Kir'kan
by STaddict
Summary: Suite aux événements relatés dans la fic Pon farr, Spock est confronté à un défi de grande envergure et il devra user de toutes ses ressources mentales s'il veut en sortir en un seul morceau. Une histoire édifiante mettant en scène le pire couple imaginable et assortie de petites études sympathiques sur la psychologie vulcaine.
1. Kir'kan blues

_Image credit : aquarelle par Daniel Smith exposé sur Etsy, boutique OlechkaDesign._

* * *

Cette suite à la fic «Pon farr» n'est pas tant une fiction qu'une sorte d'étude psychologique. Dans Pon farr, nous avions suivi les aventures de Spock et de Jo, une mécanicienne fort mal embouchée que Spock avait choisi comme partenaire en raison de sa résistance peu commune.

Cette confrontation entre un humain de basse extraction et notre stoïque vulcain m'a bien fait rire mais une fois le pon farr terminé, il me semblait que le potentiel explosif de cette relation n'avait pas été pleinement creusé. Et puis je trouve très efficace de revisiter la psychologie de Spock et les détails de la culture vulcaine à l'aide d'un personnage aussi cabochon que cette mécanicienne sans aucune classe. Je vous propose donc une suite d'instantanés qui s'intéressent à cette relation qui n'est pas de tout repos.

À cet effet, je vous invite à ne pas prendre en compte les deux derniers chapitres de la fic qui faisaient virer le tout en slash pour le simple plaisir de le faire. Revenons au moment où après des ébats aussi torrides que stupéfiants, Spock tente de se sortir du bourbier où il s'est fourré en se montrant civilisé auprès de la pauvre Jo qui, insultée, lui a à moitié cassé le nez.

Pour se faire pardonner, il lui fait découvrir une fenêtre secrète dans la rotonde et le chapitre se termine alors qu'il s'en va en la laissant seule. Normalement, ils n'auraient jamais dû se revoir mais bien entendu, il en ira tout autrement.

* * *

Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Jo monta dans l'ascenseur pour se rendre sur l'étage des officiers. Le commandant l'avait fait demander, sûrement pour signer des formulaires ou un truc du genre. N'empêche, cette fois elle avait fait les choses dans les règles. Elle s'était douchée et changée. Sa combinaison était impec, ses cheveux soigneusement attachés et à sa connaissance, elle n'avait aucune tache de cambouis où que ce soit. Malgré tout, dès sa sortie de l'ascenseur, les guignols qui vadrouillait dans les couloirs lui jetèrent des regards curieux. Bordel, à croire qu'ils avaient jamais vu un mécano de leur vie. Clairement, elle n'avait pas la tronche qu'il fallait pour se balader sur l'étage des patrons.

Elle leva le menton et ignorant de son mieux l'équipage intrigué, marcha d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la chambre du commandant et appuya sur la touche réservée aux visiteurs. La porte s'ouvrit sur Spock qui la dévisagea avec sa tête de déterré habituelle.

\- Mademoiselle Kot, dit-il en se poussant pour la laisser entrer.

\- Commandant.

Elle entra et la porte se ferma derrière elle. Il se tint au centre de la pièce avec un air étrangement sérieux. En le voyant tout coincé et hautain, elle se souvint soudainement pourquoi elle avait eu mainte fois l'envie pressante de lui foutre une taloche. Fidèle à lui-même, il ne fit pas grand-chose pour la mettre à l'aise et comme il ne semblait pas pressé de dire quelque chose, elle grimaça un sourire.

\- Alors? Pourquoi vous m'avez fait venir?

Il la fixa de nouveau avec son air d'outre-tombe.

\- Mademoiselle Kot, j'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que je vous ai fécondée, dit-il impassible.

Jo prit un air aussi catastrophé qu'incrédule.

\- Hein? Vous hallucinez ou quoi?

\- Puis-je m'en assurer? demanda t-il très professionnel.

Elle approuva et il s'approcha pour poser la main sur son ventre une secondes. Il hocha la tête pour confirmer son diagnostic.

\- Vous attendez un enfant.

\- Le docteur Mccoy m'a donné un injection contre ça. C'est impossible.

\- Visiblement, ça ne l'est pas, dit-il en fin limier.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

\- C'est une certitude.

\- Refaites votre truc, ordonna t-elle.

\- C'est inutile.

\- Refaites-le, insista t-elle l'air de dire qu'il avait intérêt.

Il s'avança et reposa la main sur son ventre une seconde.

\- Vous êtes fécondée, répéta t-il en se reculant.

\- Dites-moi qu'il y a quand même une chance pour que vous soyez largué, dit-elle presque suppliante.

\- Aucune, assura t-il en mettant les mains derrière son dos.

Elle savait assez de quoi il était capable pour ne pas douter d'avantage de son diagnostique et elle accusa le coup.

\- Merde. Fait chier.

\- Votre langage, désapprouva t-il.

\- Désolé c'est juste … vous comprenez. C'est pas la joie, dit-elle tristement.

\- Quelqu'un d'autre peut-il vous avoir fécondée ? demanda t-il posément.

Jo le regarda insultée.

\- Sans blague ça fait juste une semaine votre mission. Vous croyez que je suis du genre à me taper l'équipage au complet peut-être ?

\- Vous en avez le droit, dit-il comme s'il ne voyait pas le problème.

La jeune femme le dévisagea, prise au dépourvu.

\- Heu … Bha non. C'est vous. Forcément.

\- Bien. Assoyez-vous, l'invita t-il en indiquant la chaise où elle avait prit place lorsqu'il lui avait présenté la mission.

Elle hésita comme si elle n'en voyait pas très bien la nécessité puis s'assit lourdement en soupirant. Spock contourna le bureau et prit sa place habituelle.

\- Écoutez, je comprend pas comment ça a pu arriver mais ce sera vite réglé.

Spock releva la tête.

\- Sous-entendez-vous un avortement?

\- Bah oui, dit-elle comme si c'était l'évidence.

\- Il y a d'autres possibilités.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Non. Je préfère faire ça. Comme si rien ne s'était produit vous voyez.

Il la fixa avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Mademoiselle Kot, les enfants conçus lors du … lors des événements que vous avez vécu sont sacrés.

\- Sacrés? répéta t-elle.

\- Sacré ou Kir'kan en vulcain.

Elle lui fit de grands yeux.

\- Commandant, qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire? Que je ne peux pas me faire avorter?

\- Ce serait inconcevable, assura t-il.

\- Voyez-vous ça, dit-elle en croisant les bras d'un air effronté.

Spock compris que les choses allaient être compliquées. C'était logique. Avec les terriens, il y avait toujours des complications.

\- Très bien. Comme vous êtes vulcain et que les choses vous échappent parfois, je vais vous donner une chance. Alors écoutez-moi très attentivement. Ceci … , dit-elle en désignant l'ensemble d'elle-même, c'est mon corps et tout ce qui se trouve dans ce corps m'appartient. Ce qui inclut les ovules qu'elles soient fécondées ou pas. Alors en dernier lieu, c'est à moi de décider et à moi uniquement. Vous, vous n'avez aucun droit vous pigez ?

Elle avait parfaitement raison selon les lois en vigueur et Spock approuva le raisonnement d'un hochement de tête. Jo le regarda et soupira tristement.

\- Écoutez, je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Si vous voulez le garder c'est vraiment dommage mais moi, je ne peux pas.

\- Puis-je demander pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'en veux pas.

\- Pourquoi n'en voulez-vous pas?

\- Je n'en veux pas c'est tout. Je vais pas élever un mioche toute seule. Et vulcain en plus … Pffft.

\- Je vous assure que vous ne serez pas seule.

\- Vous voulez parlez de vous ? dit-elle en s'avançant dans son siège pour le dévisager avec ce qu'il estima être de l'ironie.

\- Oui.

\- Vous serez là pour ramasser la merde et le vomit? C'est vous qui allez vous lever la nuit? Vous allez quitter l'Enterprise pour essuyer de la morve?

\- Peu importe les conditions, je vous assure que vous aurez toute l'aide nécessaire.

Elle eut un sourire triste et le regarda avec de la compassion ou peut-être de la pitié.

\- Je n'en doute pas commandant. Mais si j'ai des enfants un jour je voudrais que ce soit avec quelqu'un qui m'aime au moins un peu, vous comprenez?

\- Dans ce cas, souhaiteriez-vous que je vous épouse? demanda t-il posément.

Jo le regarda avec de grands yeux et battit des cils.

\- Vous voulez rire?

\- Non, assura t-il.

\- On en a déjà parlé, lui rappela t-elle incrédule. Tous les deux, on aimerait mieux crever que de se retrouver ensemble. Vous vous rappelez ?

\- Ceci redéfini mes priorités.

\- Peut-être les vôtres mais pas les miennes. Moi, j'aimerais toujours mieux crever. Désolé.

\- Vous vous trompez sur mon compte. Les vulcains sont de très bons époux.

\- Bon sang! Mais vous pétez un câble ou quoi ?! Commandant, soyons sérieux. On ne s'entend pas tous les deux. Je vous énerve et vous m'énervez encore plus. Je ne peux pas vous parler plus de cinq minute avant que mes nerfs virent en boule.

\- Il serait illogique de se débarrasser d'un enfant pour une question qui ne le concerne pas.

Jo leva les yeux au plafond.

\- Mais oui ça le concerne ! Imaginez que ce mioche me ressemble. Il va vous rendre fou … Sans compter que s'il vous ressemble, c'est moi qui deviendrai dingue. Forcément, un de nous deux aura une vie merdique par sa faute. Juste pour ça, c'est une très mauvaise idée.

\- Ce sont des spéculations. Mais même si vous aviez raison, il ou elle sera plus humaine que vulcaine.

\- Ce ne sera jamais un il ou une elle. Ce ne sera rien du tout! Faites-vous tout de suite à l'idée.

\- Le fœtus est sexué dès la conception il est donc actuellement mâle ou femelle.

\- Mais putain! Vous faites exprès ou quoi ?!

\- Votre langage mademoiselle Kot, dit il en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous voyez, c'est ça! C'est exactement pour des conneries pareilles que je ne peux pas vous supporter. Et avouez-le, c'est pour les mêmes conneries que vous ne pouvez pas me supporter non plus alors avoir un mioche ensemble c'est exclu.

\- Cette situation nous transcende mademoiselle Kot. Il ne s'agit pas de vous ou de moi. Il s'agit d'un enfant sacré. Un kir'kan.

\- Monsieur, je crois que vous allez tomber en bas de votre chaise mais devinez quoi? J'en ai rien à foutre.

Spock releva la tête, lassé de la reprendre sur son langage. Jo l'observa en silence puis sourit.

\- Quelque chose me dit que si vous ne vouliez pas quelque chose de moi, vous auriez déjà rempli trois rapports pour insubordination. Je vous aurais cru plus incorruptible, dit-elle d'un air navrée. Vous me décevez commandant.

\- Dans cette situation ma partialité est approprié puisque vous êtes la mère de mon enfant.

\- Non. En aucun cas. Enlevez-vous ça de la tête. Mon choix est fait.

\- Je prendrai tout en charge, insista t-il. Vous n'auriez pas à vous en occuper. Ni même à le voir si vous ne le voulez pas.

\- Monsieur, essayez de comprendre, dit-elle avec fermeté. Il n'est pas question que je porte un enfant, ni que je vous marie, ni que je me fasse entretenir, ni rien du tout. Je suis désolé mais je n'ai pas à payer parce que vous avez du sperme bionique. Mon choix est fait et il n'y a plus rien à dire.

Peut-être qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire mais tout n'avait pas été dit pour autant. Spock laissa revivre l'intérêt qu'il pouvait avoir à son endroit et le lien du Koon-ut-so'lik existât de nouveau entre eux. Jo se figea quelques secondes prise par surprise. Elle le regarda avec de la méfiance ou de la colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire exactement monsieur?

Il l'observa patiemment.

\- Si vous tentez de me convaincre en remettant ça avec votre lien vous perdez votre temps, laissez-moi vous le dire.

Soudain, elle sursauta en se reculant dans sa chaise. Elle sentait l'ovule fécondée en elle.

\- Vous le ressentez n'est-ce pas?

\- Arrêtez ça, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

\- C'est ce que je perçois à chaque fois que vous dormez, dit-il gravement.

\- Arrêtez! dit-elle en se levant. Je ne veux pas le voir.

\- Je ne peux pas plus y être aveugle que vous le pouvez en ce moment, dit-il en se levant à son tour.

\- Arrêtez ça MERDE ! cria t-elle furieuse.

Le triporteur du bureau vola à un cheveu de sa joue et explosa sur le mur.

\- Coupez ce putain de lien ou je vous tue! hurla t-elle en lui lançant la chaise qu'il reçut sur l'épaule.

Il réalisa qu'il devait rapidement changer de stratégie. Il tenta de couper le lien mais échoua et toutes les munitions de gros calibres à portée de main se mirent à voler vers lui. Coincé derrière le bureau, il se prépara à ignorer la douleur.

\- ARRÊTE! Putain de salopard! Coupe ça!

\- Ceci est hors de ma volonté, l'informa t-il en se protégeant de l'écran de bureau avec l'avant bras.

\- Hors de ta volonté? Tu vas voir ça!

Kot se rua dans la chambre et arracha la plus grosse hache du mur. Elle la retourna côté manche et la balança sur lui avec l'intention évidente de l'assommer. Il évita le coup de justesse et elle se prépara à lui en refiler un autre. Il détermina que l'objectif de son intervention visait en premier lieu à faire cesser la perception qu'elle avait du foetus.

\- Je peux vous rendre inconsciente le temps de régler ce problème,

Elle arrêta son moulinet à moitié chemin et hésita le temps d'un battement de cil.

\- Ce sera immédiat, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle laissa tomber son arme et s'avança à portée. Une seconde plus tard, il la tenait inconsciente contre lui. Il la souleva et la porta sur le lit où il l'allongea.

Il l'observa un moment puis s'assit lentement près d'elle. Il leva la main, hésita un instant, puis la posa légèrement sur son ventre. Il ressentit pour la première fois la présence de son fils sous sa main et il ferma les yeux, question de faire connaissance.

La porte fit entendre un chuintement. Jim avait été appelé en urgence suite à des bruits et des hurlements inquiétants.

\- Spock! appela t-il en réalisant qu'un véritable cataclysme avait eu lieu dans la chambre.

\- Tout va bien capitaine, dit le vulcain en se levant.

Jim jeta un coup d'oeil dans la chambre et vit Kot inconsciente sur le lit. Il jeta un regard effaré à son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? dit Léonard en se précipitant dans la chambre à son tour. Bon sang! Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait! cria t-il en apercevant la jeune femme

Le docteur se précipita à son chevet et Spock se poussa pour lui laisser la place.

\- Je ne l'ai qu'endormie. Mademoiselle Kot n'a subit aucun préjudice physique, assura t-il tandis qu'une pastille de sang s'agrandissait sur la manche de son uniforme et qu'un bleu verdissait sur sa joue.

Léonard leva les yeux du tricordeur et dévisagea Jim.

\- Elle est enceinte.

Spock haussa les sourcils l'air de dire que se trouvaient là toute les explications nécessaires.

\- J'ai pourtant donné à mademoiselle Kot tout ce qui était possible pour éviter qu'une telle chose se produise, dit Bones sûr de lui.

\- Cela ne fait aucun doute docteur. Mais on dit que le … phénomène, est incontrôlable sous tout rapport. J'imagine que cela inclut une éventuelle fécondation, supposa Spock.

Mccoy passa le tricordeur devant le vulcain.

\- Vous n'avez que des blessures superficielles mais … une bonne quantité, dit Bones en se disant qu'il avait drôlement morflé.

\- C'est elle qui a fait ça? demanda Jim en pointant la destruction massive du bureau.

\- Évidemment.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez dit pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état Spock? demanda Bones d'un ton accusateur.

\- Je tentais de négocier afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas avorter.

Ses deux amis eurent le même air désolé. Lorsqu'une telle chose se produisait, on pouvait dire sans se tromper qu'il s'agissait d'une situation merdique sous toutes les coutures ; et c'était encore plus vrai si votre ami était un vulcain assez peu clairvoyant émotionnellement.

Jim leur fit signe de passer de l'autre côté. Ils enjambèrent les divers objets qui encombraient le sol et entourèrent leur ami au prise avec un sacré problème.

\- Donc, si je comprend bien, les négociations ont échouées, résuma Jim.

\- Oui. Elle refuse le mariage, l'adoption et tout support.

\- Oui, c'est plutôt mal parti, confirma Jim.

\- Avez-vous une idée de ce qui motive son refus ?

\- Je n'en suis pas certain. Plusieurs éléments divergents semblent en cause.

\- Peut-être qu'elle vous en veut? Est-ce que par hasard quelque chose aurait mal tourné lors de la mission? demanda Jim.

\- Non.

\- Et comment pouvez-vous en être certain? renchérit Bones qui doutait grandement de son jugement à cet effet.

\- Mademoiselle Kot m'a assuré que cette expérience l'avait laissé sur une impression positive.

Jim et Mccoy échangèrent un coup d'oeil incrédule, tous deux étonnés par cette réussite des plus inattendue.

\- Elle semble malgré tout entretenir un certain ressentiment à votre endroit, souligna Bones en désignant la pièce démolie.

\- Nous ne sommes pas parvenu à trouver un terrain d'entente lors des négociations, éluda Spock.

\- Elle refuse aussi l'extra-utéro? demanda Mccoy étonné.

Spock le dévisagea. Non seulement les vulcains étaient chefs de file dans ces techniques mais ses parents avaient eux-même eu recours à cette technologie.

-Vous n'y aviez pas pensé? dit Léonard incrédule. Hum … Étiez-vous sous le coup de l'émotion ?

Pour la première fois Spock ne répondit pas à l'éternelle boutade et c'est à ce moment que ses deux amis comprirent à quel point il était perturbé.

\- Merci pour cette proposition docteur Mccoy, dit Spock comme si de rien n'était. J'en informerai mademoiselle Kot. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien nous laisser, je souhaite lui parler en privé.

\- Vous êtes certain que c'est bien prudent? demanda Bones en songeant à ses ecchymoses.

\- Merci docteur. Je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir seul, assura t-il un rien condescendant.

\- Comme vous voulez, dit Jim. Mais n'oubliez pas que nous sommes là pour vous Spock. Si vous avez des questions à propos des femmes ou de quoi que ce soit …

\- Merci capitaine. Ça ira, dit le vulcain stoïque.

\- Bien, alors nous vous laissons.

Ils sortirent et Spock se rassit sur le lit près de Jo, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de lui présenter le projet. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la jeune femme reprit conscience. Elle ressentit aussitôt le lien qui était toujours vrillé à elle. Elle se redressa brusquement et se retrouva face à Spock toujours assis au bord du lit.

Elle leva les yeux sur son tortionnaire.

\- Je ne peux pas couper le lien, dit-il gravement.

\- Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas?

\- J'ai de l'intérêt pour vous désormais. Je ne peux plus le contrôler.

\- Vous n'avez aucun intérêt pour moi Spock. Vous avez de l'intérêt pour cette ovule fécondée.

\- J'ai de l'intérêt pour vous, assura t-il.

\- Vous m'avez dit, et je cite, que vous n'aviez jamais été attiré par moi.

\- L'attirance et l'intérêt sont deux choses différentes.

Jo haussa les épaules.

\- De toute manière, ça ne fait que précipiter les choses, dit-elle avec indifférence. Plus vite j'en aurai fini avec ça, plus vite j'en aurai fini avec vous alors ...

\- Puis-je proposer une dernière alternative?

Jo soupira et croisa les jambes en se massant le front.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Les vulcains ont développés des technologies de pointe dans les méthode de fertilité. L'enfant pourrait se développer sans vous, à l'extérieur de votre corps dans un utérus artificiel.

Jo ferma les yeux.

\- Cette proposition répond à tous vos vœux et aux miens. Vous aurez un avortement et je garderai l'enfant.

Elle avala sa salive et le fixa longuement. Elle passa ses main dans sa figure d'un air découragé puis elle éclata en pleurs. Elle pleura un moment puis renifla en essuyant son nez sur sa manche.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Écouter quoi?

\- Les reproches que vous avez à me faire.

Jo leva sur lui ses yeux rougis.

\- Des reproches ?

\- Oui. Je dois prendre le blâme et vous présenter mes excuses.

Jo ne put retenir un sourire moqueur tellement il était largué avec ses excuses bidons.

\- En passant, cette fois si vous ne savez pas pourquoi vous vous excusez c'est normal. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de tout ça alors à ce que je sache, vous n'avez rien fait de mal.

Il approuva comme s'il n'en avait jamais douté.

\- Voulez-vous être enlacée ? demanda t-il.

Jo le regarda comme s'il délirait sérieusement.

\- Merci pour la proposition mais je crois que vous êtes déjà assez torturé comme ça sans en rajouter.

\- On ne peut pas torturer un vulcain. Nous contrôlons notre douleur et nos émotions.

\- Alors grand bien vous fasse mais moi je suis humaine et je ne contrôle rien du tout ça.

\- C'est pourquoi je vous proposais un enlacement.

Jo ressenti plutôt l'envie de lui en balancer une. Elle respira profondément et réussi à garder son calme.

\- Merci commandant, ça va aller.

Il acquiesça l'air de dire que c'était son affaire.

\- Bon, écoutez. Je crois qu'il va falloir que j'y pense un moment, dit-elle en se levant.

Spock se leva à son tour.

\- Nous passerons près de Vulcain dans quinze heures.

\- C'est tout le temps que j'ai pour y penser ?

Spock hocha la tête.

\- Vous avez entre quatorze heures sept minutes et quinze heures quarante minutes si tout se passe comme prévu.

\- Bon ... De votre côté, si vous pouviez ravaler votre saleté de lien, ce serait très apprécié.

\- Je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir.

\- Donc … je vous recontacterai. Commandant.

\- Mademoiselle Kot.

Elle sortit d'un pas précipité et Spock se rassit pensivement sur le bord du lit. Il avait étudié en profondeur le dossier et le profil psychologique de Kot avant de la sélectionner. C'était une femme impulsive, combative et têtue. Le plus probable était qu'elle demande à subir un avortement aussitôt sortie de la pièce. Elle ne prendrait même pas sa proposition en considération. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui puisse l'encourager à prendre le temps de réfléchir à cette alternative. Un unique espoir.

Lorsque plus tôt il avait tenté de couper le lien il avait réellement échoué mais maintenant, le problème était inverse. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra pour alimenter l'intérêt qu'il portait à la jeune femme. Aussi mince soit-il, cet intérêt ne devait pas faiblir. Dans le cas contraire, le Koon-ut-so'lik disparaîtrait et avec lui disparaîtrait aussi son fils.

* * *

Note - L'idée que les enfants conçus lors du pon farr soient des Kir'kans («enfant» + «sacré» en langue vulcaine) n'est que pure invention.


	2. Métissage et hybridation

_**Veuillez noter que toutes les réflexions en intro sont facultatives alors si vous ne goûtez pas trop les délires de fans épris de canon, il suffit de les ignorer car elles ne sont pas du tout essentielles à l'histoire. D'ailleurs elles sont en gras afin qu'on puisse les sauter facilement. ;)**_

* * *

 **L'idée que Spock puisse être père me donne l'occasion de m'intéresser au phénomène du métissage, aspect dont il sera question à quelques reprises au fil de l'histoire. Je me permet donc d'en toucher un mot ici afin d'expliciter ma position tout en supposant ne pas être la seule à trouver le sujet digne d'intérêt.**

 **Personnellement, l'aspect que je trouve le plus intrigant est le point de vue des vulcains sur le croisement vulcain/humains. Bien que la question ne soit pas abordée de front dans les séries ou les films on trouve plusieurs indices intéressants qui peuvent porter à réflexion.**

 **Premièrement, nous savons que malgré les dispositions pacifiques des vulcains, Spock a eu la vie dure et s'est fait malmener tout au long de sa jeunesse en raison de sa différence. Si on en croit le film Star trek de 2009, l'académie scientifique vulcaine ne s'est pas non plus gênée pour souligner que son humanité était un handicap.**

 **Encore plus marquant, selon les dires de T'Pring celle-ci rejette Spock non pas parce qu'elle est tombée sous le charme d'un autre mais sous prétexte qu'il est une légende et qu'elle ne veut pas être mariée à une légende. On peut bien sûr supposer que Spock est très célèbre en tant que commandant mais tout bien considéré, on ne voit pas très bien pourquoi il le serait à ce point. Par contre, Spock est incontestablement une légende en tant que premier vulcain-humain a avoir vu le jour. Si c'est bien à cette célébrité que réfère T'Pring, elle l'a donc rejeté pour son humanité. Vu la haute position de la famille de Spock, les parents ont pu voir un avantage à marier leur fille à un hybride mais visiblement, elle-même n'est pas intéressée à introduire de l'ADN humain dans sa lignée. Et c'est logique. Toutes les mères veulent le meilleur pour leurs enfants et avoir du sang terrien n'est clairement pas un avantage.**

 **D'autre part, Spock a désobéi à son père en entrant à l'académie Star fleet. Chez les humains une telle chose est courante mais si on considère que Sarek a refusé de parler à son fils les dix-huit années qui ont suivies, on imagine que la chose est inacceptable pour les vulcains. Surtout que Sarek, n'est pas motivé par la colère. Il a agit logiquement. Si la désobéissance de Spock est grave au point où il est logique pour le père de renier son fils, on imagine qu'il ne peut s'agir que d'un comportement intolérable pour les vulcains. Comportement qui a certainement été considéré comme un déplorable résultat du métissage humain. (surtout si J.J. Abraham a raison lorsqu'il assure que Spock est la seule et unique personne qui après avoir été acceptée à l'académie, a refusé d'y entrer). Métissage d'autant plus regrettable lorsqu'on se souvient que selon les prêtres, c'est en raison de son «sang humain» que le demi-vulcain a échoué le Kolinahr au dernier moment.**

 **Qui plus est, Spock est tellement insulté lorsqu'on suggère qu'il agit ou pense comme un humain qu'il est difficile d'imaginer que cet aspect de lui ait jamais été respecté ou encouragé par quiconque et de quelque façon que ce soit.**

 **Outre Spock, deux autres métis apparaissent dans le canon (Ent). Il s'agit de Lorien, fils de T'pol et Tucker, que nous rencontrerons brièvement dans une réalité alternative qui ne concerne pas TOS et qui n'apporte rien de notable à notre sujet. Il y a aussi Elisabeth, clonée à partir de l'ADN de T'Pol et Tucker encore une fois. Elle sera créée par Terra Prime, un groupe d'extrémistes xénophobes humains qui entend se servir de la pauvre enfant pour dénoncer la pollution génétique résultant de la coexistence des humains avec les extra-terrestres. Comme quoi chez certains humains, le métissage avec les vulcains ne semble pas non plus très bien vu.**

 **Nous pouvons ajouter à cela divers commentaires des plus indélicats à notre endroits de la part de presque tous les vulcains importants de Star trek, ce qui indique que malgré des relation amicales et même affectueuses entre certains individus, les vulcains ont des réserves certaines en ce qui concerne la race humaine.**

 **Donc, selon les indices dont nous disposons, tout indique que les vulcains ne sont pas très chauds à l'idée de se métisser avec nous. Et on peut avancer que c'est probablement en bonne partie parce qu'ils considèrent les humains imbuvables en raison de leur nature émotive, un aspect évidemment insupportable pour tout vulcain qui se respecte.**

 **Ceci dit, j'ai bien conscience que certain-es pourront trouver étrange de faire tout un tas de déductions très sérieuses à partir d'histoires parfaitement imaginaires. Mais bien sûr, tel est le plaisir des fans et j'espère que ce petit aparté vous aura semblé intéressant. Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos propres idées sur la question car il va de soi que plus on est de fous, plus on s'amuse ;)**

* * *

Roulée en boule sur le lit de sa minuscule cabine en bordel, Jo réfléchissait. Elle avait fait le tour de la question mille fois mais elle n'arrivait pas à se décider sur ce qu'elle allait faire. Avorter ou donner l'embryon ? Il semblait y avoir autant de pour que de contre de chaque côté et elle en avait vraiment marre de se casser les neurones sur ce problème.

Elle soupira en songeant au lien vulcain qu'elle sentait vrillé à elle. D'un côté, il fallait avouer que c'était agréable de retrouver cette impression d'être relié à quelqu'un mais vu que c'était le commandant, c'était surtout cauchemardesque. Le pire c'est que ce lien débile lui faisait ressentir cette saleté d'ovule fécondée. Ça donnait un peu l'impression d'une petite bille très chaude qui à la façon d'un aimant créait son propre champ d'énergie autour d'elle. Un putain de truc bizarre.

Elle soupira et se retourna sur le dos. Dans les idées qui lui tournaient sans cesse dans la tête, il y avait cette histoire d'enfant sacré. C'était quoi cette histoire de Kircanne ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire que les autres marmots vulcains étaient des sous-gosses? Et puis qu'est-ce que ces moutards avaient de spécial ? Ils développaient des super-pouvoirs mutants ? Ils étaient capable de chier dans le pot avant les autres? Tant qu'à elle, elle supposait qu'au mieux ils devaient juste être encore plus tarés que la moyenne.

Merde! Peu importe, elle n'en voulait pas de ce mioche ! Et aller se faire extraire le truc qui irait barboter dans un bocal, ça ne lui disait rien non plus. Si ce gamin vivait quelque part, elle y penserait tout le reste de sa vie … Mais évidemment, elle y penserait de toute façon. Toutes les femmes qui avaient avorté disaient qu'on pensait à tout un tas de truc même des années plus tard. Quel âge il aurait, ce qu'il ferait. Tout ça … Alors d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle allait rester collée avec un foutu fantôme.

Sauf qu'avorter était la meilleure façon d'être sûre que le commandant lui foute la paix. Non mais sinon, on ne pouvait pas savoir. À cause de ce môme, un jour ou l'autre ce connard de vulcain pourrait bien se pointer en surprise. Et puis forcément, il allait y avoir pour toujours quelque chose entre eux et ça c'était la dernière chose quelle voulait … Non. Pour sûr, il valait mieux en finir. Clairement.

Elle se leva décidée et appuya sur la touche d'ouverture de la porte mais pour une énième fois, elle ne sortit pas. Elle percevait cette putain d'ovule au milieu d'elle. … Bordel ! Les portes se refermèrent devant son air indécis et elle se frotta les yeux comme pour l'aider à y voir plus clair.

Parce qu'elle sentait cette ovule comme si c'était une partie d'elle, ce n'était vraiment pas pareil. C'était toute la différence entre se faire enlever une dent et se faire enlever un orteil. Une dent, on ne la sent pas alors il n'y pas grand monde pour pleurer une molaire pourrie. Mais un orteil, on le sent alors s'il disparaît, c'est troublant au point où plein de monde braillent comme des veaux quand ils perdent un doigt de pied. Dans ce cas, c'était un peu pareil. Ça faisait vraiment trop bizarre de jeter cette connasse d'ovule maintenant qu'elle la ressentait aussi clairement qu'un putain d'orteil.

Excédée, elle se mit à faire les cent pas (en fait trois pas sur la longueur de la minuscule cabine où s'empilaient des outils un peu partout). Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps pour y penser et il fallait se décider.

Elle revoyait le commandant qui avait tenté à toute force de la faire changer d'avis. Même s'il était tout coincé dans le plus pur style mister freeze, il lui avait paru salement désespéré. Ça avait vraiment l'air important pour lui parce que se retrouver monoparental, il fallait vraiment vouloir. Non mais se ramasser avec un chiard qui vous colle aux basques, ça vous change une vie. Surtout qu'il avait pas trop l'air d'avoir ce qu'il fallait pour devenir père de l'année.

Juste l'idée de ce type tout crispé avec un môme dans les bras … ça ne collait pas. Elle l'imaginait avec ses grands airs en train de déballer une couche remplie de merde … Pffft. Hahaha! Bordel, elle donnerait cher pour voir ça.

Jo se figea au milieu de la pièce alors que cette nouvelle pensée lui trottait dans la tête. Non mais à bien y penser, si elle voulait lui faire un sale coup c'était l'occasion idéale. Jusque là, elle n'avait pas songé à voir le problème sous cet angle mais vu l'incapacité où elle était de se décider, cet élément apportait un éclairage nouveau. Il courait après les pires problèmes possibles ? Pourquoi ne pas le satisfaire?

Vu comme ça, ça avait quand même du sens. Tout le reste de sa vie, elle pourrait l'imaginer en train de se faire pisser dessus ou essayer de faire rentrer sa foutu logique dans la tête d'un moutard de cinq ans ou encore se ramasser une crise d'adolescence en pleine gueule. C'était quand même le genre de pensée qui vous mettait de bonne humeur de façon quotidienne. Jo pouffa de rire. Bordel, ça valait vraiment la peine de le faire juste pour pouvoir se marrer. Sans blague, rien de plus certain qu'il allait chier des briques.

Cette réjouissante pensée fit enfin pencher la balance de façon substantielle. Très bien. Puisque c'était ce qu'il voulait il l'aurait. Elle lui laisserait son foutu têtard, il aurait une vie de merde et grand bien lui fasse. Bien sûr, il aurait aussi de bons moment et elle lui en souhaitait tout plein mais pour sûr, il allait en baver et elle pouffa de rire en l'imaginant en train de courir comme un con derrière un morveux survolté. Décidée, elle ouvrit la porte pour la dixième fois et sortit enfin à la recherche de ce connard de vulcain débile pour lui annoncer sa décision.

Spock leva les yeux de la console en percevant un changement dans le fil d'énergie qui les reliait. Il se leva et s'approcha du siège de son chef.

\- Capitaine, puis-je m'absenter un instant ?

\- Allez-y, dit Jim qui consultait les données de navigation sur une tablette.

Kirk releva la tête en songeant que le délai était presque expiré.

\- Monsieur Spock?

\- Capitaine, dit le vulcain en revenant vers lui.

\- Allez-vous voir mademoiselle Kot ?

\- En effet.

Jim lui adressa un sourire quelque peu inquiet.

\- Dans ce cas, permettez que je vous accompagne, dit-il en posant sa tablette.

\- Pour quelle raison capitaine? dit Spock en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ce serait plus approprié, éluda Jim.

Déjà que Kot l'avait bien arrangé mieux valait surveiller cet entretiens de près. Et puis même s'il avait un infini respect pour l'intelligence de Spock, on ne pouvait nier que ce dernier ne comprenait pas grand chose aux femmes et qu'il avait parfois tendance à les froisser. Ceci étant, il apparaissait que la présence de quelqu'un pouvant jouer les entremetteurs ne serait pas un luxe.

\- Sans vouloir vous contredire capitaine, ...

\- J'insiste monsieur Spock, coupa Jim en se levant.

Le vulcain acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et ils prirent l'ascenseur jusqu'à l'étage des techs. Ils en sortirent juste comme Jo arrivait dans le couloir. Elle sursauta en les voyant puis elle réalisa que Spock avait sûrement senti quelque chose au travers le lien. Bordel de merde, avec tout ça elle avait en permanence un putain d'espion collé aux basques. Vivement qu'on en finisse.

\- Capitaine, dit-elle en se mettant au garde à vous.

\- Mademoiselle Kot, la salua t-il.

\- Avez-vous pris votre décision? demanda Spock avec une délicatesse toute vulcaine.

Jo lui jeta un regard indéfinissable et grimaça un sourire.

\- Puisque vous êtes si pressé, la réponse est oui, j'ai pris ma décision.

\- Avant que vous ne m'en informiez, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous un instant si le capitaine n'y voit pas d'objection.

Ce dernier hocha la tête à contre cœur.

\- Permettez, dit Spock en désignant le couloir.

Jo le suivit en soupirant et ils s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres tandis que Jim les surveillait mine de rien. La jeune femme s'appuya négligemment contre le mur l'air ennuyée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

\- Mademoiselle Kot, je tiens à ce que vous preniez votre décision finale en toute connaissance de cause et c'est pourquoi je dois vous informer que je vous ai menti.

\- Les vulcains ne mentent pas il me semblait, dit-elle d'un air suspicieux.

\- À moins de ne pas avoir le choix.

\- Et vous m'avez menti sur quoi? dit-elle en croisa les bras.

\- Le kon-ut-so'lik. Je pouvait faire disparaître le lien mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne crois pas que vous auriez considéré ma proposition dans le cas contraire. Maintenant que vous y avez réfléchi, ce n'est plus nécessaire.

\- Quoi? Vous voulez dire que vous m'avez fait subir ça par choix !?

\- Oui. C'était la seule option.

Spock cessa de se forcer pour ressentir de l'intérêt à son endroit et le lien disparut subitement. Aussitôt, il reçut le poing de Jo dans la figure.

\- Espèce d'enfant de pute!

Déjà sur le qui-vive, Jim bondit pour se jeter entre eux.

\- KOT ! Touchez-lui encore et vous aurez affaire à moi ! cria t-il de sa voix la plus autoritaire.

Jo fixa le vulcain d'un air enragé tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux puis brusquement, elle leur tourna le dos et s'enfuit en courant dans le couloir. Spock la regarda disparaître avec indifférence tandis que Jim en restait comme deux ronds de flan.

\- Pourquoi elle a …? Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer exactement ? demanda t-il troublé.

\- Elle avait prit sa décision sans connaître tous les éléments impliqués. J'ai cru bon de l'en informer, expliqua t-il.

\- Et bien je dirais que ce n'était pas la meilleure des idées, dit Jim stupéfait par un tel manque de discernement. Vous a t-elle blessé?

Spock le regarda l'air de dire que cette question était parfaitement ridicule.

\- Tout de même, cette fille est folle à lier, dit Jim encore choqué.

\- Je dirais plutôt qu'elle s'est montrée spontanée et brutale, corrigea Spock.

\- Elle est incontrôlable. C'est à se demander comment elle a pu être accréditée pour les voyages interstellaires, dit-il en goûtant peu qu'elle lui ait encore molesté son second.

\- Cette remarque est injuste. Cette situation est exceptionnelle. D'ailleurs je ne crois pas qu'il soit nécessaire de faire un rapport sur cet incident capitaine.

Jim lui jeta un regard incrédule.

\- Elle a frappé son supérieur, lui rappela t-il.

\- Il s'agissait d'une discussion personnelle qui n'avait aucune dimension professionnelle. La hiérarchie ne s'appliquant pas à ce type d'interaction, je considère qu'il n'y a pas de faute.

\- Je me permet tout de même de …

Jim ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant Kot revenir vers eux, visiblement furieuse. Il s'avança devant Spock pour prévenir toute nouvelle attaque mais la jeune femme s'arrêta à bonne distance et releva la tête.

\- Commandant, j'accepte votre proposition, cracha t-elle en imaginant son chiard lui vomir à la figure.

Jim fit de grands yeux en ayant peine à y croire.

\- Bien. Vous pouvez disposer. Je vous tiendrai informé des prochains développements, dit Spock comme si de rien n'était.

Jo lui jeta un regard assassin puis salua le capitaine d'un signe de tête et tourna brusquement les talons pour s'en aller à grands pas.

Évidemment, le commandant avait eu raison. Jamais elle n'aurait réfléchi à sa proposition sans son putain de lien. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle avait accepté. Elle avait accepté parce que oui il lui avait menti mais il avait été franc sur ce mensonge. Et il l'avait été alors qu'elle pouvait encore changer d'avis alors qu'il aurait pu se taire et garder toutes ses chances. Ça c'était quand même de la franchise de haut niveau. Et considérant à quel point il espérait qu'elle accepte, ça méritait le respect. Et si ça méritait le respect, elle voulait bien lui pardonner malgré qu'il se soit montré un putain d'enculé.

Stupéfait, Jim suivit la jeunes femme des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au bout du couloir.

\- Et bien … C'est ce qu'on appelle un retournement imprévu, dit-il.

\- J'imagine que oui, dit Spock philosophe.

\- Donc … nous faisons toujours un détour par Vulcain? dit-il en réalisant soudain ce que ça impliquait.

\- Oui. Si vous n'y voyez pas d'objection capitaine.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit-il avec un étrange sourire.

Jim le regarda d'un air entendu et lui tapa amicalement l'épaule.

\- Spock, vous vous rendez compte? Vous allez être père! dit-il comme s'il avait lui-même de la difficulté à y croire.

\- C'est bien ce qu'il semble, dit Spock imperturbable.

Jim le connaissait assez bien pour remarquer le soulagement dans sa voix et il lui sourit de nouveau, heureux que cette histoire se règle comme l'espérait son ami. Ce dernier se retourna comme pour signifier qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de se montrer émotif pour autant et demanda l'ascenseur afin de régler les derniers détails de son arrêt sur Vulcain.

 **000**

Le grand hall des laboratoires de procréation assisté était un immense espace circulaire aux murs de pierres brutes et blanches. Le vide et la froideur des lieux donnait aux visiteurs une impression d'austérité appropriée au sérieux et au professionnalisme de l'endroit. Deux grandes portes arrondies donnaient sur l'extérieure mais le docteur Njwyegf planté au milieu du hall ne semblait pas attendre que son rendez-vous passe par la porte. Il regardait le centre de la pièce où au bout de quelques minute, une forme scintilla pour se matérialiser devant lui.

\- Monsieur Xtmprsqzntwlfb, dit le docteur dans sa langue maternelle.

\- Docteur Njwyegf, salua Spock.

Ils s'observèrent un instant sans rien dire.

\- Veuillez me suivre.

Ils marchèrent le long d'un couloir arrondi fait lui aussi de pierres brutes et Spock se surprit à ressentir une impression de confort. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas trouvé dans un complexe vulcain. Si l'architecture vulcaine avait souvent quelque chose d'aérien, elle s'inspirait également des grottes et des cavités montagneuses, lieux plus frais et apprécié depuis toujours par les vulcains de toutes les époques.

Ils débouchèrent dans un vaste espace arrondi semblable au hall d'entré mais creusé de gracieuses alvéoles tout le tour. Le généticien se dirigea vers l'une d'elle et fit signe à son invité d'y entrer. Une jolie table lisse et blanche garnie de deux chaises de même facture faisait contraste avec la pierre pâle grossièrement découpée. Spock y prit place, imité par son hôte.

\- Quelle est la raison de votre visite monsieur Xtmprsqzntwlfb ? demanda le docteur en allant droit au but.

\- Il me faut recourir à une gestation artificielle, dit Spock avec encore moins de façon.

Le docteur hocha la tête.

\- S'il s'agit d'un embryon portant votre génétique, je suppose que vous entendez une procédure semblable à celle dont vous avez vous-même bénéficié.

\- Je peux pas l'affirmer. Je ne suis pas certain de connaître tous les détails de ma conception.

\- Il serait approprié de vous en informer, dit le généticien.

\- Je me fie à votre jugement.

Le docteur Njwyegf croisa les mains devant lui comme s'il se préparait à faire un rapport.

\- La demande d'assistance de vos parents a été accepté en 2229 date stellaire, en vertu de la réglementation 23*44*b qui encadre les mère éprouvant des difficultés à mener une grossesse à terme. Conformément à la procédure, nous avons procédé à l'extraction d'un embryon en début de gestation. Ce dernier s'est développé en milieu artificiel un semestre complet et a bénéficié d'un suivi chimique complexe. Il a ensuite été réimplanté en milieu naturel pour terminer sa croissance. L'opération a été un succès bien que vous soyez né prématurément et ayez dû terminer votre développement en incubateur.

Spock hocha la tête pour indiquer qu'il comprenait le processus.

\- J'entend appliquer pour un procédé différent. L'embryon est bien de ma génétique mais la mère ne prendra aucune part à la gestation. L'enfant doit se développer entièrement en milieu artificiel.

Le docteur le dévisagea avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Je comprend mais malheureusement il ne sera pas possible de procéder de cette façon.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- La loi l'interdit depuis 2250, date stellaire.

Spock haussa un sourcil étonné. La date d'entrée en vigueur de la loi était la même que celle de son départ de Vulcain pour rejoindre Star fleet. Une étrange coïncidence.

\- Il s'agit du règlement 22*6987*297*23*34b01, reprit le généticien. Il interdit d'assister la procréation d'espèces différentes lorsque celles-ci sont dans l'impossibilité de procréer de façon naturelle en raison d'une distance génétique trop importante.

Imperturbable, Spock dévisagea son vis à vis quelques instant.

\- L'embryon est au trois quart humain, la distance génétique est donc mineure.

Njwyegf le fixa en relevant la tête.

\- Il est impossible d'affirmer hors de tout doute qu'un hybride humain/vulcain tel que vous puisse procréer sans intervention extérieure, souligna le docteur.

Spock le dévisagea froidement.

\- C'est néanmoins probable.

\- Une probabilité n'est pas suffisant en regard du règlement.

Spock se concentra un instant pour éliminer l'impression d'irritation qu'il sentait monter en lui.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de permettre une gestation qui serait impossible autrement mais de laisser l'embryon se développer dans un utérus artificiel, dit-il calmement. Dans le cas où celui-ci ne serait pas apte à survivre, il s'éliminera de lui-même.

\- En vertu du règlement 12*71*f, nous sommes tenu de porter assistance à tout embryon viable placé sous notre responsabilité. Si votre enfant présentait les même difficultés de croissance que vous, nos règles internes et la loi civile entreraient en conflit. C'est une situation inextricable qu'il est évidemment logique d'éviter.

\- Je comprend, dit Spock pensif. Je me dois toutefois d'insister en regard de la particularité de la situation.

\- Qui est ?

\- La mère est déterminée à mettre un terme à sa grossesse et l'enfant est un …, dit Spock en regardant fixement le docteur comme s'il n'osait pas prononcer le terme «kir'kan». En vertu des lois terriennes, aucune démarche ne peut être entreprise pour l'en empêcher et c'est pourquoi je suis forcé de recourir à vos services.

Njwyegf croisa les mains devant lui, l'air grave.

\- Je vois. Dans ce cas, je vous conseille de soumettre votre cas à un conseil extraordinaire. Peut-être serait-il possible de faire une exception.

Spock hocha la tête en songea que ce type de procédure impliquait des délais considérables.

\- C'est bien sûr l'action la plus logique mais la mère ne sera pas disposée à attendre la décision du conseil.

Le docteur le fixa avec le plus grand sérieux.

\- Dans ce cas, je ne puis vous être d'aucune aide. Mais je me permet de souligner qu'il est de votre devoir d'empêcher cette situation de se produire. Une telle chose serait … inconcevable, dit-il visiblement troublé à cette idée.

\- Évidemment. Je ferai ce qui est en mon pouvoir, assura Spock en se levant. Docteur Njwyegf.

\- Monsieur Xtmprsqzntwlfb, salua le docteur en se levant à son tour.

Spock refit seul le chemin inverse, l'hôte n'étant pas tenu d'accompagner le visiteur lors de son départ selon les règles de politesses vulcaines. Il marcha lentement, l'architecture familière des couloirs l'aidant à se concentrer. Il en vint rapidement à la conclusion que les chances que Kot se fasse avorter en apprenant qu'elle devrait porter l'enfant était de 99,9% et ce, en estimant ses chances à la hausse.

Ceci étant, il ne restait qu'une seule option logique et il devait impérativement réussir. Dans le cas contraire, la faute serait impardonnable.

* * *

Note –

1- Selon Spock, son nom vulcain est imprononçable pour les humains (TOS _This side of paradise_ ). Le canon n'a jamais rien dévoilé d'autre à ce sujet mais dans la fan-tradition, le nom le plus utilisé est Xtmprsqzntwlfb.

2- Dans le vinyl « Inside Star Trek» enregistré en 1976, nous pouvons entendre une étrange entrevue où Roddenberry questionne Sarek (Marc Lenard) au sujet de Spock. Le vulcain nous informe entre autre des détails de la gestation de son fils qui se serait déroulée tel que je l'ai décrit plus haut. Pour une raison qui m'est inconnue, il y a visiblement des incertitudes à savoir si cette entrevue doit être considérée canon ou pas. N'empêche que cette théorie ne semble pas remporter l'unanimité des fans et de ce que j'en comprend, sa légitimité est laissée au bon choix de chacun. Pour ma part, comme elle n'est pas très connue, il m'a semblé intéressant de l'utiliser pour la faire découvrir à ceux et celles qui ignoreraient son existence.

On peut entendre l'entrevue sur Youtube (Extremely Rare Interview with Gene Roddenberry and Mark Lenard) ou trouver facilement la retranscription avec les mots clefs Sarek-Roddenberry-interview


	3. Romance vulcaine, modalités

**Voici donc notre vulcain favori en bien vilaine posture car ses espoirs de paternité sont à un cheveu de s'envoler en fumée. Comme on s'en doute, il devra user de tous ses charmes pour convaincre Jo de renoncer à ses plans. Une situation parfaite pour nous intéresser à l'idéal romantique vulcain.**

 **Car que savons-nous de la romance typiquement vulcaine? En vérité, assez peu de choses.**

 **TOS nous apprend qu'il y a des mariages arrangés, que les fiancés unis par le kon-ut-so'lik peuvent tromper leur promis, qu'une fois mariés les couples se promènent en se touchant deux doigts et que le mâle donne des ordres à son épouse.**

 **Si nous faisons un rapide survol des autres séries et des films, nous avons Vorik qui en plein pon farr ne fera aucun cas de sa fiancée vulcaine officielle pour se mettre à chanter la pomme à une demi-klingon qui le tabassera pour sa peine. (VOY _Blood fever_ ) Il y a les regrets exprimé par Sarek de ne pas avoir montré plus d'affection à sa femme (TNG _Sarek_ ) il avouera aussi à Spock s'être marié par amour plus que par logique (ST 2009) Et finalement nous avons la romance entre Spock et Uruha qui battra de l'aile rapidement en raison du manque de compassion du vulcain pour les sentiments de sa bien-aimée (ST 2013 et 2016).**

 **(Un mot sur la romance entre T'Pol et le terrien Tucker (ENT) que personnellement je ne trouve pas des plus convaincantes. Elle nous apprend que les vulcains peuvent tomber amoureux mais se résigner à se marier ensuite avec un autre qu'ils n'aiment pas puis le quitter parce que finalement ils aiment toujours le premier. Si on en croit cette série, les vulcains peuvent donc agir comme les humains des romances les plus classiques (mais en version un peu plus crispée). Pourtant TOS a dépeint les relations maritales vulcaines comme étant différentes, exotiques voire même stupéfiantes en nous donnant l'impression d'une culture réellement extraterrestre. À mon avis, (et bien qu'elle ne soit pas sans qualités) cette romance déjà vu mille fois n'est pas assez fidèle à l'esprit de TOS et c'est pourquoi je n'en tiendrai pas toujours compte dans cette fiction.)**

 **À part ces quelques bribes d'informations, l'aspect le plus intéressant me semble être le regard étrangement intense qu'ont certains époux lorsqu'ils se regardent. Je pense entre autre à Tuvok lorsqu'il a une vision de sa femme sur l'Enterprise (VOY _Bliss_ ) ou encore à Sarek et Amanda lorsqu'ils se parlent seuls à seuls (TOS _Journey to Babel_ ) mais bien sûr, ça reste assez minimal comme indices.**

 **Il est donc assez clair que les informations ne sont pas légions et on peut supposer que c'est parce que nos aliens favoris ne sont pas vraiment de grands passionnés romanesques. Par conséquent il y a fort à parier que contrairement aux humains, les rêveries amoureuses ne prennent pas énormément de place sur le disque dur d'un cerveau vulcain.**

 **Dans ce cas, comment les stoïques extra-terrestres conçoivent-ils les relations et l'attachement ? C'est sur ce palpitant sujet que ce chapitre entend se pencher.**

* * *

Jo, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre secrète de la rotonde, admirait le spectacle que donnait vulcain. Les rouges et les ocres se mélangeaient gracieusement à sa surface et des touches d'or apportaient quelques chose de scintillant à l'ensemble. Magnifique. Seule dans l'immensité, elle semblait aussi sévère et hautaine que ses habitants et Jo se dit que peut-être bien que ça voulait dire que les planètes faisaient des créatures à leur image.

Elle entendit soudain des pas sur la passerelle et tourna la tête pour apercevoir le commandant qui apparut au bout de la passerelle. Il s'avança vers elle entre le clignotement festif de la machinerie.

– Je vous aie appelé à l'interphone.

– Ha ouais? J'ai rien entendu.

– Il ne doit pas y avoir de poste d'écoute dans ce secteur, déduisit-il.

– Ben heu, c'est pas une fenêtre de secours? Comment le garde fait pour communiquer avec la passerelle?

Spock haussa un sourcil.

– Ce vaisseau a été construit par des humains, dit-il comme s'il n'y avait pas besoin de chercher plus loin pour résoudre le mystère.

Jo haussa les épaules sans relever l'insulte.

– Mademoiselle Kot, je vous annonce qu'il sera impossible de procéder à l'extraction du fœtus comme prévu.

– Ah bon? Ben pourquoi? demanda t-elle surprise.

– Ce procédé est désormais interdit sur Vulcain.

Jo ressentit un soulagement immédiat. Au fond, elle avait dit oui parce qu'il y tenait vraiment mais pour sa part elle préférait en finir.

– Cool, dit-elle en se levant debout. Alors je suis désolée pour vous mais si ça vous fait rien, moi je vais à l'infirmerie.

– Pouvons-nous discuter un instant d'abord? demanda t-il en mettant les mains derrière son dos.

Jo soupira en devinant ses intentions.

– Vous allez essayer de me convaincre de le garder c'est ça ? Écoutez monsieur, vous perdez votre temps. Je n'en veux pas.

– J'aimerais que vous considériez à nouveau ma demande en mariage, dit-il impassible.

Jo le fixa puis pouffa de rire. Bordel, ce type c'était vraiment un cas. Elle croisa les bras d'un air effronté.

– Merci bien mais non. Même pas en cent ans.

– Les vulcains sont de très bons époux, assura t-il.

– Wow, dans ce cas le mariage doit drôlement les changer, supposa t-elle.

– Nous avons de nombreuses qualités. La fidélité par exemple, dit-il en sachant que cet aspect semblait désirable aux humains.

Jo le fixa sans trop y croire. Bordel, ça c'était une bonne raison de se marier avec un manche à balais.

– Peut-être mais vous savez, moi c'est pas tant les qualités que les défauts qui me frappent chez vous.

– Vous ne m'estimez pas de façon objective.

– Pffft. Le truc c'est pas de faire des estimations, le truc c'est que ça ne colle pas vous comprenez ? Vous et moi on a rien à faire ensemble.

– Je crois que vous avez torts.

– Commandant, sans déconner, je ne vous aime pas. Pas du tout. Fin de la discussion.

\- C'est inexact. Vous m'aimez à plusieurs niveaux.

Jo ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Ah oui? Et on peut savoir lesquels?

\- Vous aimez ma franchise. Dans le cas contraire, vous ne m'auriez pas excusé de vous avoir menti.

\- C'est vrai. Je ne peux pas supporter les hypocrites et s'il y a un défaut que vous n'avez pas … mais dans votre cas, c'est tellement extrême que ça en est presque un sans blague alors je suis pas sûre que ça compte.

\- Vous aimez également une certaine façon que j'ai de vous regarder.

Jo plissa les yeux en se demandant comment il pouvait savoir ça puis elle se rappela de la fusion mentale lors de la mission.

\- Vous avez lu ça dans ma tête pas vrai ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc, maintenant, vous connaissez tout de mes fantasme sur vous ou quoi?

Il réfléchit un moment comme s'il cherchait à se rappeler.

\- Lors de cette fusion mentale, votre seul fantasme non-violent par rapport à moi était d'ébouriffer mes cheveux.

Jo le fixa un instant puis sourit d'un air embêté.

\- C'est vrai que j'ai jamais osé. C'est drôle non?

\- Cette fusion m'a aussi appris que vous aimez être reliée à moi par le koon-ut-so'lik. Vous avez éprouvé des regrets lorsqu'il est disparut. Peut-être vous manque t-il parfois.

\- Ha oui? Vous êtes sûr que ça me manque ?

\- Non ce sont des suppositions.

\- Des suppositions exact. Donc c'est tout? Les choses que j'aime de vous? C'est assez mince non? Pour se marier je veux dire.

\- Il y a aussi l'accouplement.

\- Ah oui ça. Vous voulez parler d'avant ou après que je vous ai foutu mon poing dans la gueule?

\- Vous avez aimé vous accoupler avec moi. Cette première expérience n'était pas sans maladresse mais il serait difficile d'en nier le potentiel.

Jo pinça les lèvres. C'était en effet difficile à nier.

\- Et ce potentiel n'a été qu'effleuré, ajouta t-il.

Bien entendu, si on laissait courir son imagination sur ce qui restait à explorer … Ça donnait à réfléchir mais il oubliait le principal.

\- Monsieur, vous n'avez pas du tout apprécié cette expérience, lui rappela t-elle.

\- Vous vous trompez. M'accoupler avec vous s'est révélé très satisfaisant.

\- Vous voulez rire? Vous m'avez dit que vous n'êtes pas intéressé par le plaisir physique. D'ailleurs, quand vous en avez reçu une dose vous avez failli devenir dingue.

\- J'ai été pris par surprise ; d'autant plus que j'ignorais tout du phénomène concret. Comme ce n'est plus le cas, il me sera facile de l'éviter. Mais je parlais plutôt de l'accouplement vulcain. Cette expérience s'est révélée positive.

\- Oui et bien moi je n'ai pas tellement apprécié si vous voulez savoir.

\- Je crois qu'il serait plus juste de dire que vous n'avez pas compris.

\- Peu importe, c'est un truc complètement bizarre.

\- Les humains peuvent s'effrayer lorsqu'ils sont confrontés à de nouvelles expériences mais cette impression se relativise lorsque l'expérience se reproduit. Je suis persuadé que vous apprécieriez d'avantage l'accouplement vulcain en l'expérimentant à nouveau.

\- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, dit-elle d'un air dubitatif.

\- Dans ce cas, peut-être que les avantages de pratiquer le coït humain avec moi vous sembleront à même de compenser ce léger désagrément ; qui d'ailleurs n'a lieu qu'aux sept ans.

Jo ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin … Il était sans contredit une baise d'enfer. Aucun humain ne pourrait jamais concurrencer ce qu'il arrivait à faire. Bien sûr, c'était le genre d'avantage qui pouvait faire pardonner bien des choses. Sauf que baiser ce n'était pas tout dans la vie.

\- Écoutez, peu importe parce que ça ne change rien au fait qu'on ne s'entend pas tous les deux. Ça vous ne pouvez pas le nier. On arrête pas de se disputer.

\- Jusqu'à un certain point vous aimez nos disputes. Vous appréciez particulièrement pouvoir me frapper ou me lancer des objets sans que je réplique pour autant. C'est une approche que vous pourriez difficilement vous permettre avec un mâle de votre espèce. Ils sont beaucoup plus fragiles et acceptent rarement de se faire frapper par leur épouse.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous ne voyez pas de problème à être un mari battu?

\- Ce concept ne s'applique pas. Vous n'avez pas la force nécessaire pour me «battre». Qui plus est, la douleur m'indiffère. Pour moi votre agressivité n'est qu'un moyen d'expression parmi d'autres et considérant que vous êtes humaine, je ne suis pas indisposé par ce mode de communication.

Pour ça, c'était certain que c'était original. On avait rarement vu un prétendant se vanter de ses qualités de punching bag.

\- Ouais, okay. Ça peut-être sympa de pouvoir vous foutre une raclé mais ce n'est pas ça qui compte. Ce qui compte c'est que vous n'avez rien à faire de l'affection et encore moins de l'amour.

\- Vous vous trompez. À l'intérieur d'un couple vulcain, les partenaires sont très attachés l'un à l'autre.

\- Vous pourriez m'aimer, c'est ce que vous essayez de me dire?

\- Bien entendu.

\- Alors je vous épouse et comme par magie, vous allez m'aimer.

\- Oui. Si on veut.

\- Vous voulez rire?

\- Un grand pourcentage d'humains se marient puis disent cesser de s'aimer. C'est plutôt cette conjoncture qui semble étrange.

\- Justement, ça pourrait arriver vu que je suis humaine. Vous réussissez à me convaincre, je me colle avec vous puis j'en ai marre et je me tire. Vous y avez pensé?

\- Je doute que cela se produise mais le cas échéant, il nous suffira de nous séparer.

Jo plissa les yeux l'air de dire qu'elle n'étais pas dupe.

\- Peu importe tout ça. Votre demande bidon c'est uniquement pour garder votre mioche parce que malgré tous vos beau discours, c'est la seule chose que vous voulez de moi.

\- Je ne vous épouse pas en échange que vous gardiez l'enfant si c'est ce que vous voulez dire. C'est une transaction à laquelle seul un humain pourrait penser. Ça n'a aucun sens pour un vulcain.

\- Je suis désolé mais c'est exactement ce qui se passe. Vous voulez me marier parce que vous m'avez foutu en cloque et que je veux avorter. Sans cela, ça ne vous viendrai même pas à l'idée.

\- C'est en effet cette situation qui motive ma demande mais vous vous méprenez sur mes intentions.

\- J'ai beaucoup de difficulté à le croire monsieur.

\- Vous me reprochez de ne pas avoir d'intérêt «amoureux» envers vous mais les vulcains ont une perception différente de cet état. Nos mariages sont arrangés et nous connaissons rarement d'avance notre partenaire. Pour moi, la situation actuelle est semblable à un engagement qui aurait été pris par des parents. Vous avez été choisie, non par ma famille mais par les circonstances pour être ma partenaire. Je suis donc disposé à vous épouser et à m'attacher à vous.

\- Dites donc, c'est romantique tout plein. Alors ça veut dire que si je me fais avorter, forcément, vous m'épouserez tout de même.

\- Non. Dans ce cas, les circonstances qui motivent ma demande n'existeront plus.

\- Et voilà! Ça veut dire que vous me mariez pour que je garde le gamin. Ça revient au même.

\- Je n'ai aucune stratégie pour «obtenir» quoi que ce soit mademoiselle Kot. Une grossesse rend notre mariage logique. Dans le cas contraire, cette logique est absente.

\- Logique hein. Ça c'est ce que vous dites mais dans les faits, moi je dis que c'est surtout que vous ne pourriez jamais me pardonner ça. Me débarrasser de votre enfant sacré et tout …, dit-elle narquoise.

\- En aucun cas. Je n'aurais pas besoin de vous pardonner pour la bonne raison que je ne vous en voudrais pas. C'est votre décision.

Jo battit des paupières déstabilisée.

\- Mais bordel vous m'avez rendu à moitié folle pour réussir à garder ce gamin et maintenant vous me dites que vous vous en fichez?

\- Je ne m'en «fiche» pas. J'ai cherché à vous faire changer d'avis mais la décision finale vous appartient de droit.

\- C'est ça oui, dit Jo qui le croyait plus ou moins.

\- J'obéis à la loi et celle-ci stipule que dans cette situation, je ne peux pas m'opposer à votre décision, insista t-il.

\- Donc, si la loi était différente, vous m'obligeriez à garder l'enfant.

\- Je ferais probablement ce qui est en mon pouvoir, oui.

\- Alors de toute façon, ça fait de vous un beau salaud.

Spock la dévisagea imperturbable.

\- Vous faites erreur. Vous me prêtez des intentions humaines ce qui n'est pas le cas. Cette demande en mariage procède uniquement de déductions logiques.

\- Mais oui c'est ça. Parce que grâce à la logique, je suis devenue votre femme de rêve soudainement.

\- Bien sûr que non, dit-il en haussant un sourcil. Une autre épouse serait plus appropriée.

Jo battit des cils désarçonnée une fois de plus par sa tournure d'esprit imprévisible.

\- Alors putain de merde pourquoi vous voulez me marier si une autre serait plus appropriée ?!

\- Parce que les circonstance vous désignent comme partenaire, répéta t-il posément.

Jo pouffa de rire et se massa gravement l'arrête du nez.

\- D'accord, alors si on résume les points principaux, vous voulez me marier même si au fond vous aimeriez mieux n'importe qui d'autre. C'est ça?

\- Ce que je veux n'est pas en cause. Je crois que c'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne veux rien car je ne désire rien. Je n'ai pas d'attente. Je ne souhaite pas de résultat précis. La situation est ce qu'elle est et je réagis logiquement à cette situation. De ce point de vue, notre mariage procède d'une logique évidente.

\- Et l'amour, on s'en fout, conclu Jo.

\- Cet aspect se développera après le Koon-ut-kale-fee, le mariage vulcain, comme je l'ai déjà souligné.

Jo rigola en hochant la tête.

\- Dans les faits, vous me proposez un sacré pari commandant. Vous m'assurez que vous allez vous transformer en prince charmant à la seconde où je serai coincé avec vous mais c'est assez dur à croire. À mon avis il y a beaucoup plus de chances pour que vous restiez l'insupportable vulcain que je connais.

\- Je resterai moi-même mais je serai attaché à vous. Cela change tout.

Jo le regarda d'un air moqueur en se disant que si cette foutu chenille se changeait un jour en papillon, ce ne pourrait être qu'une saleté de mite.

\- Monsieur, sincèrement tout ça n'a aucun sens. Si vous ne m'aimez pas avant, vous ne m'aimerez pas plus ensuite.

\- Au contraire, c'est vous aimer sans que nous soyons mariés qui n'a aucune logique.

\- Mais bordel! Ça ne se commande pas ce genre de chose!

\- Les humains s'attachent l'un à l'autre sous le coup de l'émotion puis s'engagent au nom de cette émotion. Malheureusement, celle-ci finit par disparaître et dans 88% des cas, vos couples se disloquent. C'est un procédé tout à fait inefficace.

\- Et bien sûr les vulcains font les choses beaucoup mieux que nous.

\- Le procédé est à tout le moins plus logique.

\- La logique n'a rien à voir avec l'amour monsieur

\- Considérant le pourcentage d'échec de vos unions, j'imagine qu'il serait avantageux pour votre espèce de revoir ce mythe.

Elle soupira lassée de cette joute stupide.

\- D'accord, donnez moi une preuve que cette stupéfiante transformation aura bien lieu et peut-être que je considérerai votre proposition, dit-elle pour se débarrasser de lui.

Il resta pensif un moment puis il hocha la tête.

\- Très bien. Je vous propose de rencontrer ma mère.

\- Bordel pourquoi je voudrais rencontrer votre mère ?

\- En tant que terrienne mariée à un vulcain, elle sera à même de confirmer mes dires.

\- Votre mère est humaine? Vous déconnez?

\- Bien sûr que non, dit-il en levant un sourcil exaspéré.

\- Alors vous êtes à moitié humain? dit-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

\- Oui.

\- J'arrive pas à le croire... Dites donc, un vulcain pur sang ce doit être vraiment insupportable.

Spock resta impassible.

\- Écoutez franchement, je sais pas trop. Ce n'est sûrement pas trop mon genre d'endroit.

\- Non. Probablement pas. Mais ensuite, vous pourrez prendre une décision en ayant tous les éléments utiles pour le faire.

Jo le toisa en silence puis se tourna vers la fenêtre pour admirer la superbe planète. En ce qui la concernait, c'était tout décidé. Elle préférait crever que de se retrouver coincé avec ce débile et encore d'avantage avec son mioche vulcain. Mais bien sûr, être l'une des rare terrienne à mettre les pieds sur vulcain, c'était quand même quelque chose parce que ceux qui l'avaient fait n'étaient pas légion. D'un point de vue terrestre, c'était un peu comme le nec le plus ultra des planètes. Quand on y avait été, on faisait parti d'un club sélect drôlement respecté et pour sûr, c'était le succès assuré à la taverne du coin. Après tout, c'était aux vulcains que la terre devait son entrée dans la fédération et surtout grâce à eux que les terriens étaient considérés comme une race «évoluée» plutôt que comme une bande de sauvages dégénérés. Et puis sans blague ça l'intriguait. Quelle genre de femme pouvait arriver à supporter un vulcain? Ça c'était une sapré énigme.

– D'accord. Je veux bien la rencontrer.

– Bien, dit-il en se retournant. Suivez-moi.

– Quoi? On y va tout de suite?

– Oui. Nous sommes en soirée et à cette heure ma mère est seule à la maison. La température sera également plus confortable pour vous.

Jo hésita un moment puis haussa les épaules et le suivi en se disant que si sa mère était aussi commode que lui en version terrienne, elle allait forcément l'accueillir à coup de rouleau à pâte mais peu importe ce qui arriverait, pour sa part elle aurait une sacré histoire à raconter aux copains.


	4. La loi, principes et privilèges

_T'Pau : T'Pring, vous avez choisi le kal-if-fee. Le défi. Êtes-vous prête à devenir la propriété du vainqueur?_

 _T'Pring : Je suis prête._

 _ _Amok Time__

* * *

 ** **Si une seule chose ne fait aucun sens dans TOS au sujet de la culture vulcaine, c'est son incroyable sexisme. Selon Amok time, c'est au point où la femme est carrément une propriété du mari. Difficile de faire plus crade.****

 ** **Mais est-ce bien logique ? Nous savons d'expérience que la domination par les mâles implique de ne prendre en compte que les apports masculins dans une société. Le résultat de cet arrangement est que la nation se retrouve privée de la moitié de ses forces. La moitié des génies, scientifiques, artistes, savants, penseurs, stratèges et autres ne feront jamais profiter la société de leur talent car le seul débouché acceptable pour les femmes est celui de servante docile. C'est un gaspillage tout à fait illogique et donc une stratégie fort peu crédible pour une société aussi éclairée que celle des vulcains.****

 ** **Évidemment, certaines femmes comme T'Pau ou T'Pol ont des carrières intéressantes et sont respectées mais on devine que les épouses vulcaines sont le plus souvent des mères au foyer. Par exemple, la façon autoritaire dont Sarek s'adresse à son épouse dans**** ** _ **Journey to Babel**_** ** **semble tout droit sorti du moyen-âge. D'ailleurs, alors qu'on lui demandait où était Amanda dans le film Marc Lenard répondit : «"**** ** _ **In the kitchen! Where else would a good Vulcan wife be ?»**_** ** **(Dans la cuisine! À quel autre endroit pourrait être une bonne épouse vulcaine?)****

 ** **Bien sûr TOS a été créé au milieu des années 60 mais on peut se demander par quelle magie au XXe siècle nous pouvons rester fidèle au canon qui dépeint les vulcains comme d'indécrottables machos. La seule pirouette mentale qui me semble possible pour expliquer cette situation est qu'au niveau des relations hommes/femmes, les vulcains n'ont pas encore réussi à transcender leur passé barbare. Les vieux clichés ont suivi et sont toujours d'actualité.****

 ** **Et les vulcains ne seraient pas les premiers. D'autre civilisations évoluées ont tout autant de difficulté à s'en sortir. Il n'y a qu'à remarquer que dans le Star trek de 2009, on voit encore moins de femmes dans l'équipage que dans la série originale. Un choix scénaristique plutôt inattendu. Seule amélioration à ce niveau, Uruha a un rôle plus important mais considérant que son importance tient surtout au fait que Kirk veut la sauter mais qu'elle finit plutôt par se taper Spock, je ne sais pas si c'est une promotion très impressionnante.**** ** **Il faut voir qu'en 1969, après trois saisons complètes, Uruha ne devait sa notoriété à rien d'autre qu'elle-même mais en 2009, elle la doit exclusivement aux moments où l'un ou l'autre des deux mâles dominants de la série veulent se la faire.**** ** **Un retournement**** ** **qui se passe**** ** **de commentaire.****

 ** **Si sous certains aspects l'incomparable Star trek a réussi à faire autant sinon plus sexiste cinquante ans d'évolution plus tard, nous pouvons supposer qu'il n'est pas impossible que les vulcains aient été prit dans le même genre de trappe à con. Et c'est pourquoi nous les ferons ici bien canon.****

* * *

Sur la terre rouge et sablonneuse du parterre de la villa, deux silhouettes se matérialisèrent.

\- Bordel! Il fait cent-quarante-mille degré sur votre foutue planète, dit la jeune femme en combinaison rouge d'ingénieur.

\- Je vous suggère d'éviter d'utiliser les expressions populaires que vous affectionnez d'ordinaire. De tels écarts de langage seront mal vu sur Vulcain.

\- Ouais bon mais p… fichtre, on arrive à peine à respirer.

Spock soupira imperceptiblement et Jo jeta un coup d'œil sur la jolie maison blanche et circulaire aux fenêtres toutes rondes.

\- C'est votre maison?

\- Celle de mes parents.

La porte s'ouvrit et une femme d'un certain âge impeccablement coiffée et vêtue s'avança sur le perron

\- Spock? C'est toi? dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Oui mère.

La femme eut un sourire radieux et s'avança calmement à leur rencontre.

\- Je suis heureuse de te voir mon fils, dit-elle en se tenant devant eux.

\- Je te présente Johann Kot.

\- Madame Sarek.

Amanda la regarda curieusement. Jo lui sourit en tentant de faire bonne figure mais il y avait fort à parier que Spock ne lui avait jamais ramené un mécano dans son genre.

\- Johann, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Appelez-moi Amanda.

\- Le plaisir est pour moi, dit Jo poliment.

\- Entrez, entrez je vous en prie! dit-elle en les précédant.

Spock la suivit et ils entrèrent dans la maison qui se révéla heureusement plus fraîche de quelques degrés qu'à l'extérieur.

\- Quelle belle surprise! Installez-vous au salon. Je reviens.

Spock indiqua une porte et Jo passa devant lui. Ils entrèrent dans le joli salon blanc.

Elle choisi le divan crème et Spock se racla la gorge en lui indiquant une chaise du regard. Jo se leva et changea de place sans en saisir très bien la raison.

\- Voilà, voilà, dit joyeusement Amanda en arrivant avec un plateau. Elle le posa sur la petite table de pierre basse et circulaire.

Amanda servit les boisson et s'assit dans le divan crème en souriant. Jo se dit que malgré un âge certain, c'était vraiment une femme magnifique.

\- Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas été avertis de votre arrivé? demanda t-elle posément.

\- Ce détour était imprévu.

\- Et à quel titre?

\- Je souhaitais que tu puisses t'entretenir avec mademoiselle Kot, dit-il sans détour.

Amanda adressa à la jeune femme un regard surpris tandis que cette dernière embarrassée prenait une gorgée afin de se donner contenance.

\- J'ai demandé mademoiselle Kot en mariage et elle souhaite avoir la preuve que je pourrais être un bon époux.

Amanda se figea dans son siège et Jo regarda par terre, ne sachant plus trop où se mettre. Bordel, les vulcains savaient comment introduire un sujet.

\- Il est certain que tu es la mieux placée pour l'éclairer, expliqua t-il.

Amanda sourit étrangement en dévisageant Jo qui mal à l'aise, gardait les yeux baissés.

\- Et bien … j'avoue que je suis surprise, dit-elle enfin. J'aurais cru que … et bien, que tu choisirais une épouse vulcaine.

\- Oui, en toute logique. Mais les circonstances désignent mademoiselle Kot.

\- Quelle circonstance? demanda Amanda.

\- Je l'ai fécondée, dit-il posément.

Amanda posa la main sur son cœur en dévisageant son fils d'un air incrédule. Jo se dit que la pauvre allait faire une attaque. Elle sembla réussir à reprendre sur elle et lança un regard à la jeune femme comme pour qu'elle confirme la stupéfiante nouvelle. Jo baissa la tête en pinçant les lèvres pour acquiescer, impressionnée une fois de plus par le manque de tact des vulcains.

Amanda se racla la gorge et regarda son fils.

\- Et bien ... pour une nouvelle … dit-elle sous le choc.

\- Je vous comprend. Moi aussi j'ai eu un peu la même impression quand je l'ai appris, dit Jo avec un sourire désolé.

\- Mais, hum, je ne comprend pas très bien …, dit-elle stupéfaite.

C'est à ce moment que Jo réalisa à quel point l'idée de débarquer sur cette planète était merdique. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'elle allait pouvoir lui dire? Qu'elle était venu juste pour pouvoir se vanter d'avoir mis les pieds sur Vulcain mais qu'elle n'avait rien à foutre de son fils et encore moins de son petit-fils ? C'était vraiment con parce que cette femme était charmante et c'était trop nul de lui faire un coup pareil. Putain de merde, elle avait vraiment le don pour se fourrer dans des histoires débiles.

\- Mademoiselle Kot accepte de considérer ma demande en mariage à condition que je puisse lui prouver que je serais un bon époux.

\- Ah, dit Amanda comme si elle trouvait tout ça vraiment bizarre.

\- Ben en fait je crois que vous comprendrez mieux si je vous dis que le commandant m'a choisi pour faire une mission et que …

\- Mademoiselle Kot, cette mission tombe sous la réglementation de Star fleet et il n'est pas permis d'en faire mention.

\- Ben comment vous voulez que votre mère comprenne si je lui parle pas de ça ?

\- Laissez Johann, je devine de quoi il est question, dit Amanda d'un air entendu. Si je comprend bien, c'était une situation ... «d'urgence» mais vous êtes tombée enceinte d'où cette demande en mariage.

\- Bha ouais. C'est ça, approuva Jo. Mais c'est aussi parce que le môme c'est un kircanne.

\- Un quoi? demanda Amanda.

\- Un enfant sacré ou je sais pas trop …

Spock se râcla la gorge.

\- Je n'aurais pas dû vous parler de ce détail. J'apprécierais que vous n'en fassiez pas mention.

Jo ouvrit de grands yeux en se disant qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge s'ils ne pouvaient parler de rien.

\- Spock, j'apprécierais malgré tout savoir ce que c'est qu'un … kircanne, insista sa mère.

\- Kir'kan, corrigea Spock.

\- Ouais et moi aussi je voudrai bien savoir, insista Jo.

Spock releva la tête.

\- Il est inutile d'insister, trancha t-il.

Amanda soupira et Jo eut un sourire crispé.

\- Vous voyez madame, c'est entre autre pour des trucs comme ça que suis pas trop sûre que c'est une bonne idée ce mariage.

Amanda les regarda avec un air qui indiquait clairement qu'elle n'était pas certaine non plus que c'était l'idée du siècle.

\- Oui … et bien, commença t-elle.

\- Amanda!

En entendant la voix de son époux, une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans le regard d'Amanda qui se reprit aussitôt.

\- Ici Sarek !

Un pas vif et pressé traversa le vestibule et le vulcain entra majestueux dans la pièce. Il stoppa net en voyant son fils et dévisagea la jeune femme de piètre mine qui l'accompagnait. Spock se leva et intimidée, elle l'imita même si dans les faits, elle avait plutôt la furieuse envie de disparaître dans sa chaise.

\- Que se passe t-il? dit-il abruptement.

\- L'Enterprise a fait escale sans avertir, dit Amanda avec un sourire. Spock nous rend visite avec mademoiselle Johann Kot, un membre de l'équipage, dit-elle en guise d'explication.

Jo réalisa soudain qu'eux aussi était liés par Koon-ut-so'lik. Il avait fort à parier qu'il avait perçu la vive émotion de son épouse d'où le fait qu'il se pointait en coup de vent.

\- Père, le salua Spock.

Sarek les regarda tous les deux d'un air suspicieux.

\- Quelle est la raison de cette visite?

\- Mademoiselle Kot a été fécondée de mon fait, dit Spock comme si de rien n'était.

Il fronça les sourcils et observa la jeune femme dénué de toute émotion. Jo avala de travers en osant à peine lever la tête tellement ce vulcain hautain lui semblait intimidant.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle. Nous allons être grands parents, dit Amanda en tentant de voir le bon côté des choses.

Elle lui tendit deux doigts que le fier vulcain ignora pour regarder son fils de haut.

\- Vous venez donc pour vous marier, dit-il froidement.

\- Je souhaitais que mademoiselle Kot s'entretienne avec mère d'abord.

Sarek le dévisagea.

\- Pour quelle raison?

\- Elle ne sait pas ce qu'implique être mariée à un vulcain. Mère est à même de l'en informer, dit Spock posément.

Sarek fronça les sourcils.

\- Elle n'a pas accepté ta demande, déduisit-il.

\- Non. Pas encore.

\- Elle n'a pas d'autre choix.

\- Pardon? dit Jo en perdant subitement sa gêne.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, dit Sarek en l'écrasant de son regard.

Jo prit un air buté et se prépara à lui faire savoir ce qu'elle en pensait mais l'intense regard d'avertissement que lui lança Amanda l'informa que c'était une très mauvaise idée et elle se retint à grand peine.

\- Mademoiselle Kot est humaine et n'est donc pas soumise aux règles vulcaines, spécifia Spock.

\- Elle attend un enfant. Par conséquent vous êtes fiancés. Elle est soumise à nos lois et votre mariage est incontournable.

Jo n'y tiens plus.

\- Monsieur, avec tous le respect que je vous dois, je crois que j'ai mon mot à dire.

Il la regarda comme si elle venait de dire l'idiotie du siècle.

\- Vous appartenez à mon fils, laissa t-il tomber comme si cela réglait la question.

\- Je vous demande pardon monsieur. «J'appartiens» à qui? demanda t-elle sans pouvoir croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

\- Elle ne m'appartient pas encore, insista Spock.

\- Dans son état, le mariage n'est qu'une formalité.

Amanda s'avança vers Jo avec un regard appuyé et la saisit légèrement par le bras.

\- Ne dites rien, chuchota t-elle, vous ne feriez qu'empirer les choses.

Jo la regarda en relevant la tête et Amanda la dévisagea avec un sourire empreint de compassion..

\- Faites-moi confiance.

Sarek et Spock se jaugèrent quelques instants sans leur accorder la moindre attention.

\- Pourquoi cette terrienne? demanda Sarek.

\- Je l'ai choisie dans le cadre d'une mission.

\- Une «mission». J'en conclus que l'enfant est un …, dit Sarek qui n'avait aucune envie de prononcer le mot consacré à ces sortes d'enfants.

\- Oui.

\- Tu as donc partagé le Koon-ut-so'lik avec elle en dehors de tous nos rites.

\- Cette information est classée secrète et tombe sous le règlement de Starfleet.

\- Bien entendu. Tu n'as pas le confirmer. De toute façon c'est inutile. Pourquoi cette mission?

\- C'était l'action la plus logique considérant les intérêts de l'Enterprise.

\- Avais-tu l'intention de marier cette femelle?

\- Non.

\- Aurais-tu pu revenir sur Vulcain?

\- Oui.

\- Cette action est donc illégale et elle relève de la traîtrise.

Spock haussa un sourcil étonné.

\- Je l'ignorais.

\- Tu aurais dû prévoir et t'informer d'avance.

Considérant que le seul vulcain auprès de qui il n'aurait pas été malvenu de s'informer était son père et que cela aurait été encore plus malvenu qu'auprès de quiconque, cette information était dans les faits parfaitement inaccessible.

Sarek toisa son fils.

\- Néanmoins, si cette action regrettable est suivi d'un mariage il n'y aura pas de faute. Dans le cas contraire, tu devras être jugé par le conseil. Si cette femelle n'est pas liée à toi, elle pourrait parler de ce qu'elle a vu et c'est un risque que les anciens prendront au sérieux.

\- Je ne dirai rien, assura Jo tandis que Sarek l'ignorait totalement.

\- Ton devoir est de marier cette femelle, insista t-il. Si tu devais passer devant le conseil pour cette raison, surtout suite à l'échec retentissant de ton premier mariage, le scandale éclabousserait notre famille.

\- Elle est humaine. Je ne peux pas la marier sans son consentement.

\- Elle est dès à présent soumise à nos lois. Son consentement n'est pas nécessaire.

Jo serra les dents en se retenant à grand peine. Elle commençait à en avoir plein le dos de leurs conneries barbares.

\- C'est impossible. Je regrette père.

Sarek le regarda sévèrement.

\- Dans ce cas, sache que ta femelle sera jugée avec toi. Elle est indigne de confiance et sera considérée comme une menace. Elle sera sans doute condamnée.

\- Vous venez de dire quoi là?

\- Johann, taisez-vous, souffla Amanda sur un ton d'urgence.

Sarek lui jeta un regard glacial et regarda à nouveau son fils.

\- Ta femelle est incontrôlable.

\- Je l'ai sélectionné pour sa résistance et ses aptitudes combatives. Elle est très spontanée.

\- Cela lui nuira devant le conseil. Elle n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir.

\- Non. Pas la moindre, convint Spock.

\- Vous avez fini de parler de moi comme si je n'existait pas! Et je ne suis pas sa «femelle»!

Sarek la regarda comme si elle était plutôt un insecte.

\- Taisez-vous.

\- Vous savez quoi? Je me tire. Amusez-vous bien, cracha Jo qui en avait plus que sa claque de cette bande de tarés.

Elle s'en alla à grands pas rageurs en se disant que les vulcains étaient la pire engeance qu'une planète ait jamais porté.

\- Rattrape là, dit Sarek.

Spock couru derrière elle et heureusement, réussi à lui mettre la main dessus avant qu'elle franchisse la porte d'entrée et se mette à hurler devant les voisins. Elle lui jeta un regard assassin.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir, l'informa Spock.

\- J'ai rien à foutre ici.

\- Vous empirez votre cas.

\- Ça, c'est pas mon putain de problème monsieur. Moi j'ai rien fait de mal et je fous le camp. Ciao.

Spock la retint par le bras.

\- Vous êtes présentement en grand danger. Pouvez-vous comprendre cela? dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Alors pourquoi vous m'avez emmené ici au juste? dit-elle en se défaisant brusquement de sa prise.

\- J'ignorais que j'avais commis un crime.

\- Écoutez, moi j'ai trop rien à y voir. C'est vos trucs vulcains et moi je m'en branle.

\- Si vous sortez d'ici, vous serez aussitôt arrêtée.

\- Qui appellera la sécurité? Vous?

\- Oui. Si vous ne me laissez pas d'autre choix.

Elle plissa les yeux et lui jeta un regard haineux.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un PUTAIN D'ENCULÉ! cria t-elle. Et vous savez quoi?!

Mais il ne le sut jamais car il posa la main sur son épaule et elle s'effondra par terre. Il demeura immobile en mesurant le désastre d'un air grave.

L'ombre de Sarek se profila derrière lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil méprisant à l'indécente créature vautrée par terre.

\- Dans cette affaire, ton manque de jugement est exceptionnel mon fils. Nous en paierons tous le prix, dit-il sentencieux.

Spock se tourna vers lui pour soutenir son regard et Sarek releva la tête.

\- Je prendrai les dispositions nécessaires demain matin. Tu devras m'informer si c'est pour te marier ou pour te juger.

Spock approuva de la tête. Sarek sortit un petit moniteur blanc circulaire de sa poche.

\- Père, dit Spock en vulcain.

Sarek le dévisagea.

\- Le règlement 22*6987*297*23*34b01, est-ce toi ?

Du moment où il avait remarqué la date de création du règlement, Spock avait eu un doute. Il avait été adopté à peine un mois après son départ de Vulcain et garantissait que plus aucun métis humain/vulcain ne verrait le jour sur cette planète.

Sarek le fixa longuement.

\- Oui. J'ai proposé cette réglementation au conseil qui l'a retenue.

Le père et le fils se dévisagèrent en silence.

\- Pourquoi? demanda Spock.

\- Les défis auxquels un hybride tel que toi doit faire face sont inutilement complexes. Nous en avons déduit que lorsqu'un métissage génétique échoue, ce n'est pas sans raisons. Si on le provoque malgré tout, il n'est pas surprenant que l'enfant doive surmonter de sévères difficultés d'adaptation par la suite. Dans l'intérêt de tous, il est donc préférable de ne pas forcer de tels croisements.

Spock dévisagea longuement son père, réalisant qu'à ses yeux il était un échec qui ne devait pas se reproduire. Et bien entendu, Sarek de Vulcain n'avait rien à voir avec cette déception ou quoi que ce soit à se reprocher. Tout était de la faute d'un malheureux croisement inter-espèce.

\- Il est regrettable que tu ne puisses pas invoquer de telles excuses pour expliquer le bannissement de mon frère, laissa tomber Spock.

Sarek releva la tête hautain. Son premier fils, vulcain renégat qui avait bafoué les principes de Surak pour mener une vie émotive et dépravée était un des ses rares points faibles.

\- Tu domines mal tes émotions ; d'où ce commentaire absurde, dit-il froidement. C'est d'ailleurs ce que j'entends par «difficultés d'adaptation». N'oublie pas que seule la logique m'a poussée à créer ce règlement. Tu restes mon fils.

\- Évidemment, dit Spock tout aussi froidement.

Sarek leva le moniteur, dit quelques mots en vulcain et disparut aussitôt dans un scintillement lumineux. Amanda s'approcha de lui avec un air navré.

\- Spock, ça va ? demanda t-elle avec inquiétude.

Il hocha la tête puis se pencha pour prendre la jeune femme inconsciente dans ses bras.

\- Emmène là en bas, dit Amanda. Je vais lui parler.

\- C'est une mauvaise idée. Dans cet état d'esprit, elle pourrait t'attaquer, dit Spock.

\- Je suis sûre que non. Les terriennes se comprennent entre elles, dit-elle avec un sourire rassurant. Emmène là en bas.

Sans attendre sa réponse elle s'en fut à la cuisine. Spock descendit au sous-sol et ouvrit la porte des appartements de sa mère. Il y faisait plus frais que sur l'Enterprise, une température presque désagréable à son goût vulcain. Il étendit la jeune femme sur le divan moelleux bleu et vert tandis que sa mère arrivait avec un plateau qu'elle posa sur la petite table.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que tu sois en sécurité avec elle, dit-il en mettant les mains derrière son dos.

\- Spock, je ne crois pas que tu réussisses à lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. Elle était très émotive et dans cette situation, la logique ne donnera rien de bon. Sors et laisse-moi faire.

Spock acquiesça.

\- Je serai juste derrière la porte.

\- Allez, ouste.

Amanda ouvrit une petite bouteille qu'elle passa sous le nez de la jeune femme qui eut un brusque mouvement de recul. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se releva.

\- Où est-ce que je suis?

\- C'est mon petit coin et c'est unique sur Vulcain, dit Amanda en s'asseyant dans la chaise à côté. C'est ce qu'on pourrait appeler une pièce à la terrienne, ajouta t-elle en posant la bouteille sur le plateau.

\- Il m'a vraiment mise hors tension le sal… hum. Pardon.

Amanda lui sourit comme si elle comprenait

\- Il n'a pas eu le choix, dit-elle d'un air de regret. C'était pour votre bien. Vous vous mettiez en danger.

Jo se leva.

\- Écoutez, merci pour votre accueil mais je dois partir.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de ce que Spock vous a dit? C'est malheureusement impossible. Johann, asseyez-vous. Nous devons parler. C'est très important, dit-elle en tapotant le divan.

Jo soupira. Difficile de refuser quoi que ce soit à cette femme qui non seulement semblait avoir un peu de bon sens mais qui par miracle était chaleureuse et humaine. Elle se rassit sur le divan et Amanda lui offrit une boisson fraîche qu'elle accepta.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas les habitudes de Vulcain aussi rien de plus normal à ce que tout ça vous semble un foutu cauchemar.

Jo fit de grands yeux en entendant le gros mot et Amanda eut un sourire malicieux.

\- J'avoue que pouvoir jurer de temps à autre me manque parfois.

Jo lui sourit en retour et avala une gorgée de jus de fruit. Amanda redevint sérieuse.

\- Vous devez comprendre que vous êtes présentement en grand danger Johann. Vous ne devez pas vous retrouver devant le conseil. Ce serait votre perte.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je voulais simplement aider votre fils. Il m'a fait pitié. C'est mon seul crime, je vous assure.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Mais parfois ce qui est anodin dans une culture est un crime dans une autre. C'est ce qui arrive ici. Les rites vulcains sont considérés très privés et le pon farr est un sujet particulièrement délicat.

\- Le pon farr?

\- C'est la raison pour laquelle vous attendez un enfant, si je ne m'abuse.

\- Ça a un nom? Je ne savais pas.

\- Ce n'est guère surprenant que Spock ne vous ait rien dit, éluda t-elle. Ils n'en parlent jamais et sont incroyablement embarrassés s'ils doivent le faire. Même le mot est tabou. Probablement parce que c'est le seul aspect d'eux-même qu'ils n'arrivent pas à contrôler. Et c'est pourquoi tout ce qui concerne le pon farr de près ou de loin est extrêmement sensible.

Jo se remémora à quel point il avait toujours l'air de vouloir disparaître sous le plancher à chaque fois qu'il avait dû en parler et elle approuva d'un hochement de tête.

\- Spock a commis une grave erreur. Vous n'auriez jamais dû avoir connaissance du pon farr et encore moins du Koon-ut-so'lik

\- Mais enfin, comment il pouvait ignorer un truc aussi important ?

Amanda eut un air impuissant.

\- Son père n'est pas très … communicatif avec lui et Spock n'a jamais eu beaucoup de fréquentations. Je ne suis pas surprise que certains détails aient pu lui échapper puisque personne n'en parle jamais.

\- Mais enfin, Le capitaine Kirk et le docteur Mccoy sont au courant eux aussi et personne ne veut les enfermer.

\- Ils ne connaissent que vaguement le principe. Ils ignorent tout du koon-ut-so'lik et des détails qui entourent le pon farr tandis que vous, vous en savez beaucoup trop.

\- Mais enfin qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire?

\- Pour les vulcains Spock a gravement manqué à ses devoirs et s'est montré déloyal en introduisant un humain à ce savoir hautement secret et c'est pourquoi vous devenez une menace. Vous leur semblerez beaucoup trop émotive et ils n'accepteront pas de vous laisser partir de crainte que vous parliez. À moins bien sûr, que vous soyez mariée car dans ce cas, vous devez connaître vos devoirs d'épouse et on supposera que vous serez loyale à votre mari.

\- Donc … soit je me marie au commandant, soit je reste ici à jamais. C'est ça?

Amanda sourit avec regret.

\- Vous savez être mariée à un vulcain n'est pas si terrible.

Jo haussa un sourcil incrédule. Juste à voir la tête de son vulcain pur sang, il était sûrement préférable de se suicider en boucle pour l'éternité que se retrouver à la merci ce débile.

\- Qui plus est si vous le souhaitez, dans quelques années, vous pourrez briser vos vœux sans problème. Ce n'est qu'un court moment à passer.

\- Même pour quelques années… On ne s'entend pas le commandant et moi. Je ne suis pas du tout son genre. Je n'ai rien de convenable, vous avez bien vu. Je n'ai rien d'une dame. Même pas de loin. Il m'a choisi pour ça, parce que j'étais assez résistante pour supporter son porn truc mais on a rien d'autre en commun.

\- Pon farr, la corrigea Amanda.

Jo haussa les épaules.

\- Moi je suis à l'aise dans une caserne avec des crétins alcooliques. Lui il est de la haute et il voit des gens importants. Je vais le mettre dans l'embarras sans cesse et lui il va me rendre dingue. C'est déjà tout écrit d'avance.

Amanda eut un sourire triste.

\- Je comprend vos réserves mais malheureusement, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'autres choix. Pensez-y. Il vaut mieux pour vous de devoir composer avec un seul vulcain, à demi humain qui plus est, que de vous retrouver seule au milieu d'une cité vulcaine. Surtout que de ce que j'ai vu, vous serez aussitôt considérée comme un danger public et enfermée.

\- Un danger public? Mais enfin, je n'ai rien fait !

Amanda la regarda avec compassion.

\- Ici montrer la moindre émotion est considéré pire que grossier. C'est comme enlever tous ses vêtements pour se promener nu en public. Vous êtes très expressive et pour les vulcains, votre façon de vous comporter est inacceptable. À leurs yeux, la colère que vous avez exprimée tout à l'heure est un peu l'équivalent de faire une orgie sadomasochiste dans un parc d'enfant le matin de noël. Ils seront horrifiés.

Jo haussa les sourcils, tout de même troublée par l'exemple.

\- C'est certain que vu comme ça …, dit-elle pensive.

\- Faites moi confiance, épousez mon fils et partez vite d'ici.

Jo baissa la tête avec une grimace qui indiqua clairement à quel point il lui coûtait de s'y résoudre. Amanda lui prit la main qu'elle tint dans la sienne.

\- Johann, je vous le demande pour votre propre sécurité mais aussi en tant que mère de famille. Si vous refusez mon fils sera condamné. Mon mari perdra sa réputation et notre famille sera sûrement rejetée de la communauté.

Jo lui jeta un regard étonné.

\- Bordel! Il me semblait que les vulcains étaient pacifiques mais en fait ils sont drôlement sans cœur.

\- Il seront plus sévère envers nous car je suis humaine et ce scandale sera la preuve qu'ils ont toujours eu raison de désapprouver Sarek pour m'avoir mariée. À cause de moi, leur jugement sera sans appel.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme qui réalisa avec une douloureuse acuité dans quelle incroyable merdier elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait qu'un choix : se retrouver coincée avec ce débile profond qui allait la rendre complètement folle.

\- Mais enfin, on se déteste lui et moi! dit-elle en éclatant en sanglot

Amanda quitta sa chaise pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui offrit un mouchoir en entourant ses épaules de son bras.

\- Allons, ce n'est rien …

Amanda la laissa pleurer un moment en lui caressant gentiment le dos d'un geste maternel.

\- Spock ne vous déteste pas. Il n'éprouverait jamais une telle émotion. Vous l'indisposez tout au plus.

\- Et bien moi je le déteste, dit-elle en pleurant. Pardon c'est votre fils mais … il me fout les nerfs en boule.

\- Johann, n'oubliez pas qu'il a tous les droits pour vous contraindre mais qu'il s'y refuse. Il est prêt à tout risquer, jusqu'à notre avenir et le sien, plutôt que d'aller à l'encontre de votre volonté.

\- Il fait sûrement ça parce que c'est logique, rien d'autre, dit-elle en reniflant.

\- La logique veut que vous vous soumettiez aux lois vulcaines puisque vous êtes fiancés à un vulcain et que vous attendez son enfant. Mais Spock a pris votre humanité en compte. Il respecte qui vous êtes. Peu de vulcains laisseraient un humain décider de leur avenir et de celui de leur famille. Surtout que dans les faits, vous n'avez même pas ce droit. D'ailleurs vous aurez remarqué que pour son père, sa considération pour vous est inadmissible.

Jo leva ses yeux rougis sur Amanda et renifla. Vu comme ça, c'était certain que c'était quand même réglo de sa part surtout que son père avait l'air drôlement furax.

\- Vous pouvez voir ce mariage comme une simple formalité. Je connais mon fils, il respectera vos réserves. Et si cela vous inquiète, sachez que chez les vulcains le mariage n'inclut pas de «devoir conjugal» comme c'est le cas pour les humains. Du moins, en dehors du pon farr. Spock n'insistera pas pour obtenir ce genre de chose.

Jo grimaça un sourire.

\- Bah ouais mais à tout prendre c'est peut-être le seul avantage d'être coincé avec lui parce que là dessus il est quand même drôlement doué, dit-elle comme pour elle-même.

Amanda eut un sourire entendu.

\- Je serais surprise qu'il soit plus doué que son père.

Les deux terriennes échangèrent un regard de connivences et Jo pouffa de rire malgré le dramatique de la situation. Elle renifla et hocha la tête.

\- J'ai pas trop le choix alors … qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre. Je vais … je vais le marier, dit-elle la mort dans l'âme.

Amanda ferma les yeux de soulagement. Elle posa ses mains sur les siennes et la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Merci Johann, je ne l'oublierai pas.

\- Pour ça, il y a pas de chance vue que je serai votre belle-fille, dit-elle d'un air tragique.

\- Oui et j'en suis ravie.

Jo la regarda comme si elle avait de la difficulté à le croire.

\- Sans blague, vous auriez mérité mieux que moi.

\- Non. Je ne crois pas que ce soient toutes les belles-filles qui le deviennent en sauvant leur nouvelle famille, dit-elle avec un air de sincère reconnaissance.

\- Je dirais que votre mari ne verra pas ça comme ça, sans vouloir vous offenser.

\- Il s'y fera, assura t-elle. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Il est beaucoup moins terrible qu'il en a l'air.

Jo fit une grimace comme si elle en doutait sérieusement.

\- Voulez-vous que j'appelle Spock. Vous pourrez le lui annoncer, dit-elle en se levant.

\- J'imagine que oui, dit-elle tout en songeant qu'elle aurait préféré être couverte de furoncles malins.

Amanda lui fit un sourire d'encouragement et sortit. Spock se présenta aussitôt.

\- À voir l'expression de ma mère je déduis que vous avez dit oui.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, dit-elle d'un ton las.

\- Bien. Nous nous marieront demain.

Elle le regarda avec un éclat haineux au fond de l'œil.

\- Vous devez être drôlement content. Me marier c'est bien ce que vous vouliez ?

Spock l'observa, incertain de ce que ça voulait dire.

\- Vous saviez que ça allait se produire pas vrai? Que je serais forcé de vous marier. Avouez que vous m'avez encore menti!

\- En aucun cas. J'ignorais que j'avais enfreins la loi, assura t-il.

\- Et là, vous me mentez peut-être encore.

\- Non. Je ne vous mens pas.

\- Alors si vous aviez su que je serais forcée de vous marier, vous ne m'auriez jamais emmené ici c'est ça?

Spock la dévisagea énigmatique.

\- Je n'ai pas eu à envisager cette possibilité.

\- Okay, donc vous voulez dire que probablement que vous l'auriez fait. Non mais parce qu'après tout, vous n'aviez pas le choix. Hein? Pas vrai?

\- Il est incertain de donner une réponse à ce que j'aurais pu faire ou non si j'avais eu cette information. Des considérations morales entrent en jeu. J'aurais dû consulter les interprétations de certains textes de Surak avant de décider d'une marche à suivre.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de votre enculé de Surak, cracha Jo en le fixant.

Spock soutint son regard.

\- Souhaitez-vous lire dans mon esprit ?

Elle soupira brusquement et hocha la tête pour refuser son offre.

\- Vous savez quoi? Là ce serait un bon moment pour vous excuser.

\- Très bien. Je vous présente mes excuses, dit-il avec indifférence.

Jo le regarda visiblement insatisfaite.

\- Dégagez de ma vue.

\- Auparavant nous devons être à nouveau reliés vous et moi. Puis-je?

Jo prit un air de profond dégoût et haussa les épaules comme pour dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'y opposer. Aussitôt, le lien du koon-ut-so'lik se reforma et elle eut une pensée fugitive pour le fait qu'il était beaucoup plus fort qu'avant. En fait pas plus fort mais plus «présent», comme s'il avait d'avantage de substance. Ça devait être parce que cette fois, il existait pour sceller son malheur. Pire que tout, elle ressentit la saleté d'ovule fécondée qui était la grande responsable de ce cauchemar qui n'en finissait pas.

\- Commandant, laissez-moi, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

\- Il est inconvenant de se vouvoyer désormais.

\- Je vous interdit de me tutoyer, cracha t-elle. Allez-vous en !

\- C'est inconvenant, insista t-il.

\- PUTAIN! Foutez le camp ! Vous avez de la merde dans les oreilles!? Dégagez!

Il lui adressa un regard indéfinissable et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. La jeune femme resta immobile un moment sur le divan puis dévastée, elle fondit en larme et se mit à sangloter comme cela lui était rarement arrivé au cours de sa vie d'adulte.


	5. Pour le meilleur et surtout, le pire

**Comme nous le savons, la cérémonie de mariage vulcaine, le koon-ut-kal-if-fee, n'a pas évoluée depuis les temps barbares. Nous savons aussi que beaucoup de mariages se déroulent alors qu'un des partenaires est en pon farr, ce qui rend la cérémonie forcément expéditive, le partenaire en question n'ayant qu'un seul objectif et des plus urgents.**

 **Nous n'avons en tout que deux exemples de mariage vulcain. Celui de Spock et T'Pring et celui de T'Pol et Koss (ENT _Home_ ). Les deux sont quelque peu différents mais le mariage de T'pol me semble un peu plus «terrien» que celui de Spock, ne serais-ce que parce que les parents des mariés y sont conviés et qu'il a lieu dans un jardin plutôt que dans une étrange arène de pierre au sommet d'un pic rocheux.**

 **La version Enterprise du mariage vulcain retiendra donc peu mon attention à l'exception peut-être des modalités de divorce dont il ne sera pas directement question dans ce chapitre mais qui éclaire néanmoins un aspect intéressant de la culture vulcaine.**

 **Après le Kal-if-fee, Spock demande des explications à T'Pring et celle-ci répond : « _By the law of our people, I could only divorce you by the kal-if-fee_ » (En vertu de nos lois, je pouvais divorcer de toi uniquement par le kal-if-fee). Donc selon TOS, le seul moment où il est possible pour une femme de briser l'engagement pris par ses parents, est juste avant d'être mariée. Qui plus est, un autre mari potentiel doit prendre la place du premier et se battre pour l'emporter.**

 **Dans Enterprise, T'Pol n'est pas trop enthousiaste à l'idée de marier Koss son promis. Ce dernier refuse de la forcer même s'il en a le droit. Il réussi néanmoins à la convaincre et à l'épouser mais voyant qu'elle ne l'aime pas, il lui dit qu'il la libère du mariage et de fait, ils ne sont plus mariés.**

 **Autrement dit, un mâle peut répudier sa femme n'importe quand et d'un seul mot mais une femelle est coincé avec son mari à jamais et n'a aucune moyen de divorcer (excepté lors du mariage et à condition d'avoir un champion prêt à mourir pour elle). Et c'est logique car la femme est la propriété du mari. En tant que propriétaire, un mâles peut bien se débarrasser de sa possession s'il n'en veut plus alors qu'une possession n'a bien sûr aucun droit.**

 **En foi de quoi, on peut grandement plaindre les pauvres vulcaines qui au niveau des lois, ne semblent pas beaucoup mieux loties que les terriennes des cultures les plus misogynes. Mais heureusement pour elles, les mâles vulcains semblent se montrer beaucoup plus sensés et respectueux que nos traditionnels époux patriarches. Un peu comme si malgré le fait que les lois soient restées barbares, les mâles eux avaient évolués et ne profitaient pas nécessairement qu'il soit permis de se comporter en babouin pour le faire. D'ailleurs Star trek nous présente des vulcaines qui sont bien plus libres que les humaines qui sur terre, vivent sous la tutelle de lois similaires. Et à cet effet, on souhaite certainement que nos mâles les plus attardés finissent par prendre la même tangente.**

 **Il n'empêche que les règles qui encadrent le divorce indiquent sans l'ombre d'un doute que les mâles sont dominants dans cette culture, ce qui d'ailleurs est conforme avec le machisme canonique vulcain ; et cette fanfic se fera un devoir d'en tenir compte.**

* * *

Assise sur la chaise à porteur entourée de gardes, Jo vit se profiler au loin un cercle de pierre juché sur le pic de roche le plus acéré de la montagne vers laquelle son escorte avançait. Les gardes se mirent à gravir le sentier qui serpentait au travers les pierres et elle comprit qu'ils étaient presque arrivés à destination. Elle en éprouva autant de crainte que de soulagement. Elle n'en pouvait plus de cuire sous le soleil de plomb et n'avait qu'une seule hâte, qu'on en finisse. Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qui allait se passer là-bas? Elle n'en savait foutre rien. Et il était certain que si ça continuait comme ça avait commencé, il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.

Premièrement, elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir une seule minute. Elle avait passé la nuit dans la petite pièce d'Amanda à se repasser tous les événements qui l'avaient menée jusque là et une conclusion s'imposait : elle aurait clairement dû laisser crever le commandant. Pour se consoler, elle s'était imaginé sa mort de toutes les façons possibles. Sa favorite était sans conteste la version où sa bite explosait comme une bombe à neutron et il se retrouvait en morceaux gluants collés au plafond et glissants le long des murs.

Amanda était venu la réveiller à l'aube et en feignant d'être joyeuse, elle l'avait accompagné pour les préparatifs. Jo avait refusé qu'on lui foute une robe de mariées sur le dos mais sa belle-mère lui avait fait comprendre que vu le rang de la famille, il était impensable qu'elle se marie en combinaison de mécano. Ça aurait été une injure irréparable à la prêtresse qui allait officier. Sur vulcain, les filles de la haute se baladaient avec des coiffures compliquées assorties de postiches débiles qui tenaient dieu sait comment. Une coiffeuse impassible était venue lui arranger le truc et ça avait pris au moins deux heures où elle avait failli devenir folle assise à se faire tirer les cheveux dans tous les sens. Ensuite Amanda lui avait donné sa propre tenue de mariée, une robe à paillette trop courte avec des souliers trop petits.

En se regardant dans le miroir elle avait dû en venir à une conclusion radicale : elle n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi conne de toute sa vie. On aurait dit une bouseuse parée pour un concours de miss univers version crado. Amanda avait eu beau lui assurer qu'elle était ravissante, ce n'était que pour la forme. Elle avait des yeux pour voir. Elle n'avait ni le maintient ni la classe pour se balader sapée en bourgeoise vulcaine. Elle n'avait pas non plus eu le choix de se tartiner de maquillage. Comme elle n'en mettait jamais, elle se sentait la figure toute figée et les yeux bien croustillants, une impression horrible.

Ensuite Amanda avait voulu lui expliquer ce qui allait se passer mais vraiment, elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça.

– Écoutez, vous allez être là de toute façon non?

La terrienne lui avait fait un sourire désolé.

– Malheureusement non. Les parents des mariés ne peuvent pas assister à la cérémonie.

– Comment ça ! avait-elle demandé paniquée.

– Le marié peut-être tué si la mariée choisit le kal-if-fee, le combat à mort. C'est le genre de spectacle qu'il vaut mieux éviter aux parents.

Elle avait regardé sa compatriote en se disant que si elle avait encore une seule mauvaise nouvelle comme ça, elle allait se mettre à hurler.

– Tout va bien se passer, ne vous en faites pas, avait dit Amanda avec son sourire le plus rassurant.

Mais à vrai dire, ça ne l'avait pas rassurée du tout. C'est à ce moment que la délégation était arrivée. Amanda l'avait accompagnée et l'avait aidé à grimper sur une chaise à porteur tenue par quatre soldats.

– Ne vous en faites pas, la cérémonie est rapide. Il y a seulement qu'à la fin ...

– Vous ne pouvez pas venir ? C'est sûr ? l'avait-elle coupé effrayée.

– C'est impossible, je suis désolé, avait-elle dit en lui tenant la main. Mais Spock vous attend là bas.

Jo avait pincé les lèvres en se disant que ça ne lui donnait pas trop envie de faire le voyage.

– Prenez ceci, cela vous portera chance.

Elle lui avait donné un joli bracelet garni de pierres bleues et l'avait attaché à son poignet. Jo avait avalé sa salive en ayant l'impression de se faire mettre une menotte mais avait sourit à Amanda, la seule et unique personne qu'elle aurait voulu avoir près d'elle et la seule qui ne le pouvait pas. La terrienne l'avait embrassé et le garde qui ouvrait la marche s'était mis à faire sonner des clochettes débiles puis elle avait été conduite sur les lieux du drame.

Il avait bien fallu une heure pour se rendre et elle avait faillit défaillir tellement il faisait chaud. Pire que tout, le long du trajet les gens sortaient de leur maison attirés par les foutus clochettes pour la regarder passer et ils restaient là avec leur tronche de tarés à l'observer. Le pire ça avait été quand ils avaient traversés un genre de grande place de marché où il y avait plein de monde et qu'ils s'étaient tous arrêtés pour la dévisager. Ils ne lançaient pas des grains de riz, ils ne disaient pas «vive la mariée», ne criaient pas des souhaits et encore moins des saloperies grivoises. Ils restaient juste là, immobiles et silencieux à la regarder passer comme dans un film d'horreur. C'était peut-être à cause de la chaleur ou bien parce que tout ça était un réel cauchemar mais bordel, elle avait presque faillit chier dans son froc. Elle avait dû fermer les yeux pour ne pas se mettre à chialer comme un môme en suppliant qu'on la ramène sur son vaisseau.

Tandis que ses porteurs gravissaient le sentier menant au cercle de pierre elle remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas une seule goutte de sueur qui perlait à leur front. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée comment une telle chose était possible considérant qu'elle sentait que son foutu maquillage lui coulait dans les yeux comme une fontaine. De bien croustillant son maquillage était passé à bien dégoulinant. Bordel, elle devait avoir l'air d'un putain de raton-laveur ou alors d'un clown en train de fondre. Elle aurait donné vraiment cher pour qu'Amanda soit là et puisse au moins l'arranger un peu mais elle en fut quitte pour souhaiter que les dommages ne soient pas trop importants. Malheureusement, ses souhaits furent vains car on avait jamais vu un maquillage aussi épouvantablement gâché sur la surface de Vulcain de toute l'histoire de cette planète.

Avant d'arriver au sommet, se trouvait une petit sentier où les porteurs bifurquèrent. Ils longèrent la falaise et débouchèrent rapidement sur une sorte de petite terrasse. Au bout, se trouvait une estrade qui s'enfonçait un peu dans la pierre. La falaise avait été creusée et dans le renfoncement, on avait sculpté des frises et des personnages. Des combattants armés de manches avec une lame en demi-lune au bout. Sur l'estrade se tenait une femme toute menue avec des cheveux relevés et tressés. Majestueuse et sévère, elle tenait un long bâton et attendait son arrivée entourée de trois gardes de chaque côtés.

Alors qu'ils approchaient Jo remarqua qu'un des gardes avait un masque sur le nez et tenait une longue lame brillante. Putain de merde, ce type avait une tête terrifiante. Elle eut aussitôt envie de se sauver en courant mais elle était écrasée de chaleur et de toute façon, elle n'irait pas bien loin. Les porteurs s'avancèrent vers la petite femme à l'air sévère devant laquelle ils déposèrent la chaise. Cette dernière la regarda froidement en silence et Jo grimaça un sourire qui ne lui fut pas rendu.

\- Joh'ânn Kot, dit-elle avec un drôle d'accent.

\- Bha ouais, c'est moi, confirma t-elle.

La vulcaine âgée releva la tête hautaine.

\- Levez-vous.

Jo se leva mais elle faillit tomber à la renverse complètement étourdie. Bordel, elle allait se taper une insolation si ça continuait. Avec peine, elle s'extrait de la chaise en ayant l'impression qu'elle était aussi trempée que si on l'avait arrosé au boyau.

\- Agenouillez-vous, dit T'Pau en désignant la petite marche devant elle.

Bordel, cette bonne femme ne se prenait pas pour de la merde. Jo renifla peu enthousiaste et s'agenouilla de mauvaise grâce devant la prêtresse.

Celle-ci avança la main vers son visage et Jo eut un mouvement de recul.

\- Heu … vous voulez faire quoi là au juste ?

T'Pau la foudroya du regard comme si elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait de lui dire ça.

\- Je dois lire dans votre esprit, dit-elle froidement.

\- C'est forcé ou …? demanda t-elle assez peu confortable à l'idée que cette bonne femme aucunement sympathique lui investigue le cerveau.

\- C'est la tradition et le mariage n'aura pas lieu si la tradition n'est pas respectée.

Jo soupira d'un air embêté et accepta d'un signe de tête. T'Pau avança la main et sembla hésiter à son tour tant la jeune femme ruisselait. Elle posa tout de même la main sur sa joue une seconde et prit aussitôt un air sévère. Elle retira sa main et dévisagea la mariée.

\- Vous ne connaissez pas vos devoirs d'épouse, dit-elle d'un ton de reproche.

Jo lui rendit un regard impuissant.

\- Bha non mais j'ai pas trop eu le temps. Ça s'est décidé hier soir, expliqua t-elle.

\- Vous serez une mauvaise épouse, assura la prêtresse en fronçant les sourcils.

Jo haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était vraiment pas la nouvelle du siècle.

\- Sauf votre respect, je dirais que le commandant doit quand même s'en douter un peu.

T'Pau se recula d'un pas et la regarda de haut.

\- Ce mariage ne peut pas être célébré. Vous n'êtes pas prête.

Si l'alternative n'avait pas été de se faire foutre en prison pour l'éternité, Jo aurait sauté de joie mais vu la situation elle réalisa qu'elle était dans de beaux draps.

\- Écoutez, c'est certain que je suis pas trop sa femme de rêve mais il veut me marier à cause de son kircanne. On se marie obligé quoi.

T'Pau eut un mouvement de recul à cette mention et Jo ne pu rater que même les soldats impassibles semblaient tout à fait mal à l'aise. La prêtresse la dévisagea longuement puis avança sa main à nouveau. Elle posa les doigts sur sa joue et appliqua son esprit tranchant comme le fil d'un rasoir à comprendre de quoi il retournait. Elle investigua tout ce qui concernait cette affaire et scruta chaque détail tandis que Jo frissonnait sous le regard de plomb. Finalement elle la libéra de son emprise et l'observa étrangement.

\- Cette situation est particulière, dit-elle alors que la jeune terrienne se retenait de pleurer tellement elle s'était sentie nue et vulnérable devant cette femme dure comme l'acier. Je désapprouve cette union mais je la permettrai en raison de cette conjoncture exceptionnelle. Relevez-vous.

Jo se leva et se trouva étourdie à nouveau. Bordel, elle était en train de frire et allait sérieusement crever de chaud. T'Pau s'avança devant le fauteuil qu'elle regarda avec étonnement. Elle dit quelques mots en vulcain et un soldat s'empressa d'essuyer le siège avec un linge. La prêtresse s'assit et Jo comprit qu'elle allait devoir faire le reste du chemin à pied. Elle ferma les yeux découragée et se dit pour la dixième fois de la journée, qu'elle ne passerait jamais au travers ce putain de mariage de merde.

Un soldat lui indiqua d'un geste la place qu'elle devait tenir dans la file et ils se remirent en marche pour gravir les derniers cent mètres alors que Jo tanguait, tant à cause de la chaleur que parce qu'elle n'avait jamais marché avec des souliers à talons aussi merdiques. Au beau milieu du trajet elle demanda de l'eau mais comme personne n'en avait elle fut quitte pour endurer sa soif. Ils arrivèrent enfin au lieu dit et Jo se figea intimidée par la grande ouverture de pierres sculptées où avait passées toutes les épouses vulcaines de la famille du commandant depuis des temps immémoriaux. Sauf que pour sa part, elle aurait donné cher pour ne jamais voir cette saleté de porte.

Jo passa le portail et s'avança avec son escorte de soldat dans le cercle de pierre brûlant. Bordel, il faisait au moins cent quarante degré là dessus et elle faillit défaillir. Elle plissa les yeux pour localiser son promis dans la lumière aveuglante et finit par le repérer seul dans un coin avec son gilet bleu. Elle éprouva un incroyable sentiment de jalousie en réalisant que lui, il avait eu le droit de garder sa saleté d'uniforme.

Les soldats déposèrent la prêtresse sur une petite estrade et Spock s'avança pour s'agenouiller devant elle. Elle lut brièvement dans son esprit et hocha la tête tandis que le vulcain se relevait.

\- Kah-if-farr! dit T'Pau en levant le bras.

Les clochettes se remirent à carillonner tandis que Spock marchait jusqu'à l'estrade centrale et gravissait les quelques marches. Il regarda Jo fixement mais comme elle ne semblait pas comprendre, il lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre. Elle se secoua et marcha lentement jusqu'à lui en ayant l'impression qu'elle faisait un mauvais rêve. Elle monta les marches et vit que derrière l'estrade se trouvait un cercle de pierre où flambait un grand feu qui faisait encore monter la température de quelques degrés. Jo secoua la tête en ayant l'impression qu'elle se trouvait dans l'enfer des chrétiens. Il ne manquait qu'un diable avec sa fourche et le tableau serait complet.

Ils se tinrent l'un devant l'autre près d'une grande plaque faite d'un étrange métal tandis que Spock la regardait d'un drôle d'air.

\- J'imagine que j'ai l'air d'un putain de clown, murmura t-elle.

\- Cessez de jurer. Votre maquillage a coulé mais cela cache votre émotivité. C'est une bonne chose.

\- Ha ouais? Et vous voulez que je vous dises ce que moi je viens de me taper comme bonne choses ? dit-elle avec l'envie de lui foutre une baffe.

\- Non. Et ne jurez pas.

Comme s'il espérait réussir à se marier avant qu'elle fasse un quelconque scandale, Spock leva aussitôt un marteau vert et frappa un grand coup sur le gong.

\- Je te prend comme épouse, dit-il alors que la plaque résonnait.

Il lui tendit le marteau qu'elle saisit à contre coeur. Elle le regarda fixement et elle eut l'impression qu'elle le voyait pour la première fois. On aurait dit qu'il avait grandit. Ses cheveux luisaient comme du métal noir sous le soleil et il avait l'air si sérieux … Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi froid et détaché. Putain de merde, c'était le pire mariage et le pire mari qu'elle aurait jamais pu s'imaginer. Elle frappa mollement la plaque à son tour.

\- Je te prend comme époux, marmonna t-elle en supposant que c'est ce qu'elle devait dire.

Les gardes se mirent à agiter les clochettes et Spock se tourna vers l'assemblée. Elle l'imita et ils restèrent immobiles comme des cons tandis que les foutus clochettes lui cassaient les oreilles et que les gardes vulcains tout secs l'observaient se liquéfier, visiblement intrigués par le phénomène.

\- Commandant, je me sens pas trop bien. Je crève de chaud, chuchota t-elle faiblement.

\- Vous êtes très rouge.

\- Bordel, ça c'est trop gentil.

\- Cessez de jurer.

\- Je suis au bord de l'insolation je vous signale.

\- Oui, c'est bien ce qu'on dirait.

Les clochettes cessèrent leur boucan soudainement.

\- Il est temps pour les époux de sceller leur union, dit T'Pau en se levant.

Des gardes sortis de nulle part apportèrent une grande pierre sculptée qu'ils placèrent par dessus le foyer du centre pour le recouvrir entièrement. T'Pau s'avança vers eux et remit à Spock une couverture de soie grise soigneusement pliée. Il se tourna vers Jo et désigna la pierre.

\- Couchez-vous, ordonna t-il.

\- Me coucher? Pourquoi faire.

\- Nous devons nous accoupler.

\- Quoi? Devant tout le monde?!

\- Oui.

Les yeux lui sortirent presque de la tête.

\- Vous êtes dingue ou quoi !? avait-elle dit en criant presque.

Un murmure de désapprobation parcourut l'assemblée des soldats choqués.

\- Johann, je vous en prie, dit Spock en fronçant les sourcils. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Vous savez quoi? J'en ai marre de ne pas avoir le choix, lui dit-elle encore plus choquée que les gardes.

\- Si vous refusez, vous ferez injure à l'ensemble des vulcain, l'avertit t-il tout bas.

\- Y a-t-il un problème,? demanda l'officiante qui était restée plantée là.

Spock regarda T'Pau.

\- Sur terre, l'accouplement est une activité très privée et il est impensable de s'unir publiquement. C'est pourquoi la réaction de Johann est aussi négative. Je vous prie de l'excuser.

T'Pau la regarda sévèrement.

\- Nous comprenons. Mais si elle souhaite épouser un vulcain, elle doit se soumettre à nos coutumes.

\- Bha oui mais on pourrait pas faire une exception parce que c'est vraiment crade. Sérieusement, dit la jeune femme étourdie par la chaleur et le manque d'oxygène.

La façon dont Spock lui agrippa le bras lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait intérêt à la fermer d'urgence. Un silence pesant de désapprobation tomba sur les vulcains rassemblés et le visage de T'Pau devint de marbre.

\- J'ai parlé. Que l'épousée fasse son choix, dit-elle dit froidement.

Elle était restée debout sur l'estrade, incapable de croire qu'elle allait devoir baiser devant tout le monde par six cent degré Celsius et habillée en clown.

\- N'oubliez pas que c'est un accouplement vulcain, dit Spock tout bas.

\- Putain de merde, je suis en plein cauchemar, gronda t-elle entre ses dents.

\- Non. Tout ceci est réel, assura Spock.

Jo lui lança un regard assassin puis soupira dégoûtée, sachant bien qu'elle n'y échapperait pas. Elle se coucha à contre cœur alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Spock déploya la couverture sur ses épaules et se coucha sur elle en les recouvrant entièrement de la soie. … Comme s'il ne faisait pas déjà assez chaud comme ça … mais à tout le moins, ces pervers de vulcains ne pouvaient plus les voir.

\- Essayez de vous calmer. Vous êtes beaucoup trop émotive.

\- Oh … je suis terriblement désolé, cracha t-elle tandis qu'il se plaçait entre ses jambes.

Avec quelques difficultés, il s'unit à elle mais heureusement, il n'eut pas à trop s'avancer et se contenta de faire le minimum pour établir une connexion. Alors que les foutus clochettes lui cassaient les oreilles, elle attendit que quelque chose de psychotique se passe mais rien ne se produit.

\- Bordel qu'est-ce que vous attendez? chuchota t-elle.

Il semblait encore plus embarrassé qu'elle et Jo eut un sourire narquois.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous allez manquer de carburant devant tout ce beau monde.

Spock lui avait accordé un regard étrange et il avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer. Après une minute, elle avait senti que le lien devenait plus dynamique et il les avait enfin entouré en tourbillonnant, pressant leur corps d'énergie l'un contre l'autre. Elle perçut immédiatement qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle et qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler tout à fait cette émotion. Réalisant qu'il avait au moins un peu de pitié, elle se sentit quelque peu rassurée. Il mit la main sur sa joue et comme la première fois, ils se retrouvèrent dans un incroyable néant où ils n'éprouvèrent ni ne ressentirent plus rien.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à eux, ils étaient seuls. Spock se tourna sur le côté et prit un instant pour retrouver ses esprits à la suite de quoi, il se releva et entreprit de plier la couverture qu'il lui tendit. Elle s'assit étourdie et le regarda d'un air inintelligent.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je foute de ça?

\- C'est l'édredon de mariage.

\- Où est-ce que tout le monde est parti ? Bordel, pourquoi ils ne sont pas resté là à nous mâter comme des pervers?

\- La noce est terminée et ils nous ont laissé seuls afin que nous puissions nous faire dévorer si tel avait été le destin choisi par les anciens dieux.

\- Quoi? Qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là bordel ? dit-elle en se relevant troublée.

\- Ce n'est qu'une tradition. Les espèces capable de s'attaquer aux vulcains ne viennent jamais aussi près des villes.

Elle se releva mais sentit aussitôt étourdie et faillit tomber. Spock la retint et la regarda gravement.

\- C'est une insolation.

\- Ça c'est une surprise! dit-elle comme s'il en était directement responsable.

Elle le repoussa brusquement et il prit le communicateur dans sa poche pour demander qu'on les ramène sur l'Enterprise. Ils disparurent pour se rematérialiser dans le transporteur.

\- Putain de merde … Je vois triple.

Malgré cette multiplication visuelle, elle ne put manquer le regard stupéfait de Mike qui opérait la console. Elle avait oublié qu'elle avait l'air d'une vraie connasse déguisée en vulcaine et réalisa soudain que les potes allait grave se foutre de sa gueule.

\- Merde, fait chier …, soupira t-elle.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit que ses cuisses étaient trempées. Ah oui. Le fameux jet de pompier vulcain. Elle l'avait oublié celui-là. Elle réalisa que non seulement elle allait en mettre partout mais que sa robe était assez courte pour qu'on voit de quoi il retournait. Elle ferma les yeux en se disant que c'était la merde de trop.

\- Sors de là Mike, dit-elle en le regardant comme si elle allait l'assassiner.

– Kot c'est toi …? demanda le contrôleur qui en croyait à peine ses yeux.

\- DÉGAGE OU JE TE TUE! cria t-elle.

Spock eut un hochement de tête à l'endroit du contrôleur qui sortit stupéfait.

– Johann tu devrais …

\- Et VOUS! Ne vous avisez pas de me tutoyer, gronda t-elle enragée.

\- Nous sommes mariés, lui rappela t-il.

\- Je sais j'ai votre foutre qui me dégouline dessus pauvre connard !

\- Vous êtes souffrante, dit-il comme si ça expliquait sa colère.

Il tenta de la prendre dans ses bras avec l'idée de la transporter à l'infirmerie mais elle lui balança une baffe.

\- Ne me touchez pas!

Il la regarda gravement et s'avança vers la console.

\- Une chaise d'infirmerie, à la salle de transport, commanda t-il.

Jo fit de son mieux pour s'essuyer avec l'édredon de mariage mais elle s'effondra par terre, complètement étourdie.

\- Je veux pas qu'on me voit comme ça, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte. Tout le monde va se foutre de ma gueule.

Spock ne sembla pas des plus ému par ses inquiétudes esthétiques et s'approcha afin de l'aider si besoin était.

\- Commandant, je vous déteste plus que j'ai jamais détesté personne, lui avoua t-elle avec un regard étrangement luisant.

\- Vous avez une insolation, lui rappela t-il.

\- Je vous jure que ça change rien, dit-elle d'un air méchant.

\- N'oubliez pas que vous êtes fécondée.

\- Putain de merde ce serait dur de l'oublier et j'en veux pas de votre putain de môme! C'est juste un gros tas de MERDE! hurla t-elle.

\- Vous vous faites du mal.

\- Non, c'est vous qui me faites du mal. C'est juste vous, murmura t-elle en s'appuyant sur le sol. … Juste vous.

C'est alors que la salle de transport se mit à tourner devant ses yeux, que tout devint noir et qu'elle perdit conscience.


	6. Lune de miel

**Jusqu'ici nous nous sommes intéressés à quelques aspects de la culture vulcaine.**

 **Au métissage, assez mal vu en raison des différences (physiques, biologiques, psychologiques, émotives, etc ...) pouvant être perçues comme trop radicales entre humain et vulcain. Différences qui culminent dans une certaine méfiance vulcaine envers le bon sens humain.**

 **Au romantisme vulcain, essentiellement inexistant.**

 **Au patriarcat vulcain, assez extrême pour être qualifié d'incroyablement sexiste.**

 **Et au mariage vulcain, dont les modalité de divorce en rajoutent une couche niveau phallocratie.**

 **Cependant en ce qui concerne ce dernier élément, les mâles n'useraient pas de leur privilèges sans un certain discernement car leur pouvoir absolu sur les femelles semble balancé par des considérations morales. D'ailleurs les vulcaines ne sont pas méprisées et objectivées comme peuvent l'être les terriennes qui vivent sous des régimes semblables.**

 **Tous ces éléments pris en compte, comment pourrait bien se passer le premier jour des noces de notre vulcain préféré et de sa fort peu charmante épouse ? C'est ce que nous allons découvrir dans ce chapitre.**

* * *

Jo reprit connaissance dans le petit lit de l'infirmerie. Elle sentait qu'on lui brossait les cheveux et perçut qu'une femme blonde était au dessus d'elle. Elle plissa les yeux pour tenter de faire le focus et reconnu l'infirmière qui lui avait déjà passé l'examen médical de routine, miss Chapel. Celle-ci remarqua que sa patiente se réveillait et cessa son brossage pour la dévisager.

– Comment vous sentez-vous madame Spock ? dit-elle d'un air tout sauf aimable.

L'épine dorsale de Jo se hérissa en se rappelant soudain ce qu'elle foutait là et elle grogna de façon inintelligible.

– Pardon? dit l'infirmière qui n'avait rien compris.

La jeune femme se racla la gorge en toussant et en crachant

– Je m'appelle Kot! Pas Spock!

Malgré qu'elle se sente encore étourdie, elle ne put manquer le regard assassin de l'infirmière. Bordel qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait celle-là avec sa tête de dinde frustrée ?

En fait le problème c'était que le vulcain dont Christine Chapel était amoureuse depuis des années venait tout juste de se marier. Christine était une femme intelligente, douce et raisonnable mais cette situation la perturbait grandement malgré tout.

Pas besoin de lunette pour voir que l'épouse en question était une véritable ratée. Elle était frustre, banale, une vraie brute. Elle n'était même pas belle, n'avait rien de brillant, de spirituel ou même d'attirant. N'importe qui aurait pu voir que ce n'était pas le genre d'épouse qui convenait à son bien-aimé vulcain. Il lui aurait fallu une femme belle et intelligente. Une femme avec de la classe et du savoir vivre. En fait, il lui aurait fallu une femme comme elle. Cette fille bas de gamme était indigne d'être sa rivale et avoir perdu son cher amour pour une pareille gourde lui crevait le cœur.

Christine ne put s'empêcher de songer que la coiffure vulcaine sophistiquée qu'elle avait enlevée à grand peine et qui sur Kot avait l'air ridicule, lui aurait été à merveille et en plus elle aurait rêvé de la porter. Elle aurait aussi rêvé de se retrouver au bras de cet homme d'exception, être la seule à avoir une relation profonde, unique avec lui, compter pour lui, être aimée par lui…

Et il mariait cette stupide troisième classe. Une roture qui ne voulait même pas porter son nom. Et pire que tout, elle était enceinte de lui. Comment avait-il pu … aller avec elle? Christine retint une moue de dégoût et se fit violence pour garder une attitude professionnelle.

\- Madame Kot, je vais chercher le docteur Mccoy, dit-elle froidement.

Elle sortit sous le regard intrigué de Jo qui ne voyait pas trop pourquoi l'infirmière avait l'air de vouloir lui arracher les yeux. Mccoy entra dans le dortoir presque aussitôt et se dirigea vers elle avec un air presque aussi bizarre que celui de l'infirmière.

– Madame Spock, comment vous sentez vous?

– C'est Kot, dit Jo excédé. Mon nom est Kot.

– Ah. Excusez-moi, dit Mccoy avec un air surpris. Alors comment vous sentez-vous?

– Ça va, ça va, grogna t-elle.

Elle le regarda avec le plus grand sérieux.

– Docteur, je veux un avortement. Tout de suite.

Mccoy fit un sourire crispé comme si ce qu'il redoutait était en train de se produire.

– Oui … hum. Et bien, malheureusement il y a un petit problème.

– Quoi? Je l'ai perdu? dit-elle pleine d'espoir.

– Non. L'enfant se porte bien.

– Bha qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ? dit-elle déçue.

Bones la regarda gravement ne sachant pas trop comment lui annoncer la nouvelle.

Lorsque trente minute plus tôt il s'était précipité dans la salle de transport avec l'infirmière Chapel et l'avait vu inconsciente dans les bras de Spock, il avait tout d'abord eu l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une créature inconnue et particulièrement repoussante. Un genre d'alien dégoulinant avec un sapin de noël sur la tête. Puis à sa grande surprise il avait reconnu la jeune femme.

– Mais c'est Kot ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?! avait-il crié en se précipitant vers la jeune femme.

– Je soupçonne une insolation, l'avait informé le vulcain en posant Jo dans la chaise.

Une supposition que le tricordeur avait confirmé.

– Elle est déshydratée. Mettez-là sous la couverture à ion, avait-il dit à Christine qui s'était empressée d'emporter la jeune femme.

Mccoy incrédule avait regardé son collègue impassible.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet accoutrement ?

– C'est une tenue de mariage.

Bones l'avait dévisagé sans savoir trop quoi en penser sinon que c'était sûrement la plus affreuse mariée qu'on ait jamais vu.

– Mariée ? Avec qui ?

– Avec moi.

Les yeux de Bones avaient faillit jaillir de leurs orbites.

– Quoi ?! Mariés ?! Vous deux ?!

– Oui, avait dit Spock en relevant un sourcil comme s'il ne voyait pas très bien de qui d'autre il aurait pu s'agir.

Mccoy n'arrivait même pas encore à y croire. Ces deux là ensemble ? Impossible.

– Ah oui … et bien … toutes mes félicitations, avait-il dit troublé.

– Merci docteur.

– Dans ce cas j'imagine que vous voudrez m'accompagner pour voir votre … hum … et bien, votre épouse, avait-il dit en désignant la porte.

– C'est inutile.

Il l'avait dévisagé stupéfait.

– Vous ne voulez pas vous assurer qu'elle va bien ?

– Je ne vois pas en quoi ma présence serait nécessaire. L'équipe médicale est tout à fait compétente, avait-il dit comme s'il trouvait étrange de devoir le rappeler. Par contre, il me faut vous aviser que Johann pourrait demander un avortement.

– Ah, avait-il dit de plus en plus stupéfait.

– Si c'est le cas, je vous informe qu'une interruption de grossesse est désormais illégale sans mon consentement.

Bones avait rarement entendu quelque chose d'aussi choquant.

– Vous n'avez aucun droit sur cette opération Spock !

– Les lois terriennes ne s'appliquent plus à Johann. Elle est désormais soumise aux lois vulcaines et en vertu de ces lois, mon épouse se trouve sous mon autorité. Si une telle démarche était entreprise sans me consulter, celle-ci pourrait être suivie de sanctions légales.

– Qu'est-ce que vous racontez !? s'était indigné Mccoy.

– Cela signifie que vous pourriez être poursuivi en vertu du code civil vulcain devant un tribunal de la fédération, avait-il dit posément.

Les yeux du médecin avaient lancé des éclairs.

– Peut-être avez-vous oublié que selon les lois en vigueur sur ce vaisseau, je suis le seul juge des interventions médicales appropriées à l'état de mes patients ! avait-il tonné furieux.

– Je ne l'ai pas oublié docteur. Mais même dans le cas où la vie de Johann serait en jeu, vous devez me consulter avant de procéder à un avortement. C'est mon droit.

Tous deux s'étaient toisés un moment.

– Très bien. Vous serez consulté, avait dit Mccoy glacial. Puisque c'est votre «droit».

– Merci docteur. Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai dans mes quartiers. Je dois procéder à des aménagements.

Mccoy l'avait regardé sortir de la salle de transport avec la certitude que tout ça allait très mal finir. Il avait toujours su que Spock avait de sérieux problèmes mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait perdre tout bon sens au point de marier quelqu'un comme Kot.

D'ailleurs, en regardant la jeune femme à l'air peu amène couchée dans le lit d'infirmerie, il se dit qu'il allait sûrement finir par se faire hacher menu par sa douce moitiée.

– Madame Kot, reprit-il, il s'agit d'une situation quelque peu délicate. Alors … hum. Je vais appeler monsieur Spock. Il vous expliquera.

– Non! Je veux pas le voir. Je veux un avortement docteur. Tout de suite !

– En fait, c'est plus compliqué que cela, dit-il en maudissant intérieurement le vulcain.

– Putain de merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe! cria t-elle furieuse.

Mccoy la fixa stupéfait, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui jure à la figure. Il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance mais il pouvait tout de même comprendre que dans ce cas, les jurons s'appliquaient.

– Il s'agit d'une situation exceptionnelle sur laquelle je n'ai malheureusement aucun pouvoir, dit Bones qui n'arrivait pas à se décider à lui annoncer quelque chose d'aussi scandaleux.

– Quelle situation?

– Johann, dit Spock en s'avançant dans le dortoir comme s'il avait été averti de son réveil. Y a t-il un problème ?

– Ah. Justement, dit Mccoy incroyablement soulagé.

Spock s'approcha imperturbable.

– Madame Kot a demandé un avortement, dit Mccoy en regardant Spock sévèrement. Donc je vous laisse lui expliquer vous-même de quoi il retourne.

Il s'enfuit presque de la pièce, laissant le vulcain se débrouiller seul avec ses privilèges de primate. Ce dernier s'avança près du lit de son épouse qui le dévisagea hargneuse.

– C'est quoi cette histoire !? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

– J'ai interdit au docteur de pratiquer un avortement sur vous.

– Comment ça interdit ? Allez vous branler merde ! Je n'en veux pas de votre putain de Kir-Kan commandant ! Me faites pas chier ou je vous jure que vous allez le regretter. C'est mon droit !

– Non. Vous n'avez plus ce droit. Cette opération nécessite désormais mon consentement.

– J'en ai rien à foutre ! Je suis terrienne.

– Selon les lois vulcaines les deux époux sont également responsables des enfants à naître, dit-il en mettant les mains derrière son dos. La fédération respecte les lois relatives aux nations des membres de l'équipage et il ne fait aucun doute que dans ce cas précis la loi vulcaine s'applique. J'estime qu'en cas de litige, il y a 96% de chance pour qu'un tribunal fédéral en vienne aux mêmes conclusions.

Si les yeux de Jo avaient été des poignards, Spock serait mort aussitôt.

– Monsieur, vous avez dit que c'était mon choix. Vous avez dit que c'était ma décision de garder le mioche ou pas. Vous vous souvenez?

– J'ai aussi dit que si je le pouvais j'empêcherais cet avortement dans la mesure du possible.

Jo ferma les yeux en se disant qu'elle allait arracher sa bon dieu de tête de connard fini.

– MAIS PUTAIN! Pourquoi vous me faites ça!? cria t-elle à bout. Merde, je vous ai sauvé la vie et j'ai aussi sauvé votre famille, c'est même votre mère qui le dit! Je me suis sacrifié pour vous bordel ! Vous me devez de respecter mon choix !

– Oui et je le ferai. Cependant vous êtes impulsive et vous vous laissez dominer par vos émotions. J'estime que vous demandez un avortement pour des raisons illogiques. De la colère, de l'exaspération ou même une envie de vengeance suite à ce mariage forcé, dit-il avec un air qui laissait entendre qu'il n'était pas dupe.

– Alors quoi? Si je demande un avortement avec la bonne attitude vous allez la fermer et me foutre la paix?

– Je respecterai votre choix à condition qu'il soit motivé par la raison.

– Ha oui? Et comment je fais pour vous convaincre de ça ?

– Je me réserve le droit d'estimer vos motivations dans cette affaire.

– Putain vous vous prenez pas pour de la merde … Vous êtes devenu psychiatre peut-être ?

Spock haussa un sourcils blasé devant tant d'obscénités.

– En général, vos motivations sont assez spontanées et expressives pour être évidentes.

– Alors au bout du compte, c'est vous qui décidez de ce que j'ai le droit de faire, dit-elle en le prenant de haut.

– Non. Ce choix vous appartient et je vous donne ma parole de rester objectif. Je ne vous forcerai pas à garder l'enfant dans la mesure où vous n'en voulez pas pour des raisons logiques.

– Et ne pas en vouloir parce que je vous déteste c'est une raison logique?

Il haussa les sourcils comme s'il n'avait jamais pensé à cette possibilité

– J'imagine que oui. Dans la mesure où ce n'est pas une émotion mais une antipathie intrinsèque qui vous motive. Cependant à ce titre, je crois que vous-même conviendrez que vous n'êtes pas actuellement dans les meilleures dispositions.

Jo pinça les lèvres.

– Pour ça …. Probablement pas.

Spock sembla étonné par sa réponse lucide et approuva de la tête.

– Cela vous laisse un délai de 73 jours selon les lois terriennes qui s'appliquent aux interruptions de grossesses.

– Alors quoi? Maintenant la loi terrienne s'applique?

– Oui. Sur vulcain les grossesses non désirées n'existent pas et il n'y a aucun règlement qui encadre la pratique.

– Vous voulez me faire croire qu'il n'y a jamais eu une vulcaine qui a voulu avorter?

– Bien sûr que non. Toutes les mères et leurs enfants ont droit au soutient collectif qui leur est nécessaire quelle que soit leur situation. Dans ces conditions l'avortement n'a pas lieu d'être.

– Peut-être qu'un jour il arrivera un vulcain tellement con qu'une bonne femme préférera crever que de se retrouver collée avec le mioche de ce sale type, dit-elle d'un air suggestif.

– Cela ne s'est jamais produit sinon il y aurait une législation en ce sens.

– Il y a une première fois à tout, dit-elle avec un sourire quelque peu méchant.

Spock la fixa un moment et Jo soutint son regard d'un air effronté.

– Oui. Vous pourriez créer un précédent mais je considère que ce ne serait pas une motivation raisonnable

Bordel qu'elle détestait sa foutu logique de merde. Il avait un putain de balais dans le cul et n'était pas près de danser la macarena l'anus au vent.

– Je vous hais, gronda t-elle. Sérieusement. Vous êtes encore pire que ces putains de pro-vie.

\- Cette comparaison est erronée. Je ne suis pas contre l'interruption de grossesse.

Jo plissa des yeux en l'observant.

\- C'est parce que c'est un Kircanne ? C'est ça ?

Pris par surprise, il sembla plus ou moins à l'aise.

– Kir'kan, ne put-il s'empêcher de corriger.

– Ouais ça. La saleté de bâtard que vous me forcez à porter.

\- Oui. C'est pour cette raison, dit-il gravement.

\- Alors quoi ? Si c'était un môme normal vous diriez rien ?

\- Probablement pas, avoua t-il.

Elle le regarda incrédule.

\- Et vous auriez voulu me marier ?

Il la dévisagea en silence.

\- Non.

\- Putain de merde c'est quoi ce môme ? Pourquoi il est si important hein ?

– Il n'est pas utile que vous le sachiez.

– Ça me concerne je vous signale ! Même que la prêtresse voulait rien savoir de nous marier jusqu'à ce que je lui dise pour le kir-canne et là, magie, elle a acceptée. Alors c'est quoi ce putain de truc ?!

– Cette information n'a aucune utilité pour vous, répéta t-il.

– Je veux savoir, c'est tout.

– Je regrette. Le docteur Mccoy vous gardera sous observation jusqu'à ce soir. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ? demanda t-il d'un air détaché.

Jo se dit que oui. Elle avait vraiment besoin qu'il crève du choléra ou d'une autre maladie bien dégueulasse.

Il la salua d'un signe de tête puis se retourna et sortit laissant Jo avec l'envie de le trucider jusqu'à l'obtention d'une bouillie verte et bien gluante. Elle ragea un moment dans ses couvertures puis réalisa qu'elle était foutrement sale. Une combinaison propre était pliée près d'elle et elle la saisit pour se rendre dans la petite douche attenante au dortoir. Elle abandonna la robe de mariée par terre en se disant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais voir ce truc et enfila sa combinaison en ayant l'impression d'être au moins redevenue elle-même.

– Madame Kot, dit l'infirmière Chapel en entrant dans la pièce. Que faites-vous ?

– Je me casse, répondit Jo en zippant l'habit de mécano.

– Le docteur Mccoy a ordonné qu'on vous garde sous observation.

– Rien à foutre. Refus de traitement, dit-elle en lui jetant à peine un coup d'œil.

Elle sortit sans que Christine tente de la retenir. En ce qui la concernait, cette folle pouvait bien avoir des complications jusqu'à plus soif, elle ne pleurerait sûrement pas pour elle. Elle remarqua la délicate robe vulcaine que Kot avait laissé tomber par terre comme un torchon. Elle s'approcha pour la ramasser avec déférence. Elle la teint contre elle juste pour voir et dû convenir que si c'était elle qui l'avait porté, elle aurait fait une magnifique épouse ; … contrairement à Kot.

Jo quant à elle, descendit à sa cabine question d'être un peu seule pour décompresser après toute cette merde. Elle ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver devant un électricien en sous-vêtement qui la regarda avec surprise.

– Karim? Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre?

– Heu … c'est ma chambre.

Elle se recula pour regarder le numéro mais c'était bien le F-112.

– Comment ta chambre?

– Ben on m'a transféré ici hier. J'étais le premier sur la liste pour avoir une chambre à l'étage. Y'a un problème ?

– Putain de bordel ! cracha t-elle. C'est quoi cette merde encore.

Elle tourna les talons et descendit à la salle des machines où elle trouva White en train de glander dans la petite cafétéria des techs d'entretien. Il leva la tête à son approche.

– Rick, je peux savoir pourquoi t'as refilé ma chambre à Karim? dit-elle furieuse.

– Hého. On se calme.

– Désolé, c'est juste … j'ai ouvert la porte et y avait un type en caleçon dans ma chambre t'imagines? Et puis j'ai eu une sale journée, je te jure.

Rick lui adressa un regard froid et soupira. Il consulta sa tablette.

– Bordel …, dit-il en faisant de grands yeux.

– Quoi?

– T'es déplacée sur l'étage des officiers, dit-il en la regardant sans y croire.

– Nan ! T'es pas sérieux …, dit-elle catastrophée.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison possible : elle allait se ramasser dans la même chambre que ce connard de vulcain. En plein sur l'étage des patrons … C'était de pire en pire. Rick la regarda en plissant les yeux.

– Dis donc Kot. C'est rien contre toi mais si t'es passé officier moi je veux bien bouffer le tricordeur.

Jo ferma les yeux découragée.

– Putain de merde …

– Allez, crache le morceau. Ça veut dire quoi ce bordel?

Jo soupira. De toute manière ça allait se savoir alors mieux valait éviter les ragots bien juteux inventés de toutes pièces.

– Je me suis marié, voilà, marmonna t-elle.

– Quoi?

– Je me suis mariée. Avec le commandant. Il veut sûrement que je reste avec lui, t'es content ?!

Rick eut le même air que si elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était un ferengi déguisé en bonne femme.

– Tu te fous de ma gueule pas vrai ?

– Non, dit-elle en réalisant soudain que tout le monde allait être sur le cul et qu'elle ne faisait que commencer avec les têtes de connards stupéfaits.

– Attends, tu t'es mariée avec le commandant Spock?

– Bha ouais, dit-elle quelque peu honteuse.

– Toi ça? Avec Spock? demanda t-il sans pouvoir y croire.

– Ouais moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ça te convient pas?

– Non, c'est pas ça mais … hum. Je veux dire tu es un peu … Alors que lui il est plutôt … Aaaah. Tu déconnes. Allez, avoue.

– Bordel si tu me crois pas, t'as qu'à aller te branler, cracha t-elle à bout de patience.

– Non mais te fâche pas. Avoue qu'il y a de quoi être surpris, dit-il en en appelant à son bon sens.

– Pour ça … Ouais. Pas de doute, dû t-elle convenir.

– Alors comme ça je parle à madame Spock, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

– M'appelle pas comme ça putain. C'est Kot et j'encule le premier connard qui va m'appeler autrement.

Il la regarda surpris par son ton hargneux.

– Je tiens à garder mon nom, éluda t-elle.

Rick leva la tête en voyant passer Scotty entre les réservoirs.

– Monsieur Scott! cria Rick tout joyeux. Vous voulez venir un instant.

– Merde, gronda Jo entre ses dents, qu'est-ce que tu fous?

– Hého, tu crois quand même pas pouvoir garder une telle nouvelle pour toi.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Scotty en les rejoignant.

– Monsieur Scott, saviez-vous que Jo ici présente vient de se marier ?

– Vraiment? Mais pourquoi personne n'a été averti !? dit-il d'un ton de reproche.

– Ben disons que ça s'est décidé plutôt vite, expliqua t-elle.

– Et qui est l'heureux élu?

– C'est monsieur Spock, dit Rick d'un air réjoui.

Scotty les regarda comme si c'était la blague la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais entendu.

– Non … vous me faites marcher, dit-il incrédule.

– Bha non. On s'est marié ce matin, dit Jo en maudissant son chef.

Les yeux de Scotty semblèrent lui sortir de la tête et White croisa les bras sur sa poitrine très fier de son petit effet. L'ingénieur en chef éclata d'un grand rire en se tapant sur les cuisses. Il prit Jo par les épaules et la secoua amicalement.

– Et bien si c'est vrai, je dirais que le commandant va en avoir pour sa peine, dit-il joyeusement.

– Pour ça pas de doute, dit Jo incapable de ne pas sourire tant l'amusement de Scotty était contagieux. Mais je dirais que ça risque d'être réciproque.

Scotty rigola à nouveau parce qu'en effet, imaginer ces deux là ensemble … C'était à mourir de rire.

– Il faut fêter ça! s'exclama Scotty avec son bon sens écossais. White, allez me chercher un bon vieux tord boyaux et ramenez les autres.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la cafétéria se remplit de collègues aussi incrédules que stupéfaits. Jo à son grand dam eut à confirmer et reconfirmer la nouvelle mais après quelques verres elle finit par rigoler avec les autres de ce mariage de fou. Bordel, ça ça faisait vraiment du bien. Elle avait sérieusement besoin de se saouler la gueule et de se marrer un peu.

Nath qui était à l'entretient de la tuyauterie déboula soudain comme une tornade.

– Où elle est ! KOT ! Bordel dis-moi que c'est pas vrai !

Jo éclata de rire avec les autres. Nath était sans conteste la fan numéro un du commandant et il fallait bien s'attendre à ce qu'elle crève de jalousie.

– Bha ouais c'est vrai, confirma Jo qui lui aurait sans problème refilé le marié si elle avait pu.

– NOOON! s'écria la groupie qui lui sauta dessus en faisant mine de l'étrangler. Mais t'as trop de chance! Comment t'as fait!? Mais putain comment t'as réussi ça?

– Mon incroyable charme, dit Jo en souriant.

Nath dû enfiler trois shooter de suite pour se consoler puis elle sembla prendre les choses avec philosophie.

– Écoute Kot, il faut que je sache et bordel tu me dois bien ça. Il est monté comment ? demanda t-elle d'un air de connivence.

– Quoi? Tu veux dire …?

– Ouais, exactement.

– Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? pouffa Jo. C'est pas tes foutus oignons.

– Hého. J'ai fantasmé des années sur ce type alors tant qu'à ce que ce soit toi qui te le tape, je veux au moins savoir si …, Nath s'approcha pour chuchoter. Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'il a un double gland?

Jo éclata de rire.

– Bordel, c'est quoi ces conneries.

– Ben c'est ce qu'on dit.

– Bha non il a rien d'extraordinaire.

Nath lui renvoya un regard déçu et Jo leva son verre à sa santé. Elles enfilèrent toutes deux le tord boyaux, chacune pour se consoler de leur désillusion respective.

– Vive le marié! cria Yan soudainement.

Jo tourna la tête. Bien droit entre les transformateurs se tenait son cher mari en personne et elle fit un effort titanesque pour ne pas laisser paraître sa déception.

– Monsieur Spock, toutes nos félicitations au nouveau marié ! dit Scotty en levant son verre.

Spock resta de marbre tandis que l'équipe d'entretien levait les verres à sa santé en le félicitant. Le commandant les regarda attentivement.

– Monsieur Ratzwick, mademoiselle Durand, vous êtes actuellement en service, dit-il sévèrement.

Tous deux firent des mines contrites et disparurent sans demander leur reste.

– C'est un jour spécial monsieur Spock, dit Scotty avec un sourire d'excuse. Nous devons souligner l'événement.

– Johann est enceinte et cette prise d'alcool est inappropriée, dit-il posément.

Scotty fit une mine surprise et regarda Jo qui grimaça un sourire.

– Hey oui …, dit-elle en s'assoyant en même temps qu'elle s'envoyait une nouvelle rasade. Mais pas pour longtemps alors …

Une chose de certain, c'était raté pour la discrétion parce qu'avec cette révélation, les suppositions juteuses allaient dégouliner de l'Enterprise comme d'un melon. Elle se versa un nouveau verre sous l'oeil désapprobateur de Rick.

– Kot tu devrais pas, c'est pas bon pour le gosse.

Elle reposa la bouteille sur la table, s'appuya confortablement sur le dossier et avala le verre d'un coup.

– Puisque je te dis que je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, assura t-elle en souriant.

– Johann, veuillez me suivre je vous prie, dit Spock.

– Non. Plus tard. Pour l'instant je me marre avec mes potes.

– C'est un ordre, insista t-il.

– Rien à foutre.

– Levez-vous et suivez-moi, dit-il à nouveau en fronçant les sourcils.

– Allez vous faire voir, dit-elle en remplissant son verre à nouveau.

Les techs se regardèrent stupéfaits et Scotty se racla la gorge.

– Et bien je crois que nous allons vous laisser discuter entre vous. Je reprend ceci, dit-il en attrapant la bouteille. Commandant, … madame.

Tout le monde se leva et la cafétéria se vida en un clin d'œil.

– Madame ... tsssst. Putain, je sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'y faire. C'est quand même crade, dit Jo en avalant le tord boyaux d'un trait.

– Votre conduite est inadmissible, dit Spock en mettant les mains derrière son dos. Vous ne pouvez pas remettre en question mon autorité devant l'équipage.

– Facile. Me donnez pas d'ordre et vous n'aurez pas de problème.

– Vous devez obéir aux ordres de vos supérieurs.

Jo fit une mine embêtée puis hocha la tête.

– Nan … Moi je dis que maintenant qu'on est mariés les règles sont floues alors c'est au choix. Si vous me faites chier et bien ça me donne le droit de vous faire chier aussi.

– En aucun cas, dit-il sévèrement.

– Ça ça reste à voir, dit-elle en le défiant du regard.

– Ce n'est pas un lieu approprié pour une telle discussion.

Jo approuva de la tête.

– Probablement pas … mais ça va donner de supers ragots. Et puis je vous signale que c'est vous qui êtes venu foutre la merde.

– Levez-vous immédiatement, dit-il autoritaire. Je vous le demande pour la dernière fois.

Même s'il était évident qu'il n'était pas de très bonne humeur, Jo s'en fichait éperdument. Elle lui en voulait comme elle en avait rarement voulu à quelqu'un. Il venait de gâcher sa vie, il lui avait fait endurer le mariage le plus merdique qu'on ait jamais vu, l'empêchait de se faire avorter et lui avait confisqué sa chambre. Pire, il n'avait même pas la politesse d'avoir l'air contrit ou mal à l'aise de lui infliger cette merde ou ne serais-ce que quelque peu reconnaissant pour son sacrifice. Il lui foutait sa fête en l'air et et se mettait à lui donner des ordres comme un sale con. En fait sa limite à elle aussi était atteinte et elle mit ses bottes sur la table comme si elle le défiait de venir la relever lui-même.

– À votre guise, dit-il.

Il se retourna et interpella le premier tech qui passait.

– Veuillez faire demander deux agents de sécurité immédiatement, ordonna t-il.

Jo le fixa un moment puis éclata de rire.

– Bordel, vous vous savez comment enflammer les rumeurs sur un vaisseau, rigola t-elle.

Il resta impassible jusqu'à ce que les agents se pointent au garde à vous.

– Veuillez conduire Johann Spock en cellule.

– Johann Kot! dit-elle insultée.

Spock lui jeta un regard indéfinissable.

– J'insiste, dit-elle en le regardant d'un air méchant.

Elle se leva avec un sourire moqueur.

– J'arrive pas à croire que vous allez me foutre au trou pour notre nuit de noce, dit-elle narquoise. Non mais sans blague, merci parce que c'est vraiment mieux qu'être coincé avec vous, ajouta t-elle avec une absolue sincérité.

Elle lança un regard lourd de sous-entendu à son tendre époux et se laissa conduire sans résister.

Spock les regarda disparaître sans manifester la moindre émotion. Scotty qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux s'avança prudemment.

– Monsieur Spock? demanda t-il. Tout va bien?

– Oui. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, dit-il comme si de rien n'était.

– Vous êtes sûr? Vous venez de … et bien, dit-il en agitant la main comme s'il ne savait pas trop comment définir la situation, vous venez de mettre votre épouse aux arrêts.

– Oui. C'est la procédure lors d'un refus d'obtempérer.

– La procédure, oui. Bien sûr …, dit Scotty troublé.

\- Monsieur Scott.

Le commandant le salua et s'en fut vaquer à ses occupations en laissant l'ingénieur en chef complètement stupéfait au milieu de la cafétéria. Scotty haussa les sourcil. Il n'avait jamais vu un truc pareil et si une seule chose était sûre, c'est qu'on pouvait parier que tout ça allait très mal finir.

* * *

Note

\- Dans le fan univers, l'hypothèse pénienne vulcaine la plus populaire est celle d'un membre qui comporterait un double gland. En fait, cette théorie était tellement populaire que l'auteure Laura Goodwin a cru bon de critiquer le phénomène avec son essai : This vulcain penis problem. Un petit texte aussi délectable qu'hilarant pour lequel nous n'avons malheureusement pas de traduction mais pour les lecteurs de la langue de Shakespeare c'est par ici :

w w w . webcitation . o r g (SLASH) 6PmohmkDL


	7. T'hy'la sur la touche

Jim assis à son bureau, terminait de signer les formulaires pour le transfert de matériel. Impossible de passer par Vulcain sans faire le plein de quelques denrées typiques comme le sel de sable ou la laque assouplissante, très prisée par les terriennes de l'équipage.

– JIM !

Il leva les yeux de sa tablette pour dévisager le nouvel arrivant. À la façon dont Mccoy avait dit son nom, il n'y avait aucun doute sur ce qui l'emmenait dans le coin.

– Bones? Qu'est-ce qui me vaut l'honneur de cette intrusion, dit-il déjà sûr de la réponse.

– Spock! dit-il d'une voix blanche.

– Vraiment ? dit-il en se reculant dans sa chaise guère surpris.

Il était tellement habitué à ce ton de voix qu'il lui avait même trouvé un nom : le ton spécial vulcain. Juste à voir la tête de son capitaine, Mccoy s'aperçut aussitôt qu'il ignorait tout des derniers développements.

– Spock ne vous a rien dit ? se surprit-il.

– Et bien à ce que je sache, il est descendu en ville avec Kot pour faire ce dont nous avons parlé et ils sont revenu, dit Jim qui ne voyait pas trop de quoi il parlait.

– Pas du tout ! Il s'est marié ! dit Mccoy scandalisé. Avec Kot !

Jim le regarda incrédule.

– Spock est marié …, dit-il stupéfait. Et avec Kot ? ajouta t-il comme si c'était encore plus incroyable.

– Oui. Il me l'a dit lui-même !

Sur le coup, Jim ressentit un choc. Il se leva pensivement et croisa les bras en s'appuyant sur le bureau. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que Spock se marierait à nouveau. Avoir un enfant d'accord mais une femme ?

Non mais parce que l'idée que son meilleur ami soit père lui plaisait beaucoup. Il se voyait déjà avec ce gamin dans les bras en train de lui apprendre des choses ou de jouer avec lui. Oncle Jim le lancerait au plafond en le faisant hurler de rire et ils s'amuseraient ensemble comme des petits fous. Il lui obtiendrai une autorisation, le ferait monter à bord et le laisserait grimper sur la chaise de capitaine où il se tiendrait fier comme un pape. Il avait même déjà prévu lui faire faire un petit uniforme d'officier scientifique et tout l'équipage fondraient en voyant ce minuscule Spock gambader dans les couloirs mais il n'avait jamais été question d'une épouse. Une épouse, c'était une toute autre paire de manche. Et cette fois, ce n'était pas qu'une vulcaine qui restait au loin sur sa planète.

Surtout qu'une femme viserait forcément la place que lui-même avait toujours tenue, celle de la personne la plus appréciée du vulcain. À cette idée, il ressentit un fantastique élan de jalousie qui le surprit lui-même. Il se reprit aussitôt en se disant que c'était tout de même normal. Devoir disputer sa place à une fille aussi … paumée que Kot semblait presque inconvenant. En fait même avec la meilleure volonté du monde, c'était sérieusement vexant.

– Jim! Réalisez-vous!

– Hein? Heu, oui. Mais pourquoi ce mariage? L'enfant n'a pas besoin de mère et de toute façon elle n'en voulait pas.

– Ce plan a dû échouer parce que la première chose qu'elle a demandé c'est d'avoir un avortement. Et Spock le lui a refusé ! Il en a le droit si vous pouvez croire une telle chose. Il m'a pratiquement menacé de poursuite !

– Vraiment? dit Jim incrédule. C'est … très surprenant.

– Surprenant? C'est bien pire que ça! dit Mccoy scandalisé. C'est de la barbarie !

Kirk secoua la tête abasourdi. Mccoy exagérait forcément. D'ailleurs, il s'emportait toujours pour des riens.

– Jim, ce mariage ne peut finir que d'une seule façon ! Par un drame ! Ces deux là vont s'entre tuer !

Il savait d'expérience que Kot avait le coup de poing facile mais de là à commettre un meurtre, il y avait une marge.

\- Je crois que vous exagérez un peu Bones.

\- Je suis sûr que tout ça va très mal finir. Vous devez intervenir avant qu'un malheur arrive, dit-il sévèrement.

Jim aurait bien aimé pouvoir y faire quelque chose mais il était parfaitement impuissant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse Bones ? Ils sont déjà mariés.

Mccoy haussa les épaules, pris au dépourvu.

\- Je sais mais ... Vous pourriez au moins lui parler.

– Bones, sur ce vaisseau je suis capitaine et vous êtes psychologue. Devinez un peu à qui il revient de faire le conseiller matrimonial, dit Jim qui n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver collé à cette tâche ingrate.

Le docteur soupira gravement.

– Moi il ne m'écoutera pas, dit-il inquiet. Je ne sais pas … J'ai un mauvais pressentiment Jim.

– Ils ont tout de même survécus à la mission, lui rappela t-il.

– Peu importe, on ne peut pas être plus mal assorti que ces deux là !

Jim hocha la tête, ne pouvant qu'approuver l'évidence.

– Peut-être serait-il possible de les séparer ? songea Mccoy. Par exemple Kot pourrait être muté pour … je ne sais pas, pour une raison quelconque, suggéra t-il.

Malgré qu'une certaine partie de lui approuvât ce plan sans réserve, Jim l'observa dubitatif.

\- Bones, y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir? dit-il avec un regard appuyé.

\- Quelque chose comme quoi?

\- Et bien, considérant que Spock s'est marié ce matin, il me semble un peu précipité de nous mettre à conspirer pour le débarrasser de sa femme.

Mccoy le fixa un instant puis soupira en réalisant qu'il était peut-être un poil hystérique.

– Oui, je sais. C'est un peu extrême mais vous ne l'avez pas entendu, dit-il comme si ça expliquait son inquiétude. Il est vraiment …

– Et bien, il a toujours été un peu …, dit Jim. Mais il est néanmoins le meilleur commandant de Star fleet et je suis certain qu'il sera aussi le meilleur des époux, dit-il décidé à se montrer optimiste.

Le docteur haussa les épaules, peu convaincu.

– Allons Bones, il a droit à sa chance! dit Jim en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule.

– J'imagine que vous avez raison, dit-il à contre cœur.

La porte s'ouvrit et tous deux levèrent les yeux sur le principal intéressé qui s'avança dans la pièce.

– Tiens, justement, quand on parle du loup, dit Bones caustique.

– Capitaine, docteur.

Le regard étrange que ses deux ami lui lancèrent ne lui échappa pas.

– J'imagine que le docteur Mccoy vous a mis au courant des derniers événements capitaine.

– Heu… Oui et si j'ai bien compris vous vous êtes marié, dit Jim en faisant de son mieux pour feindre l'enthousiasme.

– C'est exact.

– Félicitation Spock. Tous mes vœux de bonheur.

Spock le dévisagea comme s'il trouvait étrange qu'on lui souhaite une chose pareille.

– Merci capitaine.

– Vous veniez me l'annoncer j'imagine.

– Non. Je venais pour vous informer que j'ai mis Johann Kot aux arrêts.

Jim et Bones se figèrent de concert en affichant des airs presque comiques.

– Heu … Vous avez fait quoi ? demanda Jim incrédule.

– J'ai mit Johann Kot aux arrêts. Elle a désobéi à mes ordres.

Mccoy en resta bouchebé tandis que Jim stupéfait regardait son ami sans pouvoir y croire.

– Spock, vous n'avez pas vraiment fait ça …?

Le vulcain haussa un sourcil étonné.

\- Oui. Elle a désobéi à mes ordres, a mis en question mon autorité et m'a insulté devant douze membres d'équipages. Elle devrait passer en jugement, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit approprié. Elle a eut une insolation ce qui peut expliquer son comportement. Une contention de quelques jours me semble suffisant.

– Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit Jim! trancha Mccoy furieux.

Kirk se racla la gorge en dévisageant son meilleur ami.

\- Spock … vous ne pouvez pas faire arrêter votre épouse le jour de votre mariage, tenta Jim.

\- Les règles de Star fleet ne prévoient aucune exception les jours de mariage capitaine.

Kirk le regarda incrédule. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Bones était certain que tout ça allait finir en drame.

\- Monsieur Spock, je crois que le mieux serait d'oublier cette histoire et de libérer votre épouse, dit-il avec un sourire crispé.

\- Je suis en désaccord capitaine.

\- Nous allons tout de même la laisser sortir, insista Jim.

Il marcha jusqu'au moniteur et appuya sur la touche de l'intercom.

\- Kirk à la salle de contention. Libérez … mademois … heu, madame … heu, Spock.

\- _La prisonnière est inscrite sous le nom de Johann Kot capitaine_ , grésilla l'interphone.

\- Oui. Laissez là sortir.

\- _Bien monsieur_.

\- Terminé.

Spock le regarda étonné.

\- Puis-je demander pourquoi vous l'avez libérée capitaine ?

Kirk pinça les lèvres en ne sachant pas trop comment lui faire comprendre qu'emprisonner sa femme ne se faisait pas et encore moins le jour des noces.

– Parce que votre rôle est de la protéger espèce de gobelin au sang froid ! tonna Mccoy furieux. Pas de la traiter en criminelle !

– Johann est membre d'équipage et elle est soumise aux même règlement que tous les membres d'équipage, lui rappela t-il.

– Bon sang Spock ! C'est votre épouse !

– Elle est 3em classe et je suis commandant. Je ne peux pas tolérer qu'elle me manque publiquement de respect, dit le vulcain en relevant la tête. Sa conduite était inadmissible.

– Et pourriez-vous nous dire pourquoi elle vous a manqué de respect Spock? demanda Mccoy en relevant la tête à son tour.

– Je ne crois pas avoir de compte à vous rendre sur cette situation docteur, dit le vulcain en le toisant.

Mccoy ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une réplique bien sentie mais il fut prit de vitesse par le moniteur.

– _Salle de contention au capitain_ e, grésilla l'interphone

Jim s'approcha et appuya sur la touche de communication.

– Kirk.

– _Johann Kot refuse de sortir capitaine_.

Jim haussa les sourcils avec étonnement.

– Je m'en occupe, dit Spock en se dirigeant vers la porte.

– Jim! dit Mccoy d'un air qui signifiait qu'il avait intérêt à faire quelque chose.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête. S'il voulait éviter que ce premier jour de mariage ne dégénère encore plus, il valait mieux superviser les opérations.

\- Monsieur Spock, je vous accompagne, dit-il en lui emboîtant le pas.

Spock ne sembla pas des plus ravi de ce chaperonnage mais il ne s'opposa pas et ils descendirent à la salle de contention où le garde les accueillit

\- J'ai coupé le champ de force capitaine, dit-il en leur indiquant la cellule du fond. La prisonnière est libre de sortir.

Ils s'approchèrent et aperçurent Johann allongée sur la couchette, les mains croisée derrière la tête. Tandis qu'ils restaient devant la porte, elle leur jeta un coup d'oeil et voyant le capitaine, elle se leva pour se mettre au garde à vous.

\- Capitaine, le salua t-elle en ignorant superbement son époux.

– Repos. Premièrement permettez-moi de vous féliciter pour votre mariage. Tous mes vœux de bonheur.

Jo grimaça un sourire fort peu sincère.

\- Pourquoi refusez-vous de sortir ? demanda t-il en gentlemen.

\- Parce que monsieur, le commandant Spock m'a retiré ma chambre et qu'il est hors de question que je reste avec lui, dit-elle en relevant la tête. Avec votre permission, je préfère rester emprisonnée.

\- Les époux vulcains doivent demeurer ensemble la première année de leur mariage, confirma Spock. Il est impensable que mon épouse et moi ne restions pas dans les mêmes quartiers.

Jo soupira d'un air découragé.

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, les vulcains font ci, il faut faire ça, vous êtes obligée. Vous voyez capitaine, depuis qu'on est revenu j'ai plein de charmantes surprises comme ça et je n'ai rien à dire. Je n'ai même pas eu le choix de marier le commandant qui se f …, balance totalement de me consulter en quoi que ce soit. Comme je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il va encore me faire subir, l'emprisonnement me semble vraiment plus sécuritaire.

\- Vous n'avez pas eu le choix de vous marier? dit Kirk la regardant avec surprise.

\- C'est inexact. Nous pouvions nous marier ou passer en jugement, intervint Spock.

Jim le dévisagea stupéfait.

\- J'ignorais que cette mission était illégale selon les lois vulcaines, expliqua t-il.

\- Bha oui mais en frais de choix, je n'en ai pas trop eu. Toute sa famille m'a garanti que ces sales vulcains allaient me jeter en taule à vie si je me trouvais devant le conseil, dit Johann en croisant les bras. C'était un mariage forcé.

Le regard incrédule de Jim passa de l'un à l'autre.

\- Un mariage forcé …, répéta t-il mal à l'aise devant cette révélation troublante.

\- Vous semblez indisposé capitaine. Aurais-je dû vous en informer ? demanda Spock.

Jim le dévisagea pris au dépourvu.

\- Heu … je dirais que … en fait, j'imagine que non, dit Jim qui devait convenir que même si c'était absolument amoral d'un point de vue terrien, cela ne le concernait pas vraiment en tant que capitaine. Écoutez, je suis certain que Kot … Je veux dire madame Spock

\- Kot!

\- Ah… Je suis certain que madame Kot pourrait ravoir sa chambre le temps que … et bien le temps que les choses se tassent, reprit-il en tentant de se montrer conciliant.

\- C'est hors de question, dit Spock. Nous devons demeurer ensemble.

\- Vous voyez, dit Jo en faisant de grands yeux.

\- Monsieur Spock, je suis certain qu'un compromis est possible, insista Kirk qui réalisait soudain à quel point son ami manquait de galanterie dans les circonstances.

\- La tradition doit être respectée.

Jim lui fit un sourire insistant.

\- Et bien la tradition terrienne veut aussi que l'on respecte les souhaits d'une jeune mariée, s'opposa t-il.

\- Vraiment? demanda Spock étonné.

\- Oui, répondirent Jo et Kirk en chœur.

Spock les regarda curieux.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre les tenants et aboutissants de cette tradition, dit-il en mettant les mains derrière son dos. Combien de temps reste t-elle en vigueur et sous quelles conditions.

Il y eut un moment de silence quelque peu stupéfait que Jo brisa avec un rire dépité.

\- Ce que je veux dire, tenta Jim, c'est que dans les premier temps, le marié doit se montrer conciliant envers son épouse. Le temps que tout le monde s'adapte. Vous comprenez ?

\- Cette règle m'apparaît imprécise.

Jo pouffa à nouveau tandis que Jim se raclait la gorge.

\- Et bien par exemple, votre épouse préfère rester dans ses quartier donc vous pourriez vous montrer conciliant et la laisser faire.

\- Ce serait inapproprié, assura Spock.

Jo en avait sa claque et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Il voulait sa putain de tradition? Et bien il allait l'avoir.

\- Vous voulez me forcer ? Parfait! cracha t-elle. Mais vous allez le regretter, laissez-moi vous le dire.

\- Kot, vous devriez peut-être …, commença Kirk qui juste à voir la tête de son mécano fut certain que Spock allait finir en pièces détachées.

\- Merci capitaine, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Ce sont les traditions vulcaines. Alors on va respecter «les tradition vulcaines» de mon «mari vulcain». Pas vrai chéri ?

Jo sortit de la cellule et marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Elle se retourna avec un air de psychopathe.

\- C'est toujours la même chambre ? demanda t-elle aux deux amis immobiles.

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord. Elle leur sourit d'un vilain sourire puis elle saisit la poignée et les portes se refermèrent sur son air furibond.

\- Ça me semble …. un peu mal parti, dit Jim en fixant l'ascenseur.

\- Je ne dirais pas cela. Les humains sont inutilement émotifs et elle est très spontanée, dit Spock philosophe.

Le capitaine pinça les lèvres comme s'il doutait qu'on puisse se montrer optimistes sur les dispositions de la mariée.

\- N'empêche, elle semblait vraiment en colère, dit Jim vaguement inquiet.

\- Elle m'a appelé «chéri», un mot qui chez les humains sous-entend de l'attachement pour un conjoint, fit remarquer Spock.

Kirk le fixa gravement en se demandant par où commencer.

\- En fait, je crois que ce n'était pas vraiment positif …

Jim se racla la gorge en songeant à quel point Mccoy avait raison.

\- Spock …. Écoutez, en tant qu'ami je dois … Enfin, vous voyez, pour ce qui a trait à ce genre de situation…

\- Capitaine, si vous le permettez, je préférerais éviter ce genre de conversation embarrassante, le coupa Spock d'un air professionnel.

\- Tout de même, il serait important de ...

\- Capitaine ? dit le vulcain avec un regard ennuyé.

Jim soupira. Spock était son meilleur ami et il le connaissait mieux que personne mais les épanchements sentimentaux n'avait jamais été leur fort. Et puis en ce qui le concernait, les complications romanesques n'étaient pas sa tasse thé. Pour sa part, lorsqu'elles survenaient il appliquait la solution classique : se débarrasser illico de l'embarrassante conquête.

\- _Commandant Spock_ , grésilla l'interphone.

Ce dernier s'avança vers l'appareil.

\- Spock j'écoute.

– _Janice Rand. Je vous informe qu'une technicienne vient d'entrer dans vos quartier et que depuis on y entend des bruits inquiétants. Dois-je faire venir la sécurité monsieur._

– Non. Merci mademoiselle Rand. J'arrive.

Spock se tourna vers Jim qui se sentait quelque peu dépassé par la situation.

– Capitaine, si vous voulez bien m'excuser.

– Spock, je crois qu'il serait préférable que je vienne avec vous.

– Si vous permettez, je préférerais régler ce problème moi-même.

Jim le regarda dubitatif.

– Il s'agit d'un problème domestique, souligna Spock. Une intervention du capitaine me semble démesurée.

Jim pinça les lèvres. Il venait tout de même de marquer un point.

– Bien comme vous voulez mais n'oubliez pas que je ne suis pas que le capitaine Spock. Je suis aussi votre ami. … Surtout votre ami.

– Capitaine.

Spock hocha la tête, sortit, monta à l'étage et suivi le couloir pour se retrouver devant un petit attroupement qui guettait la porte derrière laquelle s'élevait un sacré boucan. Il en ressenti une puissante exaspération qu'il maîtrisa aussitôt et s'avança vers l'équipage qui lui lança des regards effarés.

\- Circulez, dit-il, tout est sous contrôle.

\- Vous êtes sûr monsieur? demanda Janice troublée.

\- Oui. Merci mademoiselle Rand.

Ils se dispersèrent à contre cœur, mais ne s'en furent pas très loin, tous curieux de connaître la suite des événements. Les rumeurs qui allaient bon train, assuraient que le commandant s'était marié à une mécano 3em classe mais bien sûr personne ne l'avait cru. … Du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

Spock ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce dévastée. Une grosse masse à la main, Jo lui sourit.

\- Comme on va rester ensemble j'ai un peu redécoré. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites? C'est mieux comme ça non? dit-elle en faisant tournoyer la masse.

En un temps record, Jo avait réussi à accomplir un vrai carnage. Tout avait été écrabouillé, réduit en pièce, défoncé ou fracassé. Les rideaux avaient été arrachés et à peu près tout ce que contenait la chambre avait été broyé.

\- Le bien que ça m'a fait, je vous dis pas, ajouta t-elle avec satisfaction.

Spock approuva de la tête.

\- Tant mieux, dit-il.

Jo battit des cils. Elle avait détruit à peu près tout ce qu'il possédait et il semblait s'en foutre totalement. L'intense satisfaction qu'elle éprouvait relativement à ce saccage s'envola aussitôt en fumée et elle renifla avec mépris.

\- Alors même ça ça ne vous fait rien ? Vous n'êtes qu'un putain de bloc de glace, cracha t-elle.

\- En fait, votre geste me déconcerte car je ne saisis pas très bien quel est l'objectif de cette action, dit-il posément.

Ce calme olympien l'enragea hors de toute commune proportion. Elle prit son élan et lui lança la masse dans l'idée de l'écrabouiller. Il l'évita facilement d'un mouvement souple et celle-ci rebondit contre le revêtement de polymère en y laissant un creux. Spock en déduisit qu'elle était énervée.

\- Voulez-vous vous accoupler ?

Elle avait sûrement mal entendu.

\- Quoi ?

\- L'accouplement a un effet calmant sur les humains.

\- Putain de merde …, dit-elle comme pour elle-même en le regardant effarée. Ça c'est le bout de la connerie. Bon, moi j'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui.

Elle marcha vers le lit qui, peu sensible aux coups de masse, avait été le seul épargné et saisit la literie qu'elle roula en baluchon puis se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Où allez-vous ?

\- Je dégage le temps que vous rangiez ce bordel, gronda t-elle.

Elle sortit en coup de vent et les portes se refermèrent derrière elle. Spock observa les innombrables œuvres d'art démolies et irrémédiablement perdues. Il mit beaucoup d'efforts à contrôler la peine qu'il en ressentit mais y réussit et parvint même à se convaincre qu'il n'éprouvait pas d'attachement pour les fournitures matérielles. Après cinq bonnes minutes de concentration, il fut persuadé que la destruction de la chambre ne l'incommodait pas outre mesure. La signification de tout cela le laissait cependant dubitatif. Il y réfléchit un moment puis vint à la conclusion que le plus probable était que sous le coup d'une émotion incontrôlée elle s'était tout simplement montrée spontanée et brutale comme à son habitude.

N'éprouvant aucune curiosité pour la nature de l'émotion incontrôlée en question et encore moins pour ses causes, il se trouva satisfait de cette déduction et en toute logique, entreprit de remettre de l'ordre dans la pièce saccagée.

* * *

Note

\- Selon Enterprise, après leur mariage les jeunes mariés vulcains doivent demeurer ensemble une année complète. _Breaking the ice_ et _Home._

 _-_ Les réactions de Spock sont inspirées de l'épisode _The Galileo seven_ où le vulcain prend le commandement de la navette Galileo. Celle-ci s'écrase sur une planète et Spock qui agit uniquement en fonction de la logique, ne tiendra pas compte des émotions de l'équipage qui exaspéré, en viendra pratiquement à se mutiner contre lui. Selon cet épisode, Spock est donc incapable de prévoir, comprendre réellement et encore moins de gérer les émotions humaines, particulièrement lorsque celles-ci sont violentes ou exacerbées.

Et lors de cet incident, il s'agissait d'un équipage obéissant, entraîné et discipliné. Dans le cas d'un mariage forcé avec une jeune terrienne fruste et révoltée ... la situation me semble susceptible de dégénérer encore d'avantage si la chose est possible.


	8. Droits et devoirs version vulcain

_Amanda : Pouvons-nous poursuivre la visite? C'est le souhait de Sarek._

 _Kirk : Il me semble que cela ressemblait d'avantage à un ordre._

 _Amanda (souriant) : Bien sûr. Il est vulcain et je suis son épouse._

* * *

 **Ce petit passage de _Journey to Babel_ porte à une réflexion d'envergure. Nous avons Amanda qui est visiblement ravie de se retrouver avec des compatriotes terriens. On s'attendrait à ce que son époux la laisse prendre du bon temps et faire ce qui lui plaît. Mais pas du tout. Il ordonne à sa femme de poursuivre seule la visite que Kirk avait entreprise pour lui puisqu'il est féru d'informatique. Pourtant, rien n'indique qu'Amanda se soit jamais intéressée à l'informatique ou même ait quelque compétence que ce soit dans ce domaine.**

 **Plus étonnant encore, c'est elle qui insiste pour continuer cette visite pour laquelle elle n'a probablement aucun intérêt. Un peu comme si elle remplaçait son époux en son absence ou était en quelque sorte sa représentante. On peut même imaginer qu'après cette visite, Sarek pourrait faire une fusion mentale et refaire la visite par procuration en lisant la mémoire de son épouse.**

 **Dans cette situation, Amanda se retrouverait donc à être en quelque sorte l'outil de son mari. Jim est visiblement troublé par cet arrangement mais devant son malaise, elle répond qu'il est parfaitement normal pour une épouse de recevoir des ordres de la part de son époux.**

 **Que pouvons nous déduire de cet échange édifiant ?**

 **Personnellement je crois que ce passage indique que les épouses vulcaines sont tenues à certains devoirs envers leur mari et qu'elles se font un point d'honneur d'y obéir.**

 **En effet, demander quelque chose à quelqu'un indique que cette personne est libre de refuser mais donner un ordre sous-entend que l'autre est tenu d'obéir. En général, on peut obtenir l'obéissance de quelqu'un de trois façons (qui sont d'ailleurs plus ou moins complémentaires). Sous la menace comme dans la relation maître-esclave, par des avantages le plus souvent financiers tel patron-employé ou encore lorsque la personne qui obéit le fait par devoir.**

 **Selon les éléments dont nous disposons, l'indéfectible loyauté des vulcains laisse à penser que l'aspect du devoir est le plus important. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui expliquerait le mieux le comportement et l'attitude d'Amanda. Par conséquent, il est légitime de supposer que le devoir est une composante essentielle de la culture vulcaine. C'est cet aspect que nous allons maintenant explorer.**

* * *

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur l'étage des officiers et Jo crottée comme jamais, sortit dans le couloir en portant son plateau-repas. En cette heure de roulement de personnel, il y avait foule et elle baissa la tête afin d'ignorer de son mieux les regards hautains que les gradés laissaient tomber sur elle. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour capter qu'ils désapprouvaient la présence d'un mécano d'entretien 3em classe parmi eux. Et encore plus depuis qu'elle avait démoli la chambre du premier officier du vaisseau. Un truc qui aurait fait se marrer tout l'étage des techs mais qui semblait être un crime impardonnable dans la bonne société bourgeoise.

Comme à chaque fois où elle passait dans ce foutu couloir, elle eut envie de crier à tous ces cons que non seulement elle n'avait rien à foutre de leurs sales gueules de patrons qui chiaient plus haut que le trou mais qu'en plus, elle s'en serait bien passé. Sauf qu'évidemment, elle n'avait rien à dire vu que c'était elle l'intrus. Le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de rentrer la tête dans les épaules et disparaître au plus vite dans les foutus quartiers du commandant.

D'ailleurs avec un peu de chance, il ne serait pas là. Depuis une dizaine de jours, elle ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois. Au début il avait bien tenté de s'incruster mais après avoir reçu un nombre impressionnant d'objets divers à la figure, il s'arrangeait pour être absent quand elle-même était là. Un sacré bon point pour lui.

Aussi quelle ne ne fut pas sa déception lorsqu'en ouvrant la porte elle l'aperçut travaillant à son bureau. Elle fit une tête d'enterrement en soupirant tandis qu'il levait les yeux sur elle.

– Bonjour Johann, dit-il posément.

Elle lui adressa un regard méprisant en jetant négligemment sa ceinture de travail par dessus un tas d'outils et de vêtements qui traînaient par terre. D'ailleurs, il y avait le choix. Des îlots semblables s'étaient multipliés en un temps record, mettant la chambre dans un état bordélique qui rivalisait avec le désordre qui avait toujours régné dans sa minuscule cabine.

– Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là? grogna t-elle.

– Je suis venu pour avoir une discussion avec vous, dit-il en croisant les mains devant lui.

– Wow, ça c'est trop excitant ! dit-elle narquoise en posant le plateau sur la petite table qu'elle s'était réservée dans le coin le plus éloigné du sien.

– Il s'avère que …

– Je vais prendre une douche alors ça va attendre, le coupa t-elle parfaitement impolie.

Sans même le regarder, elle enfila dans la salle de bain et se doucha. Elle sortit aussi nue que dégoulinante en mettant de l'eau partout. En se foutant complètement de sa présence, elle jeta sa combinaison crottée dans un coin et s'en fut dans la chambre pour se rhabiller. Elle en sortit en l'ignorant totalement et s'assit à sa table pour manger. Spock attendit qu'elle lui accorde son attention mais en vain. Il dû se lever et s'approcher de sa table pour avoir droit à un minimum de considération.

– Johann permettez, nous devons discuter, insista t-il.

– Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? dit-elle de mauvais poil.

– Vos possessions personnelles ne peuvent pas rester par terre. Vous devez les ranger. Cela diminue l'espace disponible, dit-il en toute logique.

Elle haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

– Si ça ne vous plaît pas, vous n'avez qu'à les ranger vous-même. Moi je m'en fous, dit-elle en mâchonnant un cube orange.

\- J'insiste pour que vous rangiez tout de même vos outils dans le lieu prévu à cet effet.

\- Non, ça ne me dit rien, trancha t-elle en piquant un cube vert qu'elle enfourna dans une bouche déjà remplie.

\- Ce sont vos affaires, souligna t-il.

\- C'est aussi ma chambre et moi j'aime bien le bordel. Vous aviez qu'à y penser avant de me forcer à habiter avec vous, dit-elle la bouche pleine.

Il fronça les sourcils, l'air sévère.

\- Rangez vos outils immédiatement, ordonna t-il.

\- Putain vous vous prenez pour qui pour me donner des ordres comme ça? dit-elle en postillonnant des miettes multicolores.

\- Pour votre époux. Nous sommes mariés et votre devoir est de m'obéir.

Putain de merde. Ça c'est ce qui s'appelait avoir le don de persuasion. Elle cessa de mâcher pour le regarder avec de grands yeux.

\- Vous obéir ? Parce qu'on est marié ? … Vous déconnez là. Pas vrai ? dit-elle avec les joues de hamster.

\- En aucun cas.

Elle se figea et le fixa avec une expression qu'il reconnu immédiatement. Elle allait l'attaquer. Il estima que le plus probable était qu'elle lui lance son verre de minerais et vitamines. Les dommages causés par le projectile seraient infimes mais l'intérêt viendrait des propriétés liquide du contenu. Qui plus est, la teinte rouge de la substance resterait visible sur son uniforme, une satisfaction supplémentaire.

Mais après l'avoir dévisagé un instant, Jo éclata plutôt d'un grand rire qui lui vrilla les tympans. Laissant voir ses cubes à moitié-mâchés, elle rit assez longtemps pour que ses yeux deviennent humides.

\- Parce qu'on est mariés je dois vous obéir? Sans blague, dit-elle réjouie. Je crois qu'on vient de trouver votre fantasme ultime. Vous savez quoi? Avec ça, vous allez avoir de quoi vous branler tout le temps qu'on sera coincé ensemble. C'est super non?

\- L'obéissance fait partie des vœux de mariage, lui rappela t-il.

\- C'est quoi ces conneries? Vous me sortez ça soudainement comme ça. Moi j'en ai jamais entendu parler, dit-elle en avalant enfin sa dernière bouchée.

\- L'ordre dans lequel on présente les éléments a de l'importance pour les terriens. J'ai cru préférable d'introduire certains aspects en second lieu.

\- Bonne idée, attendez-donc encore un ou deux siècle. On en reparlera à ce moment, dit-elle en s'essuyant avec sa manche.

\- Non. Il est temps que vous compreniez quels sont vos devoirs d'épouse.

\- Ouais ben ça va pas le faire. Je suis terriblement désolé, dit-elle sans une once de sincérité.

\- Vous vous êtes engagée, spécifia t-il.

\- De un j'ai pas eu le choix de m'engager et de deux, vous allez faire quoi? Appeler la sécurité qu'ils embarquent votre vilaine femelle ?

\- Non mais vous vous montrerez une mauvaise épouse.

Elle le regarda d'un air ébloui.

\- Commandant, est-ce que vous avez vraiment cru que moi, Johann Kot, je pourrais être une bonne épouse? Vous n'êtes quand même pas idiot à ce point là.

Il la regarda gravement.

\- C'est votre devoir.

\- Et bien je crois qu'on vient de vous trouver un deuxième fantasme : que je devienne un jour une bonne épouse. Vous allez pouvoir vous astiquer terrible. Prenez garde de ne pas vous mettre à vif, dit-elle avec un aimable sourire.

\- Ce langage est inapproprié, dit-il en haussant un sourcil blasé.

Le verre de minéraux et vitamines l'atteignit au milieu de la poitrine et le liquide éclaboussa tout le côté gauche de son uniforme. Bien sûr il aurait pu tenter d'éviter le projectile mais il commençait à comprendre que lorsqu'elle réussissait à l'atteindre ses dispositions étaient moins agressives par la suite. Comme de fait, Jo sourit .

\- Voilà quelque chose de vraiment inapproprié. Avez-vous d'autres commentaires?

\- Ceci est enfantin, dit-il tandis que le liquide gouttait par terre.

\- Exact. C'est un test surprise pour voir comment vous vous en sortiriez avec un gamin. D'ailleurs, je tiens à vous féliciter commandant. Votre réaction est excellente.

Ils se toisèrent et Jo haussa les épaules.

\- De toute manière vous êtes forcé de m'aimer alors...

\- Non. Je ne suis pas «forcé», dit-il en enlevant son chandail.

\- Hého, c'était ça votre pub. Après le mariage vous vous transformiez en Casanova. D'ailleurs, c'est faux. Vous êtes un vrai connard et même pire qu'avant.

Il s'essuya calmement avec le vêtement qu'il mit dans la trappe des items à nettoyer.

\- Pour l'instant, l'attachement que j'ai pu vous manifester a été repoussé tandis que 67% des rapprochements que nous avons pu avoir se sont soldés par une agression verbale ou physique de votre part, dit-il en retirant son pantalon. Vous insistez même pour me vouvoyer alors que c'est inconvenant, ajouta t-il d'un ton qui sous-entendait clairement à quel point c'était impertinent.

Jo le regarda d'un air moqueur.

\- Très bien, je vais faire un effort. Tentons de communiquer. Expliquez-moi à quoi vous vous attendez quand vous exigez que je vous obéisse ? À ce que je me pâme devant vos délires de vulcain des cavernes?

\- Je m'attend à ce que vous preniez vos devoirs d'épouse avec un minimum de sérieux, dit-il en choisissant un chandail dans la penderie.

\- Et vous, vous devez m'obéir?

\- Non. Vous m'appartenez, dit-il en enfilant l'uniforme.

\- Putain de bordel de merde, dit-elle comme pour elle-même. Désolé de vous décevoir mais l'esclavage est interdit chez les terriens alors je crois que vous êtes dans la merde avec vos idées de grandeur.

\- L'esclavage n'existe pas chez les vulcains. Vous n'êtes pas mon esclave, vous êtes mon épouse, dit-il en choisissant un pantalon.

\- Non. Pas du tout. Si je vous appartient et que je dois vous obéir mais que vous vous n'avez pas à m'obéir, par définition je suis une putain d'esclave.

\- En aucun cas, nia t-il en mettant son pantalon.

\- Et bien éclairez-moi parce que je ne vois aucune différence, dit-elle d'un ton narquois

\- C'est votre devoir, répéta t-il comme si c'était là toute les explications nécessaires.

\- Mais putain de merde! cria t-elle, c'est aussi le devoir d'un esclave d'obéir à son maître alors elle est où votre saleté de différence ?

\- Votre obéissance est volontaire, dit-il en reprenant sa place devant elle.

\- Wow. Ça c'est drôlement profond. Et j'ai l'air volontaire pour vous obéir moi vous trouvez ?

\- Non, avoua t-il.

\- Donc … logiquement, vous en déduisez quoi ? dit elle en le dévisageant comme s'il était un débile profond.

\- Que vous ne comprenez pas quels sont vos devoirs, dit-il en mettant les bras derrière le dos

Jo hocha la tête comme si elle l'approuvait.

\- Et vous, vous comprenez que vous êtes un putain de barbare ?

\- Je suis logique.

\- Logique hein? Et en quoi ce serait logique de vous obéir ? Parce que vous êtes un mâle et que vous avez une bite ? C'est une putain de bonne raison ça.

\- C'est simplement ainsi que les choses doivent fonctionner.

\- Vous savez quoi? Les vulcains ne sont pas de bons époux. Les vulcains sont des putains de bouses et vous pouvez vous branler pour l'éternité avec vos fantasmes de débile profond. Bordel, on se croirait au moyen-âge ! Commandant … sérieusement, je crois que le mieux serait qu'on se sépare tout de suite. Genre avant que je vous casse la gueule.

\- Nous pourrons nous séparer suite à cinq années de mariage, dit-il indifférent à ses menaces.

\- Comment ça cinq ans ?!

\- Vous êtes humaine et les autorités vulcaines ont établi un délai minimum.

Jo hocha la tête excédée.

\- Putains de vulcains de merde ... Bon alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Vous allez me déposer sur une base quelque part et me laisser là bas. Dans cinq ans, on se séparera et voilà tout.

\- Oui, c'est une possibilité.

Jo lui sourit lumineuse.

\- Vous voyez, quand vous voulez! dit-elle en se reculant dans sa chaise.

\- Ce sera possible dans trois-cent-douze jours terriens. Traditionnellement, les nouveaux époux vulcains doivent habiter une année complète ensemble.

Jo soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est quoi ça? Une loi?

\- C'est la tradition.

\- Mais ce n'est pas une loi pas vrai ?

\- Non mais nous devons respecter la tradition.

\- Vous vous faites ce que vous voulez mais moi j'en ai rien à branler de vos saletés de traditions. Vous allez me déposer quelque part et on en reste là.

\- Non. C'est exclu, trancha t-il.

\- Putain de merde. Je vais vous tuer. Sérieusement, dit-elle en le menaçant du doigt.

Spock la regarda nullement impressionné.

\- Le problème est que vous ne comprenez pas quels sont vos devoirs, assura t-il à nouveau.

\- Moi je dis que c'est plutôt parce que vous ne comprenez pas quels sont VOS devoirs à vous. Vous avez des devoirs humains envers moi. HUMAINS! dit-elle en s'avançant au bout de son siège.

Spock releva la tête comme si pour la première fois, une injure avait porté. Mal à l'aise, il détourna les yeux comme s'il réalisait enfin qu'il s'était fourré dans de beaux draps

\- Et vous savez quels sont ces devoirs ?

Il releva la tête et garda le silence comme s'il lui déplaisait d'avouer son ignorance sur ce point.

\- C'est de développer une relation avec moi. Une relation émotive. «Émotive» vous comprenez ?

Spock garda le silence comme s'il était troublé et comprenant qu'elle avait enfin trouvé une fissure dans la façade, Jo prit un ton plus calme.

\- Pour développer cette relation, il faut que les émotions que j'ai pour vous soient positives. Vous êtes d'accord? Mais c'est le contraire qui se produit. Comme vous êtes un vrai connard, prenons un exemple facile : vous avez sûrement remarqué que votre devoir d'obéissance me provoque des émotions très négatives qui rendent la relation impossible. Par conséquent, vous allez devoir abandonner cette putain d'idée tarée, dit-elle en croisant les bras.

On ne pouvait pas être plus logique et Spock resta impassible la tête légèrement baissée comme s'il réfléchissait.

\- Peut-être un accouplement vous mettrait-il dans des disposition plus positives.

\- Putain … vous êtes débile ou quoi ? cracha Jo qui ne voyait pas le rapport.

\- Au début d'une relation entre humains, la moyenne est entre 1,2 et 0,9 accouplements par quarante-huit heures sur une année terrienne. Nous ne nous sommes pas accouplés depuis le mariage et nous sommes donc au dessous de la moyenne.

Jo battit des cils en le dévisageant puis ferma les yeux et se frotta les paupières d'un air découragé.

\- Monsieur, écoutez-moi très attentivement. Il n'y a pas de «début de relation» entre nous, dit-elle en le regardant. Nous n'avons pas de relation du tout.

\- Croyez-vous ? dit-il surpris.

\- Ça je peux vous le jurer, assura t-elle convaincue.

\- Nous sommes reliés, mariés et nous vivons ensemble, lui rappela t-il. Nous avons donc une relation de couple.

Jo prit une profonde respiration en essayant de garder son calme.

\- Peut-être en théorie mais en réalité, je n'ai pas d'affection pour vous. … Ou si vous préférez, ajouta t-elle devant son air d'abruti, je ne suis pas attachée à vous. Pas du tout.

Spock leva un sourcil incrédule.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui. Vraiment, assura t-elle en s'appuyant contre le dossier

\- C'est embêtant, dit-il pensif.

\- C'est ce que j'essaie de vous expliquer dit Jo étonnée de sa soudaine clairvoyance.

\- Que font les mâles terriens en pareil cas ?

\- Vous vous foutez de ma gueule pas vrai? dit-elle n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il pouvait être aussi con.

\- Évidemment que non.

Bordel de merde elle était mariée à un enfant de maternelle.

\- Je viens de vous le dire ! Premièrement, abandonner l'idée que je vais jamais vous obéir et encore moins vous appartenir. Ça c'est vraiment la première étape.

\- Dans ce cas, vous ne seriez pas mon épouse.

\- Je suis terrienne ! Les terriennes n'ont pas à obéir à un foutu mari et lui appartiennent encore moins, vous captez? dit-elle en croisant les bras.

\- Cela s'oppose aux traditions vulcaines.

\- Et ben devinez quoi? Si vous vouliez jouer les patriarches nazis, il aurait fallu marier une vulcaine. Moi je suis terrienne et je ne peux pas m'attacher à un tel connard. Mais merde, comment les vulcaines peuvent vous supporter? dit-elle en appuyant ses coudes sur la table pour tenir sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Elles sont logiques. Laisser le commandement à un seul des conjoints rend les couples plus stables et évite les conflits, expliqua t-il. Celui qui a cette responsabilité est appelé pudor-tor'adun.

\- Et bien sûr, oh surprise, il faut que ce soit le mâle qui mène.

\- Pas toujours mais c'est généralement le cas. L'éducation des mâles est pensée en ce sens.

\- Attendez un peu … ça veut dire que ça peux être la femme qui commande?

\- Oui.

\- Et dans ce cas vous auriez à m'obéir?

\- Cela va de soi.

\- Alors c'est parfait, dit-elle avec un sourire radieux. Je veux commander.

Spock haussa un sourcil étonné.

\- Depuis vos débuts chez Star fleet vous n'avez démontré aucun intérêt pour le commandement. Qui plus est, votre profil psychologique ne concorde pas avec celui qu'on observe chez les leaders humains ce qui n'indique pas de réelles prédispositions en ce sens, souligna t-il.

Jo grimaça un sourire.

– Vous comprenez rien du tout aux humains. Je vous garanti que je suis capable de vous donner des ordres.

Spock leva un sourcil blasé.

\- C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas les vulcains. Le rôle du pudor-tor'adun n'est pas de donner des ordres mais de veiller à l'harmonie du couple.

\- Okay, mais si c'est moi le pudor-machin et que par exemple, …. je sais pas, hum … Je vous demande de ranger mes outils. Vous allez le faire ?

\- Bien entendu.

\- Et si je préfère plutôt les laisse traîner ?

\- Une telle décision nuirait à l'harmonie du couple en minimisant l'espace disponible et c'est pourquoi en toute logique, vous ne la prendriez pas.

\- Ok alors finalement, c'est super chiant votre truc. Il faudrait que je pense à votre place.

\- En quelque sorte. Tout l'équilibre du couple repose sur le pudor-tor'adun.

\- Mais pourquoi il faudrait faire ça? Vous pouvez pas juste vivre votre vie et me foutre la paix ?

\- Ce n'est pas ainsi que le mariage fonctionne.

\- Pas ainsi que le mariage fonctionne hein ? Et bien je vais vous régler ça en moins de deux moi. Ouvrez bien grand vos oreilles pointues : j'aimerais mieux crever que vous obéir et vous ne pouvez rien y foutre. Fin de la discussion.

\- En fait dans ce cas, vous me forcerez à me montrer plus ferme.

Jo croisa les bras d'un air effronté.

\- Ha oui? dit-elle curieuse de voir ça.

\- Je préférerais ne pas avoir en venir là. Je vous demande une dernière fois de disposer de vos outils.

\- Allez vous faire voir !

\- Très bien, vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Spock releva la tête et fit passer dans le lien, toute sa volonté. Jo eut un brusque mouvement de recul dans sa chaise. Elle sentit que l'esprit du vulcain se superposait au sien pour l'obliger à lui obéir et elle ressentit l'envie pressante de faire ce qu'il lui avait commandé. D'instinct, elle s'arc-bouta de toute ses forces pour lui résister.

L'impression cessa et horrifiée, elle bondit de son siège pour se reculer contre le mur le plus loin possible de lui.

\- Putain, c'est quoi ça ? dit-elle en faisant de grand yeux.

\- Le nahan-pohkau, dit-il posément.

Le regard halluciné qu'elle lui adressa indiquait clairement que ça ne lui disait rien du tout.

\- Au cours de son évolution, notre espèce a développé ce type d'incitatif sans lequel il aurait été impossible d'obtenir des couples stables. La discipline de Surak a rendu ces pratiques marginales mais elles s'avèrent nécessaires dans cette situation.

\- Si vous utilisez ça contre moi, ça fait de vous un putain de maniaque ! dit-elle encore sous le choc.

\- En aucun cas. Votre comportement menace la stabilité de notre couple. Je suis donc tenu d'agir de façon à rétablir l'équilibre. Si vous acceptez de m'obéir, cela ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE FOUTRE! hurla t-elle enragée.

\- Veuillez disposer de vos outil, demanda t-il à nouveau.

\- Vous pouvez vous branler jusqu'à vous arracher la queue! cracha t-elle.

\- Je vous demande encore une fois de disposer de vos outils, insista t-il.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un fils de pute !

\- Dans ce cas, vous me forcez à vous y inciter, dit-il résigné.

Elle regarda autour d'elle paniquée, cherchant quelque chose pour se défendre mais Spock ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Comme si le ruban d'énergie qui les unissait lui donnait un accès direct à l'esprit de son épouse, elle perçut qu'il prenait le contrôle de sa volonté avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle ressentit aussitôt le besoin viscéral de se soumettre et d'obéir. Pourtant, quelque chose en elle le lui interdisait et sa nature indocile se souleva, furieuse, pour batailler contre la volonté du vulcain.

Sa résistance désespérée provoqua une sorte de décharge électrique et elle reconnut la même énergie démente qu'elle avait ressenti lors de l'accouplement mal foutu où elle s'était fait à moitié électrocutée. Sauf que cette fois, l'électricité courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale comme si l'esprit de ce méprisable connard tentait de s'introduire jusque dans ses nerfs.

Percevant le phénomène, Spock cessa l'incitation du nahan-pohkau et l'observa gravement. Elle était tassée contre le mur et tremblait de tous ses membres.

Fascinant.

Il n'aurait pas pensé qu'un humain puisse lui résister à ce point mais bien sûr, les capacités de Johann défiaient la moyenne à ce titre.

– Arrêtez …, supplia t-elle avec des sanglots dans la voix. Arrêtez ça!

Spock hésita en la voyant aussi troublée. Un trouble qui lui parut des plus illogiques car lui-même n'avait connu que l'obéissance. Sur vulcain, toutes les femmes obéissaient à leurs époux. Même sa mère terrienne n'y avait jamais vu de problème. À Starfleet, chacun était soumis à un supérieur à qui il obéissait. Même les romuliens ou les klingons se soumettaient à leur chef. Toute sa vie, il avait vécu dans un monde où certains commandaient et où d'autres obéissaient. C'était ainsi que l'univers fonctionnait et lui-même n'y pouvait absolument rien sinon se soumettre à cette règle de son mieux.

Il était évident que son épouse ne comprenait pas cette domination-sujétion naturelle et il ressentit une certaine pitié à la voir aussi effrayée.

\- Je suis désolé Johann mais dans votre propre intérêt, je dois malheureusement insister, dit-il en essayant de se montrer compréhensif. Votre inconfort vient de votre résistance. Il vous suffit de cesser.

– Vous êtes une vraie pourriture ! cracha t-elle avec un regard étrangement luisant.

Spock avait quelques scrupule à lui infliger cette discipline puisqu'elle n'en comprenait pas les tenants et aboutissants mais en toute logique, elle en verrait les bénéfices dès qu'elle se serait soumise et comprendrait aussitôt qu'il avait raison.

– Vous percevez vos devoirs de façon négative mais je vous assure que vous éprouverez de la satisfaction et même du plaisir à m'obéir, expliqua t-il pour la rassurer.

– JE VOUS HAIS ! hurla Jo paniquée.

Spock soupira, réalisant qu'il ne pourrait pas la convaincre en discutant. Elle devait d'abord expérimenter ses devoirs pour les comprendre et pour cela, elle devait se soumettre à sa volonté au moins une première fois.

– C'est à regret que je dois vous demander à nouveau de disposer de vos outils.

– Je vous obéirai jamais. JAMAIS! cria t-elle. Je préfère crever !

Spock soupira et sûr d'agir au mieux, il appliqua son esprit à contrôler celui de son épouse. Tassée contre le mur, elle serra les dents en résistant de toutes ses forces mais enfin, il la sentit céder. C'est alors qu'il éprouva une émotion si intense qu'elle traversa les mailles serrées de son esprit. Il eut soudain la conviction que ce qu'il était en train de faire était parfaitement indigne. Il cessa aussitôt, extrêmement troublé.

Jo meurtrie et terrifiée, se tassa contre le mur comme un animal pris au piège. Spock commença par maîtriser l'émotion qui l'avait envahi puis chassa les regrets qu'elle avait laissés dans son sillage. Ceci fait, il déduisit que ce sentiment lui avait été transmit par Jo. Son impression était si négative qu'elle indiquait sans doute possible que le nahan-pohkau ne donnait pas de bons résultats sur les humains. Cette stratégie, bien que parfaitement logique, se révélait donc inappropriée.

Il ressentit soudain un terrible choc dans les côtes. Jo bondit hors de porté en le regardant d'un air halluciné. Un long tournevis pointu dans sa main dégouttait de sang vert. Spock jeta calmement un coup d'œil à la blessure.

\- Le cœur n'est pas à cet endroit chez les vulcains, dit-il posément.

La jeune femme avait à peine regardé où elle le frappait mais craignant qu'il soit toujours en état de l'agresser, elle appuya le tournevis sous sa mâchoire d'un geste rapide.

\- Et le cerveau lui? Il est à la même place? demanda t-elle avec une expression sauvage.

\- Oui mais votre arme n'est pas assez longue pour l'atteindre, dit-il imperturbable.

\- Et si je vous l'enfonce dans l'oeil ? gronda t-elle.

\- Ce serait un meilleur choix si vous voulez causer des dommages irréversibles.

Jo serra les dents. On aurait dit que se faire trucider ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Il baissa les yeux sur son épouse qui tremblait de de rage.

\- J'ai eu tors. Je vous présente mes excuses. Vous n'êtes pas vulcaine et l'usage du nahan-pohkau était cruel. Je n'y aurai plus recours. Cependant, me tuer n'y changera rien et vous vous rendrez coupable de meurtre. D'ailleurs la blessure que vous m'avez infligé me semble assez grave. Si vous préférez éviter la prison, je suggère de faire venir une civière dans les meilleurs délais.

La main de Jo serra le tournevis comme si elle mourait d'envie de s'en servir tout de même puis elle baissa son arme d'un geste brusque en le regardant avec dégoût. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'interphone.

\- Une civière dans les quartiers du commandant Spock. C'est une urgence, cracha t-elle.

\- _Bien reçu._

Elle se retourna vers son époux et lui lança un regard haineux.

\- J'espère vraiment que vous allez crever.

\- C'est tout à fait possible, dit-il indifférent.

Jo regarda son arme sanglante et la jeta loin d'elle tandis que Spock s'appuyait sur le bureau, prit d'une faiblesse soudaine. Elle l'observa puis soupira et saisit une chaise. Elle s'approcha pour la poser brusquement derrière lui. Il s'assit lentement en lui jetant un regard étonné.

\- C'est juste pour aider les infirmiers. Vous pesez une tonne alors c'est chiant de vous soulever si vous êtes par terre.

Spock haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est très délicat de votre part.

\- Mmm, la délicatesse, c'est tout moi.

Il la regarda longuement puis une lueur de respect passa dans ses yeux.

\- Votre entêtement est irritant mais il force l'admiration, dit-il d'un ton étrangement affectueux.

Jo en resta estomaquée un instant mais reprit bien vite son aplomb.

\- Dites donc, vous choisissez bien votre moment pour vous montrer gentil, dit-elle d'un air désolé. Tout juste avant de crever ...

Elle haussa les épaule comme pour dire que c'était vraiment dommage et une infime lueur d'amusement passa dans l'oeil de son époux.

\- Dois-je comprendre que dans ces conditions vous pourriez me regretter ?

Jo le regarda gravement. Il pissait le sang et elle réalisa soudain qu'il allait peut-être vraiment y passer. Elle fut aussitôt prise de remords. Bordel, elle n'avait pas vraiment voulu le tuer mais putain, il l'avait tellement agressé avec ses pouvoirs psychiques qu'elle était devenue dingue.

Elle avala sa salive avec inquiétude et marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'au moniteur.

\- Vous l'emmenez cette civière oui ? Magnez-vous!

Elle s'empressa d'aller à la salle de bain d'où elle sortit avec une serviette qu'elle plia puis tendit au vulcain afin qu'il puisse s'en servir comme compresse. Parfaitement calme, il la pressa contre la blessure tandis que Jo nerveuse l'observait en tapant du pied, ne sachant plus trop quoi faire pour l'aider

La porte s'ouvrit enfin sur des infirmiers qui firent de grands yeux en voyant leur commandant qui se vidait de son sang sur une chaise. Ils se précipitèrent et dix secondes plus tard, la chambre était vide à l'exception d'une grande flaque de sang et de Jo qui se rongeait les siens.

* * *

Note

Dans l'épisode _The omega glory_ , Spock prend le contrôle de l'esprit d'une étrangère à distance simplement en la regardant et l'oblige à accomplir certaines actions. On imagine facilement que cette aptitude pourrait être décuplée dans le cas d'un couple déjà relié télépathiquement par le koon-ut-so'lik.

Malgré tout, je comprend que certains pourront trouver que ces agissements sont trop extrêmes pour être conforme au canon. À ceci je répondrais que dans le film _The undiscover country,_ Spock pratique une fusion mentale forcée sur la traître vulcaine Valeris, une fusion qui semble assez violente pour la faire hurler de façon proprement terrifiante. Alors à tout prendre, le procédé décrit ici est plus délicat.

D'un point de vue humain, il est connu que dans les sociétés patriarcales terriennes les mâles considèrent qu'il est sain et naturel de battre leurs épouses. Dans les cultures les plus arriérées, la rébellion féminine va même jusqu'à mériter la peine de mort. Dans le même ordre d'idée, il serait évidemment logique que les vulcains des temps barbares aient eux aussi développés des moyens pour s'assurer de la soumission des femelles et il me semble qu'une technique comme celle présentée ici pourrait facilement en être une version édulcorée.

C'est un procédé qui pourrait sembler très acceptable aux vulcains contemporains puisqu'à tout prendre, il ne s'agit que d'inciter sa femelle-possession, déjà loyale et logique, à agir conformément à ses devoirs. Et on imagine bien qu'une vulcaine ne prendrait pas la chose aussi mal qu'une terrienne paumée.

Dans cette perspective, je crois que Spock pourrait trouver normal d'user d'un tel incitatif avec une épouse aussi incompétente que Jo ; surtout s'il est persuadé d'agir dans leur intérêt à tout deux.

D'autre part, peut-être aussi en est-on au moment où on se demande si cette fic s'entêtera encore longtemps à présenter notre bien-aimé Spock sous son jour le plus froidement vulcain. Un jour qui s'avère d'ailleurs assez peu romantique. En fait, comme je le disais au début du premier tome, il m'apparaît évident qu'un vulcain digne de ce nom a tout ce qu'il faut pour faire virer les terriennes en bourrique et jusqu'à maintenant c'est cet aspect que nous avons exploré à fond.

Question fond, je crois bien que ce couple mal assorti vient justement d'y arriver et bonne nouvelle, quand on en est rendu à ce stade on ne peut que remonter la pente ;)


	9. Principes de justice

**Comme nous l'avons vu au chapitre précédent, le devoir est certainement une composante essentielle de la culture vulcaine mais cet aspect doit bien sûr être chapeauté par des principes. Pour les vulcains il me semble évident que le principe le plus important doit être celui de justice. Du moins, l'ensemble des épisodes le laisse croire. Pourrait-on imaginer un vulcain assez mal intentionné pour être injuste? Au-delà du pon farr et à moins que j'ai manqué quelque chose, la réponse est : impossible. Un vulcain agit toujours selon la logique et il est parfaitement illogique d'être injuste puisque la justice est là pour garantir l'intérêt de tous.**

 **Mais qu'est-ce que la justice pour un vulcain ? N'est-ce qu'un ensemble de règles à suivre aveuglément ou bien le jugement personnel a t-il droit de citer ?**

 **Pour étudier la question, prenons le cas du fameux : «l'intérêt de tous doit primer sur l'intérêt de quelques uns» et de son évolution. Nous avons entendu cette phrase mémorable pour la première fois dans le film _The wrath of Khan_ mais nous la voyons déjà en action dans de nombreux épisodes de la série. _Gallileo 7_ en est sûrement un des plus impressionnants.**

 **1- Dans cet épisode, l'équipage de la navette subit une attaque et Spock se retrouve coincé sous une grosse roche. Il ordonne à l'équipage de le laisser là mais ceux-ci le sauvent tout de même. Une fois revenu à la navette, il s'insurge qu'on l'ait ramené en passant outre ses ordres. Même lorsqu'ils réussissent à décoller et s'enfuir, il accuse encore l'équipage d'avoir gâché leurs chances de survie en le sauvant.**

 **Ici, Spock applique le principe littéralement. Malgré qu'il ait eu une chance de s'en sortir, il considère qu'il était beaucoup plus logique de le sacrifier pour l'intérêt commun.**

 **2- Dans _The wrath of Khan_ (1982) Spock entre dans une chambre radioactive, seule façon de sauver le vaisseau. En mourant brûlé derrière la porte de verre il dit à Jim de l'autre côté «La logique dicte clairement que l'intérêt de beaucoup doit primer sur l'intérêt de quelques uns» et Jim dévasté lui répond «ou d'un seul».**

 **Ici son choix est moins clairement radical que dans _Galileo 7_ car l'Enterprise était condamné si personne ne se sacrifiait et Spock serait mort de toute façon.**

 **3- Dans le film suivant, _The search for Spock_ (1984), il apparaît que l'âme et le corps de Spock peuvent vivre séparément et qu'il est possible de les réunir lors d'une cérémonie vulcaine. Après moult péripéties où l'Enterprise brise les lois fédérales, la cérémonie a lieu et Spock revient à la vie. Voyant Jim, il lui demande pourquoi ils l'ont sauvé. Il répond «Parce que l'intérêt d'un seul prime sur l'intérêt de beaucoup».**

 **Dans un retournement génial, Jim défie toute logique vulcaine en prouvant que l'affection humaine transcende tout le reste et son contraire.**

 **4- Dans _T_ _he Voyager Home_ (1986), Amanda lui demande s'il croit toujours en ce principe et Spock répond que oui. Elle lui répond que cela signifie qu'il est là par erreur car ses amis ont passé outre ce concept pour le sauver. Ce à quoi il répond que les humains sont parfois illogiques.**

 **Ce qui semble indiquer que l'intervention de Jim n'a pas modifié la perception de Spock.**

 **5- Plus loin dans le film, il insiste pour que l'équipage sauve Chekov même si cela met en péril leur mission de sauver la planète Terre et tous ses habitants. Jim surpris lui demande « Est-ce que c'est la chose logique à faire ?» et Spock répond « Non. C'est la chose humaine à faire».**

 **Ce passage stupéfiant nous révèle qu'en fait la perception de Spock s'est modifiée de façon radicale. Il comprend la vision humaines des choses au point où il considère logique d'agir de façon illogique.**

 **Le chemin parcouru est impressionnant. Dans _Galileo 7_ , non seulement il n'avait pas du tout compris pourquoi l'équipage l'avait sauvé mais il considérait que ce sauvetage était une grave erreur tandis que dans _Voyager Home_ , il propose de mettre l'équipage et une planète entière en péril pour sauver la vie d'un seul homme.**

 **Comme on le voit dans cet exemple, Spock est capable de s'ajuster de façon très impressionnante selon son jugement personnel et c'est cet aspect que nous explorerons dans ce chapitre et le suivant. Mais bien sûr, dans cette fiction, nous sommes encore très loin de _Voyager Home_ _._ Nous avons affaire au Spock de _Galileo7._ Un Spock tout ce qu'il y a de plus rigoureusement vulcain.**

* * *

Jim jaillit de l'ascenseur comme un boulet de canon et entouré de quatre gardes, il suivit le couloir comme dans un cauchemar. Poignardé … cette folle l'avait POIGNARDÉ! Il était tellement hors de lui que tous ceux qui s'étaient rassemblés dans le couloir en cherchant vainement des nouvelles sur ce qui s'était passé se poussèrent de son chemin en vitesse. Il s'empressa jusqu'à la porte de Spock qui s'ouvrit devant lui et l'inconcevable bordel qui régnait dans la chambre lui sauta au visage.

Il crut tout d'abord s'être trompé de porte puis il vit Kot assise à une petite table qui se levait, l'air catastrophée et aussi pâle qu'un linge.

– Attendez dehors, ordonna t-il aux gardes.

Il entra et ses yeux se vrillèrent comme des poignards sur la cinglée qui avait marié son meilleur ami. Elle resta debout, au garde à vous en tremblant sans oser le regarder.

– Capitaine est-ce qu'il est…? Comment il est …? Je veux dire, il va …?

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda t-il d'une voix blanche sans daigner lui répondre.

Elle avala sa salive.

– Je ne sais pas monsieur … C'était … trop bizarre.

– Vous ne savez pas ? gronda t-il en s'approchant.

Jo se tassa sur elle-même effrayée.

– C'est à cause du truc vulcain, je sais pas ce que c'est …, dit-elle avec la voix déraillante de pleurs. Monsieur, est-ce qu'il est …? Il va bien ?

– Parlez pour que je vous COMPRENNE ! tonna t-il furieux.

Jo sursauta tellement il était terrifiant.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? gronda t-il comme s'il allait la décapiter sur place

– Monsieur … monsieur Spock a fait un truc vulcain sur moi et j'ai eu vraiment peur et … je l'ai attaqué… avec ça …, dit-elle en pointant le tournevis sanglant qui s'était écrasé au milieu du plancher.

Kirk frissonna en voyant l'objet en question.

– Vous dites que Spock vous a fait quelque chose qui vous a effrayé, dit-il avec un calme inquiétant.

– Il voulait … me forcer et il a fait un genre de télépathie ou je sais pas, tenta t-elle complètement paniquée.

– Vous dites que Spock vous aurait agressé c'est bien ça? dit-il d'une voix blanche.

– Bha oui … un genre de … agression ouais, dit-elle en ne sachant pas trop comment appeler ça.

– Vous voulez me faire croire que monsieur SPOCK! Le premier officier de ce vaisseau et un VULCAIN vous aurait AGRESSÉ! cria t-il enragé.

Jo réalisa qu'il ne la croyait pas une seconde et elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains pour éclater en sanglots. Jim tenta de reprendre son calme. Il était capitaine et devait garder la tête froide. Cette histoire allait finir en cour martiale et la procédure devait être impeccablement suivie parce que cette folle allait finir ses jours au fond de la colonie pénale la plus sévère qu'il puisse trouver ! Il s'en occuperait personnellement comme il ne s'était jamais occupé de quoi que ce soit !

– Et pourquoi cette «agression» ? dit-il froidement.

– Il voulait que je ramasse … tout ça, hoqueta t-elle.

Voilà qui était plus crédible.

– Si vous aviez mis mes quartiers dans cet état c'est moi qui vous aurais arrangé ! ne put-il s'empêcher de cracher avec mépris.

– Alors c'est pas vous qui m'auriez forcé à rester dans votre cabine ! rétorqua t-elle du tac au tac.

Il la dévisagea sans pouvoir y croire et Jo aussi incrédule que lui, baissa la tête en maudissant son foutu de caractère de chiotte. Putain de merde ! Pourquoi elle pouvait jamais la fermer !

Kirk la dévisagea longuement comme s'il tentait de s'empêcher de l'étrangler sur place. Finalement il pressa la touche d'ouverture des portes.

– Emmenez-là en salle de contention, dit-il aux gardes.

La jeune femme suivit l'escorte sans discuter et Jim ferma le poing pour empêcher sa main de trembler. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Spock ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas lui. Mais s'il mourait, il le jurait sur la tête de son défunt père, il aurait la peau de cette garce aussi vrai qu'il s'appelait Kirk !

Le pauvre capitaine eut tout le temps de se ronger les sangs car ce n'est que deux jours plus tard que Spock se réveilla du coma vulcain. Selon Mccoy, les organes endommagés s'étaient parfaitement régénérés. Jim en avait presque pleuré. Presque. Il aurait bien aimé le voir mais Mccoy ayant interdit toute visite, il en avait donc profité pour préparer le rapport. Un dossier impeccable, presque digne d'un vulcain, qui enverrait Kot en prison illico. Il attendait impatiemment de voir la signature de Spock sur les documents et il avait même dévié de leur trajectoire question de pouvoir livrer cette cinglée à la base la plus près et au plus vite.

Enfin, Mccoy le fit appeler et il courut à l'infirmerie. Il trouva le vulcain dans son lit, à demi relevé sur des oreillers et qui avait tout l'air de se porter comme un charme. Mccoy lui sourit et il s'avança au chevet de son ami.

– Spock, comment vous sentez-vous? dit-il plus ému qu'il voulait bien l'avouer.

– Très bien capitaine.

– Il n'aura aucune séquelle, annonça Mccoy satisfait.

– C'est une excellente nouvelle, dit-il en souriant.

– Capitaine, puis-je demander ce qui est arrivé à Johann. Le docteur Mccoy refuse de m'en informer sous prétexte que je dois me «reposer», dit-il d'un ton qui indiquait qu'à son avis, les réserve de Bones étaient nettement exagérées.

– Elle est en contention évidemment. D'ailleurs j'ai apporté le rapport. J'imagine que vous voudrez le vérifier, dit-il en lui tendant la tablette.

– Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

Jim le regarda sans comprendre.

– Vous ne voulez pas vous assurer que les documents sont conformes ? demanda t-il se disant que c'était bien la première fois que le vulcain faisait entièrement confiance à qui que ce soit pour un rapport.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de porter plainte.

– Quoi !? dit Jim stupéfait.

– Je n'ai pas l'intention de porter plainte, répéta t-il posément.

Kirk le dévisagea pris au dépourvu tandis que de l'autre côté du lit Mccoy semblait tout aussi abasourdi.

\- Vous avez failli mourir Spock ! lui rappela le docteur.

– Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

L'œil du capitaine lança un éclair.

\- Donc, si je comprend bien, vous refusez de faire quoi que ce soit même si votre femme a tenté de vous tuer !

\- C'est exact.

\- Je vous rappelle qu'il y a eu une tentative de meurtre sur le vaisseau ! dit Jim scandalisé.

\- Je n'approuve pas cette accusation.

\- Spock, bon sang, elle vous a poignardé en plein coeur ! dit Mccoy. Du moins … si votre coeur avait été à cet endroit.

\- Il s'agit d'un incident domestique.

\- Pas du tout ! Mon second peut se faire trucider n'importe quand ce qui menace la sécurité de l'Enterprise, dit Jim en sortant l'argument massue.

\- C'est peu probable. Selon toute vraisemblance, il s'agit d'un incident isolé.

\- Spock, sans vouloir vous froisser, votre compréhension des femmes est assez limitée, fit remarquer Jim qui avait déjà pu mesurer à quelle profondeur abyssale le vulcain était capable de s'embourber.

\- Dans ce cas précis, mon jugement s'appuie sur des données scientifiques.

En effet, depuis son réveil Spock avait passé le temps en consultant des données sur moniteur. Il avait étudié tout ce qui pouvait expliquer cette agression ou éclairer ses causes. Les données sociologiques s'étaient révélées particulièrement intéressantes. Il avait déduit que le nahan-pohkau pouvait être perçu comme de la violence domestique et en cas de telles violences, le meurtre d'un conjoint par l'autre était assez courant chez les humain. Kot étant particulièrement combative, ceci expliquait cela.

\- Mon épouse a été victime de violence conjugale.

\- De violence conjugale ? répéta Jim stupéfait.

\- C'est exact.

\- De votre part ?

\- Évidemment.

Jim jeta un coup d'œil à Mccoy tout aussi ahuri.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ...

\- En tant que vulcain j'ai agis en fonction de la logique mais d'un point de vue terrien mes agissements peuvent être associés à de la violence domestique. Johann était donc en état de légitime défense.

Jim repensa à Kot qui assurait que Spock l'avait agressée. Mais même si le vulcain venait de le confirmer lui-même, il éprouvait les plus grandes difficultés à imaginer une telle chose.

\- Spock, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement?

Le vulcain réfléchit un instant sur ce qui lui était permis ou non de dévoiler à des humains.

\- Mon épouse refusait de m'obéir et j'ai dû l'y inciter. Je ne peux pas donner de détail sur cette situation mais après vérification, cette incitation peut être perçue comme de la violence selon les lois terriennes.

\- Bon sang Spock, qu'est-ce que vous nous racontez ? Vous avez torturé votre femme pour la faire obéir ? dit Mccoy scandalisé.

\- Ce n'est pas une torture mais un incitatif. Les vulcaines répondent positivement à cette forme de communication et j'aurais cru qu'il en allait de même pour les terriennes.

\- Vous avez fait volontairement du mal à votre femme ? dit Jim troublé.

\- J'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour rétablir l'ordre, ce qui est le devoir de l'époux mais j'ignorais que je lui «ferais du mal».

\- Et bien je crois que maintenant c'est avec madame Kot que je sympathise, dit Mccoy cinglant.

\- Ce n'est pas surprenant, vous être humain.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passera la prochaine fois qu'elle refusera de vous obéir ? demanda Jim.

\- Je suis présentement en train d'étudier de nouveaux incitatifs. Terriens cette fois.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas obliger votre femme à vous obéir Spock ! dit Bones scandalisé.

\- Elle est mariée à un vulcain et a donc les mêmes devoirs que toutes les épouses vulcaines.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez !? Que votre femme est là pour vous servir ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Mais son devoir est néanmoins de m'obéir.

Kirk et Bones se lancèrent un regard incrédule. Évidemment, dans ces conditions, que Kot ait eu envie de le trucider prenait tout son sens. Jim se racla la gorge.

\- En fait, les terriennes ne sont pas tenue d'obéir à leur mari, assura t-il.

\- Dans ce cas, il ne peut qu'y avoir des conflits.

\- En effet et c'est pourquoi nous sommes des être doués de parole, dit Mccoy ironique. Pour discuter.

Spock les regarda étonné.

\- Que se passe t-il si la discussion échoue ?

\- Et bien … normalement chacun accepte de faire des compromis pour trouver un terrain d'entente, expliqua Jim.

\- Considérant à quel point les humains peuvent se montrer illogiques, cela me semble inutilement complexe et ce, pour des chances de succès minimes, dit Spock peu enthousiaste.

\- Malheureusement, vous n'avez pas le choix. Exiger l'obéissance de son épouse est immoral, assura Mccoy.

\- Oui. Je comprend, dit Spock pensif.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous comprenez exactement? demanda Bones qui doutait grandement de son jugement.

\- Que je ne peux pas exiger de mon épouse qu'elle se soumette à mon autorité docteur Mccoy, dit Spock l'air de dire qu'il n'était pas un crétin.

Bones sembla plus ou moins convaincu mais il se contenta d'afficher un air sévère à l'endroit de son collègue.

\- Comme je refuse de porter plainte, Johann doit être libérée, reprit le vulcain. Dès que ce sera fait, je souhaite m'entretenir avec elle.

Jim soupira peu enthousiaste.

\- Spock, est-ce bien raisonnable ? Je crois que vous ne devriez plus vous voir. Vous êtes ... trop différents.

\- Johann est mon épouse. J'ai donc le droit de la voir à moins que le docteur Mccoy ne s'y oppose pour des raisons médicales mais comme il a déjà permit votre visite je ne vois pas qu'elle raison il pourrait invoquer.

\- Donc, si je comprend bien, vous voulez reprendre votre vie conjugale comme si rien ne s'était passé, dit Jim troublé.

\- Évidemment, dit-il comme si ça allait de soi.

\- Et je n'ai aucun moyen de m'y opposer ? demanda t-il.

Spock resta pensif une seconde comme s'il inventoriait l'ensemble des possibilités.

\- Non, aucun.

\- Bon, dit Jim contrarié. Puisque je ne peux rien faire, il en sera comme vous voulez. Par contre, vous ne demeurerez plus ensemble.

\- C'est exclu, dit Spock.

\- C'est un ordre, dit Jim autoritaire.

\- Dans cette situation, les lois vulcaines prévalent, indiqua Spock.

\- C'est un problème de sécurité. J'ai donc un pouvoir discrétionnaire, argumenta Jim.

\- Pour en bénéficier, vous devez faire un rapport relativement à l'agression mais comme je réfute cette accusation cette démarche ne peut pas être entreprise.

Kirk soupira.

\- Spock, pouvez-vous comprendre que je m'inquiète pour vous?

\- C'est illogique capitaine. Je ne cours aucun danger en vivant avec mon épouse.

\- C'est tout de même quelque chose à entendre de la part de quelqu'un qui vient de se faire poignarder, ironisa Mccoy.

\- Spock, je vous en prie, insista Jim. Vous courez un danger en vivant avec elle. Le contraire serait justement illogique.

– Je ne cours aucun danger car cet événement procède d'un malentendu.

\- Un malentendu ? répéta Jim.

\- Oui. Suite à notre mariage, j'ai agit comme n'importe quel vulcain l'aurait fait avec son épouse vulcaine. Je n'aurais pas pu deviner que Johann réagirait aussi mal. Je croyais qu'elle avait simplement besoin de temps pour s'adapter et dans ce contexte, son agressivité m'a semblé normale.

\- Et il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée qu'il fallait agir de façon humaine avec votre épouse humaine Spock ?

\- Non. Pas plus qu'il ne vous viendrait à l'idée d'agir comme un vulcain avec votre femme docteur Mccoy. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'intéresser au couple humain et je ne peux pas connaître ses règles de fonctionnement sans les avoir étudié.

– Nous avons déjà eu une discussion sur les femmes, renchérit Mccoy. Si vous aviez suivi mes conseils peut-être que nous n'en serions pas là.

– Il s'agissait d'ordre de mission et j'ai suivi votre procédure dans le cadre de la mission. Je suis désormais engagé dans une relation conjugale. Je ne vois pas en quoi un ordre de mission s'appliquerait à une relation privée.

Mccoy le dévisagea comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était extraterrestre à ce point.

– En mission ou non ça ne change rien. Ces conseils sont valables en tout temps !

– Vraiment? dit Spock étonné.

– Oui, vraiment ! assura Bones.

– J'en tiendrai compte à l'avenir, dit Spock pensif, de même que des réactions agressives de Johann. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il est impossible qu'une attaque de cet ordre se reproduise capitaine. Johann n'a pas le profil d'une meurtrière. J'estime qu'il n'y a que 0,05% de chance pour qu'elle tente de me tuer à nouveau.

Jim comprit qu'il avait perdu la partie mais Mccoy n'allait pas le laisser s'en sortir aussi facilement.

– Dans ce cas, j'exige que vous suiviez une thérapie !

Spock le dévisagea stupéfait.

– C'est incontournable, s'empressa d'approuver Jim.

Spock se rembrunit, cherchant visiblement un moyen de s'en sauver.

– En tant que psychologue, j'ai plein droit de vous prescrire une telle démarche ! Vous devrez me rencontrer avec madame Kot une fois par semaine.

Spock soupira exaspéré.

\- Bien, dit-il n'ayant guère d'autre choix. Maintenant, puisque vous voilà rassuré en tant que psychologue, puis-je voir mon épouse ? demanda t-il sèchement.

Mccoy jeta un coup d'oeil à Jim qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

– Oui, je la fait appeler, dit Bones en se retournant pour sortir de la pièce. Jim, vous devez confirmer sa libération.

Kirk regarda son meilleur ami en mesurant à quel point permettre cette mission avait été dès la première seconde, une terrible erreur.

– Prenez tout de même garde à cette fille Spock.

– Je prend note de vos réserves capitaine.

Ne pouvant plus rien faire, Jim grimaça un sourire contrit et suivit Mccoy.

– Ne vous en faites pas Jim, dit Bones lorsqu'ils furent seuls. Je les surveillerai comme une vraie mère poule.

– J'imagine que c'est mieux que rien, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le moniteur.

Il donna ses ordres et attendit Kot de pied ferme. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se présenta visiblement sous le choc. Jim se sentit un peu rassuré. Si jamais elle remettait ça, ce ne serait sûrement pas aujourd'hui. Il la dévisagea sévèrement et elle se mit au garde à vous. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la regarder de haut.

– Je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire. Si jamais vous osez lui toucher encore ... Si je vois un seul bleu, la moindre égratignure … Je vous tue de mes propres mains, dit-il parfaitement sincère. Est-ce que c'est clair !?

– Oui monsieur, dit-elle en regardant droit devant elle.

Il la regarda en silence un moment puis sortit d'un pas pressé alors que Jo se tassait sur elle-même en tremblant. Elle semblait si pitoyable que Mccoy eut presque pitié.

– Il est là, dit-il en désignant le dortoir. Allez-y.

Jo avala sa salive et s'avança vers la porte pour faire face à son époux. La première et seule personne au monde qui se soit montré détestable au point qu'elle en vienne à commettre un assassinat.


	10. Principes de justice extrême

Jo entra dans le dortoir et l'aperçut à demi-couché dans son lit. Elle s'arrêta dans l'entrée, n'osant pas trop s'approcher après ce qui s'était passé mais il leva les yeux sur elle sans démontrer la moindre animosité. Les larmes se mirent aussitôt à déborder de ses yeux. Elle tenta de se contrôler mais n'y réussit pas et éclata en sanglot.

\- Je m'excuse! Je m'excuse tellement! hoqueta t-elle. J'ai failli vous tuer. Jamais je n'aurais pu penser que je pourrais … faire ça.

\- Comme vous le voyez, je ne suis pas mort, fit-il remarquer pour mettre le tout en perspective.

Jo leva sur lui ses yeux rougis.

\- Je vous aie poignardé en plein cœur. Comment vous pouvez être aussi calme, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Parce qu'il n'y a aucune raison de ne pas l'être, dit-il comme si c'était l'évidence.

Jo renifla en l'observant incrédule. Pour sûr c'était tout lui de prendre ça comme ça.

\- J'apprécierais que vous tentiez de demeurer rationnelle. Cette émotivité empêche tout échange pertinent.

Jo essuya ses yeux avec sa manche et hocha la tête l'air de dire qu'elle ferait un effort.

\- J'ai parlé avec le capitaine et il ne fera pas de rapport sur cet événement. Vous n'aurez pas à répondre de vos gestes.

Elle le dévisagea incrédule. Bordel, le capitaine voulait lui arracher la tête. C'était quoi ce délire?

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire … Je vous ai poignardé. Il ne peut pas ...

– Je considère que cette situation était exceptionnelle.

Jo le fixa, désarçonnée.

– Heu … Vous m'avez foutu prison parce que je vous ai envoyé promener mais une tentative de meurtre, ça ne vous dérange pas ? dit-elle stupéfaite.

– Vous avez été victime de violence conjugale et avez donc agi en état de légitime défense.

Elle releva la tête sous le coup de la surprise.

– Vous considérez que c'est vous qui m'avez … agressé? demanda Jo qui s'était encore moins attendu à ça.

– Oui. Bien entendu je ne pouvais pas savoir que le nahan-pohkau n'était pas approprié pour interagir avec une épouse terriennes mais ceci étant, je vous ai agressé, oui.

– Alors c'est pour ça que le capitaine ne fera rien, comprit-elle.

– C'est exact. Il ne peut pas y avoir de crime si je refuse de porter plainte contre vous.

Jo en resta stupéfaite. Bordel, un humain l'aurait fait foutre en taule à vie mais lui, il ne lui en voulait même pas. Il prenait même toute cette merde à son compte. C'était vrai qu'elle s'était défendu mais bon sang, elle l'avait quand même poignardé. Un humain n'aurait jamais pu passer par dessus un truc pareil.

Elle commençait à saisir qu'il souscrivait à un idéal de justice extrême. Vraiment extrême. S'il voulait qu'elle lui obéisse, c'était parce que c'était son devoir, point barre. Il ne tentait pas d'obtenir des avantages pour lui-même comme elle l'avait cru, il s'en tenait simplement à cet idéal et y obéissait en toute chose quoi qu'il en coûte. Et si sous certains aspect ça faisait de lui un parfait imbécile, sous certains autres ça faisait aussi de lui quelqu'un de vraiment admirable.

– Asseyez-vous. Nous devons parler, dit-il en désignant la chaise destinée aux visiteurs.

La jeune femme tira la chaise jusqu'au lit et s'assit près de lui. Spock l'observa un moment en silence tandis qu'elle avait peine à croire qu'il passait vraiment l'éponge.

– Je considère que j'ai commis une erreur de jugement à votre endroit. Depuis notre mariage vous avez dû remarquer que je suis devenu … différent.

– Pour ça pas de doute, dès qu'on s'est marié vous êtes devenu un vrai conn…, je veux dire, vous êtes devenu vraiment froid avec moi, confirma t-elle.

– J'ai agi comme tout époux vulcain l'aurait fait. Cependant je réalise que si cette attitude convient aux vulcaines, elle ne convient pas aux terriennes ou à tout le moins, pas à vous.

Jo ne put empêcher les larmes de fleurer à ses yeux en l'entendant enfin dire quelque chose de sensé à propos de ce foutu mariage.

– J'ai mal jugé de votre détresse émotive. Je ne suis pas familier de cette forme de devoir envers une conjointe humaine, devoir auquel j'ai manqué en ignorant votre malaise. J'estime que c'est en partie ce qui vous a mené à démontrer autant d'agressivité.

Jo hocha la tête pour approuver en ravalant ses larmes.

– Bha ouais … C'est sûr que ça n'a pas trop aidé.

– Je suis désolé Johann, dit-il en la regardant compréhensif. Je crois qu'il est approprié de vous présenter des excuses.

Elle le regarda sans pouvoir y croire.

– Vous le pensez vraiment ?

– Oui. Mon comportement était inapproprié dans les circonstances.

Elle lui sourit d'un air désolé.

– Ben je m'excuse aussi. J'ai pas été trop gentille non plus. Je vous ai fait drôlement ch… enfin, je vous en fait baver quoi.

– Je considère que les derniers événements sont à mettre au compte de malentendus de part et d'autres. Si vous êtes d'accord, peut-être pourrions-nous ne pas en tenir compte et repartir sur de nouvelles bases.

Jo fronça les sourcils.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire que vous allez abandonner l'idée que je dois vous obéir ?

Spock haussa les épaules.

– J'imagine que c'est une possibilité.

– Et c'est clairement la bonne, dit-elle en reniflant.

Ils gardèrent le silence un moment. Pour la première fois, Jo se sentit bien à rester là sans parler. Toutes les autres occasion où il l'avait regardé comme ça sans rien dire, elle n'avait plus su où se mettre. Mais cette fois elle éprouvait une certain confort à se trouver près de lui.

– Il y a également un sujet que je souhaite aborder avec vous, dit-il enfin.

– Ben dites donc, c'est le jour des révélations, dit-elle un poil moqueuse.

Il la dévisagea avec gravité.

– Je réalise que je n'aurais pas dû vous refuser l'accès à certaines informations.

Jo le regarda intriguée.

– Vous voulez parler du truc de kir-canne? C'est ça?

Il approuva mais baissa les yeux comme si cela le mettait mal à l'aise.

– Ça a l'air vraiment dur pour vous de parler de ça hein ?

– C'est extrêmement tabou. Aucun non-vulcain n'en a jamais eu connaissance. Ce savoir nous est communiqué lors d'une cérémonie très fermée et ce n'est pas un sujet de discussion.

– Écoutez, sans blague, c'est pas un caprice. J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir. Et je dirai jamais rien là dessus. Croix de bois, crois de fer.

Il la regarda dubitatif

– Ça veut dire que c'est juré-craché, expliqua t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcils tout aussi dubitatif puis approuva de la tête en se disant que ça devait être un genre de serment.

– Il n'est pas convenable de parler de ce sujet mais si vous y tenez, je peux vous transmettre ces informations par fusion mentale. Cependant, je vous met en garde. Ce souvenir est extrêmement perturbant.

– Ça va. Je veux vraiment savoir. Et puis je commence à être habituée à voir des trucs perturbants dans votre tête sans blague.

Spock désigna le bord du lit et Jo se leva pour se rasseoir devant lui.

– Sur Vulcains, nous avons des techniques qui permettent de conserver certains souvenirs. À leur majorité, les jeunes adultes sont confrontés à la mémoire des temps anciens pour leur permettre de comprendre la valeur des enseignement de Surak. Ce souvenir est celui d'un vulcain anonyme du IVem siècle ; ou plus précisément, c'est le souvenir que j'ai gardé de ce souvenir.

Jo hocha la tête et il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

– Nous n'en parlerons pas. Jamais.

Jo hocha la tête à nouveau et il leva la main pour la poser sur sa joue.

Elle était dans une grotte éclairée de chandelles. Ils étaient des centaines rassemblés là et elle jubilait. Elle était follement excitée. Autour d'elle il y avait un tapage incroyable. Des cris, des hurlements, des chants aigus qui lui vrillaient les tympans. Les gens sautaient sur place, levaient les bras au ciel, étaient secoués de spasmes. Elle-même trépignait comme si elle était prise de folie.

Soudain un silence extraordinaire tomba sur l'assemblée et elle s'immobilisa. Un grand prêtre habillé d'une toge blanche monta sur une estrade devant eux. Une dizaine de suivants grimpèrent à sa suite. Dans ses bras, il tenait un minuscule nourrisson dénudé qui hurlait à plein poumon. C'était un kir'kan, elle le savait. Tout le monde le savait. Tous les enfants sacrés se retrouvaient sur cette estrade. Elle jubila, tellement réjouie par cette apparition qu'elle éprouva la plus grande difficulté à rester calme.

Le grand prêtre leva le bébé à bout de bras et hurla des mots sans suite. Ennemis ! Guerre ! Pouvoir ! Victoire ! Comme tous les autres, elle répéta les mots en criant et chacun la faisait frissonner d'extase. Elle sentait sa force, leur force ! La force que leur donnait leur Dieu. Le grand prêtre donna l'enfant à l'un de ses suivant qui le tendit devant lui et elle faillit se pisser dessus d'excitation. Un disciple tendit une large lame que le grand prêtre saisit. Il leva brusquement au dessus du bébé et une joie féroce envahie son coeur bouillonnant. Elle hurla d'exaltation, ils hurlèrent tous. L'officiant baissa brusquement la lame pour l'enfoncer dans …

Elle sursauta si violemment qu'elle en tomba presque en bas du petit lit d'infirmerie. Elle se releva d'un bond en se reculant d'instinct, comme si ça pouvait lui permettre de s'éloigner de cette vision d'épouvante.

– N'en parlez pas, dit Spock troublé lui aussi.

Jo hocha la tête et serra ses bras autour d'elle comme si elle avait froid. Bordel, elle avait sentit tout ça comme si c'était elle qui le vivait ! Putain de merde! C'était la pire chose … le plus dégoûtant des … Une atrocité ! Mais le pire, c'était les émotions extrêmes qu'elle avait ressenties. L'excitation, la joie, la jubilation devant … devant ce spectacle à vomir. Ça rendait l'horreur encore plus horrible. Malsaine à un degré à peine imaginable. Elle resta là, sans pouvoir faire un geste, complètement sous le choc.

Spock la regarda avec ce qui lui sembla être de la compassion et il lui tendit la main. Elle s'approcha et mit ses doigts tremblants sur les siens. La bulle d'énergie les entoura et aussitôt, elle se sentit mieux. Protégée. Il restèrent comme ça, sans parler et le calme qui émanait de lui l'apaisa. Il attendit que sa respiration ralentisse et qu'elle se détende un peu. Elle perçut qu'il avait encore quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

– À notre connaissance, cela s'est produit pour la dernière fois au milieu du IVem siècle terrien. Mais si vous interrompez votre grossesse, ce sera la première fois depuis presque deux mille ans qu'un kir'kan …, dit-il avec un regard significatif.

Jo le regarda sans comprendre puis réalisa qu'il comparait ce prêtre fou furieux à … à elle ?! Elle retira vivement sa main et la bulle d'énergie fut dissoute.

– Heu … Quoi ?! hého! Vous êtes cinglé ou quoi !? Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ! s'insurgea Jo scandalisée.

– Évidemment. L'interruption de grossesse n'a rien de répréhensible. Ça ne se compare pas. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, ce sujet est extrêmement sensible. Ces événements ont laissés des cicatrices profondes dans notre histoire. Vous attendez un kir'kan et aux yeux d'un vulcain, il y a une parenté insupportable ; ne serais-ce qu'à un niveau symbolique.

Jo croisa les bras et le regarda troublée. C'était vraiment con comme comparaison mais après ce qu'elle avait vu, bordel, c'était quand même normal que les vulcains soient sérieusement traumatisés.

– Peut-être comprenez-vous mieux maintenant pourquoi j'ai tenté de vous empêcher d'avorter par tous les moyens.

– Bha oui, même au point de me marier …, dit-elle comme si c'était la pire connerie du siècle.

– Oui. Pour moi notre mariage est logique parce qu'il représente une chance d'éviter que cette situation se produise.

Alors c'était ça … Il avait marié quelqu'un de qui il n'avait rien à foutre juste à cause de connards qui avaient vécu il y avait deux mille ans. Bordel, question d'obéir à un idéal justice extrême, les vulcains étaient totalement cinglés.

– Mais je comprend maintenant que vous avez perçu mon opposition comme un abus de pouvoir, reprit-il. Sur terre, l'avortement est un droit inaliénable dans un idéal de justice. M'y opposer était inacceptable dans cette perspective. Peut être même l'avez-vous perçu comme une forme de torture.

Jo le regarda longuement en silence.

– Bha ouais … j'avoue que quand même ...

Il approuva de la tête.

– Il était de mon devoir d'empêcher cette situation de se produire mais puisque cela implique de commettre une injustice, je considère que je ne suis plus moralement tenu à ce devoir. Vous retrouvez par conséquent votre droit d'interrompre votre grossesse sans que je sois consulté.

Jo sentit que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux encore une fois alors qu'une tonne de tritanium tombait de ses épaules. Sans blague, quand on s'était fait retirer sa dignité on réalisait quel prix elle avait. Elle n'était plus sa chose. Son corps lui appartenait à nouveau et elle était redevenue une vraie personne, maîtresse d'elle-même.

– Notre relation m'importe Johann, dit-il avec une étrange affection. Puisse t-elle être longue et prospère. Mais ce ne sera pas possible si je m'oppose à votre volonté. À vos yeux je me comporte de façon immorale. User de mon droit est donc illogique.

Elle lui sourit au travers ses larmes et il lui tendit la main à nouveau. Elle hésita une seconde puis s'approcha pour poser les doigts sur les siens, faisant s'étendre le lien d'énergie autour d'eux. Aussitôt, elle sentit qu'il était attaché à elle. Un attachement comme elle n'en avait jamais ressenti. Quelque chose d'indescriptible qui n'était pas vraiment humain.

Puis elle perçut qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Il la dévisagea en serrant ses doigts dans les siens puis approcha sa main de ses lèvres et tendrement, il y posa un baiser. Un geste magnifiquement désuet qui la fit sourire. Elle pressentit qu'il était satisfait de sa réaction et elle sourit à nouveau. Il était totalement largué avec son vieux baise-main mais il fallait avouer qu'il était mignon avec ses tentatives de lui faire du charme à la terrienne. Il la regarda un moment encore puis laissa sa main, faisant disparaître le refuge vulcain.

\- Maintenant, si vous permettez, je dois me reposer.

\- Ouais. Bien sûr, dit-elle compréhensive.

Elle l'observa un moment sans rien dire.

– Alors… Ça veut dire que je suis libre ?

– Évidemment.

Elle lui sourit en le regardant en silence.

– Merci commandant.

– Il est inutile de me remercier. Si vous avez besoin de manifester de la gratitude, c'est envers la logique que vous devriez le faire.

Jo souffla un rire tellement cette idée saugrenue était bizarre. Du moins, elle pouvait être sûre d'une chose, il n'avait pas son pareil pour sortir des trucs délirants.

– Je suis contente que vous vous en soyez sortit commandant, dit-elle en le pensant vraiment.

Il la salua d'un signe de tête et elle se retourna le cœur beaucoup plus léger que quand elle était entrée. Elle sortit du dortoir songeuse et se buta presque à l'infirmière qu'elle n'avait pas remarquée. Bien droite et hautaine au milieu de l'infirmerie, Chapel la dévisageait avec ce qu'on ne pouvait décrire que d'une seule façon : de la haine. Toute son attitude signifiait que la prochaine fois qu'elle aurait à lui faire une injection elle foutrait sans doute de l'arsenic dans la seringue. C'est alors que Jo réalisa que si le commandant ne lui en voulait pas, il était clairement le seul.

– C'était ... c'était un accident miss Chapel, dit-elle en essayant de calmer le jeu.

Cela ne fit pas grande impression sur l'infirmière. Jo soutint son regard venimeux une seconde puis baissa les yeux et sortit sans demander son reste.

Spock replaça ses oreillers pour se rasseoir, très satisfait de leur entretient. D'une part il avait su démontrer de l'intérêt pour les émotions de son épouse, un véritable tour de force pour un vulcain, et d'autre part Johann s'était montré très réceptive à ses propositions. Mais plus intéressant, elle avait réagi très positivement à l'approche terrienne appelée «romantique». Par conséquent, il s'agissait d'un incitatif à envisager avec sérieux.

En principe, le romantisme impliquait de faire prévaloir les sentiments sur la raison ce qui de prime abord ne semblait pas du tout dans ses cordes. Par contre, en ce qui concernait la relation de couple, il s'agissait essentiellement démontrer son attachement à l'aide d'attitudes précises et de gestes codifiés qu'on appelait des «attentions». Comme par exemple, la technique du baise-main qu'il avait apprise dans «La passion d'une héritière», un des romans d'amour qu'il avait consulté en prévision de la mission. Cependant, pour utiliser le romantisme comme incitatif, ses connaissances étaient nettement insuffisantes.

Il tira à lui le moniteur posé sur un bras articulé et pesa sur les touches multicolores de la petite console. Il navigua jusqu'à la bibliothèque de cinquante-six mille romans et sélectionna la catégorie «Amour et romance» qui comprenait cinq mille huit titres. Il parcourut les premiers et entre «Si je m'abandonne à toi», «Le klingon aux yeux d'azur» ou «Le jeu de la tentation», il choisit à tout hasard «L'amour au confins des étoiles» et se lança dans la fastidieuse lecture avec une rigueur toute scientifique.

* * *

Note-

Ce chapitre s'est intéressé aux temps anciens et on se demandera à bon droit s'il est crédible que les vulcains aient jamais pu commettre de telles atrocités. Comme les matériaux canoniques sur cette époque sont extrêmement minces, je dirais que c'est à chacun de se faire son idée.

Dans cette fanfic, j'imagine une cérémonie où on fait revoir des souvenirs anciens dans le but de montrer aux jeunes adultes l'importance de la discipline vulcaine. En toute logique, une telle entreprise présenterait les pires souvenirs possibles pour faire comprendre l'ampleur de la violence qui régnait avant Surak. Les matériaux aussi anciens étant toujours très rares, le plus probable est que tous les vulcains de la planète aient été confrontés aux mêmes souvenirs à peu de chose près. Par conséquent, même si ces sacrifices n'étaient pas très courants ou n'était que le fait d'un obscur groupuscule de cinglés, ils auraient tout de même un impact majeur dans la psychée vulcaine.

L'holocauste de la deuxième guerre mondiale a eu le même genre d'impact dans la psychée humaine. Pourtant des génocides bien plus sanglants ont déjà eu lieu. Pourquoi celui-ci a t-il tant frappé les esprits ? Peut-être est-ce le procédé industriel et inhumain de la tuerie, les centaines de films percutants qui nous font revivre son atrocité ou encore le moment historique où il s'est déroulé mais ce massacre s'est avéré tellement frappant et horrifiant que l'ensemble de l'humanité en frisonne encore de dégoût. Il nous semble que rien de plus ignoble ne se soit jamais produit. C'est au point où même si le besoin d'anéantir son prochain en masse est toujours aussi criant chez les terriens, personne n'osera refaire une chambre à gaz de si tôt.

De la même façon, il me semble qu'un sacrifice tel que celui décrit dans ce chapitre pourrait traumatiser des générations entières de vulcain et les mener à s'opposer à toute action qui rappellerait un tant soit peu ce terrible épisode de leur histoire.

Heureusement, le bon sens a reprit ses droits et Jo est désormais libre d'agir à sa guise. Est-ce que cela signifie que Spock a abandonné la partie pour autant ? Considérant que les vulcains sont tout aussi têtus que les humains, cette idée est hautement improbable. Mais jusqu'où un vulcain serait-il prêt à aller pour réussir à garder son kir'kan et faire de Jo une bonne épouse ? C'est à cette question très intéressante que nous allons maintenant nous attarder.


	11. Le vulcain passionné

**Ce chapitre entend s'intéresser à la perception que les vulcains peuvent avoir de l'amour et des passions humaines.**

 **Un épisode est particulièrement éclairant pour aborder ce sujet.**

 **Dans _Metamosphosis,_ notre trio favori s'échoue sur une planète où demeure Cochrane, un scientifique célèbre qui s'est lui aussi échoué là mais qui est disparu depuis 150 ans. Cochrane doit cette longévité à son «Compagnon», une entité immatérielle avec laquelle il communique. Les voyant interagir ensemble, les trois visiteurs en viennent à se dire que leur compagnonnage ressemble plutôt à une relation amoureuse et finissent par le lui faire remarquer.**

 **« _Mccoy –_ _Vous n'êtes pas_ _son_ _animal de compagnie, vous êtes son amant._**

 _ **Cochrane – Je suis quoi?**_

 _ **Spock – Elle adopte une attitude différente avec vous. Son apparence est plus douce, sa voix plus agréable, plus mélodique. Je ne comprend pas entièrement cette émotion mais elle existe. Le Compagnon vous aime.**_

 _ **Cochrane – C'est répugnant!**_

 _ **Spock – Votre réaction est hautement illogique. Votre relation avec le Compagnon dure depuis 150 ans, est émotionnellement satisfaisante, tout à fait pratique et inoffensive. N'a t-elle pas été bénéfique ?**_

 _ **Cochrane – Est-ce là ce qu'est devenu le futur ? Des hommes sans aucun sens moral et sans décence ? Je suis peut-être vieux de 150 ans mais je refuse de servir d'amant à un monstre totalement inhumain !**_

 _ **Il sort en laissant Spock étonné.**_

 ** _Spock – Fascinant. Une réaction totalement intolérante._ _»_**

 **Ce passage met en lumière plusieurs points intéressants.**

 **Premièrement, Spock est capable de reconnaître une émotion amoureuse même si selon ses dires, il ne la comprend pas entièrement ( _I do not totally understand the emotion_ ). D'autre part, il ne reconnaît pas l'amour de façon intuitive comme Kirk et Mccoy mais à certains signes typiques de l'état amoureux. Posture, intonation, etc ...**

 **Lorsque Cochrane s'insurge, il n'en voit pas la logique et lui fait remarquer les points positifs de cette relation qu'il qualifie «d'émotionnellement satisfaisante». Spock comprend donc que la satisfaction émotionnelle est importante pour les humains et il est capable de faire la différence entre une relation satisfaisante, d'une autre qui ne le serait pas.**

 **En résumé, Spock reconnaît les relations amoureuse humaine à certains signes et les considère bénéfiques entre autre parce qu'elles permettent une satisfaction émotionnelle.**

 **Autre aspect intéressant, il perçoit la réaction de Cochrane comme étant de l'intolérance. Je ne crois pas qu'un humain userait de ce terme. Nous regarderions la situation d'un point de vue plus sensible. On supposerait que Cochrane se ment à lui-même et refuse de voir la réalité parce qu'il a peur de ses sentiments. Spock lui, ignore l'aspect sentimental et ne perçoit que la suite de causes et d'effets : Malgré que la relation soit bénéfique, Cochrane n'a aucunement l'intention de la tolérer et ce, même s'il est plongé dedans depuis 150 ans. Vu comme ça, il est vrai que c'est tout de même fascinant.**

 **Ici, nous voyons donc que Spock a une compréhension principalement rationnelle des relations amoureuses. Il en saisit les tenants et aboutissants et peut remarquer qu'une telle relation se révèle pratique et même bénéfique. Il la voit sous un aspect de cause à effet ce qui rend plutôt surprenant sa compréhension du principe de satisfaction émotionnelle. Un aspect subtilement humain qu'un vulcain normal pourrait avoir quelque difficulté à saisir. Nous pouvons évidemment supposer que cette clairvoyance lui vient de son héritage humain.**

 **Un dernier passage a retenu mon attention. Suite à cette discussion, le Compagnon prendra un corps de jeune femme et Cochrane perdra aussitôt ses réserves amoureuses. Alors qu'ils sont prêts à partir, il annoncera qu'il préfère rester avec elle.**

 _ **«Cochrane : Je ne peux pas la quitter, je l'aime. Est-ce surprenant?**_

 _ **Spock : Non. Pas de la part d'un être humain. Après tout, vous êtes essentiellement irrationnels.»**_

 **Ici, Spock parle de la décision de Cochrane de ne pas repartir avec eux. Cochrane est un scientifique exceptionnel. Il pourrait reprendre ses recherches en faisant un bond de 150 ans, voir de ses yeux l'évolution de sa découverte cruciale et apporter encore beaucoup à la science. Pourtant il choisit de rester avec le Compagnon qui n'a que lui-même à offrir. Pour un vulcain, difficile d'agir de façon plus illogique.**

 **À mon avis, ce commentaire indique que si Spock est capable de reconnaître l'amour et peut même le considérer bénéfique, il ne comprend absolument pas l'intérêt que les humain lui accordent. S'il faut choisir entre la science et l'amour, choisir l'amour n'a pour lui aucun sens.**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit et aussi irrationnelles puissent être les relations amoureuses, il n'en reste pas moins que notre cher Spock devra s'intéresser sérieusement à ce mystère s'il souhaite survivre à son mariage.**

* * *

 _«Journal de bord du docteur Léonard Mccoy. Première rencontre de la thérapie prescrite à madame Johann Kot et Monsieur Spock. J'ai décidé de faire les rencontres dans le bureau attenant l'infirmerie afin d'éviter toute interruption et créer un milieu qui encouragera les confidences.»_

– J'aimerais que nous revenions sur les événements qui nous ont menés ici, dit Mccoy en croisant la jambe d'un air très professionnel.

Assis côte à côte devant lui, Spock et Johann ne semblaient pas des plus à l'aise.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir? dit Jo qui n'avait jamais trop eu affaire à un psychologue.

– J'ai cru comprendre qu'au départ, le désaccord qui a mené à l'agression tenait au fait que vous laissiez la chambre en désordre Johann.

– C'était ça la dispute mais j'ai toujours été bordélique alors ...

– J'ai pu visiter les lieux et même pour une personne «bordélique» cela m'a semblé un peu excessif, dit gentiment le psy. Vous ne croyez pas ?

Jo soupira en croisant les bras.

– Bha ouais. Peut-être un peu …, avoua t-elle.

– Pourquoi d'après vous ? demanda t-il.

Jo se gratta le cou comme si elle réfléchissait.

– Ben j'étais vraiment enragé. Parce qu'on était marié, il pensait qu'il pouvait tout décider, j'avais trop rien à dire et en plus vu qu'il est commandant, il pouvait me donner des ordres mais le pire c'est qu'il m'avait enlevé ma chambre. C'était la seule façon que j'avais de le faire ch …, je veux dire, la seule façon pour qu'il voit que j'étais furax. Parce que même si je lui disais, il s'en foutait. Alors c'est pour ça.

– Diriez-vous que de mettre la chambre en désordre vous donnait l'impression de reprendre du pouvoir sur la situation?

– Bha ouais. C'est sûr, convint Jo.

Bones hocha la tête comme pour approuver.

– Qu'en pensez-vous Spock ?

Le vulcain roula imperceptiblement des yeux, comme s'il trouvait cette comédie parfaitement ridicule.

– Il s'agissait d'une problématique territoriale. Le désordre servait de marqueur visuel. Les hyènes urinent sur leur territoire selon le même procédé.

Jo le regarda insultée.

– Des hyènes qui pissent ? Sans blague. Tant qu'à sortir des comparaison merdiq…, des comparaisons aussi nulles, vous pourriez au moins me comparer à quelque chose de joli. Je ne sais pas si vous le saviez mais les chats font ça aussi.

– L'agressivité spontanée des hyènes me semble rendre la comparaison plus exacte, indiqua Spock.

– Elles mangent des cadavres pourris et sentent la charogne aussi. Ça compte dans votre exemple ?

Il sembla réfléchir sérieusement à la question et Jo soupira excédée.

– Adorable …, dit-elle en grimaçant un sourire.

Mccoy croisa les mains devant lui.

– Johann, diriez-vous que Spock a choisit cet exemple pour vous ennuyer ?

– Sûrement vu qu'il fait tout le temps ça, dit-elle d'un ton accusateur.

Spock afficha un air blasé. Évidemment, quand on se retrouvait coincé entre deux humains, c'était le genre d'illogisme auquel il fallait s'attendre.

– Si c'est vraiment ce que vous croyez, c'est que vous ne comprenez pas encore les vulcains, reprit Mccoy. Spock est parfaitement incapable d'ennuyer quelqu'un à dessein. Je l'ai moi-même ennuyé plus souvent qu'à mon tour même s'il peut se montrer irritant à sa façon, il n'a jamais été en mesure de me rendre la pareille.

– Vous êtes sérieux ? dit Jo en souriant en coin.

– Tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux, assura Bones. Qu'en dites-vous Spock ?

– Je ne vois pas en quoi il serait logique d'ennuyer quelqu'un à dessein, confirma t-il.

Jo fit la moue puis regarda ses bottines pensivement comme si elle remettait en question sa vision des choses tandis que Spock regardait Bones d'un air nettement moins revêche. Regard auquel celui-ci répondit par un clin d'œil des plus professionnel.

 _«J_ _'estime_ _que les besoins sont criants et qu'un point de vu extérieur ne sera pas un luxe_ _tant i_ _l est vrai qu'interagir avec un vulcain peut s'avérer déstabilisant._ _E_ _t j'imagine que se retrouver avec une épouse comme madame Kot, l'est_ _encore d'avantage si la chose est possible_ _.»_

ooOOOoo

\- Johann.

Couchée sur le dos sous l'arrivée des tuyaux du bloc trois, Jo releva la tête des tuyaux d'eau thermique dont elle tentait de localiser la fuite. Spock était au-dessus d'elle et la regardait une fleur argent à la main.

\- C'est pour vous.

Jo se dépêtra de son inconfortable position et se releva sans trop rien comprendre. Il lui tendit la fleur qu'elle prit dans sa main sale. Ça ressemblait un peu à une marguerite bricolée en pliant des feuilles d'aluminium. Elle regarda l'item bizarre d'un air dubitatif puis elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière Spock. Yann, Nath et Vince glandaient mine de rien en espérant visiblement de nouveaux développements croustillants. Voyant qu'ils étaient repérés ils regardèrent soudain ailleurs mine de rien.

\- Heu … je suis supposé faire quoi avec ça?

Il haussa un sourcil comme si la question le prenait par surprise.

\- Je croyais que les terriennes apprécient ce genre d'attention.

\- Ah ouais? dit-elle d'un drôle d'air.

Une fleur. Bordel, ça c'était un vieux truc ringard. Et ça allait être quoi ensuite? Un poulet à plumer? Mais bon, même si c'était totalement nul il fallait lui accorder qu'il tentait de se montrer aimable.

\- Et bien merci. C'est très gentil, dit-elle en cachant la fleur derrière son dos afin que les autres n'ait pas de nouvelles raisons de se foutre de sa gueule.

\- Puis-je ? dit-il en lui tendant deux doigt.

\- Heu …

\- Donnez-moi votre main.

Putain de merde, s'il commençaient à lui tenir la main en public, elle aurait droit à toutes les conneries imaginables. Des insinuations des jalouses aux blagues de cul des connards.

\- Enfin, je suis en service. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend? dit-elle en le regardant comme s'il était timbré.

\- Ce n'est pas interdit à proprement parler et braver les conventions peut-être excitant, dit-il comme pour le lui rappeler.

Jo le dévisagea avec inquiétude.

\- Braver les conventions peut-être excitant, répéta Jo troublée. Vous pétez un câble ou quoi ?

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi cette fois l'approche classique n'avait pas le succès escompté, Spock battit en retraite. Il la salua et regagna la passerelle songeur. Selon les données dont il disposait sur les couples humains, il était plus que temps d'engager un rapprochement. Normalement, des accouplements avait lieu avant le mariage, ce qui avait été fait. Mais après le mariage, la fréquence de l'activité sexuelle augmentait de façon conséquente. En moyenne on comptait entre 20% et 40% d'accouplements supplémentaires sur six mois terriens.

C'était d'ailleurs une augmentation logique puisque le coït assorti de divers échanges de fluides était une activité biologique essentielle pour développer l'affection dans un couple terrien. Plusieurs études faisaient même un lien direct entre le niveau d'attachement et la fréquence d'accouplement. Le désintérêt de son épouse pour ce type d'activité devenait donc problématique.

N'ayant rien de plus important à faire, il révisa ses notes, bien décidé à retenter sa chance un peu plus tard. Avec la permission de Jim, il abandonna son poste trente minute avant la fin de son service afin d'être présent lorsqu'elle rentrerait. Elle rentra à l'heure prévue et sembla étonnée de le voir déjà là. Elle se contenta de le saluer avant d'enfiler dans la douche. Lorsqu'elle en sortit enroulée dans une serviette, il estima que l'occasion de tenter un rapprochement était idéale.

S'il se fiait aux romans qu'il avait consultés et aux précédents conseils de Mccoy, il fallait miser sur une approche sentimentale. Le plus pertinent dans les circonstances était sûrement de la complimenter sur son physique et sous-entendre que ce dernier provoquait chez lui une excitation.

\- Vous êtes très belle, dit-il en tentant d'avoir l'air admiratif.

La serviette tout de travers sur la tête, elle lui jeta un regard étonné.

\- Il me semblait que les vulcains n'accordaient pas d'importance à la beauté.

C'était bien le cas mais il n'avait pas menti d'un point de vue humain. Si on calculait la masse musculaire et adipeuse en fonction de la taille et des mensurations, elle n'était pas assez éloignée de la moyenne terrienne pour être repoussante donc, techniquement, elle pouvait être belle.

\- Vous êtes belle à mes yeux, tenta t-il habilement

Encore une fois ce n'était pas faux puisque, étant son épouse, elle était unique pour lui. Ce phénomène appelé wudin-adun'a en vulcain pouvait sûrement être traduit par «belle» en langage terrien.

\- Ben dites donc, dit Jo peu impressionnée.

Les compliments ayant été faits, Spock estima qu'il devait être temps de manifester une excitation sexuelle. Il attendit qu'elle passe dans la chambre pour s'approcher. Dos à lui, elle fouillait dans la penderie à la recherche d'un survêtement. Ressentant une présence elle se tourna et sursauta en le voyant.

– Bordel, vous m'avez fait peur, dit elle en le regardant bizarrement.

Il était temps de manifester de l'excitation et il laissa «courir les yeux sur son corps».

– Commandant ? Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? dit Jo sans trop comprendre pourquoi il l'analysait bizarrement comme ça. Vous allez bien ?

– J'ai très envie de vous embrasser, dit-il en choisissant une phrase d'introduction tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normatif.

Jo sourit embarrassée.

– Heu … Écoutez, je suis pas sûre, dit-elle gentiment. Ça me dit trop rien.

– Pourquoi cela? demanda t-il en tentant de prendre l'air sombre qu'elle aimait.

– Vous savez pas vraiment comment embrasser alors …, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Dans ce cas montrez-moi.

\- Écoutez c'est rien contre vous mais vous n'avez pas trop les qualités requises, dit-elle d'un air navré.

\- À quelles qualités pensez-vous ?

\- Être capable d'éprouver des émotions, dit Jo fataliste.

\- Je peux feindre, assura t-il.

Jo pouffa de rire.

\- Wow, ça c'est trop tentant, dit-elle en retournant à sa recherche d'un survêtement.

\- Je suis capable être crédible, dit-il sûr de lui.

Jo ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en entendant une connerie pareille. Bordel ce vulcain était vraiment débile.

\- Vous m'avez déjà servi un baiser de Shrek, ça va être quoi cette fois? Un baiser du dragon vert? Non attendez, je crois que je préfère Mashmallow-man, dit-elle en trouvant enfin un chandail.

\- Non. Puisque nous sommes mariés, il importe que cela vienne de moi.

\- Et ben ça promet, dit-elle d'un ton quelque peu exaspéré.

\- Oui. Je le crois également.

Jo soupira en attrapant le chandail et le regardant comme s'il commençait à l'énerver sérieusement.

\- Vous captez rien du tout. S'embrasser c'est des émotion qu'on partage et là-dessus vous êtes totalement largué.

\- Vous n'avez qu'une hypothèse. Toute hypothèse doit être testée avant de pouvoir être validée.

\- Okay, vous voulez tester à quel point vous êtes nul ? Parfait. Allez-y puisqu'il vous faut vraiment une preuve, dit-elle en jetant le chandail sur une chaise.

Elle se tournant pour lui faire face et il l'observa avec attention.

\- Malheureusement, vous n'êtes pas dans des dispositions favorables.

Jo soupira gravement. Bordel, il allait la rendre dingue …

\- D'accord, dit-elle avec un sourire forcé. Je suis dans des dispositions favorables. Ça vous va comme ça? Maintenant accouchez qu'on en finisse.

Il fronça les sourcils dubitatif.

\- Ça veut dire, «allez-y», dit-elle faussement aimable. Je suis prête à recevoir votre merveilleux baiser.

\- Bien.

Il s'approcha d'elle et entoura sa taille en la pressant contre lui.

\- Vous devez m'enlacer également, lui rappela t-il.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit-elle comme si elle avait oublié.

De mauvaise grâce, elle posa mollement les mains sur ses épaules.

Spock avait étudié très exactement six cent douze romans d'amour. C'était sans aucun doute l'étude la plus fastidieuse et déplaisante qu'il ait jamais mené à bien. Mais les documents s'était révélés riches en informations. Tous les romans sans exceptions décrivait de nombreuses situations d'embrassades, les baisers correspondants et les réactions possibles des protagonistes.

Seul à l'infirmerie, il s'était exercé contre le dos de sa main afin de contrôler les différentes possibilités décrites dans les sirupeux romans. Pour convaincre une partenaire rébarbative, un baiser fougueux et quelque peu forcé ou encore un «doux baiser» donnait, semblait-il, de bons résultats. Il calcula avec justesse que la forcer pourrait l'inciter à l'attaquer et choisit donc le doux baiser pour lequel il s'était d'ailleurs beaucoup exercé. Il avança donc un peu ses lèvres afin de leur donner une texture pulpeuse et tenta de les rendre les plus molles possible. Il les appuya contre les siennes très lentement, à intervalle plus ou moins régulier.

Tout d'abord Jo se laissa faire puis elle se laissa prendre au jeu. Évidemment, c'était un peu convenu comme baiser mais à tout prendre ce n'était pas totalement nul. Surtout, ce n'était pas très souvent qu'elle vivait quelque chose de sympa avec lui. Elle en avait marre des disputes et encore plus marre de devoir lui résister sur tous les fronts. Pour une fois, il essayait de communiquer en langage humain et sans blague, c'était incroyablement reposant.

Jo se détendit et ferma les yeux. Spock en déduit que la stratégie s'avérait efficace. Comme pour confirmer l'hypothèse, elle leva imperceptiblement la tête vers lui ce qui indiquait qu'elle «offrait ses lèvres», un signal visant à encourager le mâle dans ses manœuvres.

Il décida de continuer dans la même veine pour le baiser mais ajouta un toucher caressant, un aspect classique de ce type de rapprochement. Il remonta sa main le long de son dos nu et appliqua une pression mesurée dite «sensuelle». C'est à dire ni trop faible, ni trop brusque et assorti de caresses assez lentes. La serviette se défit et tomba par terre. Il en profita pour la caresser plus pleinement et la réaction de sa femelle fut immédiate.

Sans avertissement, ses caresses maladroites l'enflammèrent comme un brasier et Jo fut soudainement balayée par un véritable tsunami de désir débridé. C'était peut-être parce que depuis des semaines elle en avait bavé de toutes les façons possibles, s'était inquiétée comme jamais ou parce qu'elle avait failli devenir dingue de fureur et de frustrations, mais ce fut comme si une écluse s'ouvrait brusquement en libérant tout ce qui l'avait oppressé sous la forme d'un désir furieux.

Spock ne put que remarquer le changement radical d'attitude de son épouse. La respiration de la jeune femme s'accéléra et elle se pressa fermement contre lui en le regardant d'un air sérieux. Elle se mit à l'embrasser d'une façon insistante et ses mains à courir sur lui, particulièrement sur son postérieur qu'elle attira contre elle. Le vulcain s'en trouva parfaitement confus. Selon les signaux qu'elle émettait, elle réclamait un coït immédiat mais c'était parfaitement illogique. Considérant ses dispositions négatives préalables, il avait calculé qu'il y avait encore cinq étapes distinctes avant d'en arriver à ce stade, … si jamais il y arrivait.

Il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu l'inciter à s'exciter aussi rapidement et en déduit qu'il faisait peut-être erreur. Cette attitude signifiait peut-être autre chose qu'une envie de s'accoupler. Dans ce cas, se montrer entreprenant pourrait être mal reçu et tout gâcher. Dans le doute, il cessa toute manœuvre et l'observa passivement en espérant acquérir plus d'informations.

Jo ne put manquer le désintérêt soudain de son époux et soupira gravement. Allez savoir pourquoi, il faisait encore l'imbécile.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda t-elle en ayant peine à cacher son exaspération.

Spock réalisa aussitôt qu'il avait fait une erreur mais laquelle? Il repassa à toute vitesse les diverses stratégies possible lors de semblable situations. Ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait, il opta pour une parade d'évitement classique, celle de Richard folamour dans «Lorsque tu me regardes, je fond». Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Je crains de vous heurter, dit-il en prenant la voix la plus grave possible.

Jo battit des cils prise au dépourvu.

\- Ah ouais? Ben heu ... Pourquoi?

Il réfléchit un instant à la meilleure façon de s'en sortir et choisit de manifester une incertitude de bon aloi comme Acryonis dans «Au creux de tes tentacules soyeux».

\- Je viens d'un tout autre monde. Je pourrais me montrer déplacé et vous déplaire.

Bordel, il en faisait vraiment des masses. Mais puisqu'il semblait inquiet pour elle, Jo tenta de le rassurer.

\- J'avoue que ça me met sur le cul que vous ayez peur de me déplaire mais arrêtez de penser d'accord. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de me baiser. C'est vraiment pas compliqué.

Les intentions de son épouse étant enfin claires, le vulcain songea aux répliques de Conrad de Beloeil lorsque la comptesse de Neuilly succombe à ses avance dans «comme un orage sur ton corps».

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que vous souhaitez ? Vous donner à moi, dit-il en l'enlaçant d'une façon qui pouvait sembler virile.

\- Heu … baiser. Vous vous rappelez? dit Jo étonnée par ses façons bizarres. Vous avez besoin d'un dessin ?

Voyant qu'au lieu de «fondre dans ses bras» comme la comtesse de Neuilly son épouse l'envoyait limite promener, Spock prit le parti de la soumission en singeant Carlos dans «Le Dionysos de Santa-Barbara»

\- Non. Vous n'avez rien à faire. C'est moi qui ferai tout ce que vous voulez. Tout, assura t-il en approchant son visage de celui de son épouse ahurie. Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire et je suis à vous.

Bordel, il pétait les plombs sérieusement.

\- Putain de merde! C'est quoi votre problème ?

Spock haussa un sourcil étonné.

\- Je m'efforce de communiquer avec vous en langage humain, expliqua t-il.

Comprenant enfin de quoi il retournait, Jo le regarda stupéfaite.

\- Bordel, où est-ce que vous avez pris vos infos on peut savoir?

\- De nombreuses sources différentes.

\- Non mais attendez, vous avez lu des romans d'amour et des conneries du genre ? dit-elle en le dévisageant sans pouvoir y croire.

\- Entre autre choses, avoua t-il.

\- Vous vous êtes vraiment farci ces daubes? dit-elle en se retenant à grand peine pour ne pas lui éclater de rire au nez.

Comprenant qu'elle se payait sa tête, il se contenta de la fixer d'un air hautain.

\- Sans blague… dit-elle en pouffant malgré elle. Putain ...c'est vraiment trop nul … ! HAHAHA!

Voyant qu'il semblait froissé, elle tenta de se contrôler mais se rappelant ses sirupeuses réparties, elle sombra dans un véritable fou rire. Spock releva la tête pris au dépourvu. Rien dans son étude ne l'avait préparé à cette réaction et il lui fallut user de toute son énergie mentale pour ne pas se sentir ridicule.

\- Écoutez, je m'excuse, …, dit Jo avec des larmes de rire. C'est juste que dans votre cas le style est vraiment … HAHAHA!

Spock soupira exaspéré.

\- Attendez, je vais … hum, reprendre mon calme… Je vais y arriver.

Il croisa les bras, aucunement amusé.

\- J'aurais cru que vous préféreriez cette approche aux méthodes précédentes, dit-il quelque peu piqué.

Comprenant qu'il était à bout, Jo fit un effort surhumain pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

\- Je suis désolé. Le prenez pas mal d'accord? Haem.. pff… Je ne me moque pas de vous. Vous pouviez pas savoir que ces romans c'est juste trop nul. C'est ça qui est marrant. Vous comprenez ?

\- Ces romans sont très populaires auprès des terriennes, se défendit-il.

\- Peut-être mais sûrement pas pour les filles comme moi, dit-elle en faisant une grimace de rire contenu.

\- Vous êtes terrienne, dit-il comme si elle l'avait oublié.

\- Il y a toute sorte de terriennes, assura t-elle. Vous avez vu une seule fille qui me ressemble dans ces conneries d'histoires ?

Il la dévisagea un instant.

\- Non, dût-il convenir.

\- C'est pour ça que …hum, je me marre. C'est vraiment pas mon genre vous voyez?

Spock soupira en se disant que comme d'habitude, les humains se révélaient inutilement complexes et sibyllins.

Réalisant qu'il était frustré par sa réaction, Jo s'approcha de lui.

\- Mais sans blague, j'apprécie. Je vous jure, dit-elle tout de même touchée. Vous vous êtes vraiment tapé ces merdes juste pour arriver à communiquer avec moi?

\- Évidemment, dit-il d'un ton qui sous-entendait qu'il ne se serait sûrement pas farci ces romans par plaisir.

\- Alors votre plan c'était de me séduire avec ces merdes?

\- Je tentais de comprendre la dynamique de couple terrienne, ses modes de fonctionnement et de communication.

Jo fit un air embêtée.

\- Ouais ben sans blague vous êtes pas plus avancé parce que ces romans c'est vraiment n'importe quoi. Ça aurait été plus votre genre de lire des trucs barbants de psycho non?

\- Je l'ai fait bien entendu mais ces études s'adressent aux humains et présupposent un lecteur émotif n'ayant pas besoin d'information à ce propos. Par conséquent, très peu de documents s'intéressent aux phénomènes sentimentaux sinon d'un point de vue chimique. Seuls les romans d'amour explicitent cet aspect en détail.

\- Alors ça veut dire que maintenant vous êtes capable d'agir comme les crétins qu'on voit là dedans?

\- En quelque sorte.

\- Bordel, moi qui pensait que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, je me retrouve avec un vulcain à l'eau de rose. Ça c'est ce qu'on appelle deux cauchemars pour le prix d'un, dit-elle en roulant de grands yeux.

Spock la regarda limite insulté.

\- Ces paramètres de communication ne me sont pas plus naturels qu'avant si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, spécifia t-il.

Jo le regarda d'un air malin.

\- Pour sûr c'est pas du tout votre genre. Mais justement, d'une certaine façon ça veut dire que vous avez essayé de me mentir. Pas vrai? dit-elle pour le narguer.

Spock la fixa un instant.

\- Non. J'obéis à des règles comportementales préétablies. Une forme de langage partagée par les terriens à partir de laquelle nous pouvons communiquer. Du moins, c'était ma présupposition.

Jo le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

\- Non mais c'est quand même futé comme stratégie. Sans blague, avec une autre fille ça aurait pu marcher, dit-elle comme pour l'approuver.

Spock sembla satisfait par cette réponse qui confirmait tous ses calculs.

\- Manque de pot, vous êtes collé avec moi mais tout de même j'apprécie l'effort.

Le vulcain haussa imperceptiblement les épaules comme s'il prenait son échec avec philosophie.

\- Mais au fond, vous avez fait tout ça pour développer une «relation émotive» avec moi, pas vrai?

\- C'est exact, approuva t-il.

\- Et bien essayons plutôt d'avoir une vraie relation émotive qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Spock fit une tête embêtée mais Jo ignora sciemment son peu d'enthousiasme, s'assit sur le bord du lit et l'invita à venir la rejoindre en tapotant la place près d'elle.

Spock s'assit, plus ou moins enchanté.

\- Alors dites-moi. Qu'est-ce que vous éprouvez pour moi ?

Il la regarda comme si la réponse allait de soi.

\- De l'attachement.

\- Non, je parle pas de vos trucs vulcains. Je vous parle de sentiments.

– Êtes-vous en train de pratiquer une forme de thérapie psychologique? demanda t-il en trouvant que son approche ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Mccoy.

– Non. Nous avons juste une discussion de couple normale. Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous éprouvez pour moi?

Malgré l'indécence de la chose, il fit de son mieux et se concentra un instant pour faire l'inventaire des émotions qu'il avait eu à contrôler le plus souvent.

\- Frustration, dit-il, exaspération, agacement, mécontentement, colère et impatience.

Jo battit des cils devant une pareille franchise et se racla la gorge.

\- Bien. Très bien, approuva t-elle. C'est un début. Et dans un genre plus positif, vous pouvez peut-être trouver quelque chose, dit-elle d'un air suggestif.

Spock sembla réfléchit un moment. Sa recherche de quelque chose de positif s'éternisant, Jo soupira en se disant qu'il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose.

\- De l'admiration pour votre courage, votre intégrité et aussi je crois, une certaine pitié, dit-il enfin.

\- Parce que je suis tellement nulle à chier que je vous fais pitié, dit-elle lassée de ses insultes.

\- Non. Parce que vous êtes inconfortable dans cette situation qui vous a été imposée. D'ailleurs, considérant que vous avez de bonnes capacités d'adaptation cela démontre que cette aptitude n'est pas très développée chez l'humain.

Jo souffla un rire moqueur.

\- Vous vous gourez. C'est juste que ça ne fait pas assez longtemps que je suis coincée avec vous. Il n'y a qu'à attendre encore un peu et je vais sûrement développer le syndrome de Stockholm, dit-elle avec un sourire optimiste.

Il la dévisagea gravement.

\- Est-ce que cela signifie que vous vous considérez comme une prisonnière ?

Jo hocha la tête.

\- J'imagine qu'on peut dire ça, approuva t-elle. C'est sûr que je me sens un peu comme … prise au piège, confia t-elle.

\- Est-ce que c'est ce qui explique votre comportement rébarbatif ? demanda Spock intéressé.

\- Sûrement pour une bonne part. Ouais, dit-elle soulagée qu'il comprenne enfin.

\- Donc, lorsque vous développerez le syndrome de Stockholm votre comportement devrait s'améliorer, supposa Spock.

Jo tenta de déceler une trace d'humour dans ses yeux mais n'en trouvant aucune, se passa la main sur le front d'un air découragée.

\- Non, dit-elle patiemment. L'idée ce n'est pas de développer des syndromes de tarés. L'idée c'est de parler pour se comprendre vous captez ?

Spock haussa un sourcil en se disant que de développer le syndrome de Stockholm (un instinct qui d'ailleurs n'existait sûrement pas pour rien), serait beaucoup plus simple et efficace.

\- Bon, je recommence. Là je viens de vous dire comment je me sens dans cette situation, je me sens prisonnière. À partir de là vous, comment vous vous sentez quand je vous dis ça? demanda Jo décidée à avoir cette conversation.

\- Mal à l'aise, dit Spock imperturbable.

\- Et pourquoi ça ? dit-elle curieuse.

\- Parce que parler d'émotion est indécent, assura t-il.

Jo releva la tête intriguée.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Oui. C'est extrêmement grossier.

\- Alors vous avez des émotions mais c'est juste que vous les laissez pas sortir c'est ça?

\- Nous les contrôlons, corrigea t-il.

Jo le regarda comme si elle comprenait pour la première fois sa maladie mentale.

\- Okay … donc si c'est grossier de montrer ses émotions, moi à vos yeux je suis toujours comme … déplacée?

\- Le mot obscène me semble plus précis.

\- Obscène? dit-elle troublée. Si pire que ça?

Spock approuva l'air de dire que le mot était peut-être même un peu faible.

\- Ah oui? Si vous me trouvez obscène, comment vous pouvez vous attacher à moi ?

\- C'est mon devoir, dit-il comme si c'était l'évidence.

\- Comment on peut s'attacher à quelqu'un qui nous dégoûte? dit-elle déconcertée.

\- Le dégoût est une forme de peur et je n'éprouve rien de tel. Je suis attaché à vous car nous sommes mariés. Cela relève de la simple logique.

Putain de merde. C'était complètement débile sa façon de voir les choses. Un vrai robot. Mais il était quand même à moitié humain non? Il ne pouvait quand même pas s'attacher juste parce qu'il fallait le faire. Forcément la bonne femme l'influençait au moins un peu. Jo croisa les bras sur sa poitrine en plissant les yeux.

\- D'accord mais si par exemple, j'étais plus votre genre. Que vous me trouviez géniale, vraiment top. La femme de vos rêves. Ça serait plus facile de vous attacher à moi non?

\- C'est une hypothèse qui ne peut pas être testée.

\- Non mais faites juste imaginer.

\- Aucune réponse objective ne peut être donnée à cette question, assura t-il.

\- Oui, c'est normal. Je veux juste savoir vos impressions, insista t-elle

\- Je ne vois pas quel serait l'objectif d'imaginer des impressions.

\- L'objectif, c'est d'essayer de se comprendre vous vous souvenez?

\- En quoi une supposition approximative concernant une situation improbable, pourrait-elle permettre de mieux se comprendre? demanda t-il dubitatif.

Jo soupira en essayant de trouver en elle des trésors de patiences.

\- Et bien ça me permettrait de comprendre un peu mieux comment vous pensez. Qui vous êtes. Comme ça au lieu d'avoir envie de vous casser la gueule parce que vous agissez comme un crétin, je serais peut-être plus patiente.

\- Je ne vois pas de logique à ce raisonnement.

\- Bha oui c'est logique, dit-elle comme si ça allait de soi. Comme là, maintenant je sais que quand je me fâche vous me trouvez «obscène» alors c'est pas trop surprenant que vous ayez toujours l'air d'un manche à balais. Donc comme je comprend ce qui se passe, la prochaine fois je vais pas me fâcher encore plus à cause de votre tête de déterré.

Spock haussa un sourcil.

\- Votre raisonnement est erroné. Vous supposez que votre attitude provoque chez moi une réaction émotionnelle mais ce n'est pas le cas, la détrompa t-il.

Jo ferma les yeux alors qu'une pointe de colère obscurcissait son esprit, colère qui se changea aussitôt en désappointement puis en tristesse. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'arriverait jamais à quoi que ce soit avec lui. C'était un putain d'extraterrestre. Il était d'une autre espèce et cette espèce était composés de parfaits connards.

\- C'est bon. Vous avez gagné, moi je démissionne, dit-elle découragée.

\- Je ne comprend pas en quoi j'aurais «gagné», dit-il étonné.

\- Vous avez gagné que je vous foute la paix, éluda t-elle.

Elle se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le lit et mit son bras devant ses yeux comme pour ne plus rien voir.

\- Cette conversation est elle terminée? demanda t-il.

\- Tout ce qu'il y a de terminé, assura t-elle.

\- Ais-je dit quelque chose d'inapproprié ? s'enquit-il.

Jo soupira exaspérée et releva son bras de sur ses yeux pour le dévisager.

\- Bordel! Vous êtes vraiment lourd! Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais me forcer pour avoir des discussions aussi merdiques. Vous comprenez rien aux humains. Donc voilà ce qu'on va faire : je vous fous la paix, vous me foutez la paix et tout le monde est content. Ça vous va comme ça ? dit-elle à bout.

\- Je comprend les humains, assura t-il

Jo souffla un rire sarcastique.

\- Pffft, c'est ça ouais.

\- Par exemple, je sais que je ne vous donne pas ce dont vous avez besoin.

\- Ah oui? Et j'ai besoin de quoi ? demanda t-elle curieuse de l'apprendre.

\- Vous avez besoin que je partage des émotions avec vous, dit-il avec un regard compréhensif.

Jo sembla quelque peu étonnée. Il avait raison. C'était exactement de ça dont elle avait besoin.

\- Je comprend que vous tentez d'entrer en contact avec ce qui est humain en moi. C'est d'ailleurs une stratégie logique. Mais je suis fermé à cette approche. C'est ce qui est le plus irritant pour vous.

Jo pinça les lèvres. Pour ça, c'était sacrément irritant et même que ça la rendait totalement dingue. Spock baissa les yeux un moment, donnant l'impression qu'il hésitait à parler.

\- C'est … difficile pour moi, dit-il comme s'il lui coûtait de l'avouer. Dès l'enfance, j'ai dû me détacher de mon humanité. Je n'ai pas eu le choix pour être accepté des autres vulcains. Pour mes camarades cette humanité était indécente, insupportable. À leurs yeux j'étais horriblement grossier et ils me l'ont fait chèrement payer. J'ai dû apprendre à me contrôler encore plus qu'eux pour être respecté.

Jo le fixa, surprise de cette confidence.

\- L'humain en moi n'est pas disparu mais il s'est endormi. Depuis longtemps, presque depuis toujours. Et je ne peux pas le laisser se réveiller. Cette part de moi me déséquilibre.

Il la regarda gravement, s'appuya sur son bras pour se rapprocher d'elle et leva la main pour caresser sa joue. Jo frissonna malgré elle.

\- J'aimerais communiquer avec toi comme tu le souhaites mais j'en suis incapable, dit-il sincèrement désolé. Ce n'est plus mon langage et je ne sais pas le parler.

Tout ça était tellement imprévu, tellement touchant que Jo fut complètement désarçonnée.

\- Mais tu as de l'importance pour moi. … Beaucoup.

Bordel, il était tellement beau quand il la regardait comme ça qu'elle fut près de lui pardonner toutes ses conneries d'un coup.

\- Tu fais partie de moi. Je ressens ta présence à chaque seconde. Tu es indécente, illogique, tu parjures même tes serments d'épouse. Mais tu es ce que tu es. Je suis attaché à cela. Pas à ce que tu pourrais devenir, ni à ce que je pourrais imaginer de «plus top» que toi. Rien de cela n'existe. Tout ce qui compte, c'est toi. Johann. La personne réelle.

Il la fixa avec cette attention feutrée qui la faisait craquer.

\- Je ne peux pas partager d'émotion avec toi mais je suis une partie de toi. Wani ra yana ro aisha Jo'hânn, dit-il en plongeant les yeux dans les siens. Pourras-tu m'aimer même si je ne suis qu'un foutu vulcain ?

Jo sentit que son coeur se mettait à battre pour lui.

Il la regarda gravement puis approcha son visage du sien et posa sa bouche sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement. Il glissa sa main dans la sienne et lorsque l'énergie les enveloppa, elle lut en lui qu'il appréciait ce rapprochement. Que cette fois, il avait envie de vraiment communiquer, de lui faire sentir qu'il était attaché à elle.

Jo l'entoura de son bras libre tandis qu'il descendait son autre main le long de son ventre. Lorsqu'il effleura la dernière courbe, elle redécouvrit les délices du toucher vulcain. Mais cette fois c'était complètement différent. Elle n'était plus une mécano 3em classe, ni une collègue en mission ou un rat de laboratoire. Elle était son épouse. L'unique personne à qui il se donnerait jamais et elle ressentit avec surprise la puissance et l'exclusivité de ce lien. Un lien d'une force stupéfiante.

Ce n'était pas de l'amour tel que l'entendait les humains mais c'était aussi de l'amour ; simplement, il n'avait pas la forme du sentiment. C'était un attachement puissant et calme. Un attachement qui vous arrimait profondément à l'existence en vous donnant une incroyable impression de solidité.

Elle s'abandonna à cet état qui n'avait rien de terrien mais qui lui parut étrangement excitante. Elle lui rendit ses baisers et de nouveau, elle le désira furieusement. Elle repoussa son chandail tandis qu'il se débarrassait de ses pantalons puis elle l'attira contre elle. Son époux se glissa entre ses jambes puis entre ses reins. Il la prit doucement en soutenant ses hanches de ses mains et son corps humain se cabra de plaisir.

Spock perçut que l'esprit de son épouse devenait étrangement léger une sensation qui semblait provoquée par des sentiments positifs à son endroits. Malgré que cet élan lui semblât instable et inconstant, le vulcain l'encouragea en lui faisant ressentir à nouveau tout l'attachement qu'il avait pour elle. Sa femelle gémit d'extase au point où il en ressentit l'émoi. Du bout de son ventre, il caressa l'intérieur de son corps comme l'exigeait l'étrange accouplement humain et rapidement, la vague de plaisir déferla sur elle. Il la laissa se remettre puis de sa main posé sous son bassin, la fit jouir à nouveau presque sans avoir besoin de bouger. Voyant à quel point elle était réceptive, il se retira en l'embrassant d'un «doux baiser» puis il fit tonner une dernière fois le plaisir humain comme si c'était le baiser qui l'avait provoqué à lui seul.

Le vulcain s'étendit près d'elle en l'observant. Il remarqua qu'elle était complètement immobile et silencieuse. Une détente dite post coïtale qui garantissait que l'accouplement avait été un succès. L'orgasme provoquait cette réaction mais tout indiquait que des émotions positives à son endroit concourraient également à cet état. À preuve, lors de la mission, elle n'avait démontré aucune détente de cette sorte malgré des orgasmes répétés.

Il avait réussi au-delà de tout doute raisonnable et en ressentit une fierté certaine qui fut aussitôt contrôlée et délayée en simple contentement. Évidemment, il avait failli échouer dès le départ mais son erreur avait consisté à appliquer des phrases toutes faites ; erreur qu'il avait rectifiée en conservant l'attitude mais remplaçant le texte par des informations personnelles.

Elle respira profondément en le regardant d'un drôle d'air puis se tourna vers lui pour l'entourer de son bras et se pelotonner contre lui. Il se figea un moment, ne goûtant pas du tout ce toucher aussi extrême qu'inutile puis il se détendit en se rappelant que ce type d'enlacement était mentionné dans pratiquement tous les documents et romans qu'il avait consultés. Un classique incontournable qui indiquait que sa femelle éprouvait de l'affection pour lui.

Cela prouvait que malgré ses dénégations et ses moqueries, son épouse répondait aussi bien que n'importe quelle terrienne à l'approche romantique. Un incitatif très efficace. Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, elle se mettrait bientôt à «l'aimer». Dans ce cas, il estimait avoir 60% de chance d'atteindre les moyennes d'accouplement d'ici quelques mois et entre 5% et 10% de chance qu'elle montre une certaine soumission voire de l'obéissance dans certains domaines.

Un résultat des plus satisfaisants.

* * *

Note-

Je soutiens dans ce chapitre que les vulcains ne sont pas sensibles à la beauté physique mais cette position est non-canonique. Dans l'épisode T _he cloud minders_ de la troisième saison, Spock tombe complètement sous le charme de Droxy. L'entendant dans la pièce à côté, Spock s'avance vers elle avec un regard enflammé tandis que Droxy le dévore des yeux sur fond de musique sirupeuse et ils ont une édifiante conversation dont voici le meilleur passage.

 _Droxy – Vous ne prenez un partenaire qu'une fois tous les sept ans?_

 _Spock – Le cycle de sept ans fait partie de la biologie vulcaine. À ce moment le désir de s'accoupler est plus fort que tout._

 _Droxy s'assoie complètement troublé et lève sur lui des yeux de biche._

– _Ce cycle peut-il être perturbé monsieur Spock?_

 _Spock s'assoit près d'elle tout aussi troublé._

– _L'extrême beauté féminine … est toujours … perturbante madame._

Kirk étant à ce moment attaqué au couteau par une autre pinup à moitié nue, ils en resteront là.

Pour ma part, je trouve assez peu crédible que Spock ait envie de s'épancher sur les détails honteux du pon farr avec une princesse inconnue et encore moins crédible qu'un personnage aussi stupide puisse arriver à séduire notre brillant vulcain.

D'ailleurs, on remarque que d'autres épisodes vont à l'encontre de _Cloud minders._ Par exemple, dans l'épisode _That which survive,_ nous voyons que Spock n'accorde aucune importance à la beauté qu'il considère même vain de souligner car il place l'intelligence loin devant.

 _Kirk – C'était une femme remarquable._

 _Mccoy – Et très belle._

 _Spock – La beauté est éphémère docteur. Néanmoins elle était à l'évidence extrêmement intelligente_

Les deux épisodes étant de la troisième saison, on pourra s'étonner d'une aussi disgracieuse dichotomie. Dans le premier Spock fait fie de la beauté pour accorder toute son attention à l'intelligence alors que dans le second, il fait fie de l'intelligence pour accorder toute son attention à la beauté. Peu importe comment on retourne le problème, les deux approches sont parfaitement incompatibles. Par conséquent quel épisode doit-on croire et considérer canon ?

De l'aveu de Roddenberry, _Cloud Minders_ visait surtout à attirer le public féminin dans l'espoir de remonter les cotes d'écoute de la série. (Et vu la carotte blondasse à laquelle on doit s'identifier, je dirais que c'est assez peu flatteur pour nous). L'épisode peut donc être compté dans cette catégorie redoutable que nous connaissons tous et qu'on pourrait s'appeler : «Les horribles choses auxquelles j'ai dû m'abaisser au nom de l'argent».

Par conséquent je crois qu'il est permis à quiconque le souhaite de vaporiser cet épisode dans le néant le plus absolu et ce, sans aucun regret.


	12. Ce couple qui ne cadrait nulle part

Jo sortit de l'ascenseur sur l'étage des officiers et malgré qu'elle ait mangé à la cafétéria et perdu le temps qu'elle pouvait pour éviter la cohue, elle sentit que l'ambiance devenait soudain glaciale. Les cinq personnes qui passaient dans le couloir lui jetèrent des coups d'œil méprisants en levant le nez sur elle. Bordel, pourtant elle faisait des efforts. Elle tentait même de se débarbouiller avant de se pointer quand elle était trop salopée mais rien n'y faisait. Ces connards la détestaient toujours autant. C'était quand même embêtant vu qu'elle était sous leurs ordres.

Même Rick était devenu bizarre avec elle. Il la regardait par en dessous et ne lui faisait plus de blague ni rien. Tant qu'à ça, ses copains aussi étaient devenus étranges. Ils ne l'invitaient plus au fêtes, ils ne lui disait plus de conneries et la traitait un peu comme si elles étaient soudain devenue une étrangère. On aurait dit que selon eux, elle ne faisait plus partie de la bande.

Trop près des bouseux pour les patrons, trop près des patrons pour les bouseux ... pour sûr, ça lui faisait une belle jambe.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre … vide. Elle entra déçue. Évidemment, Spock était encore sur la passerelle. Elle s'en assura en suivant le ruban d'énergie jusqu'à lui. Il était bien sur la passerelle. Elle détacha sa ceinture de mécano qu'elle suspendit dans l'armoire prévu à cet effet puis jeta sa combinaison sale dans la trappe. Les bottes par contre, elle les lança dans la chambre au petit bonheur la chance. Tout de même, il ne faudrait quand même pas qu'il croit qu'il avait réussi à la dresser.

Elle entra dans la douche et tout en se savonnant, elle songea que lorsque Spock arriverait, il rangerait les bottes qu'elle avait lancées puis irait à son bureau pour terminer des dossiers ou allez savoir quoi. Parfois c'était vraiment long et elle s'ennuyait un peu mais elle jouait sur sa tablette ou lisait un truc en l'observant à la dérobé. Bordel qu'il était beau. Il était juste assis mais il émanait de lui quelque chose de magnétique. Elle l'interrompait parfois pour lui poser une question bidon juste pour entendre sa voix. Bordel, sa voix … ça aussi ça la rendait dingue. Il avait un timbre grave et soyeux foutrement sexy.

Puis quand il aurait fini, il la regarderait et lui demanderait si elle voulait s'accoupler. Ça par contre, c'était nul. On avait déjà vu mieux comme approche mais bon, il resterait sûrement toujours con par certains côtés. Quand il aurait fait sa grande demande, elle le ferait marcher, ferait semblant d'hésiter. Elle ferait mine de flirter et il pigerait plus ou moins en se demandant si ça voulait dire oui ou non. Elle se foutrait un peu de sa gueule puis elle finirait par dire oui et là … ce serait le meilleur moment de la soirée.

Putain, son foutu mari c'était un dieu du sexe. Bien sûr ça manquait d'émotion mais question physique ... Bordel. Ça avait beau être un peu mécanique, c'était quelque chose. De ce qu'elle en comprenait, pour lui tout ça procédait d'un calcul. L'objectif était de lui faire avoir le plus de plaisir possible afin que ses dispositions envers lui soit le plus positives possible. Et c'était quand même bien calculé parce que sans blague, il lui était devenu beaucoup plus sympathique.

Et tout ça c'était que pour elle parce que lui, il s'en foutait totalement. Il se laisserait faire si elle voulait lui faire des trucs mais à tout prendre, ça aussi c'était que pour elle. C'était bizarre mais dans les faits, il prenait son pied en l'analysant. Elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il aimait là dedans et il lui avait dit qu'il appréciait la température élevée du corps humain, les détails physiologiques internes de l'accouplement et surtout qu'il s'agissait de la seule et unique activité où elle n'offrait aucune résistance voire, lui obéissait. Jo sourit en se disant qu'au vu des avantages, elle ne voyait absolument aucun problème à lui obéir dans ce domaine.

Surtout qu'il agissait presque normalement et ne faisait rien de taré pour une fois. Enfin à part le truc du «toucher du père». Un soir qu'ils étaient couchés, il avait mis la main sur son ventre et elle avait sentit une énergie qui était passée au travers elle jusqu'à l'embryon. Bordel, elle avait drôlement sursauté. Il avait dit que ça s'appelait le toucher du père et que tous les pères faisaient ça. Sauf que comme elle ne savait toujours pas si elle le garderait ou non, elle ne voulait rien savoir de son foutu toucher et il n'avait pas recommencé. Mais bon, elle ne lui en voulait pas trop non plus. C'était un vulcain et les vulcains faisaient toujours des trucs bizarre.

Jo sortit de la douche, s'essuya et enfila un survêtement. Elle sourit par devers elle en songeant qu'elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle commençait à l'aimer. Rien de moins. Qui aurait cru que ça en arriverait là mais finalement, contre toute attente, on en était là.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un son de glissement et Jo leva la tête pour accueillir son vulcain mais elle vit plutôt Albert Stevenson, lieutenant officier à la sécurité qui la dévisageait.

– Le commandant n'est pas là, dit-elle en le dévisageant à son tour.

– Garde à vous 3em classe Kot ! ordonna t-il sévèrement.

Putain de merde pour qui il se prenait ce trou du cul ?! Malheureusement, même si elle était chez-elle, un officier avait tous les droits sur ses subordonnés. Elle se leva et se mit au garde à vous même si elle avait plutôt envie de lui éclater le nez comme une pastèque. Il entra sans y être invité et la porte se ferma derrière lui. Il s'avança dans la chambre et s'arrêta à trois pouces d'elle pour la dévisager avec des yeux bleus perçants. C'est à ce moment que Jo compris qu'elle était dans la merde.

– Vous vous croyez maligne 3em classe Kot ? dit-il en la surplombant de tous ses grades.

– Je ne comprend pas monsieur, dit-elle en regardant droit devant elle ainsi qu'il convenait lorsqu'on se faisait rabrouer par un supérieur.

– Vous croyez que je ne vois pas votre petit jeu Kot ? Vous nous prenez pour des imbéciles? dit-il avec un éclat de haine dans l'œil.

Elle se tint bien droite en attendant la suite, incertaine de ce que tout ça voulais dire.

– Des salope qui se font foutre en cloque pour grimper les échelons, on en a vu d'autres avant ça, lança t-il comme un crachat.

Alors c'était ça que ces connards pensaient … putain de merde. C'était foutrement injuste!

– Je suis toujours troisième classe monsieur, fit-elle remarquer.

– Je ne vous ai pas posé de question ! lui cria t-il dessus.

Jo serra les poings, ayant toutes les misères du monde à garder son sang froid. Elle y parvint pourtant tandis que Stevenson la dévisageait avec dégoût.

– Peu importe ce que vous ferez, vous n'aurez jamais votre place ici Kot, gronda t-il.

Il la dévisagea longuement.

– Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore là Kot ?

– J'attends vos ordres monsieur.

Ce trou du cul voulait la faire sentir comme de la merde ? Parfait. Si elle avait réussi l'académie c'était justement parce qu'elle était capable de jouer à ce jeu de con. Il avait beau être dans les quartiers du commandant, elle était 3em classe et Stevenson avait tous les droits de l'engueuler … même s'il dépassait sérieusement les bornes.

– Je sais très bien ce que vous pensez Kot, dit-il menaçant. Je lis dans votre tête de petite connasse bas de gamme comme dans un livre.

Il s'approcha si près que sa respiration fit frémir des cheveux autour de son visage.

– Vous vous pensez sortie d'affaire ?! lui hurla t-il à deux pouces du nez.

Jo avala sa salive en se disant que tout ça dérapait sérieusement. N'ayant aucun droit de réponse, elle resta aussi impassible que son bouillant caractère le lui permettait.

– Tu crois que tu as remporté le gros lot mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Je vais te pourrir la vie et tu peux être sûre d'une chose, tu ne l'emporteras pas au paradis, gronda t-il comme une bête prête à mordre.

Il plongea ses yeux exorbités dans les siens alors qu'elle regardait droit devant elle.

– Sors d'ici. Je ne veux plus te voir, ordonna t-il.

Écrasée comme un insecte sous sa botte, elle releva la tête et n'ayant aucun autre choix, elle sortit de la pièce pour se buter à Spock qui la regarda étrangement. Putain de merde, manquait plus que ça ! Il leva les yeux et aperçut Stevenson qui se mit au garde à vous. Jo pensa à toutes vitesse. C'était une putain de situation délicate. Si elle restait, elle désobéissait à Stevenson. Techniquement, elle pouvait le faire parce que son mari était là et avait encore plus de grades que ce connard. Elle pouvait même brailler que l'autre taré l'avait menacé mais ce faisant, elle serait d'autant plus la salope de service aux yeux des officiers alors tout bien compté, le plus sûr c'était d'obéir aux ordres comme si de rien n'était.

– Je reviens plus tard, dit-elle comme si tout était normal.

Spock la laissa passer et regarda le lieutenant immobile au milieu de ses quartiers. Il s'avança vers lui en mettant les mains derrière son dos et lui fit face. Il avait parfaitement senti le trouble de Johann. Il n'ignorait pas que sa présence n'était pas appréciée des officiers et l'air buté du lieutenant laissait peu de doute sur ce qui venait de se passer. Il sentit monter en lui une impression étrange. Le besoin de défendre son épouse. Il y avait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu cette impression. Des années, alors que ses camarades se moquaient de sa mère et de son sang humain.

– Manquer de respect au conjoint d'un supérieur est considéré comme un crime d'éthique de premier ordre et peut impliquer d'être rétrogradé monsieur Stevenson, l'informa t-il.

Stevenson releva la tête sans répondre et Spock le dévisagea un long moment en silence.

– Quelle est la raison de votre présence lieutenant ? demanda t-il avec tout le sérieux qui s'imposait.

– Je suis chargé de vous remettre ceci, dit-il en lui tendant une disquette bleue. C'est une pétition. La majorité des officiers demande à ce que Johann Kot quitte l'étage monsieur.

Il prit la disquette impassible.

– Je donnerai suite, dit-il.

Stevenson resta de marbre. Visiblement sa mission était terminée.

– Vous pouvez disposer lieutenant.

– Commandant.

Stevenson sortit la tête haute tandis que Spock regardait gravement la porte en se disant que les humain étaient des créatures incroyablement enfantines.

ooOOOoo

– Putain de merde, une pétition des officiers pour que je dégage! Tu imagines comment je me sens? dit-elle en se levant de son siège furieuse.

Spock la regarda peu ému.

– Non. Toi tu t'en fous. Tu t'en fous complètement!

– Johann, vous savez que cette attitude n'apportera rien de positif, dit Mccoy d'un air compréhensif.

– Mais bordel ça me rend dingue ! dit-elle en se rassoyant. Docteur, je lui ai dit mille fois que j'avais pas ma place dans ce trou ! Il s'en est foutu et voilà le beau résultat. Vous imaginez un peu ! Tout le monde parle que de ça. Une pétition des officiers contre moi ! Ça fait dix fois que je suis le super potin de la semaine parce qu'il comprend rien à rien ! MERDE !

– Je comprend la situation, assura Spock.

– Et tu comprends comment je me sens? demanda t-elle avec un ravissant sourire.

Il haussa un sourcil comme si c'était un aspect des plus secondaires et Jo regarda Bones comme quoi on était pas sorti de l'auberge.

– Spock d'après vous, comment se sent Johann ? tenta Bones.

– Irritée.

– Non, dit-elle en le regardant sérieuse. Merdique, je me sens merdique.

– En général, et particulièrement dans ton cas, l'usage de vulgarité indique de l'irritation.

– Pour info, se sentir merdique est pire qu'être irrité ! De l'irritation c'est comme avoir envie de se gratter. Se sentir merdique c'est comme une grosse puanteur émotive dégueulasse qui vous colle aux basques ! expliqua t-elle comme à un enfant de six ans.

– Votre colère est parfaitement normale Johann, assura Bones. Mais je vois aussi certaines améliorations très positives dans votre relation. Par exemple, j'ai remarqué que vous vous tutoyez.

– C'est en effet une amélioration notable, approuva Spock.

– Bha ouais …, dit Jo toujours grognon, on s'est un peu rapprochés.

– Nous avons eu douze accouplements depuis la dernière rencontres, indiqua Spock. Quatorze si on compte les deux fois où Johann a eu assez d'orgasmes préalables pour ne pas demander de pénétration subséquente.

Jo prit un air embarrassée.

– Le docteur Mccoy n'a pas besoin de tant de détails, assura t-elle en lui lança un regard de reproche.

– Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai été marié, dit Bones pour la mettre à l'aise

Jo fit une mine renfrognée, tout de même peu enthousiaste devant un tel déballage d'intimité.

– Tes cris de jouissance lors de l'accouplement étaient le sixième point mentionné dans la pétition, souligna Spock en frais de preuve.

Jo le regarda l'air de ne pas y croire puis se cacha la figure dans les mains et éclata de rire.

– Putain, t'es trop con! dit-elle hilare. C'est pas croyable.

Mccoy eut beaucoup de mal à garder son sérieux professionnel.

– Merci monsieur Spock. C'est noté, dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

– Le noter est inutile. La pétition est enregistrée officiellement et peut-être consultée sur l'ordinateur de bord.

Jo cessa de rire soudainement.

– Merci de me le rappeler, dit-elle en réalisant que l'équipage au grand complet allait savoir qu'il la faisait bêler comme une putain de chèvre.

Bones se racla la gorge.

– Alors si je comprend bien, vous allez emménager ailleurs ? dit-il pour changer de sujet.

– Oui, confirma Spock.

– Moi je dis qu'on devrait reprendre la chambre qui a servi pour la mission. On aurait la paix. Mais lui il préfère l'étage des techs. Sauf qu'évidemment, je lui donne pas deux semaines avant de se ramasser une pétition dans le même genre que la mienne.

– Pourquoi dites vous cela ? demanda Bones.

– Vous imaginez un peu si les pauvres mécanos se retrouvent coincés avec ce manche à balais chez-eux ? Il applique chaque demi-règle à la lettre. Plus le droit de rien faire ! Plus de déconnage, plus de jurons, plus de biberons, plus de soirée poker ni rien ! Bordel, il y a de quoi se taper un dépression spatiale en moins de deux.

– Le code de vie de Starfleet désapprouve les jeux de hasard, rappela Spock.

– C'était juste un exemple pour illustrer, mentit-elle. T'inquiète, Scotty gère total. Sans blague docteur, c'est juste parce que les mécanos le connaissent pas sinon je vous jure, la pétition serait déjà envoyée.

Mcoy approuva. Évidemment, si Spock se retrouvait chez les techs, le moral des troupes allait en prendre un coup.

 _«Journal de bord du docteur Leonard Mccoy._ _Malgré des désaccords et des mésententes compréhensibles, Johann et Spock se sont rapprochés_ _et leur relation semble_ _repartie sur des bases_ _plus positive. Je recommande_ _qu'ils_ _emménage_ _nt_ _dans les quartiers du niveau vingt-quatre_ _peu importe ce que Spock en_ _dit_ _. Je_ _suggère_ _également qu_ _'à la fin de la_ _semaine,_ _le capitaine_ _fasse une visite de courtoisie afin de s'assurer_ _discrètement_ _que la cohabitation se passe_ _toujours bien_ _.»_

ooOOOoo

Kirk suivi le couloir du vingt-huitième en se disant que c'était vraiment le fond de cale du vaisseau. Il n'y avait pas un chat et c'était un peu glauque. Malgré tout c'était mieux que d'essuyer les plaintes et doléances des officiers ou des mécanos. Là dessus d'ailleurs, il l'avait échappés belle et il pouvait remercier Bones de lui avoir évité le pire. Il arriva enfin devant la porte qui s'ouvrit devant lui. Jo assise à la table se leva et Spock sortit de derrière son bureau pour l'accueillir.

– Capitaine, nous vous attendions, dit Spock posément.

– Monsieur Spock. Madame Kot, salua t-il.

– Capitaine, dit-elle intimidée.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la chambre. Elle était presque plus grande que les anciens quartier de Spock mais était disposée de façon semblable. Il manquait les décorations vulcaines que Spock appréciait mais comme nul ne l'ignorait sur le vaisseau, Kot avait tout mis en pièce alors c'était plutôt normal.

– C'est charmant. Vous allez être très bien ici.

– Ben c'est pas encore fini d'arranger, dit Jo en se mordant la lèvre nerveusement.

Kirk la regarda avec un sourire amical.

– Johann, si vous le voulez bien, oublions ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques semaine. Tout était plutôt … confus. D'ailleurs pour me faire pardonner, je vous ai apporté ceci, dit-il en mettant une longue bouteille orangée sur la table. Scotty m'a dit que vous appréciez ce genre de breuvage. Vous avez même remporté un concours de beuverie à ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

Jo sourit embêtée. C'était vrai qu'elle savait descendre les verres comme pas un mais Spock allait clairement péter un câble.

– Je crains que ceci soit inapproprié capitaine, dit Spock comme on pouvait s'y attendre.

– Normalement oui mais comme il s'agit d'odo'itel cardassien, je crois que nous pourrons faire une exception, dit-il en souriant en coin.

Jo ouvrit de grands yeux. Tout le monde connaissait cet alcool. Le seul et unique de l'univers qui pouvait être bu sans danger par les femmes enceinte. Sauf que ce truc était si complexe qu'il ne pouvait pas être synthétisé et coûtait la peau des fesses alors pour à peu près toutes les femmes qui avaient une brioche au four, l'odo'itel cardassien était et resterait un fantasme inaccessible.

– Vous êtes sérieux? dit Jo qui n'arrivait pas à croire à sa chance.

– Les capitaines reçoivent souvent des présents diplomatique mais j'avoue que parfois on se demande ce qui leur passe par la tête, dit Jim considérant qu'il ne risquait pas de se retrouver enceinte un jour.

– Dans le cas de cet alcool particulier, je n'ai pas d'objection, dit Spock conciliant.

– Alors allez nous chercher des verres monsieur Spock, dit Jim en s'asseyant avec un clin d'oeil à la jeune femme.

Ravie de cette bonne surprise, elle lui rendit son sourire et s'assit devant lui. Spock apporta les verres que Jim se fit un devoir de servir. Jo prit une bonne gorgée et ses yeux pétillèrent de plaisir.

– Woooh. C'est drôlement fort ! dit-elle enchantée.

– Oui … très fort, croassa Jim avec une grimace.

Jo pouffa l'air de dire qu'il n'était pas trop résistant. Ça ressemblait un peu à de la vodka bien rêche et on le sentait passer.

– Spock m'a dit que ça fait un bail que vous vous connaissez tous les deux, dit-elle d'excellente humeur.

– Disons que nous en avons vu de toutes les couleurs ensemble. Tenez, par exemple, saviez-vous que nous avons déjà été sur une planète qui était une sorte de parc d'amusement. Toutes nos pensées et nos souhaits devenaient réalité.

– Sans blague. Et Spock a fait apparaître quoi ?

– En fait, rien du tout. La seule chose qu'il voulait, c'était de retourner sur l'Enterprise, dit Jim moqueur.

Jo éclata de rire.

– Pourquoi je suis pas surprise, dit-elle en se servant un nouveau verre.

– Le désir de « voir réaliser ses rêves ou ses fantasmes» n'est pas très sérieux d'un point de vue vulcain.

– Non mais sérieusement capitaine, vous l'avez déjà vu se lâcher ? demanda Jo qui tenait enfin une source de renseignements fiables sur son mystérieux époux.

– Hum … Une fois je crois. C'était sur Omicron Ceti III si je ne m'abuse.

– C'est exact capitaine mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit utile de parler des détails de cette affaire.

– Allons, Johann est votre épouse et les épouses sont très friandes de ces détails justement, dit Jim qui remplit son verre à nouveau.

– Bha oui, c'est sûr, dit-elle tandis que Spock semblait plus ou moins enthousiaste.

– Il y avait sur cette planète une fleur qui rendait les gens très ... heureux, raconta Jim. Spock a reçu du pollen et je l'ai vu de mes yeux se balancer à une branche la tête en bas pour impressionner une jolie fille.

– Non, dit Jo incrédule.

Spock haussa un sourcil blasé en croisant les bras.

– Oui. Mais bien sûr, dès que le pollen a cessé de faire effet, nous avons aussitôt retrouvé notre Spock.

Jo mit ses coudes sur la table et posa son menton sur ses mains jointes.

– Et vous avez d'autres histoires comme ça ? dit Jo ravie d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son vulcain.

Jim enhardi par le breuvage cardassien lui raconta quelques unes de leurs aventures rocambolesques. Ce voyage dans le temps où Spock avait réussi à faire un ordinateur avec des globes de radio aussi vieux que des dinosaures. Il en avait tant fallu qu'il ne devait plus rester une seule radio fonctionnelle dans le quartier. D'ailleurs, cette fois là, pour expliquer les oreilles de Spock, il l'avait fait passer pour un chinois qui dans l'enfance s'était coincé les oreilles dans une machine à ramasser le riz. Il lui raconta aussi que sur une planète minière où une créature attaquait les travailleurs, Spock avait réussi à communiquer avec le monstre et l'avait si bien amadoué que la horta était devenue la meilleure alliée de la colonie. Ou encore cette fois où une de ses ancienne maîtresse avait décidée de se venger en échangeant de corps avec lui. Tout le monde le prenait pour une folle mais malgré qu'il soit coincé dans le corps d'une femme, Spock avait fait une fusion mentale et l'avait reconnu.

– Sans lui, j'étais fichu, dit Jim en levant son verre à son ami.

– Dites donc, pour qu'il vous reconnaisse juste en regardant dans votre tête, il faut vraiment que vous soyez des super potes.

– Le mot le plus exact est t'hy'la en vulcain, dit Spock. C'est un terme qu'on peut traduire par ami, frère ou amant.

– Amant ? dit Kirk en le dévisageant.

– Cet aspect n'est pas nécessairement présent dans toutes les relations entre t'hy'la, souligna Spock.

– Alors vous n'avez jamais …, dit Jo intéressée.

– Hein? Heu … Non, assura Kirk en insistant sur la négative.

– Dommage, dit-elle pour les taquiner. Vous iriez très bien ensemble.

– Malheureusement je crains que la place ne soit déjà prise, rétorqua Jim blagueur.

– Je suis marié, approuva Spock qui semblait prendre les plaisanteries au sérieux.

– Ouais mais quand même, ça veut dire qu'un bon jour tu pourrais me tromper avec lui, supposa Jo faussement inquiète.

– C'est peu probable.

– Est-ce que cela veut dire que je ne suis pas à votre goût monsieur Spock ? dit Jim en lui tirant la pipe.

– À ma connaissance vous êtes attiré par les femmes capitaine, dit Spock comme pour le lui rappeler. Mais de toute façon, les vulcains sont des époux très fidèles. Nous considérons que les relations extraconjugales sont illogiques.

– Hon, comme c'est dommage, dit Jo en faisant au terrien un air désolé.

– Je devrai donc en prendre mon parti, dit Jim en feignant la déception.

Spock afficha une expression d'incertitude tandis que les deux humains s'amusaient de son air mystifié.

– Nous vous taquinons Spock, l'informa Jim.

Ce dernier leva un sourcil flegmatique qui laissait deviner en quel estime il tenait ce type d'amusement.

– De toute façon, si vous voulez mon avis, je crois pas qu'il s'en sortirait mieux avec les hommes qu'avec les femmes, dit Jo en souriant.

– Monsieur Spock a son petit côté Don Juan, assura Jim.

– Malgré tout, je vous garanti qu'il comprend trop rien aux femmes, dit Jo l'air de savoir de quoi elle parlait.

– Ne vous en faites pas. Ça viendra, dit Jim d'un air encourageant.

– Croyez-vous capitaine ? Il arrive que j'en doute tant les humains sont illogiques, dit Spock en veine de confidence.

– Mais oui ce n'est rien de compliqué. Les femmes sont toutes un peu semblables. Il suffit de savoir sur quel bouton peser, dit-il d'un air connaisseur.

Jo croisa les bras en le fixant. Putain de merde, qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas entendre. Chez les techs, le mec qui osait sortir un truc pareil avait intérêt à être capable de prouver ses dires. Les femmes n'étaient pas légion en ingénierie et défendre l'honneur féminin en cas d'indélicatesse était considéré comme un devoir quasi-sacré.

– Et j'imagine que vous vous y connaissez capitaine, dit-elle mine de rien.

Il approuva avec un petit sourire faussement humble qui indiquait qu'il avait clairement besoin de se faire remettre les pendules à l'heure.

– Sans blague, je suis pas trop sûre de vous croire, dit-elle ironique.

– Je confirme que Jim a de nombreuses conquêtes à son actif, appuya Spock.

– Et alors. Ça prouve que dalle. Il est capitaine, les femmes adorent ça. Il peut se taper n'importe qui sans aucun effort.

Jim releva la tête, insulté qu'on puisse mettre son sex appeal en doute de façon aussi grossière.

– Je ne crois pas que les femmes m'apprécient parce que je suis capitaine, dit-il quelque peu piqué.

Jo haussa les épaules mine de rien.

– Ah ouais? Pourtant je vous trouve plutôt ordinaire, assura Jo.

Jim se racla la gorge en affichant un sourire crispé.

– Je vous ferai remarquer que je n'ai jamais tenté quoi que ce soit avec vous, dit-il pour sa défense.

– Écoutez je veux pas vous insulter. C'est juste que tous les mecs se croient la quinzième merveille du monde et au final, quand on les essaie, franchement, neuf fois sur dix il y a pas trop de quoi se vanter alors désolé de ne pas vous croire sur parole mais sérieusement … Vous avez tout l'air d'avoir la grosse tête ; … sauf votre respect.

Il la fixa incrédule. Il n'y avait pas à dire, question délicatesse, cette fille pouvait en remontrer aux klingon. Mais James T. Kirk n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Amusé malgré lui par ce rixe imprévu, il prit un air narquois.

– Vous croyez que j'ai la grosse tête ?

– D'habitude, quand un gars se vante de faire ce qu'il veut avec les femmes c'est forcément ça. C'est une question de probabilité. Moi j'y peux rien, dit-elle moqueuse.

– Donc selon vous, peu importe ce que je tenterais, ça n'a aucune chance de vous plaire.

– Pas la moindre, assura t-elle.

Il la fixa longuement comme s'il l'évaluait puis il haussa les épaules.

– En fait ce serait presque trop facile, dit Kirk confiant.

Jo pouffa en se foutant de sa gueule.

– Et sur quel bouton vous allez peser pour m'émoustiller monsieur ? demanda t-elle moqueuse.

– J'ai mon idée là dessus, dit-il un rien suffisant.

– Je parie que vous êtes totalement largué.

– Je vous parie que non.

– Et vous pariez quoi ?

Jim haussa les sourcils n'ayant pas pensé à cette possibilité.

– Que diriez-vous du reste de la caisse d'odo'itel. Il reste trois bouteilles.

Jo sourit ravie.

– Ça me va. Et si vous réussissez à me faire changer d'avis, je vous garanti de ne plus jamais douter de votre incroyable charme.

– Ça me semble juste. Mais il reste à savoir ce que votre époux en pense. Spock, avez-vous une objection à ce que je tente de charmer votre femme ? demanda Jim.

Il leva un sourcil dubitatif.

– Il serait illogique de croire que vous puissiez vous montrer déplacé envers mon épouse capitaine. Par contre, je vous préviens que Johann peut devenir agressive de façon imprévisible et qu'une certaine prudence s'impose.

– Heu … non mais bordel, je suis quand même pas une furie, se défendit Jo.

– Merci monsieur Spock. Je crois que je devrais pouvoir m'en sortir, dit Kirk confiant.

Jo plissa des yeux à l'endroit de son époux puis se recula dans sa chaise avec un air malicieux.

– Très bien. Voyons voir comment vous allez vous y prendre.

N'entretenant visiblement aucun doutes sur sa victoire, il lui fit un sourire de tombeur qui n'eut aucun effet notable.

– Lumière. Quarante volts. Musique. Fancy ship, dit-il en la regardant.

La lumière se tamisa et une musique lente et sexy se diffusa dans la chambre.

– Monsieur Spock. Seriez-vous disposé à m'aider à prouver mon point, demanda Jim.

– Évidemment capitaine, répondit Spock toujours là pour prêter main forte.

– Très bien, levez-vous. Et mettez-vous … hum … ici, dit-il en désignant le milieu de la pièce.

Spock s'en fut au lieu dit et il se tint bien droit attendant la suite des événements. Jim marcha jusqu'à lui.

– Spock, nous sommes t`hy'la avez-vous dit.

– En effet capitaine.

– Alors je crois que vous ne verrez pas de problème à cette petite démonstration.

Jim lui adressa ce bon vieux sourire qui voulait dire : «Je sais ce que je fais, faites-moi confiance» et Spock lui répondit par ce bon vieux regard qui signifiait qu'il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Fancy ship, la musique qu'avait choisit le capitaine avait un petit quelque chose de tango. Elle était lente et mesurée mais avait aussi des accents virils et un petit quelque chose d'inquiétants. C'était quand même drôle de les voir ensemble comme ça tandis que l'éclairage chaud et tamisé faisait jouer les ombres.

Jim fixa Spock avec un regard profond tandis que ce dernier l'observait imperturbable. Le terrien releva la tête et lentement, au rythme de la musique, il entreprit de tourner autour de son second comme pour l'admirer sous toutes les coutures.

Jo compris qu'il allait lui draguer son mec en plein sous le nez. Pour ça il n'y avait pas à dire, c'était original. Par contre, question efficacité, le pari était risqué. Qui veut voir son mari se faire peloter par son meilleur pote ? Sans blague, elle n'était pas trop sûre de faire partie des amatrices de ce genre de petit jeu bizarre.

Tandis que le capitaine lui tournait autour, Spock restait de marbre et Jo se dit qu'il devait sûrement être confus vu que la drague, ce n'était pas trop sa tasse de thé. Le capitaine ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant et revenant devant lui, il lui lançant un regard de braise. Tandis que le saxophone lancinant prenait des accents graves, Jim fit mine de toucher son épaule et descendit la main le long de son bras mais en prenant soin de garder une distance, comme s'il caressait son aura. Spock leva un sourcil intrigué alors que les yeux plantés dans les siens, Jim le regardait sérieux. Le vulcain perdit son air étonné et impénétrable, observa son capitaine.

Le violon se commit de quelques notes dramatiques et le terrien s'avança dans l'espace privé de son ami jusqu'à ce que le tissus de leur poitrine se frôle presque. Il ferma les yeux, respirant l'odeur subtile du vulcain. Jo savait ce qu'il sentait. Une odeur unique de sable sec avec un zeste de cuivre et une légère pointe fraîche d'agrume. Comme si c'était plus fort que lui, Jim l'entoura de ses bras. Jo s'attendit à ce que Spock se crispe mais il n'en fut rien et elle remarqua que le capitaine gardait ses distances et ne lui touchait pas. Un peu comme s'il faisait semblant. S'il lui avait touché, peut-être qu'elle aurait trouvé ce petit jeu un peu trop bizarre mais considérant cette réserve, elle dû avouer que le spectacle avait quelque chose d'intéressant.

Sensuel, Jim laissa courir ses mains à deux doigts de son dos et s'attarda lentement à descendre le long de ses hanches qu'il fit mine de d'attirer contre lui. Le piano se joignit au violon comme les averses fraîches égaient les soirs d'été.

C'est alors que Spock eut ce regard. Un regard sombre et feutré. Le vulcain leva la main droite qu'il tint dans les airs, le majeur et l'auriculaire séparés en forme de V. On aurait dit qu'il invitait Jim à le toucher. Ce dernier leva la main et la posa légèrement sur la sienne. Ce fut Spock qui le caressa. Une caresse lente, presque furtive. Jo ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson agréable tandis que la chair de poule courait sous la manche du terrien. Juste à la façon dont ils se regardaient, on voyait qu'ils partageaient une grande complicité et une amitié profonde. Deux esprits qui se comprennent, s'aiment et s'admirent.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment puis comme s'il était saisi par le désir, Jim laissa sa main et plia les genoux pour descendre son visage le long de sa poitrine. Spock baissa la tête pour le suivre du regard alors que Jim l'effleurait presque de ses lèvres. Jo troublée les regarda en se disant que sans blague, c'était quand même chaud leur truc. Il descendit encore, effleurant son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il frôle l'ourlet de l'uniforme du menton puis il refit le chemin inverse alors que violon et piano se liaient l'un à l'autre, plus passionnés. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre. Bordel, il était tellement beau son foutu vulcain quand il faisait cette tête. Et puis l'admirer de loin comme ça, alors qu'un autre lui tournait autour, franchement, ça lui donnait tout plein d'idées.

Jo eut l'impression que Spock rayonnait d'une sensualité étrange, attirante, presque charnelle et elle se demanda s'il avait cet air là quand il la regardait elle. Remontant le long de sa poitrine, Jim leva la tête et Spock baissa imperceptiblement la sienne comme une invitation. Ils se rapprochèrent imperceptiblement et elle espéra qu'ils allaient oser. Elle voulait bien voir ce baiser; en fait elle voulait vraiment le voir ce baiser. Leur visage se rapprochèrent et le terrien ferma les yeux. Lorsque leurs bouches furent à un cheveu de se toucher, la musique se tut et Jim afficha un sourire victorieux.

– Comme je le disais, c'était presque trop facile, dit-il en se reculant d'un pas.

Il regarda Jo avec l'air satisfait de celui qui vient d'empocher la mise.

– Hein ? dit la jeune femme qui ne pensait plus du tout aux enjeux.

– C'est un fait. Vous avez remporté le pari capitaine, approuva Spock.

Jo resta interdite une seconde puis réalisa qu'elle s'était drôlement fait avoir.

– Quoi ? Pas du tout!

Spock leva un sourcil étonné.

– C'est indiscutable, dit-il sans comprendre pourquoi elle niait.

Évidemment son sapré mari avait sentit qu'elle s'était troublée. Bordel, ça c'était vraiment pas de chance.

– Ça ne compte pas ! Vous vous êtes servi de lui ! argumenta Jo en songeant à la merveilleuse caisse de breuvage dionysiaque qui lui échappait.

Jim la regarda avec un sourire en coin.

– J'ai dit que je savais sur quel bouton peser pour plaire à une femme. Imaginons une console remplie de touche, Spock en est une. C'est celle que j'ai choisi et avec plein succès. N'est-il pas monsieur Spock ?

– C'est exact capitaine, dit le vulcain d'un air impartial.

– C'est lui qui m'a plu, pas vous, plaida Jo

– C'était par ricochet mais j'ai bel et bien réussi à vous plaire. Par conséquent, j'ai remporté le pari.

– N'empêche que c'est lui qui est sex, dit-elle en désespoir de cause.

– Peut-être mais c'est moi qui ait fait tout le travail, lui rappela t-il.

Jo le fixa un instant puis pouffa de rire. C'était vrai qu'il avait réussi son coup le salaud.

– Okay. D'accord. J'avoue que vous avez gagné.

– Ah! Enfin, dit Jim n'avait jamais douté de sa victoire.

Bonne perdante, elle leva son verre et il attrapa le sien pour trinquer avec elle.

– Alors c'est entendu. Je ne mettrai plus jamais en doute votre incroyable charme, promit-elle au son cristallin des coupes.

– À la bonne heure ! dit-il en avalant le breuvage d'un trait.

Elle l'accompagna et ils tapèrent leurs verres vides sur la table à l'unisson.

– Non mais sans blague, c'était quand même fort. Dites donc, vous êtes sûrs que vous et Spock vous n'avez jamais …, demanda t-elle d'un air intéressée.

– La question est plutôt, qu'est-ce qu'un homme ne ferait pas pour remporter un pari de ce genre, dit Jim moqueur. Comparé à d'autres missions, ce petit spectacle n'était pas très périlleux. Qu'en dites vous Spock?

– Je ne vois pas en quoi cette simulation était périlleuse capitaine.

– Comme vous dites, approuva Jim. Et bien maintenant que cette question est réglée, je crois que je vais vous laisser. J'imagine que vous avez des choses à faire tous les deux, dit Jim en adressant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme.

– Votre petit spectacle ne m'a tout de même pas troublée à ce point capitaine, mentit Jo.

Jim sourit l'air de dire qu'il n'y croyait pas une seconde.

– Que diriez-vous de garder le reste de la bouteille en frais de prix de consolation ? demanda t-il bon joueur.

– C'est très aimable à vous, dit Jo ravie.

– Spock, dit-il en se tournant vers lui, je vous remercie pour votre accueil, c'était charmant.

– De rien capitaine.

– Johann, ce fut un plaisir.

– Pour moi aussi capitaine.

Il sortit en les saluant d'un signe de tête et aussitôt qu'il disparut, Jo lança un regard intéressé à son époux. Elle avala son verre d'un trait et s'avança près de lui avec un sourire en coin.

– Dis donc, tu regardais le capitaine d'une drôle de façon je trouve.

– C'est à dire ?

– Comme si tu l'aimais, dit-elle en badinant.

– Je suis attaché à Jim.

– Ouais, ça se voit. Et tu as ce regard pour moi aussi parfois ?

Jim était son capitaine et son t'hy'la.

– Non.

Elle battit des cils puis pinça les lèvres en se disant que c'était tout lui.

– Alors tu l'aimes plus que moi c'est ça ? demanda t-elle juste pour voir ce qu'il allait dire.

Pris au dépourvu par la question, il eut cette tête qui (elle le comprendrait un jour) indiquait qu'il cherchait parmi les diverses possibilités romantiques laquelle était la plus appropriée. Il baissa les yeux sur elle.

– J'ai un regard uniquement pour toi, dit-il en la serrant plus près de lui.

– Juste pour moi? demanda t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

– Évidemment, dit-il avec son air sombre.

– Alors tu es tout à moi ? murmura t-elle passionnée.

Il haussa un sourcil exaspéré qui signifiait qu' il était plus que temps qu'elle s'en rende compte et Jo éclata de rire en lui lançant un regard plein de désir.

– Baise-moi, dit-elle en ondulant contre lui.

– Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ? murmura t-il en effleurant ses lèvres. Te donner à moi ? dit-il en reprenant la réplique de Conrad de Beloeil.

– Oui, souffla t-elle en l'embrassant.

Elle fondit dans ses bras comme la comtesse de Neuilly et ayant enfin réussi à la faire capituler de la façon exacte dont les romans d'amour le décrivait, Spock ressentit une profonde satisfaction technique.

* * *

Note-

J'ai essayé ici de satisfaire tous les partis, tant celui qui ne jurent que par le Spirk que celui qui n'est pas trop amateur. Je me suis cassé la tête un bon moment sur ce problème et en procédant de cette façon, j'espère avoir réussi à plaire à toutes sans avoir pour autant déplu à personne. Cependant, même si on aime pas trop ce genre de classique, on ne peut qu'être impressionné par sa vitalité car le saviez-vous, le Spirk (Spock + Kirk) ne compte pas pour des prunes dans l'histoire de la fanfic.

En effet, si le slash est très populaire aujourd'hui et que peu de personnages masculins y échappent, le Spirk est un cas à part. On pourrait même dire de lui qu'il est le père de tous les slash car le premier slash connu de l'histoire moderne est bel et bien un Spirk. _The ring of Soshern_ par Jennifer Guttridge, une petite nouvelle distribuée dans les cercles d'initiés qui date de 1968. Six ans plus tard, un slash Spirk sera publié officiellement pour la première fois dans le fanzine Grup. Une première dont le succès culmina rapidement dans la publication de fanzines uniquement dédiés au Spirk. Le premier fut publié en 1976 et dix ans plus tard, on comptait pas moins de trente magasines à la gloire des amours de nos héros. Par la suite, Internet prendra la relève, accueillant par milliers tous les Spirks que les fans veulent bien écrire.

En aparté, soulignons que Star trek n'a pas eu seulement l'honneur de donner naissance à la première fic slash. Il a accouché d'un autre rejeton tout aussi subversif. Croyez-le ou non, c'est d'une fiction Star Trek que le fameux personnage «Mary-Sue» tient son nom. Rien de moins. Pour info, les fics «Mary-Sue» mettent en scène une femme d'une beauté exceptionnelle, adulée de tous et plus que parfaite dans tous les domaines. C'est un profil récurrent qui dit-on, permettrait aux écrivaines de vivre par procuration une version fantasmée d'elles-mêmes. Bien entendu, Mary-Sue s'est faufilée dans la littérature longtemps avant l'avènement de Star trek mais il n'en reste pas moins que ce sont les trekkies qui en la nommant, ont officialisé son existence. (D'ailleurs, je souligne que Jo ne fait pas partie de cette catégorie … parce que sinon c'est que j'ai de vraiment drôles de fantasmes.)

Mais qu'en pensent les principaux intéressés ? Ce n'est quand même pas rien de se retrouver pour les siècles des siècles, le tout premier couple homosexuel a avoir conquis le cœur des fans de science fiction; fans qui d'ailleurs, seraient des femmes hétérosexuelles dans plus de 90% des cas. (Un coup du sort certes aussi inattendu et stupéfiant que le couronnement de Spock comme sex-symbol incontesté du XXe siècle).

Leonard Nimoy a été très réservé sur le sujet et le plus souvent a esquivé la question. Par exemple, lorsqu'on lui demande si quelque chose de plus aurait pu se passer entre Kirk et Spock il répond : «Ce que vous avez vu, c'est ce que nous avons fait. C'est la meilleure réponse que je puisse vous donner» _(_ _what you saw was what we did. That's the best answer I can give you.)_

William Shatner est quant à lui beaucoup plus taquin lorsqu'on aborde le sujet. Il assure qu'il n'est pas stupide au point de sortir avec quelqu'un qui baise une fois au sept ans mais interviewé par James Jackson qui lui demande quel est à son avis la conquête favorite de Kirk il aurait répondu : «Spock, actually». Encore plus effronté, lors d'une entrevue télévisée de 1979 où on lui aurait demandé ce qu'il pensait du fait que dans le fandom lui et Spock étaient considérés comme plus que des amis, il aurait répondu : «Ils sont gays qu'est-ce que vous croyez» ( _Well, they're gay, what do you think?)_

Si la Paramount, des assistants et des scénaristes ont totalement nié qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit de plus que de l'amitié à la tête de l'Enterprise, Rodenberry (qui a certes le dernier mot) semble plus ouvert sur la question.

« Oui, il y a certainement de cela, certainement une connotation amoureuse. Un amour profond. La seule différence avec l'idéal grec (c'est que) nous n'avons jamais suggéré dans la série un amour physique entre les deux. Mais c'est que ... Nous avons certainement eu le sentiment que l'affection était suffisante pour cela, si tel était le style particulier du 23ème siècle. (Il a l'air pensif.)« C'est très intéressant. Je n'y avais jamais pensé auparavant.»

 _(«Yes, there's certainly some of that, certainly with love overtones. Deep love. The only difference being, the Greek ideal... we never suggested in the series... physical love between the two. But it's the... we certainly had the feeling that the affection was sufficient for that, if that were the particular style of the 23rd century." (He looks thoughtful.) "That's very interesting. I never thought of that before.»)_

Certaines pourront se désoler que Rodenberry n'y ait jamais pensé auparavant tandis que d'autres en seront fort aise mais si vous êtes de celles que cette question fascine, je vous invite à consulter l'article en anglais Kirk/Spock (TOS) ainsi que ses liens très intéressants sur le site fanlore)


	13. Les vulcains et la sincérité

**Qu'en est-il de la sincérité chez les vulcains? La question m'apparaît digne d'intérêt car toujours dire la vérité et être sincère sont deux choses tout à fait différentes. La vérité, ce sont les faits tandis que la sincérité est «l'expression fidèle des sentiments réels». Les vulcains ont-ils seulement un mot pour ce qui serait une expression fidèle des sentiments réels ? Cela m'apparaît impossible. Tout ce qui a trait à l'expression de sentiments fussent-ils fidèles et réels (et peut-être même particulièrement dans ce cas) est terriblement grossier.**

 **L'épisode _The Enterprise incident_ , est probablement un des plus fouillé sur le sujet. Dans cet épisode, Spock est capturé par un vaisseau romulien et la capitaine se met à lui faire des avances. Faignant d'être lui-aussi sous le charme, Spock jouera la comédie afin de sauver Kirk et l'Enterprise. D'ailleurs il se montre plutôt crédible. **

**La capitaine _– Les femmes romuliennes sont différentes des vulcaines. Nous ne nous consacrons pas à la pure logique et à la stérilité du manque d'émotion. Notre peuple est composé de guerrier souvent cruels mais nous connaissons également bien des plaisirs_**

 **Spock _– Je ne connaissais pas cet aspect de la société romulienne._**

 **– _En tant que vulcain vous pourriez l'étudier. En tant qu'humain, vous pourriez l'apprécier._**

 **_Spock se penche vers elle._**

 **– _Croyez moi. Je l'apprécie déjà beaucoup._**

 **– _J'en suis vraiment ravie_**

 **C'est alors que le capitaine lui propose de prouver sa loyauté en ramenant l'Enterprise sur Romulus. Lui faisant des avances à peine voilée, Spock lui propose d'attendre une heure, question que tous les deux aient un moment en privé… Visiblement sous le charme, elle accepte.**

 **Comme on le voit ici, Spock se montre crédible. Mais jusqu'où est-il prêt feindre ? Ira t-il jusqu'à livrer la marchandise ? Oui. Chères amies, il semble vraiment prêt à tout.**

 **Alors qu'elle sort de sa chambre vêtue de façon charmante (étrangement, en 1960, on considère les robes longues plus excitante que les micro-uniformes qui laissent voir la culotte en diaporama) la capitaine lui demande s'il trouve sa tenue plus appropriée.**

 **– _Commandant, votre tenue n'est pas seulement appropriée, elle devrait attiser nos conversations, dit-il avec un regard de braise._**

 **_(_ Alors ici, on remarquera un certain manque de finesse. Imaginez mesdames que votre jules vous sorte un truc pareil … Franchement ce n'est pas le genre de réplique qui fait compter des points. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, Spock se lance dans un irrésistible baiser vulcain. Il lève la main et lui pardonnant sans doute sa maladresse, la capitaine y joindra la sienne _.)_**

 **– _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse être aussi troublée par le toucher d'une main étrangère, dit-elle alors que Spock pousse l'audace jusqu'à caresser ses lèvres des doigts._**

 **– _Je dois avouer que je suis moi aussi très … troublé. Je sais que c'est illogique …, dit-il en ayant l'air en effet vraiment troublé._**

 **– _Monsieur Spock … Nous ne devons pas nous interroger sur ce que nous sentons vraiment. Acceptez ce qui se passe entre nous comme je le fais._**

 **Sur ce, ils seront interrompus par l'alarme d'urgence car Kirk a profité de ces instants pour dérober le module d'invisibilité du vaisseau romulien. La capitaine réalise la duperie et après s'être ramassé une baffe bien méritée, Spock sera téléporté avec la capitaine sur l'Enterprise qui a réussi à le localiser _in extremis_. Ce dernier est chargé de conduire la prisonnière en réclusion et seuls dans l'ascenseur, ils auront une conversation très intéressante.**

 **_Spock – Je regrette que vous vous trouviez dans cette position. Ce n'était pas mon intention. La Fédération ne voulait que votre appareil d'invisibilité._**

 **– _La Fédération? Et vous que vouliez-vous?_**

 **– _C'était mon seul intérêt en me rendant sur votre vaisseau._**

 **– _Et c'est tout ce que vous avez obtenu._**

 **– _Vous vous sous-estimez commandant._**

 **_Elle le toise, l'air incertaine de ce qu'il veut dire._**

 **Capitaine _– Vous savez que bientôt, nous arriverons à infiltrer le dispositif que vous nous avez volé._**

 **Spock _– C'est évident. Les secrets militaires sont les plus éphémères. (Il la regarde d'un drôle d'air.) Mais j'espère que vous et moi avons échangés quelque chose de plus permanent._**

 **Bien qu'assez sibylline, cette dernière phrase laisse sous-entendre que finalement pour Spock, tout ça n'était pas uniquement que du bluff. Il considère qu'ils ont réellement échangés quelque chose lors de ces moments et donc, que lui-même a été sincère jusqu'à un certain point.**

 **Mais jusqu'à quel point? Ça nous ne le sauront pas.**

 **Cependant, nous pouvons déduire que la capitaine étant d'une espèce cousine, Spock a peut-être été pris par surprise par le trouble qu'il a éprouvé lors du baiser vulcain (ce que le jeu de Léonard Nimoy laisse deviner). Mais pourrait-il en être de même avec un humain? De ce que nous en savons, cela ne s'est jamais produit lorsque Spock était dans son état normal.**

 **Par contre, d'autres vulcains se sont trouvés dans des situations quelque peu similaires pouvant nous éclairer. Dans _Blood fever_ , (VOY) Vorik en plein pon farr feindra devant le docteur-hologramme que sa fièvre est terminée pour réussir à rejoindre B'Elenna (demi-klingon) dans l'espoir de s'accoupler à elle. Plus intéressant est l'univers miroir dans lequel T'Pol feindra de vouloir coucher avec le terrien Tucker mais le pauvre n'aura droit qu'à un minimum de préliminaires car une fois seule avec lui, la vulcaine lui implantera plutôt un projet de sabotage par fusion mentale. **

**Fait intéressant, dans Star trek toutes les duperies vulcaines ont pour théâtre des situations à caractère sexuel. Vorik qui feint ne plus avoir de désir pour réussir à s'accoupler tandis que Spock et T'pol, feignent de vouloir s'accoupler pour prendre quelqu'un au piège. Seul Spock semblera troublé par l'expérience mais bien sûr, il s'agissait de sa première rencontre avec une romulienne entreprenante.**

 **Je dirais donc que les vulcains accordent beaucoup plus d'importance à la vérité qu'à la sincérité, aspect très secondaire puisqu'il relève de l'expression de sentiments. J'en déduis que les vulcains éprouvent assez peu de scrupules à feindre lorsqu'ils ont affaire à des terriens, surtout s'il est question de faire croire à un attrait sexuel. Cependant, comme Tucker, le docteur et la capitaine, il y a fort à parier que le dupé ne voit pas quant à lui, les choses aussi sereinement.**

* * *

Spock rangea le stylus, ferma l'appareil et se leva de son bureau pour passer dans la chambre. Ses tâches étant terminées, il était temps de s'occuper de son épouse. Jo qui lisait sur le lit leva les yeux de sa tablette en le voyant enfin entrer. Avec des gestes lents et mesurés, il retira son chandail qu'il glissa dans la trappe et Jo sourit en coin. Il apprenait drôlement vite. Depuis quelques temps, plutôt que lui demander si elle voulait s'accoupler, il lui faisait un strip-tease l'air de rien. Sans blague, c'était beaucoup plus intéressant. Il enleva ses pantalons et Jo admira ses mouvements félins tandis que les muscles souples jouaient sous la peau. Il retira son caleçon qui subit le même sort que le reste et s'approcha du lit. Jo le regarda non sans jeter un œil intéressé au modeste équipement qui, s'il n'en jetait pas tellement question taille, se révélait néanmoins d'une redoutable efficacité.

– Puis-je? demanda t-il en parfait gentilhomme.

Très dame du monde, Jo lui indiqua la place près d'elle d'un gracieux mouvement du poignet et feignit de se replonger dans la lecture de mécanique. Il s'assit près d'elle, allongea les jambes devant lui et laissa courir ses yeux sur son corps. Il avança la main et effleura sa cuisse du bout des doigts comme pour en vérifier le velouté. Jo le regarda en coin et il haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Elle lui sourit des plus intéressée et Spock reprit sa caresse furtive.

Ça aussi c'était nouveau. Il avait enfin compris que les avances terriennes étaient faites de subtilités non-verbales plutôt que d'une approche du genre «veuillez cocher oui ou non». Elle posa sa tablette et se cambra légèrement, indiquant qu'elle était drôlement réceptive. Elle glissa sa main sur sa peau fraîche en relevant la tête et le vulcain y voyant une invitation, l'embrassa tout en l'entourant de son bras. Il suivit avec application le rythme de la respiration de son épouse, augmentant le sien dans les mêmes proportion jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à gémir, l'une des façons les plus classiques de démontrer de l'excitation à l'endroit de son partenaire.

Déterminant que le moment était parfait pour tenter une nouvelle expérience, il la saisit avec une certaine brusquerie et la souleva du lit en l'appuyant contre le mur. Jo sembla surprise mais sa pupille s'agrandit et Spock en déduit que sa réaction était positive. Il appuya son bassin contre elle à intervalle régulier, mimant l'accouplement puis glissa les doigts dans ses cheveux et referma son poing, lui faisant lever la tête comme si elle lui offrait son cou. Il la mordit en prenant garde de ne pas lui occasionner trop de douleur et l'excitation évidente de la jeune femme monta d'un cran.

Il apparaissait évident que Johann appréciait une certaine dose d'agressivité lors de l'accouplement. Une propension assez courante chez les terriennes. Le tout étant par contre de savoir jusqu'à quel degré cette approche s'avérait appropriée puisqu'une agressivité trop importante aurait l'effet opposé à celui recherché. N'empêche qu'il appréciait qu'elle se montre enfin ouvertement soumise surtout qu'il n'était pas exclu que cette attitude lors de la copulation puisse s'étendre graduellement à d'autres domaines.

Avec des gestes brusques, il arracha son survêtement puis sa culotte sans la reposer sur le lit et Jo se sentit follement excitée par sa force. Bordel, on aurait dit qu'elle ne pesait pas plus qu'un sac de plume dans ses bras. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et Jo y lut un désir animal qui l'échauffa encore d'avantage. Il la retourna avec une facilité déconcertante pour la placer dos à lui et elle sentit son membre dur s'appuyer contre elle. Il la saisit fermement et appuya sa main à la base de son dos, faisant passer l'énergie du koon-ut-so'lik dans son bassin. La jeune femme tenta de se contrôler mais elle n'y parvint pas et le frisson orgasmique la traversa aussitôt.

Derrière elle, Spock leva un sourcil contrarié. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'il puisse en venir à se montrer trop efficace. En fait, plus elle se montrait réceptive à ses avances, plus il s'avérait difficile de contrôler l'excitation de sa femelle. L'orgasme se manifestait beaucoup trop rapidement considérant qu'une relation sexuelle devait durer un minimum de huit minutes pour que le lien entre les partenaires soit renforcé au niveau psychologique. C'était donc un point à travailler. Heureusement, les femelles humaines étaient multi-orgasmiques et il se rassit sagement sur son côté du lit afin de laisser l'organe clitoridien se rétracter ce qui lui permettrait de reprendre l'accouplement d'ici une vingtaine de minutes, lorsque l'excitation serait moindre.

En ayant un peu l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, Jo se laissa choir à sa place où elle s'étendit langoureusement. Bordel de merde … ça c'était trop génial. Elle le regarda avec des yeux brillants en n'arrivant toujours pas à croire à sa chance. Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu passer du pire crétin imaginable au mari idéal et encore mieux, à l'amant de ses rêves les plus fous.

Elle laissa courir ses doigts sur sa cuisse alors qu'il semblait méditer calmement près d'elle. Il la regarda comme s'il l'évaluait puis il fixa de nouveau le mur devant lui, donnant l'impression que l'évaluation n'était pas concluante. Bon, c'était vrai qu'il avait toujours des façons un peu bizarre de se comporter mais à tout prendre, ce n'était pas si grave. Après tout, c'était un extraterrestre alors quoi de plus normal.

Sans blague, elle commençait à vraiment l'aimer. C'était au point où elle se voyait même rester avec lui. Rester longtemps. Et même oui, avoir des enfants avec lui … Des petits monstres avec des oreilles marrantes qui la feraient sûrement devenir dingue mais qui seraient trop mignons parce que ce serait des minis-lui. Elle sourit en réalisant que sa décision était prise depuis un bail. Ça s'était produit tout doucement, à mesure qu'elle se mettait à l'apprécier mais maintenant se faire avorter, c'était impossible. Elle le voulait ce gamin.

– Tu sais quoi? chuchota t-elle, Je crois que j'ai pris ma décision.

– Quelle est-elle? demanda t-il aussi indifférent que si elle lui parlait de ce qu'ils allaient manger pour souper.

Elle hocha la tête l'air de ne pas y croire. Non mais parfois, il avait quand même de ces attitudes qui la rendaient dingue.

– On dirait que tu t'en fiches, dit-elle d'un ton de reproche. J'imagine que c'est parce que peu importe ma décision, ça ne changera rien entre nous.

\- Non. Ça ne changera rien.

Elle se retourna sur le dos en soupirant.

\- Tu sais, y'a des trucs avec toi ... je peux juste pas m'habituer. Ça me fait trop bizarre. Comme là tu vois, pour un terrien ce serait vraiment un moment important.

\- Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire.

\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que par exemple, si je voulais garder le gamin, un terrien serait vraiment heureux. Il me prendrait dans ses bras et ce serait génial. Tu vois, un moment de joie vraiment spécial entre un homme et une femme. mais là, toi tu ne diras rien ou tu vas garder ton air coincé et tu vas dire «c'est bien» ou alors «tant mieux» parce qu'au fond tu t'en fous ou je sais pas trop, dit-elle déçue d'avance.

\- Cet aspect peut être vu comme positif. Si j'étais humain et que tu choisissais d'avorter, je t'en voudrais, j'éprouverais des émotions négatives, je te laisserais ou même je me vengerais. Les conséquences de ton choix auraient des répercussion sur ton partenaire. Ce n'est pas le cas avec moi.

Jo soupira et se redressa pour s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Bha ouais mais puisque tu en veux tellement de ce mioche, tu n'as pas envie de m'influencer justement?

\- Je l'ai fait.

Elle lui renvoya un regard surpris.

– Sans blague?

– Oui. J'ai motivé ton attachement à mon endroit.

La jeune femme le dévisagea en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Comment ça?

\- J'ai agi de façon humaine afin que tes dispositions soient plus favorables.

– Bha ouais, je sais mais au juste au début.

Il la regarda étonné. Les humains avaient vraiment un don pour s'aveugler volontairement.

– Agir comme un humain ne sera jamais naturel pour moi.

\- Tu veux dire quoi exactement ? Que comment tu es avec moi, tout ce qu'il y a entre nous, c'est juste pour m'influencer ? dit-elle sans vraiment y croire.

Il garda le silence un instant comme s'il lui coûtait de se lancer dans cette discussion.

– Oui.

Jo en fut si stupéfaite qu'elle resta figée un instant. Elle se releva sur ses genoux et le regarda comme si elle tombait des nues.

\- Non mais attend un peu, dit-elle comme si elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Tu veux dire que tu fais juste semblant de m'aimer?

\- Évidemment, dit-il comme si ça allait de soi.

Elle le fixait les yeux agrandis, totalement stupéfaite.

– Cette stratégie me permet de créer des conditions favorables qui ont diminuées ton agressivité à mon endroit, ont motivées ton affection et augmentent les chances que tu garde l'enfant.

\- Ha oui? Et c'est quoi ces putains de conditions favorables? cracha t-elle.

Spock la fixa comme si ça allait de soi.

\- Que tu m'aimes, essentiellement.

Spock reçu une baffe magistrale qui claqua sur sa joue comme un fouet.

\- Bordel de merde! Tu réalises que c'est la pire des trahisons ! hurla t-elle en se relevant du lit.

Toujours assit, il la dévisagea d'un air étonné.

\- J'ai agi conformément aux codes de communication terriens comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel mâle humain, souligna t-il.

Jo le regarda comme si elle allait le tuer sur place. Un air que Spock n'eut aucun mal à déchiffrer

\- En quoi ais-je mal agi ? demanda t-il intrigué.

\- Mal agi ?! Bordel! Tu m'as manipulé pour que je t'aime! cria t-elle furieuse.

\- C'est la façon terrienne de faire les choses, dit-il comme si c'était l'évidence.

\- Ça va pas dans ta putain de tête! Tu crois vraiment qu'on est tous des hypocrites!

\- Vos relations sentimentales sont ainsi faites, assura t-il. Les comportements de l'un visent essentiellement à influencer les comportements de l'autre.

\- Et d'où tu sors ces putains de conneries?!

\- De nombreuses lectures et de mon expérience avec les humains. D'ailleurs après notre mariage j'ai agi en fonction de la seule logique mais ta réponse s'est révélée extrêmement négative. J'ai dû me résoudre à agir de façon humaine et t'influencer pour que tu sois capable de développer un lien émotif avec moi.

\- Bordel, tu me prends vraiment pour une conne! Tu m'as MANIPULÉ pour que je développe un lien émotif avec toi !

\- Crois-tu qu'un mâle humain ne te manipulerait pas ? C'est ainsi que vous communiquez entre vous, c'est de cette façon que vous réglez vos différents et que vous arrivez à fonctionner en couple. Vous vous influencez les uns les autres.

\- Ha oui, parce que les foutus vulcains sont tellement mieux!

\- Les vulcains n'ont pas à s'influencer parce que c'est la logique qui détermine quels comportements seront adoptés par les conjoints. Rien d'autre.

\- Et nous les humains on est tellement cons à comparer !

\- Je ne dirais pas cela mais il est indéniable que dans 82.6% des cas où j'ai agi logiquement tu m'as agressé. Cela ne se produit pas lorsque je feins une approche sentimentale.

Jo tremblait presque de rage et Spock la regarda longuement.

\- Tu es beaucoup plus «heureuse» depuis que j'agis conformément aux instincts terriens. C'est d'ailleurs la première fois que tu me frappes depuis que j'ai adopté cette stratégie.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce que ça vaut d'être _«heureuse»_ s'il y a rien de sincère dans ce que tu fais! cracha Jo.

– Je t'ai déjà informé que j'ai étudié les relation de couple humaine afin d'agir conformément à celle-ci. Ceci étant, ta surprise m'apparaît illogique.

– Putain, comment j'aurais pu savoir que c'était à ce point ? Que nous deux c'est juste du bluff ?! Que tu me mens! Que tu joues avec moi comme un foutu pion!

Spock la fixa un moment. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas conscience de sa façon de communiquer.

\- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as parlé de la façon dont un mâle humain agirait si tu lui annonçais que tu renonces à avorter. Pourquoi m'as tu parlé de cette possibilité? demanda t-il.

\- Putain pour parler. C'est ça que les couples font merde!

\- Non. C'est ce que les humains font. Tu m'as clairement indiqué la façon dont tu aimerais que je réagisse, dit-il en la regardant fixement. Tu as même mis en parallèle ma réaction la plus probable (qui serait à éviter) et la réaction qui selon toi serait la plus appropriée.

\- Tu délires! J'ai jamais dit ça comme ça! se défendit-elle.

\- Bien sûr que non. Manipuler exige de se montrer subtil.

\- Putain de merde, je rêve ou tu oses m'accuser !

Spock haussa un sourcil étonné.

\- Je ne t'accuse pas puisque je ne te reproche rien. C'est simplement de cette façon que les humains communiquent.

Jo le regarda terriblement troublée. Bordel, est-ce que c'était vrai? Est-ce qu'elle avait vraiment essayé de le manipuler? Elle s'arrêta à y penser. C'est certain qu'en quelque part, elle aurait bien aimé que ce soit un moment spécial entre eux. Alors peut-être qu'au fond, en quelque part, elle avait essayé de l'influencer un peu. Bha ouais mais juste un peu … Elle baissa la tête en réalisant que ce salaud avait tout de même raison.

\- Ben je voulais pas te forcer à rien, se défendit-elle.

\- Tes indications sur les réactions attendues de la part du mâle étaient très claires et je m'efforcerai d'y souscrire de mon mieux, assura t-il.

\- Ça veut dire quoi? Que tu vas faire semblant d'être triste? Ou bien content ?

\- Oui. Jusqu'ici, cela s'est révélé efficace comme mode de communication.

Debout devant lui, Jo soupira brusquement d'un air dégoûté.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai dans tout ce que tu me dis? Hein? Qu'est-ce qui est réel ?

\- L'attachement que j'ai pour toi est réel.

\- Et c'est tout ? Le reste c'est du cinéma ?

\- Oui. Normalement je n'agirais pas de cette façon.

Elle le regarda alors que ses yeux luisaient étrangement.

– Et quand tu me touches ? Comme là, tout à l'heure tu as fait semblant aussi ?

Il hésita un instant, conscient que non seulement cette information n'allait pas lui plaire mais que cela allait lui compliquer la tâche à l'avenir. N'ayant guère le choix, il approuva de la tête.

– Alors tu me touches, tu me caresses, tu m'embrasses tout ça, juste parce que tu es forcé?

– Oui. Ces rapprochements sont obligatoires.

– Ça te dégoûte mais tu le fait quand même. C'est ça ?

Il la regarda, surpris par l'étrange déduction.

– Je n'éprouve aucun dégoût.

– Ah oui? Et ben explique-moi. Tu éprouves quoi?

Il réfléchit un instant.

– Une sur-stimulation, dit-il enfin.

– Une sur-stimulation? répéta t-elle sans comprendre.

– Oui. Le toucher vulcain est télépathique et c'est pourquoi nous ne nous touchons jamais sans raison. L'accouplement humain exige au contraire une stimulation tactile incessante. Ce qui pour toi n'est qu'une caresse sans importance, éveille en moi tout un réseau de connexions mentales. L'accouplement me met donc dans un état de sur-stimulation psychique.

– Alors finalement tu n'aimes pas du tout baiser, dit-elle bizarrement déçue.

– Aimer est une conception humaine. Je fais mon devoir qui vise l'harmonie du couple. D'une part l'accouplement est essentiel pour les humains et d'autre part, je maîtrise de mieux en mieux cette sur-stimulation.

Jo soupira brusquement.

– Okay. Donc si on résume, on a un sacré tableau, reprit-elle en croisant les bras. En gros, tu agis en faisant semblant, tu me parles en faisant semblant, tu me touches en faisant semblant, tu me baises en faisant semblant… Autrement dit tu fait tout le temps semblant c'est bien ça ?

– Entre soixante et soixante dix pourcent des cas depuis que tu m'as poignardé. Cette approche s'est révélée très performante. Depuis les quatre-vingt-douze dernières heures, j'estime même que cette forme de communication te permet de t'habituer graduellement à mon comportement normal. Un comportement vulcain.

Jo le regarda fixement, en silence.

\- Et si je m'habitue jamais ? Tu vas faire quoi? Continuer à jouer les putain de tarés?

Il haussa un sourcil résigné.

\- Je suppose que oui.

Jo pinça les lèvres en se demanda comment elle avait pu croire une seule seconde que ce cinglé était soudain devenu normal.

\- Et si tu ne contrôlais rien pour une fois ! Juste une fois, hein? Je te dis ce que j'ai décidé et tu agis sincèrement comme tu le sens, sans te contrôler. Tu peux faire ça ?

Il la regarda gravement.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

\- Oui ! aboya t-elle.

\- Bien. Puisque cela semble nécessaire, dit-il en se levant du lit à contre cœur.

Jo le regarda suspicieuse.

\- Tu vas le faire?

\- Oui.

\- Tu ne feras pas de cinéma cette fois. Tu seras vraiment toi-même ?

\- Je réagirai à ton choix sans me contrôler, promit-il.

Il leva sa main et lui tendit deux doigts. Elle le fixa d'un air méfiant puis lui accorda sa main. La bulle d'énergie du kon-ut-so'lik les entoura en les isolants du reste du monde, renforçant le lien télépathique. Jo sentit qu'il était inconfortable. Un peu comme lorsqu'on se trouve au bord d'un précipice et qu'on regarde le vide.

\- Je suppose que tu as pris ta décision, dit-il.

\- Je suppose que tu as deviné ce que j'ai décidé.

\- J'aimerais te l'entendre dire.

Elle le sentit se tendre et sa respiration s'accéléra étrangement.

\- J'ai décidé de le garder, dit-elle d'un air effronté.

Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien puis une joie sauvage la balaya avec une puissance primitive. Elle sursauta alors qu'elle perçut qu'il avait l'envie étrange de l'immobiliser pour la mordre jusqu'au sang. Il se sentait terriblement possessif. Elle était sa femelle, elle portait son enfant, elle lui appartenait ! Puis une rage incontrôlable s'empara de lui, si dévastatrice qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à la percevoir. Maintenant qu'elle était en son pouvoir, il avait l'envie folle de lui faire payer sa rébellion et tous les caprices auxquels il avait dû se soumettre alors que c'était à lui de commander !

Il grimaça comme s'il éprouvait de la douleur et retira vivement sa main. La bulle fut dissoute et il recula en titubant. Il finit par s'appuyer contre le mur, les yeux et le visage fermés comme s'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits et anéantir ces émotions qui n'auraient jamais dû exister.

Jo quant à elle, comprit aussitôt la vérité du dicton : «Souvent, le pire qui peut arriver, c'est d'avoir ce qu'on veut». Parce qu'après l'avoir eu, sans blague, c'était clairement la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Putain de merde! C'était le truc le plus sauvage qu'elle ait jamais ressenti!

Il ouvrit les yeux comme s'il revenait à lui et Jo eut un bref moment de panique, craignant qu'il soit resté dans les mêmes dispositions barbares.

\- C'est pour cette raison que les vulcains doivent se contrôler en tout temps, dit-il calmement. Nos émotions sont puissantes, extrêmes et c'est pourquoi notre passé est aussi violent. Mais bien sûr, dans le cas des suivants de Surak, les émotions ne s'expriment jamais et sont d'autant plus primitives lorsque cela se produit.

\- Écoute, sérieusement, je suis désolé. J'aurais jamais dû te demander … Je savais pas que c'était comme ça.

\- Tu avais besoin d'être confronté à cet aspect de moi pour ne plus le trouver désirable, dit-il pratique. J'espère qu'une fois suffira. C'est extrêmement perturbant.

Elle s'approcha avec circonspection et le regarda d'un air sérieux.

\- Ouais. Je comprend, dit-elle avec un sourire d'excuse. Et tu sais quoi? Finalement l'approche humaine, ça va le faire.

Spock approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas veux-tu recommencer.

Jo haussa les sourcils.

\- Recommencer quoi?

\- M'annoncer ton choix.

Elle le dévisagea dubitative.

\- Encore ?

\- Oui.

\- Ben heu … J'ai décidé de le garder?

Il la fixa avec son air sombre et un imperceptible sourire effleura le coin de sa bouche. Il enlaça sa taille pour l'attirer doucement contre lui puis posa sur ses lèvres un baiser plein de tendresse. Lorsque qu'il y mit fin, il la regarda longuement avec amour.

\- C'est bien, dit-il.

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire tant l'habileté de son époux forçait l'admiration. Et puis tout de même, si on y pensait bien ce n'était pas que du théâtre. C'était vraiment lui. Qui d'autre aurait pu lui dire ça comme ça.

\- Oui, approuva t-elle. C'est bien.

Il se dressa contre elle comme une invitation à sceller de façon humaine cette toute nouvelle entente et elle l'entoura de ses jambes, acceptant le contrat. Il la souleva comme si elle ne pesait rien pour la prendre passionnément contre le mur, la faisant crier et lorsque qu'après très exactement huit minutes vingt-quatre secondes, il la reposa par terre, elle eut envie de lui faire plaisir à lui aussi. Ce n'était pas simple d'arriver à un tel résultat mais il y avait au moins une chose qu'il aimerait forcément faire.

Elle le prit par la main pour l'entraîner sur le lit où elle l'allongea puis se coucha sur le dos près de lui. Elle prit sa main pour la poser sur son ventre et elle lui sourit, lui permettant pour la première fois de toucher leur enfant de son esprit. Il la regarda avec une impassibilité toute vulcaine mais elle devina une lueur tendre au fond de ses yeux, un éclat doux et sincère qui la toucha étrangement.

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit l'énergie de sa main passer au travers elle pour atteindre l'embryon puis elle se détendit et ferma les yeux.

Sans blague, malgré tout, elle l'aimait ce foutu connard.

* * *

Note-

Les réactions émotives de Spock sont inspirées de celles de Tuvok dans l'épisode _Meld_ de Voyager.

Dans cet épisode, un membre d'équipage est assassiné. À la suite d'une enquête, Tuvok opère une fusion mentale avec Suder, le meurtrier. Malheureusement, cette fusion le perturbe totalement et afin de le ramener à son état normal, le médecin décide de supprimer temporairement ses défenses mentales afin d'opérer une sorte de «réinitialisation». En compagnie du capitaine Janeway et de Kes, il enferme Tuvok derrière un champ de force et procède au traitement.

 _Tuvok se réveille, s'assoit sur la civière et fronce les sourcils_

 _Tuv – Quelque chose a changé._

 _Doc – Vos capacités de refoulement ont été supprimés. Comment vous sentez-vous?_

 _Tuv – Je … Je ressens les choses._

 _Cap – Tuvok, savez-vous où vous êtes?_

 _Il rit._

 _– Ho oui, je sais où je suis. … Mais qui je suis, je ne le sais plus._

Tuvok se mettra à marcher de long en large, s'extasiant sur l'impression de puissance ancestrale qu'il éprouve. À la suite de quoi, il menacera le médecin, lancera une chaise sur le champ de force et ironisera sur le traitement de faveur dont bénéficie Suder, le meurtrier.

 _Tuv – Capitaine, je vais vous dire quelque chose que l'autre Tuvok ne vous aurait jamais dit. Vous avez tort. Épargner la vie de Suder est un signe de faiblesse. Vous me dégoûtez capitaine. … Tous les humains me dégoûtent._

 _Il se met à marcher de long en large comme un fauve en cage._

 _– Admettez que quelque part, vous pensez comme moi. Une partie de vous veut que cet homme meure pour ce qu'il a fait._

 _Cap – Non. En aucun cas._

 _Tuv – C'est FAUX! MENTEUSE!_

Allant à l'encontre de toute philosophie vulcaine, Tuvok tentera de la convaincre de tuer Suder par respect pour la famille de la victime, allant même jusqu'à lui proposer de le tuer lui-même. Bien entendu, Janeway refusera et il tentera de convaincre Kes de le libérer, hurlant pour qu'on le laisse sortir et qu'il puisse mettre son plan à exécution. Voyant que personne ne lui ouvrira la porte, il se lancera sur le champ de force, se faisant électrocuter jusqu'à en perdre conscience.

On peut bien le dire, les vulcains ne sont vraiment pas commode lorsqu'on leur laisse la bride sur le cou. Mais bien sûr, dans ce chapitre, il s'agissait d'un dérapage contrôlé car contrairement à Tuvok, Spock n'avait pas été privé de ses défenses mentales et c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi Jo s'en sort sans la moindre égratignure.


	14. Amours vulcaines

**Un aspect de la culture vulcaine qui m'a toujours semblé intéressant c'est le revers de la médaille du contrôle émotionnel : la perte de contrôle extrême.**

 **Dans _Amok time_ , Mccoy fait la remarque que les vulcains deviennent fous en période de pon farr et ajoute que c'est peut-être bien le prix qu'ils doivent payer pour ne pas avoir d'émotion le reste du temps. Ce n'est qu'un commentaire sans fondement concret mais comme il n'a jamais été démontré que les romuliens aient à subir le pon farr, on peut supposer qu'il est probable que la violence du pon farr fasse partie des conséquences de supprimer ses émotions.**

 **Autre exemple, le syndrome de Bendii qui affectera Sarek à 200 ans a comme conséquence d'empêcher le contrôle des émotions qui peuvent s'extérioriser de façon très violentes. Un autre revers possible de la discipline mentale vulcaine.**

 **Et ce sans parler des revers que doit surmonter le sentiment amoureux lorsqu'il rencontre de plein fouet un stoïque vulcain.**

* * *

Jo rêvait qu'elle tentait de déboulonner un écrou AC-23 avec une clef immense. Elle n'y arrivait pas et jurait tous les noms de Dieu quand soudain, des fils électriques jaillirent du panneau pour s'enrouler autour de son cou. Elle étouffait en tentant en vain de se déprendre quand elle s'éveilla en sursaut dans le noir. Elle étouffait réellement et la pression se resserrait sur sa gorge. Tandis que sa respiration se faisait sifflante, elle perçut une forme noire au dessus d'elle et réalisa que c'était Spock. Elle se figea stupéfaite.

La première chose qu'elle vit fut l'éclat dément de ses yeux, éclat qu'elle reconnu aussitôt. C'était le même que celui qu'il avait eu lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de ne plus se contrôler. Ça faisait déjà quelques semaines de ça mais elle n'était pas prête de d'oublier son regard de meurtrier psychopathe complètement cinglé.

Elle réalisa qu'il était agenouillé au dessus d'elle. Sa main tenait sa gorge et ses jambes l'enserraient souplement. Elle ressentait sa force de fauve et le lien … le lien avait changé. Il était plus fort, plus présent, plus dominant. Très dominant. Il approcha son visage du sien et la regarda d'un air aussi sauvage que redoutable. Pour ça, pas de doute, elle était dans une putain de merde.

Comme si l'instinct de survie ou encore son bon ange l'avait soudainement inspiré, Jo fit le contraire de ce qu'elle avait toujours fait. Elle ne résista pas. Il pétait les plombs sérieusement et dans un pareil cas, elle était prête à mettre sa main au feu qu'il fallait rester calme. Et même dans le genre vulcaine imperturbable.

La stratégie eut l'air de fonctionner. Lentement sa main desserra sa prise sur sa gorge et elle le sentit se dresser contre son ventre.

Heu ...Il bandait ? Sans blague.

Il essayait sûrement un nouveau truc érotique. Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de sa créativité mais bordel de merde s'il s'imaginait que c'était sexy de l'attaquer comme un maniaque en plein milieu de la nuit, il allait le sentir passer! Elle le repoussa brusquement.

Aussitôt, il resserra cruellement sa prise et juste à son air de brute, Jo comprit qu'elle avait tout faux. Non. Finalement, il était sérieux. Foutrement sérieux. Respirant de peine et de misère, elle revint à sa première stratégie et n'offrit aucune résistance.

Il la fixa un instant puis de façon parfaitement absurde, il l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Il l'embrassa comme un humain. Avec de la concupiscence. Sa langue s'enfonça dans sa bouche en lui donnant l'impression qu'il était vraiment excité par ce baiser.

Non mais bordel, c'était quoi ce délire?

Comme s'il était soudainement fou de désir, il écarta ses jambes avec ses genoux, se coucha sur elle puis la pénétra en grognant. Il la prit comme l'aurait pris un homme. Jouissant de chaque coup de rein, gémissant dans son oreille, s'abandonnant à la chair comme si sa vie en dépendait avec un entrain animal puis il cracha son amour dans son ventre et assommé de plaisir, il roula sur le côté pour s'endormir aussitôt sans autre forme de procès.

Jo était si stupéfaite qu'elle en resta comme deux rond de flan. Elle sortit du lit brusquement et resta debout à regarder son époux comme si ça pouvait expliquer quoi que ce soit. Sans blague, ce connard dormait comme si tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Reprenant ses esprits, elle grimpa sur le matelas et lui ficha un solide coup de pied qui l'envoya s'écraser en bas du lit.

– C'est quoi ton putain de problème !? cria t-elle.

Confus, il s'assit en secouant la tête et la regarda sans comprendre.

– Moi aussi je peux t'en faire des surprises comme ça pauvre con! Ça te dis de te faire casser le nez pendant que tu dors? cria t-elle toujours juchée sur le lit.

Il n'y avait rien à lui lancer à portée de main mais pour la forme, elle attrapa un oreiller pour lui en foutre quelques bons coups sur la gueule.

Il leva le bras pour se protéger et la regarda comme s'il n'y comprenait rien.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda t-il calmement.

Jo lui lança son arme par la tête.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est bien toi qui vient de me baiser comme un foutu crétin? Oui?

Il haussa un sourcil surpris puis se releva comme si de rien n'était.

– Non. Tu as dû rêver, supposa t-il.

Jo le regarda incrédule.

– Tu t'en souviens pas?

– Me souvenir de quoi? dit-il en ramassant les couvertures.

– Tu m'as étranglé et tu m'as baisé d'une façon... enfin c'était vraiment pas toi, dit-elle encore plus stupéfaite.

Il leva les yeux sur elle.

– Tu es sûre?

– Putain de merde ! OUI ! J'en suis sûre !

Il leva un sourcil incrédule.

– Quoi? Tu crois que j'inventerais une connerie pareille?

Son regard indiquait clairement qu'il considérait difficile de savoir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller en frais d'illogisme.

– Tu as tellement joui que tu criais comme un con de terrien. Ça te va comme ça?

Il observa ses jambes d'un air dubitatif.

– D'habitude la quantité de sperme est plus importante, dit-il comme s'il avait encore un doute.

– J'en sais foutre rien moi! T'as joui comme un terrien et pas des meilleurs laisse-moi te le dire !

Furieuse, Jo passa sa main entre ses jambes et lui mit le résultat sous le nez.

– Satisfait?

Ne pouvant plus guère douter, il s'étonna.

– C'est très surprenant.

– Tu trouves? Imagine un peu ma surprise à moi.

Il la fixa en fronçant les sourcils.

– Je t'ai fait mal ?

Elle le dévisagea un moment puis elle hocha la tête.

– Bha … non … mais c'était vraiment flippant. Putain, tu m'as étranglé merde! T'avais une tronche de psychopathe!

– Ce que tu décris s'apparente à une agression. Dans un tel cas les dommages peuvent aussi être psychologiques.

Jo le regarda troublée.

– Ben, ça va. En fait … c'est plus que tu m'as pris par surprise. Et puis ça a duré trente seconde. J'ai à peine eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait.

Elle le fixa un moment puis redescendit du lit pour se rapprocher de lui.

– Tu t'en souviens pas? Pas du tout?

– Non, dit-il d'un air sérieux.

Il regarda les couvertures qu'il tenait toujours et les replaça comme pour se donner contenance.

– Tu as aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé?

Il regarda le lit pensivement et fronça les sourcils.

– En fait, le plus probable selon ta description est qu'il s'agisse de run'hishel-tor. Une forme de rêve éveillé qui peut ressembler au somnambulisme terrien. Le run'hishel-tor peut se produire lorsque les vulcains sont confrontés à un stress extrême.

– Tu veux rire? T'es stressé ? Toi?

– Non. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi un épisode de run'hishel-tor me semble peu probable même si je ne vois rien d'autre qui puisse expliquer ce phénomène.

– Tu veux que je te dise de quoi t'avais l'air comme phénomène ? dit-elle en le poussant du doigt. T'avais l'air d'un putain de connard en manque.

Il la regarda d'un air intéressé.

– Vraiment?

– Oui. Vraiment !

Il garda le silence un moment comme s'il réfléchissait.

– Très intéressant.

– Intéressant ... Que t'aies tout d'un pauvre connard en manque ?

– Je parlais de la signification, pas de la formulation, souligna t-il.

– Comment tu pourrais être en manque bordel ?

– Nous avons pratiqué cent-vingt-trois coïts jusqu'ici.

– Justement. Tu devrais avoir eu ton compte.

– Une telle quantité d'accouplement a pu m'occasionner un stress physique qui expliquerait le run'hishel-tor que tu as décrit.

– Putain de merde, il faut vraiment être vulcain pour se plaindre d'être stressé à force de trop baiser, dit-elle en se foutant de sa gueule.

– Je suis à moitié humain, lui rappela t-il.

– Justement, c'est pas ta moitié humaine qui devrait se plaindre.

– Je ne conduis pas le coït jusqu'à sa finalité, dit-il en la fixant.

Jo le regarda en comprenant enfin. Évidemment, si on baisait cent fois sans jamais envoyer la sauce, il y avait de quoi péter un câble.

– C'est sûr qu'un mâle humain pourrait même pas baiser une seule fois sans jouir, dit-elle songeuse. Ça le rendrait dingue. Alors … Tu veux dire que ça t'as rendu dingue toi aussi? C'est comme si … c'est arrivé parce que tes couilles allaient exploser ?

Il haussa un sourcil blasé.

– M'accoupler sans éjaculer a causé un stress physique qui a mené le run'hishel-tor à se manifester, expliqua t-il à nouveau.

– C'est exactement ce que je viens de dire.

Il sembla plus ou moins d'accord et Jo hocha la tête, incrédule.

– Bordel, tu peux pas faire des rêves érotiques comme tout le monde ?

– C'est impossible. Les vulcains contrôlent leurs rêves.

– Bordel tu contrôles tout. C'est ça qui te rend dingue à la fin.

– Tu ne comprend pas les vulcains.

– Ha oui? Ce que je comprend c'est que c'est pas toi qui s'est fait étrangler et baiser au milieu de la nuit!

Spock la fixa un instant puis baissa la tête comme s'il était embarrassé.

– Je suis désolé. Cela ne se reproduira plus.

– Et comment tu peux en être sûr? demanda t-elle en croisant les bras.

– Je devrai … me soumettre à des orgasmes humains, dit-il en réalisant qu'à partir de maintenant il n'aurait pas le choix d'assumer ce déplorable besoin.

À le voir, on aurait dit qu'il s'agissait d'une sentence de mort et Jo souffla un rire.

– Entre toi et moi, il y a quand même pire que ça dans la vie.

– Chez les vulcains, seuls les très jeunes enfants recherchent le plaisir physique. Dominer ce désir fait partit des tout premiers apprentissages. Pour moi, il est parfaitement honteux de devoir m'y soumettre. C'est l'équivalent humain de ne plus pouvoir contrôler ses sphincters.

Jo tiqua. Évidemment, quand on en était réduit à se chier dessus … c'était craignos. Et puis déjà qu'il était obligé de faire plein de trucs qui ne lui plaisaient pas trop à cause d'elle… Un jour où l'autre ça allait finir par lui taper sur les nerfs. Et puis à tout prendre, si elle pouvait lui éviter ça ...

– Ben dans ce cas … Écoute, on pourrait s'y prendre autrement. T'as qu'à rien faire et tu me réveilleras de temps à autre. Là j'ai pas trop apprécié parce que je m'y attendait pas mais bon, c'est quand même quelque chose de te voir comme ça. Presque humain quoi. Même que ça pourrait me plaire à la longue. C'est un moment plutôt unique.

– C'est exclu. Je n'ai aucun contrôle. Je pourrais te faire du mal.

Jo dû convenir qu'il l'avait quand même étranglé.

– Bha qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire alors ?

– Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire que d'éjaculer.

Jo le regarda incrédule puis elle éclata de rire.

– Dit comme ça … Bordel, avec toi on est toujours coincé dans des drames de cinglés. Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? Tu vas te branler en cachette ?

À son air scandalisé, il était évident que ça ne risquait pas de se passer comme ça.

– Ou alors de façon plus technique et détachée ? Avec un tire-lait ou un truc du genre, supposa t-elle narquoise.

Il lui adressa un regard de reproche.

– Le run'hishel-tor est l'une des seules causes d'agressions violentes entre vulcains. Il n'y a pas lieu de plaisanter.

Jo soupira. Bordel avec lui il n'y avait jamais lieu de plaisanter de toute façon.

– Okay mais si c'est tellement inconcevable de sortir la mayonnaise comme un terrien, pourquoi on fait pas ça à la vulcaine ? Ça marcherait non ? Bordel avec tout ce que tu balances on serait tranquille pour un bail.

– Tu n'apprécies pas l'accouplement vulcain, dit-il en ouvrant le lit pour se recoucher.

Il se glissa sous les draps et Jo le regarda tout de même attendrie. Il n'avais même pas envisagé de lui demander un accouplement vulcain. Il considérait que c'était à lui de morfler. Tout de même, c'était galant de sa part. … (Même si sûrement que dans les faits, il n'avait fait qu'une déduction mathématico-logique qui indiquait que le plus avantageux pour son couple serait de prendre cette merde à son compte.)

Elle s'avança sur le lit et s'agenouilla près de lui.

– Écoute, sans blague, j'apprécie ce que tu fais pour moi. Je sais bien que ce doit pas être facile d'agir en terrien et que tu te forces vraiment pour que je sois bien. Alors moi je veux bien me la jouer vulcaine. Ça me ferait plaisir de le faire pour toi.

Il resta aussi immobile que s'il n'avait rien entendu.

– Ce serait juste logique tu crois pas ?

Il resta pensif et ne répondit pas. Ça c'était tout lui. Tellement communicatif…

Jo soupira, ouvrit les couvertures et se coucha en se disant que mieux valait oublier ça. Elle ferma les yeux et ressentit une sorte de tremblement étrange. Elle rouvrit les yeux en écoutant attentivement. Elle reconnaissait ça … c'était le ruban d'énergie qui vibrait un peu comme un tambour. Elle se tourna vers Spock. Il la regardait fixement. Un regard doux et intense qui signifiait que sa proposition était acceptée.

Elle sentit ses doigts se joindre aux siens sous les couvertures et la bulle du koon-ut-so'lik les entoura de son énergie feutrée.

À sa grande surprise, Jo lu en lui qu'il éprouvait du désir. Sans blague. Lui ? Du désir ? Même en plein pon farr elle n'était pas certaine qu'il avait vraiment éprouvé du désir. Ça avait plutôt ressemblé à une urgence de baiser. Il n'était pas du tout du genre à se laisser aller à un truc pareil. Étonnée, elle se tourna sur le côté, face à lui pour mieux le voir, essayant de lire ses pensées.

Les yeux plongés dans les siens, Jo ressentit une impression incroyablement intime. Ce qu'il éprouvait c'était bien du désir mais un désir comme elle n'en avait jamais perçu. Ça n'avait rien de sexuel, ni même de physique. C'était d'un tout autre ordre.

Le plus étrange c'était qu'il n'y avait pas d'objectif à ce désir. Il ne se tendait pas dans l'expectative de ressentir quelque chose ou de posséder quoi que ce soit. Il ne se tendait même pas vers elle. Il ne la désirait même pas elle. C'était un désir qui se désirait lui-même. Un désir pur.

Elle se sentit aussitôt complètement larguée. Bordel. Ça, ça n'avait vraiment rien d'humain.

Percevant son trouble, Spock caressa le dos de sa main comme s'il voulait la rassurer. Jo reconnut le baiser vulcain qu'elle avait déjà expérimenté dans une autre vie. Une vie où elle aurait préféré crever que de l'épouser. Comme la première fois, la chair de poule se souleva sous la caresse mais cette fois elle eut l'impression que le baiser montait le long de son son poignet puis de son bras et traversait son épaule pour atteindre son coeur.

Aussitôt, le désir vulcain s'empara d'elle également. Alors elle en fut certaine … ce truc n'avait absolument rien d'humain.

Pour elle, désirer signifiait désirer «quelque chose» mais le désir vulcain n'appelait rien de tel. Il était l'expérience en elle-même. On avait envie de rien d'autre que d'éprouver ce désir sans but. … Et c'était magnifique.

C'était un peu comme arriver à la cime d'une montagne et regarder le paysage à couper souffle qui se déploie devant vous. Devant cette immensité grandiose, on éprouve quelque chose de très puissant mais qui se trouve au-delà des sentiments. On ressent une sorte de grâce et la seule réponse possible est l'incroyable silence qui saisit l'âme.

C'était une expérience comme ça. Puissante, vibrante, somptueuse. … Carrément d'un autre monde. Jo frissonna tandis que les neurones de son cerveau homosapien ramaient en essayant de suivre tant bien que mal le majestueux délire des préliminaires vulcains.

Souplement, il se leva à demi, s'appuya sur ses avants-bras, se coucha sur elle et se connecta.

Aussitôt, l'énergie du koon-ut-so'lik se mit à tournoyer autour d'eux. La première fois lors du pon farr, c'était une énergie furieuse, terrifiante. La seconde fois lors du mariage, c'était une énergie sans réelle substance, sûrement parce qu'il l'avait forcé à se manifester. Mais cette fois, c'était complètement transcendant.

Le lien les mena l'un vers l'autre et pour la première fois, elle s'ouvrit à l'expérience de son plein gré. Leurs corps d'énergie se traversèrent et elle perçut avec une intensité troublante l'être de son époux. C'était un peu comme s'ils se trouvaient au milieu d'une étrange allégresse, d'un sublime paysage de silence. C'était magique et Jo conquise, ressentit un amour profond pour lui.

Pris au dépourvu par cet élan émotif aussi puissant qu'irrationnel, Spock en déduit que le cerveau de son épouse était complètement intoxiqué à l'ocytocine. Il ne pu s'empêcher de songer qu'il était quelque peu pathétique que les humains soient des êtres si peu évolués que leur attachement doive être provoqué par des drogues neurologiques.

Jo perçu sa pensée aussi clairement que s'il l'avait dite et se sentit extraordinairement minable. Elle était là, dans son monde de dingue, elle s'ouvrait à lui parfaitement vulnérable, elle l'aimait sincèrement et lui il pensait à quoi? Qu'elle était une foutue droguée ! Un humain minable! Un putain d'animal comparée à lui !

Elle le repoussa de toute la force de son esprit et retrouva la conscience d'elle-même. Percevant qu'elle était furieuse, Spock se releva et s'éloigna du lit avant qu'elle puisse l'attaquer, une stratégie qui s'était déjà révélée efficace pour minimiser la violence de ses réactions.

Elle s'assit pour le regarder fixement avec des yeux brillants et il eut un doute. Ses yeux brillaient. Il était donc possible qu'elle ne soit pas dans des dispositions négatives.

– Pour qui tu te prends? Hein? dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Tu te crois supérieur ?

Non. Finalement elle était dans des dispositions négatives.

– Putain, j'arrive pas à y croire …, dit-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains. Je rêve ! MERDE ! C'est ça que tu penses de moi ?! cria t-elle en le regardant à nouveau. Que je suis méprisable !

– Je ne pense rien de tel, assura t-il.

Elle se leva comme un ressort et se tint debout à côté du lit.

– Je l'ai SENTI ! J'ai senti ton mépris ! Alors te fous pas de ma gueule! cria t-elle en le menaçant du doigt.

– Tu te trompes.

– C'est toi qui te trompe ! Tu te crois supérieur à moi ! Putain de merde ! Je l'ai vu comme je te vois.

Il releva la tête comme si l'argument avait porté.

– Les vulcains sont une civilisation plus avancée que celle des humains.

– Peut-être mais plus avancé ça veut pas dire SUPÉRIEURE !

– Les vulcains sont supérieurs, affirma t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

– Et ça ça te donne le droit de nous mépriser comme une saleté de connard ?

– Mépriser implique de considérer quelqu'un ou sa conduite comme indigne d'estime ou de considération. Je crois que les humains, du moins certains, sont digne d'estime et de considération même s'ils sont inférieurs.

– Ah oui? Et pour moi ? Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

Son regard se fit enveloppant et il la regarda comme s'il l'admirait.

– Tu es mon épouse. Jamais je ne te mépriserais, dit-il doucement.

Jo l'observa avec méfiance. Il fit un pas vers elle comme s'il voulait se rapprocher.

– Je suis attaché à toi, dit-il irrésistible.

– Arrête tes putains de conneries et répond à ma question !

Il haussa un sourcil contrarié et cessa de feindre.

– Je crois que tu es parfois digne d'estime et de considération.

– Juste parfois ? Et le reste du temps ?

– Tu m'apparais très … humaine.

– Donc méprisable.

– Plutôt repoussante … Du moins parfois, ajouta t-il en réalisant qu'elle risquait de mal le prendre.

– Repoussante? Tu veux dire quoi? Que tu n'es pas attiré par moi. C'est ça ?

Il la regarda étonné.

– Je n'ai jamais été attiré par toi.

Elle le dévisagea comme si elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Voyant qu'elle semblait surprise, il l'observa dubitatif.

– Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit.

Elle le fixa plusieurs secondes en ressentant une impression de vertige. Puis son monde s'écroula et tout devint clair. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'aimerait jamais. Il était incapable d'aimer. Elle serra les bras autour d'elle en le réalisant avec une douloureuse acuité.

– Ouais, tu me l'as déjà dit approuva t-elle. Je sais pas comment j'ai pu l'oublier.

Sa voix était brisée et il en déduisit qu'elle était au bord de pleurer.

– Dois-je m'excuser ?

Elle hocha la tête sans le regarder.

– Non. T'en fait pas. Je comprend maintenant.

– Bien. Veux-tu reprendre l'accouplement ?

Jo frissonna d'horreur à cette idée.

– Non.

Spock l'observa, surpris de sa réaction. D'habitude après une démonstration de colère elle tentait de communiquer. Elle ne se tenait pas prostrée en regardant obstinément par terre. Il nota que c'était une nouvelle attitude peut-être induite par l'accouplement vulcain ou alors tout simplement moins habituelle. À tout le moins, elle n'était plus agressive et il pouvait s'approcher d'elle sans risquer que la situation se détériore. Il s'avança de l'autre côté du lit et se recoucha sans plus y penser.

Jo resta debout, immobile à côté du lit un long moment, prenant la mesure de ce qu'elle avait enfin compris. C'était un extraterrestre et il ne serait jamais humain. Cette moitié là était disparue et ne reviendrait pas. Si elle l'aimait, ce serait à sens unique. Elle se sentait comme un foutu dindon de la farce d'y avoir cru. Mais bien sûr, il avait tout fait pour ça. Comment elle aurait pu ne pas y croire ?

D'accord, il avait été franc. Elle savait qu'il feignait d'agir en humain mais elle avait cru qu'il faisait tout ça parce qu'il avait un minimum de considération pour elle. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Qui elle était, il s'en foutait complètement. Il s'occupait d'elle comme un fermier s'occupe des animaux. Parce qu'il faut le faire quand on a des animaux. Il lui donnait de l'attention de la même façon qu'il lui aurait donné du foin si elle avait été une vache.

Le fait qu'elle soit son épouse comptait à ses yeux mais elle-même, Johann Kot, ne comptait pas. Elle avait de l'importance parce qu'elle était son épouse. Point. Elle aurait pu être n'importe qui, même un foutu klingon, ça ne lui aurait pas fait un pli.

Et c'était normal. Parce que les vulcains n'avaient pas d'émotions.

Lentement, elle passa sa main sur son ventre à peine arrondi. Et ce gamin, comment il allait tourner ? Est-ce que ça allait être un foutu bloc de granit lui aussi ? Elle se jura bien que non. Elle s'arrangerait pour que son débile de père ne puisse jamais lui dire qu'il était juste un pauvre connard d'humain inférieur. De toute façon, il se foutrait de son fils comme de tout le reste. Et puis au fond, elle s'était toujours douté que ce serait son enfant à elle toute seule. Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour être père.

Elle avait juste été trop naïve de croire que ce ne serait pas le cas. Spock aurait sûrement dit que ce n'était pas surprenant venant d'un humains. De pauvres aveugles qui s'imaginaient des trucs débiles et qui y croyaient.

Heureusement pour elle, Jo n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur son sort mais à foutre une raclée à l'univers. Au moins, tout était clair maintenant. De toute façon, dès le début, c'était évident qu'elle et lui ça ne pourrait jamais marcher. Il voulait une épouse obéissante alors qu'elle était plutôt du genre diable de Tasmanie. Et puis lui, il avait tout d'un foutu robot tandis qu'elle avait besoin de quelqu'un de sincère.

Tout ça était couru d'avance depuis longtemps et il n'y avait rien de surprenant. Tout le monde s'était menti mais la vérité éclatait de nouveau : ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. On revenait donc simplement au plan numéro un. Elle allait rester avec lui parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix puis elle foutrait le camp. Elle retournerait sur terre ou s'installerait dans une base spatiale quelque part. Ce connard de vulcain avait plein de contacts alors il lui trouverait un bon plan, c'était logique. Et surtout, elle garderait le gamin. Il n'en avait rien à branler de la vie de famille. Combien on pariait que ça lui ferait ni chaud ni froid de ne plus jamais voir son gosse.

Mais avec les vulcains on ne pouvait pas savoir … Elle songea soudain que peut-être qu'une tradition débile exigeait que le père garde le môme … Mais c'était peu probable. C'était des barbares avec les femmes alors pour sûr, c'était les mères qui se coltinaient les gamins. Et puis il ferait quoi avec un gosse ? Il le laisserait à ses parents ? Ce pauvre enfant allait se faire bouffer sur patte avec son humanité. Si lui-même avait vécu l'enfer sur sa planète de coincés, c'était illogique de faire subir ça à un autre encore plus mal foutu que lui. Sur terre au contraire, il aurait plein de copains parce que pour les terriens les vulcains étaient une race géniale. Alors pour sûr, si elle voulait le garder avec elle, il allait le lui laisser. Et elle voulait le garder donc ...

Avec satisfaction, elle songea qu'elle pourrait même divorcer avant son prochain porn truc et s'éviterait même ça. Bha ouais, ça allait le faire. Total.

Elle se recoucha en songeant que finalement, tout allait s'arranger. Encore mieux, c'est pas lui qui allait se plaindre si elle voulait garder ses distances d'ici-là. Là-dessus, les vulcains assuraient grave. Elle pourrait dormir avec lui des années, il ne risquait même pas de lui faire un putain de câlin sans qu'elle le lui demande. Et c'était logique. Qui irait se faire chier à nourrir une vache quand elle n'a même pas faim ?

Et s'il remettait ça avec ses foutus moyennes d'accouplements, elle aurait qu'à dire que ça lui disait rien parce qu'elle était enceinte et que les terriennes enceintes avaient des lubies comme ça. Il la croirait vu qu'il était sûr que les humains étaient des cons qui faisaient n'importe quoi.

Ouais … ça allait se passer comme ça et il y avait pas lieu de chialer. Au bout du compte, tout redevenait simplement comme tout aurait toujours dû être.

Et sur ce, Jo s'endormit paisiblement.

* * *

Notes -

Ce chapitre s'inspire de deux épisodes.

Le premier est _Amok time_ où Spock s'avance vers le trône de T'Pau et tente de la convaincre d'annuler le combat avec Kirk. Vers la fin de sa plaidoirie il dit ceci :

– Vous détenez le pouvoir T'Pau … Au nom de mes ancêtre! Vous devez l'empêcher!

T'Pau plisse les yeux, l'observe attentivement et lâche une bombe qui selon moi, explique en grande partie l'attitude de Spock envers les humains.

– Vous vous enorgueillissez de votre héritage vulcain.

PAF! Ça, ça a dû faire mal. Pris en flagrant délit d'orgueil humain alors qu'on en appelle à son sang vulcain. À ma connaissance, c'est le seul moment où Spock se fera remettre à sa place par un compatriote. (Et à voir à quel point T'Pau est cinglante, j'ose à peine imaginer ce qui a pu en être des camarades de classe du pauvre demi-vulcain)

Considérant que les choses ne s'amélioreront pas question orgueil (du moins pas jusqu'à _Search for Spock_ ), on peut convenir que dans le timeline de cette fanfic Spock n'a pas encore beaucoup travaillé cet aspect de lui-même. Il me semble donc évident qu'avec une épouse très humaine envers laquelle il n'a aucune attirance ni rien en commun, son sentiment de supériorité finisse par devenir évident et faire problème.

L'autre inspiration est l'un de mes épisodes favoris : _Requiem for Methuselah._

Dans cet épisode, Spock, Kirk et Mccoy se retrouvent sur une planète habité par Flint, un ancien terrien qui s'est retiré là tout seul avec Rayna, une jeune femme. En arrivant chez lui, Spock s'étonne que le terrien possède des originaux jamais vu de Léonard de Vinci et des partition jamais entendues écrites de la main de Brahms. Kirk pour sa part s'en fiche car il n'a de yeux que pour Rayna. Il en tombe désespérément amoureux puis ils découvrent qu'elle est en fait un androïde créée par Flint.

Flint leur avoue alors qu'il est un immortel. Il a été de Vinci, Brahms et de nombreux autres terriens illustres au fil du temps mais finalement il en a eu marre et ne veux plus que vivre tranquille avec Rayna sur cette planète isolée. Aucunement refroidi, Kirk veut tout de même repartir avec Rayna qui, déchirée entre Flint et Kirk, surchauffe au point où elle est victime d'un court-circuit mortel.

Revenu sur le vaisseau, Kirk se désespère de ce grand amour perdu qu'il ne peut pas oublier (et on conviendra qu'une femme créée par de Vinci/Brahms a tout de même de quoi faire tourner la tête). Alors qu'il s'est endormi sur son bureau à force de pleurer, Mccoy arrive dans la chambre et discute avec Spock des derniers événements. Après avoir fait un commentaire sur «l'éternel triangle amoureux» auquel ils viennent d'assister, Mccoy se tourne vers le vulcain et lui dit :

– Mais vous ne pouvez pas comprendre Spock. Pas vrai ? Je vous plains plus que je plains Jim. Parce que vous ne saurez jamais à quoi peut pousser l'amour. L'extase, la douleur, les transgressions, les occasions désespérées, les échecs et les victoires éclatantes. Vous ne les connaîtrez jamais car l'amour n'est pas inscrit en vous.

Mccoy lui lance un regard de pitié.

– Bonsoir Spock.

– Bonsoir docteur.

Sur ce, Spock s'approche de Jim endormi, se penche sur lui, pose sa main sur sa joue et lui chuchote à l'oreille «Oublie».

Vraiment beau. Trop génial. Comment Nimoy joue cette scène, j'en ai des frissons sans blague. Ce moment où il se penche tout contre Jim et lui met la main sur la joue d'une façon étrangement gracieuse. Ensuite ce silence concentré puis la façon dont il murmure ... Sans blague, il se passe quelque chose de spécial. (Et si il y a des amatrices de Spirk qui ne l'ont pas encore vu, je suggère d'y remédier sans attendre. Facile, c'est la toute dernière scène de l'épisode.)

Or donc, voilà le topo. Selon le canon, Mccoy a raison. L'amour-passion n'est pas inscrit en Spock en tant que vulcain du XXIIIem siècle, surtout qu'il refuse à toute force de vivre son humanité depuis toujours au nom de la discipline mentale vulcaine. C'est d'ailleurs ce dont la pauvre Jo a pu se rendre compte par elle-même dans ce chapitre.

Est-ce donc à dire que toutes les romances avec Spock s'opposent de facto au canon et sont par conséquent hérétiques ? Évidemment pas. Il suffit de soutenir que Mccoy se trompe. En effet, si aucun Star trek ne lui a jamais donné tors, aucun non plus ne lui donne raison de façon absolue. Cependant, il n'en reste pas moins que Mccoy est l'un des seuls amis proches de notre bien-aimé vulcain et que son avis doit être considéré … et ce, même si c'est pour le démolir impitoyablement ;)


	15. La loi et l'ordre

**Nous avons déjà vu dans les chapitres précédents que le principe de devoir est fondamental dans la culture vulcaine. Nous allons maintenant nous intéresser plus en détail à un aspect précis de cette thématique : le principe de loyauté et de respect des règles établies. Ce respect des règles et des lois à tout prix n'est pas anodin car il a donné lieu à des épisodes proprement stupéfiants et le plus stupéfiant de tous est certes _The doomsday machine_.**

 **Dans cet épisode, l'équipage répond à l'appel de détresse de l'USS Constellation. Le vaisseau s'est trouvé confronté à une gigantesque machine de guerre inconnue qui avale et détruit les planètes. En tentant de l'arrêter le commodore Matt Decker a endommagé son vaisseau et l'équipage a été tué. Après s'être rendu compte de la situation, Kirk fait téléporter Decker sur l'Enterprise tandis que lui, Scott et une petite équipe tentent de remettre le Constellation en état de marche pour pouvoir le remorquer.**

 **Cependant, la perte de son équipage a rendu Decker fou et il décide qu'il doit à tout prix mettre l'indestructible machine hors d'état de nuire. Il prend alors le commandement de l'Enterprise pour mener une nouvelle attaque. L'équipage est sidéré et Mccoy s'y oppose farouchement mais à notre grande surprise, le fou furieux recevra une aide inattendue de Spock. Celui-ci décrète que les règles de Star fleet donnent plein pouvoir au commodore Decker qui pourra ainsi accomplir son entreprise suicidaire qui passera à un cheveu de tous les mener à la mort.**

 **Ce passage est très intéressant. Même si Mccoy et les autres terriens voient bien que cela n'a aucun sens, Spock se soumet aux lois de Starfleet alors que tout indique que c'est la dernière chose à faire. Le vulcain a parfaitement conscience d'aller à l'encontre du bon sens mais il suivra tout de même les règles. Autrement dit, pour Spock le règlement a préséance sur le vaisseau, la vie de l'équipage et même sa propre vie. Un moment parfaitement traumatisant où l'obéissance de Spock au règlement nous semble à nous humains, pure folie.**

 **Cet épisode à lui seul montre à quel point les vulcains sont attachés aux règles et jusqu'où ils sont prêt à aller pour les suivre. Mais sont-ils aussi extrêmes dans leur vie personnelle que dans leur vie professionnelle ? C'est cette question que ce chapitre se propose d'explorer.**

* * *

Spock entra dans ses quartiers et les trouva vides. Satisfait, il s'assit à son bureau et travailla aux derniers dossiers contenant les relevés du sixième système planétaire non solaire que contenait la nébuleuse 14-D-25.

Trois heures plus tard, Jo franchit la porte, le salua avec indifférence et fila sous la douche. Depuis l'accouplement vulcain, elle rentrait tard et parlait peu ce qui lui permettait de se consacrer exclusivement à son travail ; une occupation autrement plus importante que de lui tenir compagnie, la divertir ou entretenir des discussions émotives et stériles.

En fait, dans l'ensemble, le comportement de son épouse s'était beaucoup amélioré. Elle ne traînait plus dans leurs quartiers sans but, ne lui parlait plus pour ne rien dire et surtout, ne tentait plus d'attirer son attention à tout propos.

Elle était plus détachée et moins émotive. Autrement dit, elle agissait enfin comme une épouse normale. Évidemment, c'était encore loin d'une attitude vulcaine mais le quotidien était devenu beaucoup plus supportable et considérant à quel point elle s'était montrée pénible depuis qu'elle l'aimait, ces améliorations étaient des plus appréciables.

Bien sûr, il avait tout fait pour provoquer ses sentiments mais il avait vite dû se rendre à l'évidence : rien n'était plus agressant qu'un humain amoureux. Du moment qu'elle avait eu des sentiments pour lui, des dizaines de détails ayant trait à cette débauche émotive avaient aussitôt empoisonné son existence.

Un exemple parmi tant d'autres, Johann tentait d'accrocher son regard avec le sien à intervalle régulier. Il avait d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'une forme de communication mais il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, cette approche n'avait aucun sens. Lorsqu'il la regardait en retour, elle baissait les yeux puis faisait comme si de rien n'était.

– Oui ? avait-il dit les premières fois.

– Non, rien, avait-elle répondu invariablement.

Il avait donc tenté d'ignorer ces coups d'œils qui à toute fin pratique, le déconcentrait. Ceux-ci continuant, il avait déduit qu'il s'agissait d'une forme de contact spécifiquement humain. À la suite de quelques recherches comportementales, il avait conclu qu'il s'agissait d'une manifestation d'intérêt.

Il n'y avait cependant aucune indication claires sur les réactions attendues de la part sujet visé. Il avait donc dû se tourner vers l'unique autre source dont il disposait, les romans d'amour. Ceux-ci décrivaient ce type de regard lorsque les protagonistes n'avaient pas encore établi de relations ou bien lorsque l'un d'entre eux était admiratif de l'autre. Dans ces cas, rendre le regard admiratif était le plus souvent un signal indiquant que l'admiré souhaitait un rapprochement.

Il avait testé cette théorie qui s'était avérée juste. En rendant un regard admiratif, Johann ne baissait plus les yeux en niant mais soutenait son regard. En général, elle souriait, faisait des mines, des poses qui se voulaient probablement aguichantes et lui parlait de sujet sans aucun intérêt voire même niais. S'il soutenait toujours son regard, elle s'approchait de lui et engageait des touchers préparatifs à l'accouplement.

La première fois, ne s'attendant pas à ce que cette stratégie fonctionne, il avait fait un essai alors qu'il travaillait à son bureau. Conséquemment, il avait dû délaisser son rapport pour engager une saillie. Une suite d'actions parfaitement illogique. Par la suite, il avait pris soin de lui rendre son regard précopulatoire uniquement lors que son travail était entièrement terminé puisqu'elle ne semblait pas saisir le principe d'horaire établi.

D'ailleurs, plus elle avait démontré d'affection à son endroit, moins elle avait semblé sensible à cet aspect. Elle l'avait même déjà entraîné dans un coin de la salle des machines pour réclamer une forme de coït qu'elle avait appelé «une petite rapide». Bien qu'il ne soit pas très chaud à l'idée, il s'était exécuté en considérant que cela pourrait augmenter son attachement à son endroit et l'encourager à garder l'enfant. Cependant, l'arrivé de monsieur Scott avait coupé court à l'exercice. L'expression d'incrédulité extrême qu'il avait affiché tandis qu'il rattachait ses pantalons indiquait probablement qu'il croyait lui aussi que pratiquer le coït sur un lieu de travail était inapproprié. Johann avait pour sa part pouffé de rire, indiquant qu'elle trouvait cette situation amusante. Une réaction qui n'avait aucun sens.

Et ce n'était qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autre. Encore plus difficile à gérer était son besoin incessant de toucher physique, son non-verbal affectueux manifesté à tout propos et sans raisons valables, ses discussions sur des aspects sentimentaux bas et honteux, son insistance pour qu'ils mangent ensemble, se douchent ensemble, dorment ensemble, qu'ils soient présents physiquement au même moment dans les même lieux ou bien sa soif inextinguible d'attentions personnalisées … Tout cela avait grandement diminué sa qualité de vie et mis sa patience à rude épreuve.

Bien sûr, il comprenait que ces exigences procédaient de la nature humaine et qu'elles étaient normales dans un couple terrien. Il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur car cela aurait été illogique mais il n'en restait pas moins qu'à ses yeux Johann avait les mêmes besoins qu'un enfant de cinq ans … voire quatre. Même dans ses estimations les plus pessimistes, il n'aurait pas cru que les humains puissent se montrer aussi puérils. Probablement parce que jusque là ses contacts avec eux avaient été essentiellement professionnels mais suite à ce contact personnel, il avait dû revoir son jugement à la baisse.

Cette relation éprouvante le menait souvent à se demander comment son père avait pu réussir à supporter sa mère. Elle était plus posée, plus douce et plus fine que Johann mais il lui arrivait de se montrer émotive. D'ailleurs, toutes son adolescence, il s'était souvent senti honteux de ses élans d'affection, de ses emportements ou de la fierté qu'elle semblait trouver normal de laisser paraître.

N'empêche, le bon côté des choses, c'est que maintenant il pouvait apprécier la retenue de sa mère en la comparant au laisser-aller de son épouse.

Mais enfin, il y avait un peu d'espoir. Il semblait que Johann avait enfin réussi à s'adapter. Probablement que l'accouplement vulcain auquel elle avait répondu favorablement pour la première fois lui avait ouvert les yeux ou peut-être encore l'avait-il fait évoluer à son insu. Bien sûr, elle s'était montrée colérique, l'accusant de la mépriser mais elle avait aussi dit qu'elle «comprenait» et s'il se fiait sur son comportement, c'est bien ce qu'il semblait.

Devant tant de bon sens, il s'était même permis d'agir de façon plus vulcaine et elle avait très bien réagi. Au lieu de tout faire pour attirer son attention, elle conservait un calme surprenant et faisait son travail sans s'occuper de lui. On aurait dit une toute autre personne. Et dans ces conditions, une personne beaucoup plus attachante.

Johann sortit de la douche, passa devant lui comme s'il n'existait pas et traversa dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Comme il l'avait prévu, elle en ressortit aussitôt et le regarda étonnée.

– C'est quoi ces bouteilles?

– Un cadeau d'anniversaire.

Jo regarda à nouveau les trois bouteilles restantes d'odo'itel cardassien qui trônaient sur la commode sans oser vraiment y croire. Elle avait sifflé la première et depuis, tentait en vain de trouver une façon d'obtenir les autres sans avoir l'air d'une alcoolique finie. Elle sourit incrédule.

– Tu m'as fait un cadeau d'anniversaire?

– Oui. C'est une tradition à laquelle se soumettent les époux terrien.

– Et bien heu … merci, dit-elle impressionnée que non seulement il souligne son anniversaire mais qu'en plus, il lui offre quelque chose de potable. Hum ... Alors les trois bouteilles sont toutes pour moi?

– Oui. Tu aimes l'alcool. Tu as toujours atteint la limite permise de dix onces par semaine avant le mercredi. J'estime même probable que tu aies réussi à t'en procurer d'avantage. Tu as installé des modules dans trente-deux cabines occupées par des membres d'équipage qui ne boivent pas ou peu et qui ont pu échanger leur ration d'alcool contre tes services.

Jo grimaça un sourire. Bordel qu'il était chiant quand il l'espionnait comme ça. … Surtout qu'il avait raison. Mais ce genre d'échange était monnaie courante parmi les techs et c'était pas de ses foutus oignons.

– Bha ouais, c'est sûr que boire ça me manque un peu.

– C'est pourquoi j'ai estimé que ce présent était susceptible de te plaire.

– Ben c'est un succès. Ça me plaît vraiment, dit-elle ravie.

Normalement, lorsqu'un époux offrait un cadeau d'anniversaire apprécié, l'échange était suivi d'un accouplement. Cependant, Johann repoussait désormais toutes ses avances et refusait même qu'il pratique le toucher du père sur elle. Un phénomène assez courant chez les femelles gestantes. De toute manière, considérant sa frénésie sexuelle préalable, ils avaient dépassé les fréquences moyennes d'accouplement de façon spectaculaire et un répit était non seulement logique mais appréciable. Il s'était tout de même fait à l'idée de subir une embrassade ou un enlacement mais à sa grande satisfaction elle n'en éprouva pas le besoin et retourna dans la chambre pour s'habiller sans faire aucun cas de lui.

Jo enfila une combinaison rouge en laissant le haut détaché et noua les manches à la taille. Évidemment, Spock détestait qu'on porte l'uniforme de façon aussi peu conventionnelle mais ce qu'il en pensait, elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Impeccable ou à l'arrache, elle ne l'attirait pas donc … Pourquoi se forcer ? Et puis, elle ne l'aimait même plus alors ...

En fait, au début ça avait été un peu crève-coeur de mettre fin à tout ça parce qu'elle l'avait vraiment aimé un temps mais maintenant, elle se félicitait de sa décision. Tout était vraiment plus simple qu'avant. D'ailleurs, il semblait plus à l'aise depuis qu'elle l'ignorait. Ça lui avait fait réaliser à quel point au fond il avait dû trouver tout ça pénible. D'un côté il avait tenté de se montrer humain, réceptif, affectueux mais d'un autre côté, tout ça le troublait vraiment. Il n'aimait pas agir comme un humain. Alors évidemment, depuis qu'elle se fichait de lui, il était beaucoup plus détendu.

De toute façon, tant qu'à elle, ils n'étaient plus mariés. Elle le considérait plutôt comme une espèce de co-chambreur taciturne et obsédé par son travail qui ne disait jamais rien et qui n'était pas intéressé à développer de relation. De toute manière, c'était parfait comme ça. Elle ne lui en voulait pas. Ce n'était pas de sa faute. Il était naturellement con et il ne pouvait rien y faire. Et puis avec cette pure merveille à boire, elle était prête à lui pardonner pas mal de trucs barges, songea t-elle en souriant par devers elle.

Elle attrapa une bouteille et se dirigea vers la sortie.

– Les copains font une soirée. Je reviens plus tard.

Spock hocha la tête, conscient que rien ne servirait de s'opposer à ces amusements irresponsables.

– Je me permet de te rappeler que tu ne dois pas prendre plus de dix onces par semaine, dit-il avec un regard de reproche à son uniforme.

– C'est sûr, dit Jo qui avait déjà un plan pour contourner le règlement en remplissant la première bouteille vide avec de l'eau mine de rien.

– Et il serait judicieux de ne pas boire toutes les dix onces ce soir, insista t-il encore.

– C'est noté, dit Jo en s'en foutant sérieusement.

Elle sortit dans le couloir désert. Pas de doute, ils restaient dans le trou de cul du vaisseau. Non mais c'était toujours un peu flippant de marcher dans les couloirs déserts et glauques mais n'empêche que ça valait cent fois mieux que l'étage des gradés. Elle songea que deux semaines plus tôt, ces couloirs lui avaient semblé beaucoup plus chaleureux. Probablement parce que quand elle revenait, c'était pour voir son mec et que cette idée lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle soupira en chassant cet élan de nostalgie. Putain, qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à foutre? Et de toute façon, elle avait une jolie bouteille qui allait arranger ça en un tournemain.

Elle se rendit dans ses anciens dortoirs et éprouva à nouveau un élan de nostalgie parce que sans blague, elle s'ennuyait tout de même de cet étage de ploucs. Les vilains tours de Yann, les éclats de rire de Nath, les cris de White qui tentait en vain de rétablir l'ordre. En bref, le joyeux chaos des mécanos lui manquait sérieusement. Elle se rendit dans la chambre de Phil qui recevait les potes, ouvrit la porte et sourit ravie.

Ils étaient cinq à s'empiler dans la minuscule cabine et la soirée poker battait déjà son plein. Phil, Yann et Hilda assis sur le lit rigolaient en blaguant tandis que Nath coincée entre le lavabo et la table distribuait joyeusement les carte et que Greg assis sur la chaise râlait en découvrant sa main. Ils levèrent la tête à son entrée et le silence se fit.

– Heu … Putain Jo. Qu'est-ce que tu fous merde ? Tu vas quand même pas boire ça ?! dit Nath scandalisé.

Jo sourit très contente de son petit effet.

– Nan. Ça c'est de l'odo'itel cardassien donc, je peux boire cette putain de bouteille au complet si je veux alors basta !

– Tu veux rire? dit Yann impressionné.

– Non, cadeau d'anniversaire de mon cher mari, dit-elle tandis que Phil se levait pour lui laisser sa place et qu'elle faisait passer la bouteille à la ronde.

– Bordel, juste pour ça, ça vaut la peine de se taper le commandant, dit Hidel en admirant la gracieuse bouteille orangée.

Jo pinça les lèvres plus ou moins certaine d'être d'accord.

– Si tu me demande mon avis, moi je me le taperais gratos, dit Nath que rien ne pouvait refroidir.

Jo sourit en se disant qu'elle n'aurait aucune objection à ce que Nath l'en débarrasse.

– Bon alors? Je peux jouer ou c'est aussi contre indiqué dans mon état, demanda t-elle de fort bonne humeur.

– Ooooh, come on birtday girl! Tu crois pas que ça va te porter chance. Ce soir c'est moi qui vous lave jusqu'au dernier boulon! assura Greg beaucoup trop optimiste.

– C'est ce qu'on va voir, dit Phil nullement impressionné.

Jo fit sauter le bouchon et avec délice, avala une bonne rasade au goulot. Ça c'était la vie! Et avant que cette dernière ne bascule irrémédiablement dans un pur cauchemar, elle eut le temps de boire un quart de la bouteille, de jouer cinq parties et de remporter la dernière à la suite de quoi, elle s'effondra par terre, en proie à d'abominables douleurs.

Pris de panique alors qu'elle se tordait par terre en gémissant, ses collègues firent venir une civière d'urgence et Nath folle d'inquiétude l'accompagna avec la bouteille, cause évidente de ce drame.

Christine Chapel les accueillit froidement en réalisant que Kot était encore plus cinglée qu'elle l'avait d'abord cru. Comment on pouvait oser boire, même de l'odo'itel', quand on attendait un enfant ! Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ! En tentant de rester professionnelle malgré sa colère, elle installa Kot sur la table d'examen puis indignée, elle emporta la bouteille au labo pour analyse tandis que Mccoy se précipitait au chevet de la patiente.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda t-il en faisant une analyse au tricordeur.

– Elle a bu de l'odo'itel cardassien et elle s'est trouvé mal, dit Nath des larmes plein les yeux.

Mccoy fronça les sourcils en regardant Jo qui se tordait de douleur sur la table. Pourtant cette boisson était réputée inoffensive pour les femmes enceinte. Il consulta les données. Celles-ci indiquaient que l'embryon était en difficulté mais il n'arrivait pas à en comprendre la raison. Évidemment, la composition chimique de l'environnement foetal différait sensiblement d'une grossesse humaine. Difficile de savoir ce qui était normal ou pas dans ces conditions. Cependant, il semblait évident qu'elle faisait une fausse couche.

– Je vais faire appeler monsieur Spock, dit Mccoy en essayant de se montrer rassurant.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de faire quoi que ce soit car le vulcain passa la porte à ce moment et avec un air sérieux, s'avança jusqu'à la table. Il observa Jo un moment sans rien dire puis il posa la main sur son ventre et écouta attentivement. Mccoy et Nath se regardèrent étonnés mais devinant qu'il valait mieux ne pas le déranger, ils restèrent cois. Aussitôt, Jo cessa de gémir et se calma. Elle regarda Spock comme si elle n'arrivait pas à y croire.

\- Ça a arrêté. J'ai plus du tout mal.

Mccoy passa aussitôt le moniteur au dessus d'elle.

– Je détecte une augmentation notable de cuivre, de menocytine et d'hormones antidiurétique. On dirait que … que l'embryon s'est mis à produire lui-même ces composés chimiques.

Spock le regarda gravement et enleva sa main. Le docteur suivi attentivement l'évolution des composés quelques minutes.

\- Je mesure une très lente diminution des composés en question. Spock, vous voulez bien …? dit-il en indiquant l'abdomen de la patiente.

Le vulcain haussa un sourcil et remis sa main. Mccoy eut l'air stupéfait.

\- La remontée est indéniable !

Ils refirent l'exercice plusieurs fois avec les mêmes résultats.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, dit Mccoy épaté. L'embryon réagit lorsque vous touchez sa mère. Il produit des composé qui lui semblent vitaux.

– Vraiment? dit Spock étonné.

– Oui. Est-ce que par hasard il y avait un moment que vous n'aviez pas pratiqué ce toucher?

– Il y a seize jours et cinq heures, dit Spock.

– Incroyable! dit-il médusé. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer mais il semble que ce toucher soit essentiel à votre enfant. Il est très possible que tout rentre dans l'ordre, dit-il avec un sourire de soulagement.

Spock fixa le médecin puis il prit un air songeur. On l'avait lui-même mit en éprouvette pour pouvoir créer cet environnement chimique de façon artificielle. Par contre dans le cas présent, l'embryon était plus humain que vulcain et le toucher du père semblait suffisant pour déclencher la production des éléments chimiques nécessaires. Autrement dit, il permettait à la gestation d'avoir lieu. Sans cet apport extérieur celle-ci ne pouvait pas se dérouler de façon naturelle.

Il retira lentement sa main, étrangement sérieux.

– Merci mademoiselle Jamil. Vous pouvez disposer. Docteur, puis-je m'entretenir un instant seul avec mon épouse?

– Heu, oui. Bien sûr. Je vous laisse un instant. Je vais avertir le labo que des tests sur l'odo'itel sont inutiles. Mademoiselle Jamil, dit Mccoy en l'invitant à l'accompagner.

Nath tapa sur l'épaule de sa collègue avec un sourire encourageant, jeta un coup d'oeil enflammé à son fantasme ultime qui était foutrement sexy avec son air sérieux et ses touchers vulcains puis sortit avec le docteur, heureuse que tout s'arrange au mieux pour son amie.

Cette dernière caressa son ventre en ayant peine à croire que tout allait vraiment s'arranger.

– C'est fou non? Tu peux faire des trucs vraiment pas possible avec tes touchers de dingue.

Elle soupira, étrangement émue.

– Sans blague, j'ai eu vraiment peur de le perdre.

– Nous ne pourrons pas procéder de cette façon, dit Spock avec un air d'outre-tombe.

– Quoi ?!

– C'est malheureusement illégal.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes !? dit-elle en se relevant sur ses coudes.

– Le règlement vulcain 22*6987*297*23*34b01 interdit d'assister la procréation d'espèces différentes lorsque celles-ci sont dans l'impossibilité de procréer de façon naturelle.

– Et alors ? C'est toi son père, c'est pas du bidouillage technologique ou je sais pas trop.

– Le toucher du père agit sur cet enfant comme une assistance extérieure. Selon la loi il doit pouvoir se développer de façon naturelle, c'est à dire sans aide.

Jo le regarda comme s'il délirait sérieusement.

– Non mais c'est naturel le toucher du père. Tous les bébés vulcains ont ça.

– Non, pas tous. Il arrive que le géniteur soit absent et la gestation ne pose pas de problème pour autant. Ce toucher n'est pas vital pour les embryons vulcains.

Jo le dévisagea en réalisant qu'il ne pouvait qu'être sérieux. Horriblement sérieux.

– Heu … Non. Tu ne vas pas me faire ça. Hein ? Tu es son père, c'est ton enfant. Dans un cas comme ça, les lois on s'en fout. C'est évident.

– Je suis désolé, dit-il gravement. Je ne peux pas ne pas en tenir compte.

– Bordel tient en compte mais fait quand même ton devoir de père et sauve ton fils !

– C'est impossible.

– Mais putain de merde! C'est juste mettre ta main sur moi ! On te demande pas de faire un truc immoral !

– Ça ne change rien, dit-il aussi triste qu'un vulcain pouvait l'être.

Bordel, jamais elle ne lui avait vu une tronche pareille et la peur se mit à lui vriller les entrailles.

– Non mais, regarde. Il y a des lois importante et des lois moins importante on est d'accord ? Ça c'est pas une loi méga-importante non ? C'est pas la fin du monde si tu la contourne un peu. C'est pas comme faire des clones en éprouvette. C'est juste de faire le toucher vulcain normal.

– Je suis désolé. Je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu comprennes. Mais je suis vulcain et tout vulcain agirait comme je le fais.

S'il lui faisait le coup du «je suis vulcain», ça voulait dire que leur gamin était vraiment dans la merde. La respiration de Jo s'accéléra et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

– Tu veux dire que tu vas laisser mourir notre enfant ? C'est ça ?

– Je ne peux pas agir en tant qu'assistance extérieure, dit-il avec regret.

Jo le regarda de haut.

– Non mais assume au moins. Tu vas laisser mourir notre fils alors dis-le !

– Il doit poursuivre sa croissance sans aide.

– Non ! Dis-le si tu l'ose. Vas-y, dit-elle incrédule. Tu vas laisser mourir notre enfant ?

Il la regarda gravement en silence.

– Dans ces conditions, oui.

Jo fut parcourut d'un frisson glacé.

– Mais bordel ! Comment une loi pourrait forcer un père a laisser son enfant crever !

– Techniquement, s'il ne peut pas survivre seul, ce n'est pas un enfant. Il s'agit d'une anomalie.

– Putain de merde, comment ça une anomalie ! J'hallucine ou c'est bien toi qui est moitié vulcain, moitié humain.

– Ma croissance a été provoquée. D'ailleurs cette loi a été créée à cause de moi.

– Quoi ?!

– Le conseil a déterminé qu'il était préférable que cette situation ne se reproduise pas.

Jo battit des cils stupéfaite.

– Mais putain, qu'est-ce que tu racontes !

– En plus des défis inhérents à l'existence, j'ai dû faire face à des difficultés que ni les humains ni les vulcains ne connaissent. Dans de telles conditions trouver sa place est extrêmement hasardeux. Il est logique de d'éviter de tels problèmes à mon fils.

– Alors quoi ? Tu crois que tu n'aurais pas dû exister ?

– Cette supposition n'a aucun sens puisque j'existe. Mais cette hybridation comporte des désavantages qu'il est logique de ne pas faire subir à d'autres.

– Mais bordel, ça ne prouve rien du tout ! Peut-être qu'il sera parfaitement heureux.

– Il faut néanmoins tracer une limite. Se fier sur ce que la nature permet ou ne permet pas en terme d'hybridation est parfaitement logique.

– Alors tu y crois vraiment ? Tu crois que cette foutu loi de merde est juste ?

– Oui. Elle l'est.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle sentit monter en elle une panique terrible. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure, en aucun cas. Elle l'aimait déjà plus qu'elle-même. Elle le sentait à chaque seconde et le percevait si clairement que c'était presque comme s'il était déjà né. C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas finir comme ça !

– Mais bordel! Tu t'es marié avec quelqu'un dont tu n'as rien à foutre pour le sauver ! Tu as sacrifié ton avenir pour qu'il ait une chance de vivre. Comment tu pourrais le laisser crever après tout ça ?!

– Il était logique de tout faire pour le sauver mais il est aussi logique de le laisser disparaître s'il n'est pas apte à survivre.

– Oui il est apte à survivre! Il a juste besoin de toi.

– Pour être apte à survivre, il ne doit avoir besoin de personne.

Jo ne voyait plus quoi invoquer pour le faire changer d'idée.

– Tu vas oser tuer un kir'kan?

– Ce n'est pas le cas.

– Non. C'est vrai. Tu fais bien pire que ça, tu le sacrifies. Tu le sacrifies à cette putain de loi ! C'est toi qui va sacrifier le premier kir'kan en deux mille ans !

Il la fixa troublé.

– La loi a malheureusement préséance sur les tabous culturels.

Jo avala sa salive terrifiée et réfléchit à toute vitesse.

– Écoute, il est au trois quart humain non ? Il est plus humain que vulcain et donc, c'est les lois terriennes qui comptent c'est sûr. Alors c'est un cas de … comment on dit déjà … de non-assistance à personne en danger !

Spock leva les yeux sur elle et elle y distingua une brève lueur d'espoir qui lui fit comprendre que lui aussi voulait qu'il vive. Il voulait vraiment intervenir et sauver son fils.

– Tu dois l'aider. Sinon, tu pourrais être poursuivi devant un tribunal terrien ... Hein ? Ça se peut ça non ?

Il baissa les yeux et ses épaules s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement.

– Non. Il n'est pas considéré comme une personne jusqu'à ce qu'il naisse et n'a donc aucun droit.

Jo ferma les yeux comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup de poing. Logique, il fallait rester logique. Et si on restait logique, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il avait jamais voulu d'elle. Une seule et unique chose.

– Écoute, si tu acceptes de faire une exception - parce que c'est ton fils tout de même - et bien moi en échange j'accepterai de …, Jo avala sa salive, j'accepterai de t'obéir. Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis? Je te le jure. Je t'obéirai comme une vraie vulcaine. Je ferai tout ce que tu me dira de faire. Et … je ne vais même plus jurer et je vais être une bonne épouse. Tu veux bien ? dit-elle alors qu'elle avait toute les peines du monde à retenir ses larmes. Dis oui d'accord? Je t'en prie. Je vais faire tout ce que tu veux.

Spock baissa la tête, troublé par la proposition. Sa mère aussi avait perdu tout bon sens lorsque la vie de son mari s'était trouvée menacée. Elle avait usé de tous les arguments, toutes les menaces et l'avait même giflé. Les humains devenaient hystériques devant la mort et c'est évidemment ce qui expliquait cette offre ridicule ; d'autant plus illogique qu'elle était parfaitement incapable de s'y tenir.

Pour sa part, il trouvait extrêmement regrettable que l'enfant ne puisse pas survivre seul et il trouvait encore plus regrettable que ce soit son propre père qui ait élaboré la loi qui l'empêchait d'intervenir. Sauf que la loi était la loi. Celle-ci avait été analysée avec soin par des autorités compétentes et jugée valide pour l'intérêt tous. L'intérêt de tous avait en tout temps préséance sur l'intérêt d'un seul. Son devoir était donc de s'y soumettre et ce, dans l'intérêt même de son fils.

Jo se leva de la table d'examen pour s'approcher de lui d'un air suppliant. Il leva la tête pour la regarder gravement et elle comprit que son offre était refusée.

– Je ne peux pas intervenir.

Une fraction de seconde, Jo cru qu'elle allait devenir folle. Comme une tigresse qui doit protéger ses petits, elle s'imagina lui sauter dessus pour lui arracher la tête avec la vis qui traînait dans sa poche, une mort extrêmement lente et douloureuse. Heureusement, elle se reprit aussitôt. La seule et unique chose qui importait était de réussir à sauver leur fils et dans cette perspective, le trucider n'était pas la meilleure des idées. Elle lui tourna le dos question de reprendre son calme.

\- Laisse-moi. Vas-t'en, dit-elle sans le regarder.

Le temps était compté et de ce qu'elle pouvait en savoir, il n'y avait qu'une seule et dernière chose qui pouvait lui venir en aide.

* * *

Note-

On pourra se demander à bon droit s'il n'est pas exagéré que Spock se montre aussi intraitable alors que la vie de son propre enfant est en jeu.

Au delà du fait que nous avons vu à quel point les vulcains sont prêt à tout pour suivre les règles, je crois qu'il agirait bel et bien ainsi pour trois raisons.

Dans l'épisode _Innocence_ (VOY), Tuvok s'échoue sur une planète où trois enfants survivants se sont eux-aussi échoués peu de temps avant. Il leur promet de les secourir et entreprend de réparer le vaisseau. Tâche difficile lorsqu'on est au prise avec trois gamins indisciplinés. Alors que l'imperturbable vulcain tente de les calmer, les enfants veulent savoir s'il a lui-même des enfants. Il leur annonce qu'il en a quatre et une petite fille décrète sentencieuse :

– Si les vulcains ne ressentent rien alors vous ne pouvez pas aimer vos enfants.

– Je ne peux décrire mon attachement à mes enfants par une émotion, répond Tuvok. Ils font partie de mon identité et je me sens incomplet sans eux.

Cette réponse très intéressante indique que les vulcains seraient étrangers à l'amour parental tel que le conçoivent les humains puisque l'amour est essentiellement émotif. Les vulcains «n'aimeraient» pas leurs enfants mais seraient plutôt attachés à eux parce que ceux-ci sont une partie d'eux-même. Cette façon de faire permettrait en effet d'éviter toute émotion mais donnerait aux enfants la stabilité nécessaire à leur épanouissement, une sécurité équivalente à celle qu'induit l'amour humain.

Dans ces dispositions, perdre un enfant équivaut à perdre une partie de soi. Les vulcains n'ayant pas peur pour eux-même, il semble évident qu'une telle perte serait ressenti de façon beaucoup moins dramatique par un vulcain que par un humain. Le fait que Sarek ait coupé tout contact avec ses deux fils sans hésitation semble d'ailleurs confirmer cette hypothèse.

(Par contre, il importe de souligner que la série Enterprise contredit cette théorie. Comme je l'ai déjà rapporté, la vulcaine T'Pol et le terrien Tucker auront une fille, Elisabeth. Celle-ci a été clonée à partir de leur ADN par un groupe d'humains opposés à l'hybridation. Ils réussiront à récupérer leur enfant mais celle-ci ne survivra pas. Même si elle ne l'a pas porté et la connaît à peine, T'Pol sera dévastée par cette mort au point qu'il lui sera impossible de préserver son couple qui sera dissout en raison de ce malheur.

Il va sans dire que la série Enterprise est une excellente production mais on ne peut nier qu'à plusieurs reprise, elle prend d'étranges libertés avec la culture vulcaine. Que ce soit au niveau du mariage vulcain, des émotions amoureuses de T'Pol ou de l'attachement parental, cette série présente les vulcains sous un jour très humains au point où parfois, la distance entre les deux espèces semble inexistante.

Pour ma part, je choisi donc sciemment d'ignorer les vulcains d'Enterprise lorsque ceux-ci s'éloignent trop des vulcains originaux pour m'en tenir aux autres séries beaucoup plus fidèles à TOS. Mais dans ce cas, évidemment, je ferai toujours mention des positions de la série Enterprise, fussent-elles quasi-hérétiques.)

La seconde raison qui me fait croire que Spock agirait tel que je l'ai décrit, c'est son attitude avec les enfants de _And the childrens shall lead._

Dans cet épisode, une bande d'enfants possédés par une créature démoniaque prend le contrôle du l'Enterprise et Spock n'a aucun scrupule à faire réaliser à Jim qu'il leur faudra tous les tuer. Bien entendu, ils menacent la vie de l'équipage et même celle des habitants d'une planète qu'ils projettent d'envahir. Selon les principes vulcains, la vie de millions de personnes prime évidemment sur la vie de cinq enfants. Bien sûr, Jim hésite à commettre ce massacre même si Spock pour sa part ne semble y voir aucun problème. On imagine même qu'il les tuerait lui-même sans hésitation. Heureusement pour les téléspectateurs, il respectera les réserves de son capitaine qui arrivera in extremis à sauver les gamins.

Cet épisode laisse à croire que pour les vulcains, les enfants n'éveillent pas les mêmes sentiments protecteurs et attendris que chez les adultes humains. Pour eux, il semble que toutes les formes de vie soient équivalentes peu importe leur âge et si l'une d'elle se révèle être une menace trop importante, il peut s'avérer logique de l'éliminer et ce, sans aucune considération pour le fait qu'elle soit mignonne ou pas.

La troisième raison qui rend logique son comportement se trouve dans _Journey to babel._ Dans cet épisode, Spock doit donner son sang pour sauver son père. Malgré que l'intervention soit risquée, il n'a aucune hésitation à mettre sa vie en jeu et insiste pour que Mccoy entreprenne l'opération malgré le danger que cela lui fera courir. Le vaisseau rempli d'ambassadeurs est alors attaqué et Spock fait aussitôt volte face. Comme l'exige le règlement, il prend le commandement même si cela implique que son père devra se passer de lui et mourir. Rien ne le fera changer d'idée, même pas les supplications de sa mère. Pourtant, il est à noter qu'un autre aurait pu prendre sa place. Sauf que Spock considère qu'il est le plus compétent pour faire face au danger et que c'est donc lui qui doit commander. Tuer son père ce faisant, ne compte même pas dans la balance.

Dans cette situation, nous voyons donc à quel point Spock peut se montrer extrême. Il considère que le règlement et les principes qu'il supporte ont préséance sur tout, même la vie de son père pour lequel il était pourtant prêt à tout sacrifier cinq minutes plus tôt. ... Que dire sinon que les vulcains ne badinent pas avec le règlement.

Pour toutes ces raisons, je crois que dans une situation où la vie de son enfant entre en conflit avec une loi vulcaine, surtout une loi où «l'intérêt de tous prime sur la vie d'un seul», Spock choisirait la loi.


	16. Mission de sauvetage

Jo resta un moment seule au milieu de l'infirmerie à se tordre les mains. Pour une seconde fois en deux semaines son monde s'écroulait à cause de son époux cinglé mais cette fois il n'était pas question de faire son deuil et d'en prendre son parti. La vie de son fils était en jeu. Du moment où elle avait choisi de le garder, il était devenu le centre du monde et qu'il soit né ou pas ne faisait aucune différence.

Et puis c'était rien ! Il avait besoin de presque rien pour être sauvé. Mais l'autre débile il était complètement ...

Putain de MERDE ! C'était une saleté de barbare!

Elle prit une grande respiration en caressant son ventre. Calme. Il fallait rester calme. Et ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses corde. Mais il le fallait. Pour son enfant …

– Johann ? Où est monsieur Spock ?

Elle se retourna vers Mccoy qui revenait accompagné de Chapel.

– Il s'est tiré. Il dit que son fils peut bien crever, dit-elle incapable de rester vraiment calme.

Bones et Chapel la fixèrent incrédule.

– Quoi ?

– Vous délirez! dit Christine avec mépris.

Putain … Calme. Il fallait rester calme.

– Je délire pas. Il dit que c'est contre la loi vulcaine d'aider son fils et donc qu'il peut rien y foutre.

– C'est impossible, dit Christine sûre d'elle.

– Ah ouais ? Ben allez lui demander !

– Johann, je suis sûr que …

– Puisque je vous dis qu'il refuse de faire quoi que ce soit ! J'ai tout essayé. Il dit que c'est CONTRE LA LOI ! Putain vous le connaissez oui ou merde ! Il est cinglé !

Christine avait encore des doutes mais Mccoy qui connaissait beaucoup mieux Spock pouvait imaginer que le vulcain se braque si la loi était en jeu. La jeune femme semblait certaine de ce qu'elle avançait mais il ne pouvait pas croire que …

– Peut-être que vous avez mal compris ? tenta t-il.

– J'ai pas mal compris ! C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche ! La loi pour les hybrides, c'est qu'il doivent se développer sans aide extérieure alors il dit qu'il peut pas être une aide extérieure peu importe les conséquences.

Le visage de Mccoy se durcit et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Ça c'était du Spock tout craché!

– Je vais tuer ce vulcain de mes propres mains, gronda t-il.

– Allons docteur il ne ferait jamais …

– Miss Chapel, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Si vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, taisez-vous !

– Mais pourtant …

– Les vulcains n'ont pas de cœur ! Il serait temps de vous en rendre compte ! l'apostropha Bones.

Jo incapable de se retenir d'avantage cacha son visage dans ses mains et éclata en pleurs.

On ne pleurait pas comme ça pour des riens et Christine réalisa soudain que tout cela était bien réel. L'horreur se peignit soudainement sur son visage. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que monsieur Spock, toujours si posé, si courtois pouvait … Il allait vraiment laisser mourir son fils ?! À cause d'une loi ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! Si son propre époux avait osé signer l'arrêt de mort de leur enfant à naître ... elle … Elle serait devenue folle instantanément. Elle serait morte sur place. En regardant sa rivale dévastée, elle ne pu s'empêcher de songer fugitivement qu'elle l'avait échappé belle. Ça aurait pu être elle qui s'effondrait sur le plancher en sanglotant.

– Johann … Allons, dit Bones en se précipitant pour la relever. Ne vous en faites pas. Nous allons trouver une solution.

– Docteur … il faut avertir le capitaine, dit Jo en hoquetant. Il y a que lui qui pourra le convaincre.

Bones approuva.

– Oui. Nous allons aller le voir.

– Combien … combien il reste de temps avant que … ? demanda Jo en tentant de prendre sur elle.

Un frisson glacé parcouru l'échine de Bones. Il passa le tricordeur devant elle en ne pouvant pas croire qu'il procédait à un compte à rebours aussi affreux. Les données indiquaient que les composés chimiques étaient loin en deçà des niveaux qu'il avait enregistré lors des autres examens.

– Miss Chapel, ma tablette !

Elle se précipita et la lui tendit. Il calcula en pianotant sur l'appareil puis observa les résultats consterné.

– J'estime qu'il doit s'agir de ... quelques heures. Mais je peux me tromper.

– Alors ça peut être moins, dit Jo d'une petite voix.

– Ou plus, dit Christine avec un air encourageant.

– Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Allons voir Jim. Immédiatement.

Jo le suivit en essuyant ses larmes et Christine resta seule au milieu de l'infirmerie. Elle s'était toujours vu avec Spock. Elle avait toujours été certaines qu'ils auraient été vraiment très heureux ensemble mais bien qu'elle n'ait jamais imaginé qu'un jour viendrait où elle penserait une chose pareille, elle se surprit à remercier le ciel que le beau vulcain l'ait repoussé.

Mccoy sortit de l'ascenseur comme un boulet de canon et marcha d'un pas furieux jusqu'au fauteuil du capitaine. Jo en sortit, beaucoup plus suspicieuse. Elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds sur la passerelle et elle sentit immédiatement qu'elle n'avait rien à y foutre. Il n'y avait que des patrons là-dedans et les seuls mécanos à avoir mis les pieds dans le coin, devaient être ceux qui avaient construit l'Enterprise il y avait des années. L'ascenseur se referma derrière elle et ne pouvant se résoudre à suivre Mccoy, elle se recula dans le coin en espérant se faire oublier.

Jim se tourna vers son visiteur et voyant le visage convulsé de Bones, il réalisa qu'il allait encore recevoir une tuile.

– Jim, je dois vous parler, dit-il en se contenant difficilement.

– Je vous en prie, dit-il toute ouïe.

– Seul à seul, dit-il en adressant un regard noir à Spock qui leva les yeux du scope pour le dévisager.

– Est-ce bien nécessaire Bones ? demanda Jim qui suivait passionnément les relevés. Nous approchons de la planète H-18 et …

– C'est très urgent ! le coupa Bones.

– Permettez capitaine, dit Spock qui s'était approché de l'autre côté du fauteuil. Je crois deviner de quoi il est question et il est tout à fait inapproprié de vous déranger en ce moment. Il s'agit d'un incident mineur.

– Mineur? dit Bones avec des yeux exorbités. Votre …

Il se reprit et baissa le ton afin qu'on ne puisse pas l'entendre.

– Votre fils se meurt par votre faute ! C'est loin d'être mineur !

– Quoi ? dit Jim qui n'y comprenait rien.

Spock croisa les mains derrière son dos d'un air ennuyé.

– C'est une situation domestique qui relève de la juridiction vulcaine.

– Nous avons vu nous-même jusqu'où peuvent vous mener les situation domestiques sous juridictions vulcaines Spock !

– Cette situation ne concerne en rien le capitaine de l'Enterprise, insista t-il.

– En fait, peut-être bien qu'il pourrait arriver à mettre un peu de plomb dans votre cervelle détraquée !

Jo n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se disait et à vrai dire, elle aurait surtout apprécié de rentrer dans le plancher. Il fallait vraiment que la vie de son enfant soit en jeu pour résister à l'envie de s'enfuir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au personnel de bord. Quelques uns l'avait remarqué. Certains la regardait d'un air étonnés d'autre d'un air clairement choqué. Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle portait toujours sa combinaison attachée à la taille. Bordel, déjà qu'elle avait pas trop le droit d'être là, en plus elle avait l'air d'une folle. Elle s'empressa de remettre l'uniforme de façon réglementaire en essayant de ne pas trop attirer l'attention.

– Nous approchons de la planète H-18, rappela Spock. Entreprendre cette discussion stérile est une perte de temps illogique qui de plus, comporte des risques au niveau de la sécurité. L'absence du capitaine n'est pas à conseiller lors d'une manoeuvre d'approche en terrain inconnu.

– Votre fils sera peut-être mort dans une heure Spock ! C'est une urgence, rétorqua Mccoy avec des poignards dans les yeux.

Coincé entre les deux, Jim se massa le front en réalisant pour la centième fois à quel point permettre la mission de Spock avait été une terrible erreur. Il n'en restait pas moins que les accusations de Bones étaient beaucoup trop graves pour être ignorées.

– Bien. Messieurs, suivez-moi, dit Jim en se levant.

Il se retournèrent et se figèrent en voyant Jo tassée dans le coin de mur comme si elle voulait disparaître. Jim ne put manquer qu'elle avait vraiment une sale mine. Ils s'avancèrent à sa rencontre et dès que l'ascenseur s'ouvrit, elle se jeta dedans comme si elle fuyait le 7em enfer. Les trois autres suivirent et les portes se fermèrent.

– La passerelle n'est pas accessible aux troisième classes, ne put s'empêcher de souligner Spock.

Pour ça, Jo avait pu s'en rendre compte elle-même.

– Je lui ai demandé de venir! cria Mccoy furieux. Non seulement elle est concernée mais elle peut à tout moment avoir besoin de soins urgents ! … Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas tuer votre femme en plus de tuer votre fils Spock, dit-il bravache.

– Il n'était pas nécessaire de la faire sortir de l'ascenseur, insista Spock.

– Messieurs, dit Jim pour les calmer.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et ils se rendirent à la salle de réunion. Dès que la porte se ferma, Mccoy cessa de se contenir et explosa.

– SPOCK! VOUS N'ÊTES QU'UN DÉBRIS D'HUMANITÉ…! COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS!

– BONES!

– Jim, il a décidé de tuer leur fils ! dit-il avec un doigt accusateur.

– Cessez de hurler et expliquez-vous! dit Jim autoritaire.

– Madame Kot s'est présenté à l'infirmerie car elle faisait une fausse couche, expliqua Mccoy. Monsieur Spock s'est présenté à l'infirmerie à son tour et a posé la main sur elle.

– C'est ce qu'on appelle le toucher du père, spécifia Spock.

– Oui bon. Les symptômes sont disparus et les instruments ont confirmés que ce toucher est vital pour l'enfant. Sauf que voilà, Spock dit que c'est contre la loi vulcaine et il refuse de pratiquer le toucher vulcain. S'il ne fait rien, il condamne son fils à une mort certaine. !

– La loi 22*6987*297*23*34b01, interdit d'assister la procréation d'espèces différentes lorsque celles-ci sont dans l'impossibilité de procréer de façon naturelle en raison d'une distance génétique trop importante, expliqua Spock.

Jim regarda son ami stupéfait puis observa Johann qui le fixait d'un air suppliant.

Il remarqua à nouveau sa mine affreuse. Elle avait pleuré. En fait, elle semblait tellement désespérée et sous le choc que Jim éprouva un élan de pitié à son endroit. Juste à la voir, on comprenait que cette loi vulcaine n'aurait jamais dû exister.

– Spock, il ne s'agit que de poser votre main sur Johann. Vous ne pouvez pas laisser votre fils mourir pour ça …, dit Kirk qui n'en revenait pas.

– J'obéi à la loi qui est on ne peut plus claire dans cette situation. Situation qui ne relève pas de mes devoir envers Starfleet et ne met pas la vie de Johann en danger. Par conséquent, mes agissements ne regarde en rien le docteur Mccoy ni vous-même capitaine.

– Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça Spock ! vociféra Mccoy.

– C'est la loi docteur.

Juste à voir sa tête de vulcain taré, Jo compris que tout était perdu. Mccoy avait voulu bien faire mais il ne l'avait rendu que plus intraitable. Tout espoir s'envola, son cœur se brisa une dernière fois et sans demander son reste, elle s'enfuit de la salle en courant.

– Johann! cria Mccoy.

Il fit mine de la poursuivre mais se retourna pour jeter un regard meurtrier au vulcain.

– J'ai toujours su que vous n'aviez pas de coeur Spock mais jamais je n'aurais cru que vous étiez un monstre ! cracha t-il.

Mccoy se précipita à la poursuite de la jeune femme et Spock releva dignement la tête, plus ennuyé qu'insulté.

– Capitaine, je crois qu'il serait approprié de retourner à nos postes.

Jim prenait maintenant toute la mesure du drame qui se jouait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser se commettre une abomination pareille sans intervenir.

– Spock, j'aimerais en discuter un moment si vous voulez bien. C'est une situation qui me semble très … compliqué, dit Jim conscient qu'il marchait sur des œufs.

– Ce n'est pas le cas. La situation est très claire. Je ne peux pas aller à l'encontre de la loi.

– Je vous avoue que je suis assez surpris, dit Jim comme si de rien n'était. J'aurais cru que les vulcains étaient des parents consciencieux.

– C'est bien le cas.

– Mais vous refusez tout de même d'intervenir.

– En fait, je ne peux pas intervenir.

Jim hocha la tête comme s'il comprenait.

– C'est bien sûr étrange pour des terriens. N'importe quel père serait prêt à tout pour sauver son enfant ...

– Oui. Les membres de votre espèce sont très soucieux à l'idée de reproduire leurs gènes particuliers. Cela d'ailleurs a causé de nombreux massacres dans le passé. Les membres des familles royales par exemple ont souvent été décimés pour cette raison sans parler des femmes soupçonnées d'adultère, tuées par millions.

Jim pinça les lèvres en réalisant que grâce aux bons soins de Mccoy, Spock était sur le pied de guerre et qu'il faudrait jouer serré. Il le connaissait assez pour savoir que rien ne servirait de tourner autour du pot.

– Spock, parlons franchement. Je comprend votre souci de la loi et je le respecte. Vous le savez. Mais cela m'apparaît vraiment extrême. N'y a-t-il aucune autre solution ? Il s'agit de votre fils. Vous avez tout sacrifié pour que Johann le garde.

– Il n'y a aucune autre solution que de briser la loi.

– Et bien, dans ce cas exceptionnel ne pourriez-vous pas … briser la loi ?

Spock baissa la tête troublé.

– J'imagine que cela doit vous sembler terrible mais n'est-ce pas encore plus terrible de laisser mourir votre fils ?

Spock soupira gravement.

– Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous n'êtes pas vulcain.

– Ce que je comprend, c'est qu'aux yeux d'un vulcain, la loi est plus importante que la vie de son propre enfant, dit Jim choqué.

– Ce n'est pas un enfant. C'est une anomalie non-viable. Dans ce cas, il n'a droit à aucune protection juridique et je ne peux donc pas intervenir.

– Spock, soyons sérieux. À ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il ne s'agit que d'un toucher très commun. Ne peut-on pas considérer que vous appliquez la loi avec trop de rigueur? Après tout, vous auriez pu ne pas vous en rendre compte.

– Je m'en suis rendu compte et par conséquent, je suis dans l'obligation de respecter la loi.

Jim soupira brusquement. Il avait toujours apprécié la façon de penser de Spock. Contrairement à bien des terriens, sa manière étrange de voir de voir le monde ne l'indisposait pas. Il la trouvait rafraîchissante et il se plaisait en sa compagnie. Mais ça … c'était vraiment trop.

– Jim, un hybride tel que moi est extrêmement désavantagé, dit Spock d'un air sérieux. Ce n'est pas sans raison que le conseil a décidé d'interdire de tels croisements.

Jim releva la tête et le regarda insulté.

– Désavantagé ? Savez-vous vraiment qui vous êtes Spock ? Vous êtes la personnes la plus remarquable que j'ai jamais rencontré de ma vie!

– Ce n'est pas l'opinion du conseil.

– Et bien le conseil peut aller se faire frire! cria Jim insulté. C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu !

– J'ai échoué le Kolinar en raison de mon sang humain, lui rappela Spock. J'ai désobéi à mon père parce que je suis humain, ma fiancée m'a défié en raison mon humanité, j'ai été rejeté par mes camarades parce que je suis humain. Ce sont des faits indéniables et ils n'ont pas échappés au conseil, dit-il en relevant la tête.

– Et est-ce que le conseil sait tout ce que vous avez fait ici avec nous en raison de votre humanité Spock ? Ils ont calculé combien de vies vous avez sauvé ? Combien d'affaires vous avez résolu ? De combien de pétrins vous nous avez sorti? Spock … je serais mort depuis longtemps sans vous.

– Je ne crois pas que cela intéresse le conseil.

– Et bien il devrait s'y intéresser!

Spock haussa un sourcil l'air de dire que ce n'était pas de son ressort et Jim baissa la tête en ne pouvant pas y croire.

– Spock, comprenez que cette loi est irrecevable pour des terriens. C'est inacceptable !

– J'estime que le rapport malsain que les humains entretiennent avec la mort est responsable de cette impression irrationnelle capitaine. Dans les faits, encadrer l'hybridation d'espèces incompatibles est non seulement logique mais nécessaire. Les innombrables catastrophes terrestres provoquées par vos organismes génétiquement modifiés devraient pourtant vous l'avoir fait réaliser.

– Il ne s'agit pas de truites croisées avec des fraises Spock. Il s'agit de votre fils !

– En quoi cela fait-il la moindre différence ? demanda le vulcain.

Kirk se figea estomaqué. Spock semblait mettre la vie son enfant au même niveau que des croisements de basse-cours.

– S'il n'y a pas de différence pour vous, il y en a une pour Johann. Perdre son enfant est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à une mère humaine. Surtout qu'elle n'en voulait pas et que vous avez tout fait pour la convaincre. Vous ne pouvez pas lui enlever son enfant après tout ça. Elle sera dévastée.

– Si elle tient à être mère, je n'ai pas d'objection à ce que nous adoptions des enfants.

– S'il n'y a qu'une seule certitude Spock, c'est qu'elle n'aura plus jamais d'enfants avec vous si vous lui enlevez celui-là.

– Je n'ai pas non plus d'objection à ce que nous soyons un couple stérile.

– En fait, que vous restiez un couple est hautement improbable, insista Jim.

– Nous n'avons pas le choix de demeurer un couple. Nous ne pouvons pas nous séparer avant cinq ans soit en 2279.

Probablement parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à interférer avec la vie privé de son ami, il était rarement arrivé qu'il ait à goûter à la médecine vulcaine de Spock mais Jim compris soudain pourquoi Mccoy avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux dès qu'il avait affaire à lui. Réalisant qu'il n'arriverait à rien en en appelant à ses bons sentiments, il dû choisir un nouvel angle d'attaque.

– Écoutez, je comprend que cette loi est juste en contexte vulcains. Cependant, le conseil n'avait certainement pas prévu qu'un simple toucher pourrait être aussi crucial. S'il l'avait su, une intervention de ce type aurait sûrement pu être permise. Convenez qu'en raison de ces faits, la loi devrait au moins être réexaminée.

– Oui. J'en conviens.

– Alors, dans ce cas, est-ce que votre décision ne devrait pas être revu avant de commettre l'irréparable ? Vous allez tuer votre fils et anéantir votre femme, Spock.

– Je comprend votre position mais pour l'instant, la loi est valide et je commettrai un délit même si la loi devait être amendée par la suite.

Jim le regarda sévèrement.

– Vous comprenez que si vous ne faites rien vous commettrez aussi un délit ? Aux yeux des humains. ... Et à mes yeux également.

Spock le dévisagea imperturbable.

– Je comprend.

Jim l'observa gravement.

– Il y a peu de crimes aussi impardonnable chez les terriens que celui d'un père qui tue son enfant en toute connaissance de cause. Spock, je crains … Je crains de ne pas être capable de passer par dessus une telle chose.

– Dans ce cas, je suis désolé de vous décevoir capitaine.

Ils se regardèrent un long moment puis comprenant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, Jim sortit la mort dans l'âme. Spock le suivit en se disant que comme il l'avait prévu, cet entretient stérile ne leur avait à toute fin pratique que fait perdre du temps.

Jim réintégra son siège en ne ressentant plus aucun intérêt pour les nouvelles données du système planétaire sur lequel ils fonçaient. Il se sentait incroyablement démuni. Il connaissait Spock. Aucun argument ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Il échoua à s'intéresser de nouveau à la planète H-18 jusqu'à ce que Mccoy reviennent en coup de vent.

– Jim ! Elle a disparu ! Je ne la trouve nulle part ! Il faut lancer des recherches immédiatement. Je crains le pire.

– Parlez-vous de mon épouse? demanda Spock en se retournant.

– En quoi cela pourrait bien vous intéresser, lui balança Mccoy.

– Bones, désapprouva Jim comme pour lui rappeler qu'il y avait des témoins.

– Excusez-moi Jim. Je suis vraiment très inquiet, s'excusa t-il.

Spock s'avança près d'eux.

– Je sais où elle se trouve. Si vous le permettez capitaine, j'irai la chercher et la mènerai à l'infirmerie.

– Non. J'irai, dit Mccoy. Indiquez-moi seulement où elle est.

– Au poste de surveillance 12, rotonde Ouest, secteur 6-39.

Mccoy eut l'air confus.

– Je n'ai aucune idée où ça se trouve.

– Bien. Dans ce cas je devrai y aller, dit Spock.

– Je vais avec vous !

– C'est inutile, assura le vulcain qui n'avait aucune envie de se faire hurler dessus pendant tout le trajet.

– Allez-y seul monsieur Spock, trancha Kirk.

– Allons donc Jim, elle va sûrement le hacher menu.

– Bones, j'avoue que dans les circonstances votre sollicitude me surprend.

– Johann aura besoin de support médical d'ici à quelques heures, dit Spock. Elle doit être conduite à l'infirmerie dans les meilleurs délais.

Les terriens échangèrent un regard de connivence, trouvant tous deux ce commentaire d'un relatif mauvais goût considérant qu'il était directement responsable de cette hospitalisation.

– Jim, vous êtes sûr que …, dit Mccoy en le regardant comme s'il était timbré.

– Sûr et certain docteur.

– Je ferai vite, assura le vulcain.

– Au contraire, prenez tout votre temps monsieur Spock, dit Jim. Surtout, évitez de la brusquer.

– Bien entendu capitaine.

Il sortit pour accomplir sa mission tandis que Kirk prenait soudain l'air grave. Bones regardait son capitaine dubitatif.

– Jim ?

– Pour comprendre, il est parfois nécessaire d'être confronté aux conséquences de nos actes, dit-il sentencieux.

Mccoy l'observa incertain.

– Quitte à le retrouver en morceaux ?

– Il ne se présentera pas d'autres occasions avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je crains donc que nous n'ayons pas le choix.

Mccoy le regarda puis approuva.

– Non. Il n'y aura pas d'autres occasions.

Kirk fixa l'écran devant lui avec un air résolu.

– Je prend donc le risque.

La petite planète d'or H-18 brillait de mille feux devant leurs yeux mais Jim n'avait pas le cœur à s'extasier. Il ne restait qu'une seule chance d'éviter cette atrocité : qu'un miracle se produise.

* * *

Notes –

Au chapitre précédent nous nous sommes intéressé à l'obéissance des vulcains envers les règlements et les lois. Ce chapitre a surfé sur le même thème mais avec un intérêt particulier pour le rapport des vulcains à la mort. Comme on vient de le voir, ce n'est sûrement pas cette crainte qui arrivera à les décoiffer.

Pour nous au contraire, la mort est l'aspect le plus terrifiant de la vie. Devant elle, même les plus courageux tremblent et pleurent. Pratiquement rien de tout ce à quoi nous pourrons être confrontés au cours de notre existence n'arrivera à produire des émotions aussi perturbantes, extrêmes et douloureuses. Chaque fois que la mort passe dans notre vie, nous en gardons des cicatrices.

On oublie parfois à quel point dans ses jeunes années Spock se montre dur, intraitable, voire même détestable lorsqu'il est confronté aux émotions humaines (attitude canonique que je tiens évidemment à respecter). En raison de la détresse qu'elle engendre, la mort est une situation où sa froideur vulcaine devient particulièrement évidente.

 _The immunity syndrome_ aborde cet aspect. Dans cet épisode, Spock a un genre d'attaque qui le fait s'effondre au milieu de la passerelle. Kirk et Mccoy se précipitent pour le relever et il leur annonce qu'il vient de ressentir la mort des 400 vulcains qui se trouvaient à bord du vaisseau l'Intrepid. Bones l'emmène à l'infirmerie où ils auront une conversation sur le sujet.

 _M – Spock, comment pouvez-vous être sûr que l'Intrépid a été détruit?_

 _S – C'est une sensation._

 _M– Mais je croyais qu'il vous fallait entrer en contact physique avec le sujet pour ..._

 _S– Docteur. Même moi, à demi-vulcain, je suis capable d'entendre les cris d'agonie de 400 congénères mourant par delà les distances qui nous séparent._

 _M– À mon avis, même un vulcain ne saurait ressentir de semblables présages._

 _S– Appelez cela une prescience concernant ce qui peuvent arriver aux vulcains mais je sais que personne, pas même l'ordinateur de bord, ne savait ce qui les conduisaient à la mort. Et l'auraient-ils su qu'ils n'auraient pas compris._

 _M– Mais enfin, voyons … 400 vulcains c'est …_

 _S– J'ai remarqué un trait chez vos semblables docteurs. Vous trouvez plus facile d'admettre la mort d'un seul individu que la mort de millions. Vous dites que les vulcains n'ont pas de cœur cependant notre cœur semble démesurément grand comparé au vôtre._

 _M– «Accepte sans te plaindre la mort de ton voisin» ... Hein Spock? Vous ne nous souhaitez tout de même pas cela._

 _S– Ce précepte aurait pu empêcher que votre histoire soit une éternelle boucherie._

Dans ce dialogue, il est question de la façon dont les vulcains et les humains conçoivent la mort. Pour Spock, la mort de 400 vulcain ne crée aucune émotion notable tandis que Mccoy ne peut pas croire à une telle hécatombe. Spock, dans un retournement très malin, lui fait remarquer que le cœur humain ne peut prendre qu'un mort à la fois tandis que le coeur vulcain peut en prendre beaucoup plus.

Suite à cette boutade, Mccoy le nargue avec une expression signifiant qu'il ne faut pas s'en faire avec la mort, qu'il n'y a qu'à l'accepter. Il suggère que Spock ne pourrait tout de même pas souhaiter cela aux humains.

Sur ce, Spock lui assure qu'en fait la difficulté à accepter la mort est l'une des raisons pourquoi les humains se sont entretués tout au long de leur histoire.

Il va de soi que le sujet prête à de longues discussions mais pour ma part, je crois que Spock a raison. Totalement. Si on arrêtait d'être aussi terrifiés par la mort, nul doute qu'on serait beaucoup plus zens. Mais là n'est pas le propos.

Le propos c'est que nous voyons ici qu'entre vulcain et humain, le rapport à la mort est totalement différent. Si les humains sont à peine capable de surmonter la mort d'un proche, accepter calmement une terrible tuerie va au contraire de soi pour un vulcain. (mais bon, eux avec leur katra-résurrection, ils peuvent bien nous donner des conseils)

N'empêche que dans ces circonstances, il me semble évident que Spock accepterait la mort de son enfant à naître et passerait simplement à autre chose. Cette attitude est horrible à nos yeux de terriens uniquement parce que nous ne pouvons pas supporter la mort. Nous sommes terrifiés par elle, surtout lorsqu'il est question de nos enfants.

Pourtant il est à noter qu'à de nombreuses reprises, l'équipage trouve normal que Spock pose des gestes extrêmes parce qu'il est vulcain. Mais de là à laisser mourir un enfant désiré et aimé avec une parfaite indifférence alors qu'il n'y a qu'un petit geste à faire pour le sauver … C'est une chose qu'aucun terrien ne peut concevoir.

Ce qui fait ressortir une distinction intéressante entre nos deux espèces : pour les terriens, la mort est dans un catégorie à part tandis que pour les vulcains, elle ne l'est pas. Pour éviter la mort un humain peut faire des choses qu'il ne ferait jamais autrement. Il prendra des risques inconsidéré, brisera des lois et s'il réussi à l'éviter, il considéra qu'il a «sauvé» quelqu'un. Un vulcain lui, n'agira pas différemment pour éviter la mort et ne considérera pas qu'il a sauvé quoi que ce soit mais plutôt qu'il a agi logiquement.

Par exemple dans l'épisode _Bread ans circus_ , nos héros se retrouvent sur une planète où la culture romaine a prospérée. Ils sont capturés et envoyé dans une arène de gladiateurs. Bones fait si piètre figure glaive à la main que Spock doit se charger de son assaillant. De retour dans leur cellule, Mccoy tient à remercier Spock de lui avoir sauvé la vie.

 _M (embarrassé) – Spock … hum … Je sais que nous avons souvent des différents … ou alors ce ne sont que de simples boutades, qui sait. Enfin, ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que …_

 _S – Docteur, j'essaie de trouver un moyen de nous faire évader. Je vous prie d'être bref._

 _M – Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie dans l'arène._

 _S (indifférent) – Oui. C'est exact._

 _M (furieux)- J'essaie de vous remercier espèce de gobelin aux oreilles pointues!_

 _Spock le regarde hautain._

 _S – Ah oui. Les humains ont ce besoin émotif d'exprimer de la gratitude. Je crois que la bonne réponse est : il n'y a pas de quoi._

 _Spock retourne à son inspection des barreaux._

 _S- Néanmoins vous devez vous rappeler que je ne suis motivé que par la logique. Si nous perdons notre chirurgien (nonobstant mon scepticisme en ce qui concerne sa valeur) les performances de l'Enterprise s'en trouveraient affectées._

Cette étonnante froideur vulcaine peut nous mener à supposer que Spock n'a pas de cœur mais la réalité c'est plutôt qu'il n'éprouve pas de peur. Sauf que ... est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Comme Spock le dit lui-même avec raison, sans cette peur, nous n'aurions pas connu tant de dénouements sanglants.

Faudrait-il donc être capable de vivre la tuerie de 400 personnes comme si on y était sans s'émouvoir pour connaître enfin la paix ?

Voilà une grosse question … Ainsi qu'une nouvelle preuve de l'intelligence de Star trek qui n'a pas son pareil pour nous pousser dans des réflexions philosophiques prenantes ;)

D'ailleurs au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas vu … Sur le sujet sensible de la mort, l'épisode _Tuvix_ (VOY) est l'un des plus troublants et audacieux de l'histoire des séries télé. Un traumatisme ne pas manquer !


	17. Discussion à la vulcaine

Spock suivit le fil invisible du Koon-ut-so'lik qui lui indiquait sans doute possible que Jo se trouvait à la fenêtre de sécurité. Elle s'était fermée à lui et il ne la percevait pas au bout du lien mais il était néanmoins aisé de la localiser. Il suivit le dédale des passerelles jusqu'aux boîtes électriques et s'arrêta entre deux grandes boîtes clignotantes. Jo était à la fenêtre, dos à lui, une bouteille d'Odo'itel à la main.

– Putain de salopard, dit Jo sans se retourner. T'es quand même culotté de te pointer ici.

Elle but au goulot de la bouteille puis se retourna pour l'observer méchamment.

– Qu'est-ce que tu me veux pauv'con.

Elle avait une mine affreuse. Ses yeux étaient gonflés, ses cheveux emmêlés comme si elle avait tenté de se les arracher et son uniforme était à moitié ouvert.

– Je dois t'emmener à l'infirmerie, l'informa t-il.

– J'irai plus tard, dit-elle en se retournant.

– Tu pourrais être prise de douleur soudaine et te transporter d'ici est inutilement complexe.

– Tu veux que je te dise moi ce qui est inutilement complexe ? Hein? C'est ce qui se passe dans ta putain de tête. Ça c'est inutilement complexe !

Elle but à la bouteille dans laquelle il manquait déjà un bon tiers.

– Tu sais quoi? T'es vraiment un putain d'enculé ! Un salopard d'enfant de pute ! Un vrai. Le pire que j'ai jamais connu. Un trou du cul. J'te jure. T'es le pire.

Elle leva la bouteille pour faire un toast en son honneur et but à nouveau. Spock réfléchit un instant. Évidemment, il fallait lui retirer cette bouteille mais considérant ses dispositions et son caractère, c'était une entreprise à haut risque.

– J'aurais jamais dû t'écouter … Jamais rien faire pour toi. Ça c'est sûr … Certain. Et j'aurais jamais vécu toute cette merde par ta faute. Et tu sais quoi? Je t'aimais vraiment mais maintenant tu sais quoi? Je te déteste. Je te déteste tellement … Tu pourrais même pas le croire.

Elle but une nouvelle rasade.

– Tu es sous l'effet de l'alcool, souligna t-il.

– Ouaip, approuva t-elle. C'est comme ça que les humains calment leurs émotions.

Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

– Ça ne semble pas très efficace.

– Tu comprend foutre rien aux HUMAINS!

Elle lui lança la bouteille par la tête et il l'attrapa au vol, étonné de s'en tirer à si bon compte.

– Pauv'taré de merde...

Elle s'assit lourdement sur le rebord de la fenêtre en manquant le rater puis le regarda fixement.

– Je t'aimais pour vrai tu réalises? Hein? Comment j'ai pu aimer un monstre ?

Elle éclata en sanglot. Des sanglots déchirants qui la secouèrent. Elle se laissa lentement glisser par terre, le visage déformé par la douleur et elle se roula en boule en pleurant.

Il posa la bouteille sur le dessus de la boîte électrique et s'approcha d'elle, incertain de ce qu'il convenait de faire. Elle lui apparu si misérable qu'il ne lui vint même pas à l'idée de s'excuser comme il le faisait d'ordinaire.

– Me prend pas mon enfant. S'il te plaît. Je t'en supplie. Fait pas ça … Tu peux pas faire ça, gémit-elle.

Les sanglots qui la secouaient étaient presque des cris de désespoir et il en fut déstabilisé. Jim avait dit qu'elle serait anéantie et c'était en effet ce qui semblait se produire. Cela lui sembla très étrange. Aucun vulcain normalement constitué n'aurait pu se laisser sombrer dans une douleur émotive aussi extrême mais en entendant ces cris à fendre l'âme il comprit que de telles choses pouvaient réellement arriver aux humains.

Un élan de pitié s'éleva en lui et il le contrôla difficilement. Peut-être parce qu'il avait déjà commis des choses cruelles à l'endroit de son épouse en ne considérant pas sa souffrance, il choisi de prendre sa douleur en compte.

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et elle se retourna sur le dos pour le regarder, l'air si malheureuse que son visage défait parut encore plus terrible. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens et elle le fixa sans réagir. Elle semblait épuisée, un état de fatigue viscéral, comme si elle n'en pouvait plus.

Les humains étaient si fragiles ...

– Montre-moi, dit-il doucement.

Comme si elle n'avait même pas la force de répondre, elle se contenta de le fixer sans réagir et il posa les doigts sur sa joue.

Sa douleur psychologique l'agressa immédiatement. Elle était subjugué par cette souffrance même si l'alcool en avait sablé les pointes les plus acérées. Comme si celle-ci avait recouvert son âme d'un voile rouge, il ne percevait rien d'autre. Une situation inédite et troublante. Aussitôt, elle lui jeta à l'esprit toute l'ampleur de sa responsabilité dans ce qui l'avait mené là.

L'avoir sélectionné pour son rut au lieu d'aller se taper une vulcaine – une connerie à peine imaginable – , avoir tout fait pour l'obliger à garder l'enfant sans penser un instant aux conséquences – d'une irresponsabilité crasse –, l'avoir emmené sur Vulcain sans se douter qu'il avait totalement merdé – une ignorance criminelle –, avoir vraiment cru qu'elle allait lui obéir parce qu'ils était mariés – la chose la plus stupide qu'elle ait entendu de sa vie – , mais surtout, surtout … l'avoir trahi. Lui avoir fait croire qu'il avait de la considération pour elle alors qu'il se foutait complètement de sa gueule et encore pire, pire que tout, laisser crever son enfant après avoir tout fait pour qu'elle le garde. Le lui enlever alors qu'il était devenu ce qu'il y avait de plus important au monde pour elle. Le lui arracher sans aucune pitié …

Le remugle de douleur, de peine, de haine qui agressa l'esprit de Spock fut si intolérable qu'il n'eut qu'une envie, s'éloigner de cet horrible tourment. Mais elle le retint. Elle le retint pour le supplier de toute la force de son âme de sauver son fils. Une prière puissante, intense. Spock n'avait jamais rien sentit de tel. Le lien qui les attachaient l'un à l'autre trembla sous la force de cette émotion nue et il s'arracha à la fusion, troublé au-delà des mots.

Il se releva subitement et recula d'un pas alors que Jo couchée par terre le fixait toujours de cet étrange regard vide. Le regard qu'avait les humains lorsque la souffrance dépassait leur capacité d'endurance. Il baissa les yeux comme pour se donner contenance et tenta de chasser ces impressions affreuses.

Il fit appel à son esprit rationnel, cherchant à transformer les émotions qui lui collaient encore au crâne en pensées logiques. La réflexion la plus raisonnable qui lui venait c'était qu'en fait Jo n'était pas faible … du moins pour un humain. Au contraire, elle était en acier trempé et d'une résilience peu commune. Toute autre qu'elle se serait effondré bien avant. Ce qu'il avait ressenti était à peine supportable. Et il ne s'agissait pas que de leur fils, il était aussi question de leur relation.

Elle lui avait tout balancé en bloc et l'ensemble de ces informations indiquait que la souffrance provoquée par son absence d'émotion aurait dévasté n'importe quelle terrienne; surtout une terrienne en situation amoureuse.

Dans les faits, il avait toujours calculé que les circonstances lui avait donné la pire épouse imaginable mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait beaucoup de chance. Une femme moins résistante aurait pu être brisée, poussée au désespoir et qui sait, en venir à attenter à sa propre vie.

D'ailleurs, Johann y avait songé. Elle avait sérieusement hésité entre boire la bouteille d'odo'itel ou celle d'acide à combustion. À ses yeux, sa vie était devenue un tel cauchemar qu'elle ne valait même plus la peine d'être vécue. Devoir assister à la mort de son enfant alors qu'il était si simple de le sauver s'avérait pour elle l'épreuve de trop.

Spock dû faire un effort titanesque pour empêcher que la tristesse et les remords ne l'envahissent. Rien dans son éducation vulcaine ne l'avait préparé au fait qu'il pourrait un jour devenir le bourreau de quelqu'un. À ses yeux, il avait toujours pris la décision la plus logique. Celle qui s'avérait la plus saine et la plus appropriée pour leur couple. Mais tout ce soin qu'il avait mis à agir au mieux les menait maintenant au fond d'un gouffre.

Pourtant sa mère s'en était tout à fait bien sortit. Elle s'était soumise à la logique vulcaine sans problème apparent … Comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'une épouse terrienne puisse réagir aussi mal et souffrir autant dans les mêmes circonstances ?

Pourtant les faits étaient là.

Il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau. Elle était toujours couchée par terre et le regardait de cet étrange regard vide. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et posa la main sur son ventre. Jo tressaillit lorsque l'énergie de sa main passa au travers elle pour toucher leur fils et sauver sa vie.

Elle ferma les yeux et des larmes de soulagements roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle pleura en silence tandis que l'enfant reprenait des forces puis elle renifla et s'essuya le nez avec sa manche en y laissant une traînée de morve.

– Pourquoi ? demanda t-elle au travers ses larmes.

– Je le fais pour toi.

Elle le fixa avec méfiance.

– C'est quoi la logique ?

– Cette action est illogique. Je le fais pour toi. Uniquement.

– Tu ne m'aimes pas alors qu'est-ce que tu en as à foutre de moi ? chuchota t-elle.

Il baissa les yeux d'un air pensif.

– Je crois qu'il serait approprié que tu lises dans mon esprit.

Il n'avait jamais permis à un humain d'entrer librement dans son esprit. Il ne croyait pas qu'ils étaient assez sages pour se livrer à cet exercice sans tenter d'en tirer profit, des avantages, du pouvoir … ou tout autres hommeries qui leur étaient naturelles. Mais dans cette situation, il devait pourtant prendre le risque. Plus que tout, elle avait besoin de comprendre et arrivé au point où ils en étaient, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'autre façon.

Elle hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Elle voulait bien lire dans son esprit timbré et peut-être enfin arriver à piger quelque chose à ses idées de cinglé.

Il posa les doigts sur son visage, s'ouvrit à elle et Jo réalisa qu'elle pouvait soudain lire en lui comme dans un livre.

Elle vit que comme il l'avait dit, il sauvait leur fils pour elle. Parce qu'elle en avait besoin pour continuer à vivre. Il n'y avait aucune autre raison. Lui-même faisait confiance au conseil vulcain et croyait sincèrement qu'il valait mieux laisser l'embryon à son destin. Cependant il venait de saisir que les mères humaines pouvaient sombrer dans les ténèbres à la mort d'un enfant. Ceci étant, il lui semblait plus moral de briser la loi que de briser son épouse.

Jo en resta stupéfiée. Il lui avait toujours été tellement inaccessible, fermé, impénétrable mais soudain il s'ouvrait à elle sans compromis, dans une nudité d'esprit telle qu'elle fut prise de vertige. Incrédule devant ce qu'il lui offrait, elle se perçut presque comme une voyeuse.

Il lui assura que ce n'était pas le cas et l'invita à regarder en lui. Il ne voulait pas diriger la fusion et c'est pourquoi il lui ouvrait toutes les portes. Il préférait qu'elle trouve elle-même les réponses à ses questions car il ignorait ce qu'elle avait besoin savoir.

Jo avait toujours des réserve et hésita. Il insista. Il s'ouvrait à elle parce qu'elle était son épouse mais aussi parce que le temps était venu de le faire.

Alors Jo s'avança timidement dans son esprit. Elle fit parce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de comprendre ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Elle perçut aussitôt son attachement. Elle sut aussi qu'il ne se fichait pas d'elle comme elle l'avait cru mais en même temps, oui… Il était vrai qu'il se fichait de qui elle était, qu'elle aurait pu être n'importe qui mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il était indifférent. C'était parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Dans le cas contraire, il aurait eu beaucoup trop de sentiments pour elle. De l'amour, de la jalousie, du désir … Les émotions les plus difficile à maîtriser. Tous les vulcains avait donc cette attitude envers leur conjoint. Ils étaient attachés à leur époux mais prenaient soin de ne pas l'être de la personne elle-même afin de pouvoir garder une distance émotive. Une distance plus ou moins facile à maintenir selon les caractères et les affinités.

Sauf que cette distance était insupportable pour elle.

Il le comprenait.

Ça avait été difficile pour lui de trouver le moyen de garder la distance vulcaine et en même temps de se soumettre au rapprochement humain. Il avait consacré beaucoup d'énergie à créer un environnement émotif artificiel dans lequel elle pourrait l'aimer sans pour autant devoir s'investir lui-même. Malgré tout, il s'y sentait inconfortable car quoi qu'il fasse, il devait subir de constantes agressions sentimentales. D'ailleurs, si l'amour humain avait été une victoire durement gagné, il s'était aussi – surtout – révélé une véritable épreuve.

Jo fut surprise de le découvrir aussi vulnérable. Il paraissait toujours tellement indifférent. Elle n'aurait même pas cru qu'il avait pu trouver cette expérience difficile.

Elle fut attiré par des pensées intrigantes et comprit avec étonnement que d'une certaine façon il avait peur d'elle. Elle sentit soudain son malaise. Lui-même ne voulait pas avoir connaissance de cette pensée et il se fit comme un grand silence.

Elle comprit que si elle tenait à lui faire payer ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer, c'était le moment. Il lui avait donné plein pouvoirs et elle pouvait déballer tous ses secrets. Mais Jo n'était pas ce genre de personne. Elle comprenait la valeur de ce qu'il lui offrait. Elle se détourna donc de ces pensées beaucoup trop intimes par respect pour lui.

Il lui fut gré de cette délicatesse surprenante chez un humain. Surtout un humain qui avait beaucoup souffert par sa faute.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment au bord de son esprit. Elle avait toujours cherché à le brusquer pour le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements tandis qu'il se défilait comme une couleuvre mais maintenant qu'il se livrait à elle, elle avait envie d'être douce. De profiter de cet instant pour le comprendre.

Curieuse, elle lui demanda ce qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il la touchait.

Il était envahi par l'émotion. À la moindre caresse, il percevait son affection, son amour, son désir et tous ces sentiments exacerbaient les siens qu'il devait à toute force contrôler, ré-enchaîner et faire taire. Au lieu de s'ouvrir à elle, il devait se fermer, repousser ce qu'elle cherchait à partager avec lui mais le faire tout en lui faisant croire qu'il n'en était rien. C'était si difficile à maîtriser et demandait une énergie si considérable que chaque accouplement le laissait mentalement épuisé.

Il le lui avait déjà dit mais en le voyant dans son esprit, Jo réalisa que c'était quelque chose de vraiment extrême. Tout le contraire de faire l'amour tendrement. C'était comme essayer de commander dix vaisseaux en même temps, tous pilotés par des clowns cinglés impossible à raisonner et qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Un vrai délire.

Est-ce que c'était cela qui avait été le plus difficile pour lui ?

Non. Il maîtrisait de mieux en mieux l'accouplement et il le voyait désormais comme un défi, doublé d'un exercice de concentration extrême.

Pour lui, le plus difficile était qu'avec elle, il était dans le noir complet. Il ne savait jamais comment elle allait réagir. Aucun code fiable ne régissait ses réponses et tous leurs échanges finissaient par sombrer dans le chaos. Elle pouvait sembler joyeuse puis sans raison apparente se mettre en colère pour ensuite se montrer compréhensive et sans plus de raison aller soudainement bouder dans un coin pour revenir vers lui et entreprendre un accouplement. Échanger avec elle s'avérait exaspérant d'irrationalité.

Il ne cherchait pas à lire son esprit mais perçut qu'elle trouvait ses pensées amusantes. Après un instant de silence, elle lui montra qu'elle n'avait jamais fait beaucoup d'efforts pour être compréhensible. En fait, elle aimait le voir totalement largué. Elle avait un peu l'impression que c'était sa revanche sur tout le reste. Le seul domaine où il n'avait aucun contrôle et ne pouvait rien faire sinon ramer à la traîne.

Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin de se mettre en position de pouvoir sans qu'il y ait de raison logique valable pour le faire mais il approuva sa franchise et l'en respecta d'avantage.

Rassurée par sa réaction, elle lui confia qu'elle non plus ne savait jamais par quel bout le prendre. Qu'il lui faisait souvent peur parce qu'elle ne le comprenait pas. En fait, ce qui était le plus effrayant pour elle, c'est que lorsqu'il faisait ou disait des choses qui la blessaient, il ne semblait pas le réaliser.

Il lui montra qu'en effet, il ne le réalisait pas. Il n'avait jamais appris à deviner les émotions des autres pour la bonne raison qu'il n'avait jamais eu à le faire. Il n'avait ni curiosité, ni intérêt pour cet aspect des choses. Pour lui les sentiments ne comptaient pas. À ses yeux ils n'existaient même pas.

Il comprenait cependant que cette cécité faisait problème. Qu'elle créait un mur entre eux et surtout, que c'était la raison principale pour laquelle elle avait fini par se trouver dans cet état.

En réalisant qu'il comprenait enfin, elle éprouva une profond soulagement.

Elle l'observa réfléchir et se laissa imprégner par sa façon de concevoir les idées. Elle avait l'impression de rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau, d'intrigant. Il n'était plus cet être fermé qui ne laissait rien paraître. Au contraire, elle voyait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Sans malice. Et qu'il était réellement attaché à elle. … Au point où il était même prêt à braver la loi. Un acte chevaleresque d'une rare extrémité selon ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre des vulcains.

Il lui indiqua qu'il n'y avait rien de chevaleresque au sens où elle l'entendait car cette décision procédait d'un calcul logique.

Elle perçut que malgré ses dires, il n'y avait pas que ça. Bien enfoui sous des tonnes de logique, elle vit qu'à son insu cette décision était motivée par de la culpabilité à son endroit, de l'attachement pour son fils, l'envie de le voir gran … Elle se détourna immédiatement de ses pensées. Elle savait qu'il ne voudrait pas partager ça. … Et c'était parce qu'au fond il avait honte d'avoir des sentiments comprit-elle sans le vouloir.

Il éloigna ses doigts de sa joue et ils se regardèrent un long moment sans rien dire.

– Désolé … Je voulais pas ..., chuchota t-elle toujours couchée par terre.

– Tu n'es pas responsable de ce que tu as vu, assura t-il.

La jeune femme prit une grande respiration comme pour revenir à la réalité puis se releva. Ils restèrent assis l'un près de l'autre sur le grillage dans un silence confortable avec l'impression qu'ils se comprenaient vraiment pour la première fois.

Jo réalisa qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus. Elle n'avait plus peur de lui. Elle avait vu comment il pensait. Il n'agissait pas comme un robot et il n'était pas sans âme … même si en quelque part, il se forçait pour l'être. Elle comprenait qu'il craignait tellement l'humain en lui qu'il avait l'impression d'abriter un ennemi ; de là cette intransigeance crispée et son obéissance aveugle à tout ce qui pouvait consacrer sa vulcanité.

Elle se sentait vraiment touchée qu'il se soit montré à elle entièrement nu, dans ce qu'il avait de plus sensible et fragile. C'était au point où il lui avait partagé des choses dont il était à peine conscient lui-même. Jamais aucun humain ne s'était livré à elle aussi entièrement et avec autant d'honnêteté.

Avec un œil neuf elle observa son vulcain qui lui, comprenait qu'il avait grandement sous-estimé son épouse. Elle était beaucoup plus fine, loyale et sensée qu'elle l'avait laissé paraître jusque là. Plus surprenant, son irrationalité apparente n'était qu'une façade et la confusion qu'elle avait semée dans leur rapports procédait d'une stratégie logique … enfin, logique pour un humain. Son attachement envers elle lui apparut plus substantiel et il en ressentit une impression de stabilité très satisfaisante.

– Spock … Pourquoi t'as pas fait ça avant ? Je veux dire … ça aurait été vraiment plus facile. On aurait évité pas mal de drames tu crois pas ?

Il pencha la tête sur le côté de cette façon qui lui était familière.

– Je ne te faisais pas assez confiance.

Ouais … Sans blague, elle pouvait comprendre. C'était certain que ce truc c'était vraiment risqué. Parce que maintenant, si elle voulait, elle pouvait se servir de tout ça contre lui … mais bien sûr, jamais elle ne ferait un truc aussi pourri. Et puis elle aurait pu, genre … lui violer le cerveau si elle avait été trop curieuse. Pour sûr il y avait de quoi être méfiant. Sans compter que c'était quand même normal qu'il ait cru qu'elle n'était pas trop du genre à faire gaffe. Après tout elle lui avait cassé la gueule plus d'une fois donc évidemment …

– Mais j'avais tors. Tu t'es montrée digne de confiance. Presque autant qu'aurait pu l'être une vulcaine.

Jo hocha la tête incrédule.

– Ben dis donc. Ça c'est un compliment.

– C'est exact. C'est un compliment.

Jo sourit en se disant qu'elle avait intérêt à le savourer vu qu'elle ne risquait pas d'en avoir des masses. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle avait été tellement bouleversée et terrifiée qu'elle avait besoin de certitudes. Bien sûr elle l'avait lu dans son esprit mais elle avait vraiment besoin de l'entendre.

– Alors c'est certain. Tu ne le laisseras pas mourir ?

– Non.

– Tu le jures ?

– Les vulcains ne jurent pas. C'est inutile. Nous n'avons qu'une parole.

Jo approuva. Pour ça, elle voulait bien le croire.

– Tu voudrais mettre ta main encore sur moi ?

Il acquiesça. Mais d'abord il prit sa main qu'il posa sur son ventre puis il la recouvrit de la sienne. Elle ressentit l'énergie de son toucher passer au travers ses doigts pour atteindre leur enfant. Elle sourit enchantée et se sentit fondre d'amour pour ce petit être qui lui avait coûté son premier cheveu blanc.

Spock resta immobile quelques instants puis il retira sa main et se releva.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Te mener à l'infirmerie est désormais inutile. Nous venons d'entrer dans un nouveau système planétaire et ma place est sur la passerelle. J'ai déjà perdu plus de temps que nécessaire.

– Perdu plus de …, répéta Jo incrédule.

Putain de merde. Il fallait avoir entendu ça avec ses propres oreilles pour le croire.

– Bon ben dans ce cas … heu … salut ? dit-elle avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus faux.

Il prit congé d'un signe de tête et disparut sans autre forme de procès.

– Sans blague, il a perdu du temps ..., murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

Pour sûr, sauver son mariage et son fils c'était rien comparé à enregistrer des données sur un cailloux perdu qui flottait au fin fond de nulle part et dont personne n'avait rien à foutre …

C'était tellement nul et typiquement vulcain qu'elle piqua un fou-rire toute seule dans les étoiles jusqu'à ce que les larmes lui viennent encore aux yeux puis elle releva la tête et vit la bouteille qu'il avait laissé sur la console.

– C'est pas vrai …

Ravie, elle se leva pour la récupérer, revint s'appuyer avec nonchalance sur la fenêtre et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Elle interrompit son geste pour regarder son ventre.

– Non mais tu sais que jamais je boirais si c'était pas ce truc cardassien, dit-elle au marmot.

Un sourire malin apparut sur ses lèvres.

– Et puis sans blague, aujourd'hui on a vraiment quelque chose à fêter.

Jo prit une bonne rasade qui lui chauffa agréablement les boyaux puis rota avec satisfaction. Elle leva la tête pour regarder l'espace infini devant elle et sourit en réalisant qu'une page venait d'être tournée et que tout était encore possible.

Notes –

Avertissement, cette note est un vrai roman, je m'en excuse d'avance.

Au chapitre précédent, je me suis attardée à la froideur des vulcains qui me semble particulièrement mise en valeur dans leur relation à la mort. Je dépeignais le Spock que nous voyons dans Gallileo seven. Celui qui ordonne à l'équipage de le laisser mourir pour s'enfuir et qui une fois sauvé, leur reproche maintes fois ce sauvetage. Une action illogique et nuisible selon lui _._

Cependant, il y a un autre Spock. Un Spock plus rare et plus discret. Le Spock plus humain que nous voyons parfois apparaître fugitivement au détour d'un dialogue ou lors de scènes inattendues. Le Spock qui peut être touché par la peine d'un autre, celui qui se cache des choses à lui même et qui nie sa part humaine de façon tout à fait irrationnelle mais qui prend aussi parfois le risque de se montrer vulnérable et imparfait. C'est de ce Spock que s'est inspiré ce chapitre.

Bien sûr, chaque fan a ses moments favoris. Ici je vous propose trois des miens qui pourront peut-être sembler un peu subtils comparés à d'autres plus évidents ou plus forts, mais qui me semblent particulièrement éclairants et touchants dans leur approche de l'humanité du demi-vulcain.

Dans _Spectre of a gun_ , l'équipage se retrouve à l'époque du wild west étatsuniens. Il sont rapidement pris en grippe par un gang criminel qui finira par abattre Chekov d'une balle. Les malfrats leur donnent rendez-vous pour un duel mais alors qu'ils se préparent à l'attaque, Kirk, Mccoy et Scotty ont les plus grandes difficultés à se concentrer à leurs tâches. C'est au point où Jim incapable de faire quoi que ce soit déprime seul dans son coin.

 _Mccoy– Ça ne le fera pas revenir Jim._

 _Jim – Ça ne serait pas arrivé si je n'avais pas ignoré les avertissements de Melkot._

 _Mccoy – Nous connaissions les risques quand nous avons rejoint l'Enterprise. Vous n'y pouvez rien._

 _Spock – Il y a une chose qui réclame notre attention immédiate à tous. Notre avenir pour être spécifique._

 _Kirk s'approche limite insulté._

– _Nous ne sommes pas à une minute près Spock ! Cela nous prendra simplement un peu plus de temps._

 _Spock l'observe silencieux._

 _Spock – Je comprend ce que vous ressentez capitaine._

 _Mccoy le regarde stupéfait._

 _Mccoy– Vous parlez des sentiments humains. Que ressentez-vous Spock ?_

 _Spock– Mes sentiments ne sont pas un sujet de discussion docteur._

 _Mccoy– Parce qu'il n'y a pas de sujet de discussion !_

 _Scott insulté à son tour._

 _Scott – Monsier Spock ! Chekov est mort ! – Je le dis et j'ai du mal à y croire… – Il mérite que nous lui rendions hommage !_

 _Mccoy – Spock refuse d'avoir de la peine Scotty. C'est trop humain !_

 _Kirk – Bones, Scotty …_

 _Spock – Tout va bien capitaine._

 _Il prend un air grave._

 _Spock– Ils oublient que je suis à moitié humain._

(Petite note – Ce n'était qu'une illusion alors bien sûr Chekov n'était pas vraiment mort. Et les amatrices de Spirk auront peut-être remarqué que dans ce dialogue, c'est Jim qui aura fait perdre à Spock toute réserve ;) … réserve que Mccoy lui fait bien vite retrouver)

Cette dernière phrase est étonnante parce que c'est l'une des seules fois où Spock parlera de son humanité sans mépris. Bien sûr, au fil des trois saisons, il lui arrive d'informer son vis à vis qu'il est à moitié humain mais le plus souvent dans ces cas, il ne fait que rapporter un fait objectif. Ici, c'est différent car il s'approprie cette humanité, il la fait sienne dans ce qu'elle a de plus émotif. Une situation assez rare pour être remarquable.

Je trouve ce moment particulièrement touchant parce qu'il est tout à la fois limpide et mystérieux. Qu'éprouve réellement Spock ? Et à quel point est-il prêt à l'éprouver vraiment? Se débat-il contre lui-même ou accepte t-il sereinement cette émotion ? Appréciait-il Chekov ou vit-il plus objectivement le choc brutal de la disparition de son collègue ou alors n'est-ce que de l'empathie pour le désespoir des autres? Nous n'en saurons rien mais ce moment me donne l'impression émouvante qu'un coin du voile opaque s'est soulevé et que nous avons entraperçu l'espace d'une seconde, un petit bout d'âme qui normalement nous est toujours caché.

Mon second moment favori est la suite de la scène de _Bread and circus_ que nous avons étudié au chapitre précédent. Spock et Mccoy sont enfermés dans une cellule et Mccoy tente de remercier le vulcain alors que celui-ci inspecte compulsivement les barreaux – Je remet le début en gras afin d'éviter toute confusion –

 _ **M (embarrassé) – Spock … hum … Je sais que nous avons souvent des différents … ou alors ce ne sont que de simples boutades, qui sait. Enfin, ce que j'essaie de vous dire c'est que …**_

 _ **S – Docteur, j'essaie de trouver un moyen de nous faire évader. Je vous prie d'être bref.**_

 _ **M – Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie dans l'arène.**_

 _ **S (indifférent) – Oui. C'est exact.**_

 _ **M (furieux)- J'essaie de vous remercier espèce de gobelin aux oreilles pointues!**_

 _ **Spock le regarde hautain.**_

 _ **S – Ah oui. Les humains ont ce besoin émotif d'exprimer de la gratitude. Je crois que la bonne réponse est : il n'y a pas de quoi.**_

 _ **Spock retourne à son inspection des barreaux.**_

 _ **S- Néanmoins vous devez vous rappeler que je ne suis motivé que par la logique. Si nous perdons notre chirurgien (nonobstant mon scepticisme en ce qui concerne sa valeur) les performances de l'Enterprise s'en trouveraient affectées.**_

 _Furieux, Mccoy le pousse contre le mur._

 _M- Vous savez pourquoi vous n'avez pas peur de la mort Spock ? C'est parce que vous avez bien plus peur de vivre ! Chaque jour vous vivez dans la crainte que votre moitié vulcaine perde le combat et que l'humain en vous ne refasse surface._

 _Mccoy le fixe un moment._

 _M-J'ai vu juste n'est-ce pas ? Vous avez peur ! Parce que vous ne sauriez pas quoi faire d'un sentiment vrai et sincère._

 _Spock le regarde calmement._

 _S – Vous en êtes sûr docteur ?_

 _S'ensuit un long silence où Mccoy perd son air combatif_

– _Je sais. Moi aussi je me fais du souci pour Jim._

( Pour info, les deux loyaux amis s'inquiètent pour rien car Jim, loin d'être molesté, est plutôt en train de sauter l'esclave qu'on lui a envoyé à cette fin. – un divertissement quelque peu troublant pour les spectateurs du XXIe siècle, mais passons.)

Selon moi, c'est le moment où le déchirement entre les parts humaine et vulcaine de Spock est le plus justement décrit. Après s'être fait dire ses quatre vérités, plutôt que de se braquer et de lancer une réplique cinglante comme d'ordinaire, Spock se contente de renvoyer Mccoy à ses certitudes mais on voit bien que Bones a fait mouche. C'est là où se produit le moment clef de la scène.

Comprenant qu'il a touché un point sensible, Mccoy perd toute combativité et pointe la vraie raison de tout ce drame : l'inquiétude qu'ils éprouvent tous les deux pour Jim. C'était ça. La raison pour laquelle Spock a inspecté les barreaux quinze fois contre toute logique, pourquoi il était aussi impatient envers Bones et l'a envoyé limite promener sans aucune raison valable.

Il éprouvait de l'inquiétude pour son ami et presque presque frère mais ne «savait pas quoi faire de ce sentiment vrai et sincère». Un moment d'humanité que je trouve vraiment touchant (et qui nous montre que Kirk et Spock ont un lien tellement unique et spécial qu'il peut en faire sortir le vulcain de ses gonds. ;)

Mon troisième moment favori est celui de la mystérieuse larme vulcaine de _Requiem for Methuselah_. Pour moi, cette larme introduit à l'une des visions les plus poignantes de l'humanité de Spock.

Comme on l'a vu dans un chapitre précédent, dans cet épisode nous rencontrons Flint, un terrien immortel qui a été le roi Salomon, Merlin, Alexandre Legrand, et surtout, da Vinci et Brahms. Avant de retourner sur le vaisseau, Mccoy l'examine. Il réalise qu'en quittant la terre, le grand maître est devenu mortel et qu'il mourra sous peu. Lorsqu'il l'apprend Spock a cette réponse étonnante.

«Ce jour là, je pleurerai.»

La première fois, cette phrase m'a totalement prise par surprise. Spock qui annonce ouvertement, sans honte ET devant Mccoy (rien de moins) qu'il pleurera la mort de quelqu'un. Tout de même … Ce n'est pas rien. On se demande même sérieusement si notre vulcain a jamais dit quoi que soit d'aussi extrême. En frais de requiem, peu peuvent se vanter d'avoir eu un pareil hommage.

On pourra supposer que c'est parce que Spock a beaucoup de respect pour Flint en lien avec ce qu'il lègue à l'humanité. Cependant, dans _Metamorphosis_ où Cochrane un scientifique légendaire aux legs déterminant pour l'évolution technologique devient lui aussi mortel, il ne recevra en frais d'épitaphe qu'une remarque au sujet de l'irrationalité des humains. Il serait donc surprenant que ce soit l'importance du personnage comme tel qui motive cette larme annoncée.

Alors en quoi Flint est-il si spécial ? Pourquoi a t-il droit à un pareil honneur ?

Je crois que c'est une question qui mérite d'être creusée.

Tout d'abord, le spectateur attentif remarquera un fait exceptionnel. Dès son arrivé chez Flint, notre stoïque vulcain – d'ordinaire si réservé – est totalement émerveillé par les peintures qui se trouvent sur les lieux.

– _C'est la plus splendide collection privée d'œuvres d'art que j'ai jamais vu. La plus unique. La plupart sont des Léonard de Vinci, artiste de la renaissance. Plus quelques Reginald Pollack du XXem siècle et un Sten de Marcus II._

Tandis que Spock observe les œuvres attentivement, Mccoy trouve un cognac saurien de cent ans et enchanté, leur sert des verres. Il en profite pour narguer son collègue sur la proverbiale sobriété des vulcains et c'est alors que l'impensable se produit : Spock accepte le seul verre que nous lui verront prendre de toute l'histoire de Star trek (si je ne m'abuse). Il s'avance vers la table d'un air étrangement ravi. (Et le jeu de Nimoy est fantastique. Spock a presque l'air de flotter)

 _S– Si je semble distrait, c'est en raison de ce que je viens de voir. Je suis à deux doigts de ressentir une émotion inhabituelle._

 _M – Et bien, je bois à cela. (il boit) Quelle émotion?_

 _S – L'envie. Aucun de ces da Vinci n'a été répertorié, ni reproduit. Ce sont des tableaux inédits, apparemment authentiques comme en témoigne la techniques. Ces tableaux seraient inestimables._

 _K – Seraient ? Vous voulez dire qu'ils sont faux ?_

 _S – Un homme aussi riche que Flint et d'un goût aussi impeccable n'a aucun besoin d'avoir de faux tableaux. Mais d'après mon tricordeur, la toile et les pigments utilisés sont récents._

Oui, vous avez bien lu, Spock éprouve (presque) de l'envie. C'est très surprenant surtout que l'envie n'est pas qu'une émotion. C'est aussi un péché et pas des moindre, l'un des sept capitaux. La collection de Flint fait un tel effet au vulcain ébloui qu'il se met à picoler et passe près de sombrer dans un vice bassement humain. Il n'y a pas à dire, nous ne le verrons pas souvent renversé à ce point.

Plus tard, Spock joue un morceau au piano puis il observe attentivement les partitions.

– _Capitaine, voici un autre détail extraordinaire. La valse que je viens de jouer est de Johannes Brahms._

 _Kirk ne semble pas très intéressé._

– _Tout à l'heure, Spock …_

– _La partition est manuscrite. De la main de Brahms dont je reconnais l'écriture. C'est une valse inconnue et elle est bien de Brahms. … Mais inédite._

 _Kirk s'en fout complètement et sort tandis que Spock troublé se rassoit au piano, pensif._

Nous savons que Spock est une véritable encyclopédie vivante mais ça, c'est tout de même fort. Reconnaître l'écriture d'un compositeur d'un simple coup d'œil ? Bien que Spock soit lui-même musicien, ce qui expliquerait son intérêt, en quoi est-il logique qu'il se soit intéressé aux partitions manuscrites ? Même pour un vulcain, ça semble tout de même pointu comme connaissance.

Son savoir en peinture est encore plus inexplicable. Il identifie des toiles authentiques d'époques différentes sans la moindre difficulté. Pourtant da Vinci est copié par des milliers de peintres. Reconnaître le coup de pinceau du maître avec autant de certitude n'est possible que par un expert aguerri. Bien sûr le cerveau vulcain est admirable mais un pareil exploit exige des connaissances immenses et une longue expérience. Qui plus est, un tel savoir ne sert pas à grand chose puisqu'il est inutile en tout autre domaine.

En quoi est-il logique pour un vulcain d'étudier l'histoire de l'art terrien de façon aussi maniaque ? Surtout que Spock est d'ordinaire assez peu impressionné par les savoirs-faire humains. Encore plus étrange, il est (presque) envieux de la collection de Flint. L'envie est le désir de posséder le bien d'autrui ce qui indique que Spock n'est pas qu'admiratif de la collection mais qu'il voudrait lui-même posséder ces œuvres. Voilà qui était totalement imprévisible. Surtout de la part de quelqu'un qui ne désire jamais rien.

Nous nous demandions en quoi Flint pouvait bien être unique mais pour l'instant ce sont surtout les agissements de Spock qui le sont. Il boit, il éprouve presque des émotions et contre toute attente c'est un véritable expert en art. Encore plus inimaginable, il est envieux de la collection de Flint.

Il va de soi que cette situation est assez incroyable pour qu'on s'y intéresse de plus près.

Tout d'abord, voyons si d'autres épisodes font état de cette passion étrange. À ma connaissance, outre la pratique de son propre instrument, deux autres situations font mention ou suggèrent un intérêt de Spock pour les arts terriens.

Dans _Undiscovered country_ , (écrit par Nimoy et Rodenberry alors impossible de trouver plus canon) Spock et sa protégée Valeris sont dans les quartier du commandant. Une grande peinture de Chagall se trouve sur le mur et la vulcaine observe l'œuvre dubitative.

 _Valeris – Je ne comprend pas cette représentation._

 _Spock – C'est une image qui réfère à une ancienne mythologie terrienne. «L'expulsion du paradis terrestre.»_

 _Valeris – Pourquoi garder cela dans vos quartiers ?_

 _Spock – Cela me rappelle que toute chose a une fin._

Cette scène nous apprend trois choses.

Un, que les vulcains ne sont pas nécessairement familiers avec la liberté picturale qu'affectionnent les terriens. Valeris ne comprend pas ce que représente la toile et s'en étonne. Cela pourrait indiquer que l'imagerie habituelle aux vulcains est plus réaliste ou du moins, claire et compréhensible. Ce ne serait pas surprenant car sortir du réalisme peut sembler tout à fait illogique. Les innombrables scandales terriens provoqués par les premiers essais en ce sens le prouvent amplement.

Deux, que la peinture artistique ne semble pas très populaire chez les vulcains. Valeris réfère à la toile en terme de « cette représentation». Un humain aurait plutôt dit : «Je ne comprend pas ce que représente cette peinture». Pour un terrien la toile est avant tout une peinture et son but est d'être une œuvre d'art. Par contre, le commentaire de Valeris indique que pour un vulcain, c'est avant tout une image dont le but devrait être de représenter quelque chose.

Trois, que les vulcains ne décorent probablement pas leur lieu de vie avec de l'art. Valeris ne comprend pas pourquoi Spock garde une peinture dans ses quartiers. Cela lui semble si inexplicable qu'elle lui en demande la raison. Pour nous au contraire, décorer son habitat avec de l'art va de soi.

L'art et les vulcains ne semblent donc pas faire très bon ménage, ce que confirment d'ailleurs d'autres personnages.

Dans l'épisode _Unification I_ (TNG), nous entrons dans la chambre Sarek qui n'a aucune décoration d'aucune sorte. L'architecture très recherchée semble tenir lieu d'élément décoratif chez lui. Les quartiers de Tuvok et de Vorik seront eux aussi très sobres à part quelques objets utiles à la méditation tel des chandeliers.

(Il est à noter que comme d'habitude, Enterprise prend des libertés avec les vulcains. Ce sera la seule série où les vulcains ont des décorations. On peut voir une œuvre d'art en ronde-bosse sur le mur dans les quartiers de T'Pol et dans _Home_ , sa mère affiche elle aussi des œuvres similaires au mur. Sauf que si les vulcains ont des œuvres d'art sur leurs murs, on ne voit pas pourquoi Valeris s'étonnerait d'en voir une dans les quartiers de Spock. Comme cela s'oppose aux films et aux autres séries, nous ne tiendront donc pas compte encore une fois de l'opinion d'Enterprise sur les vulcains.)

En bref, les données disponibles indiquent que les vulcains ne sont ni très familiers avec l'art, ni très amateurs d'œuvres d'art. C'est d'ailleurs logique puisque d'une part, l'art cherche à toucher de façon sensible celui qui le regarde et d'autre part, n'a aucune utilité concrète. Deux aspects qui le rendent relativement sans intérêt pour un peuple très rationnel et peu friands de sensibilités émotives.

 _Uniscovered country_ souligne donc l'affection de Spock pour les arts par la présence d'un Chagall chez lui et en même temps, nous apprend qu'il ne tient sûrement pas cet engouement de la culture vulcaine. C'est une passion qu'on ne trouve que chez les humains.

Voyons maintenant la deuxième situation qui démontre l'intérêt artistique de Spock : l'aménagement de sa chambre .

Avez-vous déjà remarqué à quel point ses quartiers sont hors-norme ? (Google image : _Star trek Spock's quarter_ )

Toutes les chambres de terriens que nous verrons dans la série originale sont relativement sobres. Ce sont de simples cabines qui ne compte que quelques décorations. La chambre de Spock au contraire est un véritable capharnaüm. Loin d'être nus, les murs sont recouverts de velours écarlate du plancher au plafond, tellement qu'on se croirait au Moulin rouge ! Comme si ce n'était pas assez, il y a d'innombrables sculptures dans tous les coins, des présentoirs en plein milieu du bureau qui exposent des sculptures de verre et des céramiques peintes, une œuvre abstraite au mur, un coffre ouvragé, des armes décoratives, une immense statue de lion qui tient un cristal luminescent et des tissus brodés visiblement précieux. Même sa chaise de bureau est une pure merveille de bois sculpté. Dans ses quartiers exceptionnels, Spock vit littéralement entouré d'œuvres d'art. (Ce qui rend tout de même un peu crève cœur le saccage que Jo y a accompli à son premier jour de mariage.)

Ça m'a marqué car la première fois que je l'ai vu je me suis dit que c'était un choix scénaristique ridicule. Cette chambre va complètement à l'encontre de la personnalité de Spock. Sans blague. L'officier le plus froid, stoïque et sérieux de l'Enterprise aurait aménagé la chambre la plus extravagante du vaisseau ? Celle qui est la plus décorée et personnalisée ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

Évidemment, la chambre fantasmagorique de Spock n'est peut-être rien de plus qu'un délire sans queue ni tête imaginé lors d'un trip de LSD (ce qui serait assez typique des années 60). Cela pourrait certainement expliquer pourquoi ce décor détonne complètement d'avec tout le reste. Il détonne même d'avec tous les films et séries. Aucun autre vulcain n'a de décoration inutile dans ses quartiers (à part T'Pol l'hérétique) et aucun humain ne se donnera autant de mal pour aménager sa cabine. En fait, c'est au point où Spock est excentrique même en regard des standards terriens.

Cette décoration est tellement unique en son genre dans TOS (et peut-être même dans tout l'univers Star trek) qu'à moins qu'elle soit due à un usage immodéré de psychotropes, il n'y a qu'une seule possibilité : cette chambre nous dit forcément quelque chose d'important sur Spock.

Mais avant de faire des suppositions, prenons le temps de résumer les informations que nous avons rassemblées jusqu'ici.

1- _Requiem for Methuselah_ nous apprend que Spock adore les arts terriens au point où il les a étudié très sérieusement. Ce savoir pointu et impressionnant indique un très grand intérêt. Le fait qu'il soit envieux de la collection de Flint indique même une véritable passion.

2- Cet intérêt est confirmée par les œuvres d'art dont sa chambre déborde. C'est le seul exemple du genre connu dans Star trek. Cette collection peut donc être considérée comme inusitée, ce qui indique encore une fois une passion d'envergure.

3- _Undiscovered country_ et les chambres des autres vulcains démontrent que cette race n'a pas vraiment d'affinité avec les arts. Peut-être Amanda a t-elle pu l'introduire à l'art terrien même si nous ne voyons aucune oeuvre chez-elle mais il n'en reste pa moins que Spock se passionne pour quelque chose d'exclusivement humain. Une situation inhabituelle voire même assez unique dans son cas.

En bref, tout indique que Spock est un vrai passionné d'art. Il le collectionne, est expert en art terrien et est le seul personnage à vivre entouré d'œuvres d'art. C'est un intérêt qui ne ne se retrouve pas chez les vulcains, uniquement chez les humains mais de tous ceux que nous verrons Spock est de loin l'amateur le plus extrême.

Sauf oubli de ma part, c'est le matériel canonique dont nous disposons.

Maintenant, que pouvons-nous déduire de ces informations étonnantes ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien motiver une passion aussi exceptionnelle pour un vulcain ? Surtout chez un vulcain aussi résolument vulcain que Spock.

Il me semble évident qu'il ne peut qu'y avoir un lien avec son humanité. Car au delà de brefs moments touchants ou de sa grande amitié pour Kirk, l'art est l'une des seules failles spécifiquement humaine que nous observerons dans la carapace vulcaine.

Ses réactions surprenamment humaines devant la magnifique collection de Flint me laissent croire que l'art est peut-être bien le seul lieu où il laisse son humanité s'exprimer librement et plus encore, le seul lieu où il se permettra d'entrer réellement en contact avec elle.

D'ailleurs la magie particulière des œuvres d'art est l'une des seule chose qui pourrait le lui permettre. Lorsqu'il nous touche, l'art nous fait ressentir quelque chose de puissant et de sensible mais il ne s'agit pas d'émotion à proprement parler. Nous sommes simplement touchés par l'art. Certaines œuvres nous imprègnent et nous en éprouvons quelque chose de saisissant sans pouvoir déterminer vraiment ce que c'est.

Il me semble que c'est une chose que Spock pourrait considérer tout à fait acceptable comme ressenti. Une réaction sensible, éminemment humaine mais qui ne menace pas pour autant le contrôle émotif auquel il se soumet.

Dans ce cas, je parierais que Spock est lui-même inconscient de cet aspect des choses. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'est dit : «Tiens, voilà une bonne façon de vivre mon humanité.» J'imaginerais plutôt qu'un jour, sans avertir, une œuvre a croisé sa route, qu'elle l'a touché et qu'il a apprécié cette expérience. Sans trop se poser de question, il a cherché tout naturellement à renouveler cette impression et a cultivé cet intérêt.

Mais ce qu'il fait en réalité – et à son insu – c'est qu'il permet à sa part humaine d'exister. Car elle doit pouvoir s'exprimer d'une façon ou d'une autre sous peine d'étouffer son propriétaire. La nature humaine est ainsi faite et nul ne peut y échapper.

Que l'art lui donne la possibilité de vivre son humanité expliquerait pourquoi Spock est un tel collectionneur d'art. Cela expliquerait pourquoi ses quartier sont aussi excentriques, un véritable musée où tout est pensé pour mettre les œuvres en valeur. Cela expliquerait aussi l'étendu de ses connaissances très pointues en musique et en peinture car lorsqu'on a un cerveau vulcain et une passion aussi vitale, nul doute qu'on s'intéresse à absolument tout ce qui peut concerner le sujet et ce, jusqu'aux partitions manuscrites des compositeurs terriens. Cela expliquerait également pourquoi il se passionne autant pour l'art même si celui-ci n'a que peu ou pas d'importance dans la culture Vulcaine. L'amour de l'art n'a pas eu besoin de lui être transmis. Il l'aura découvert comme un grand bol d'air qui serait apparu sans avertir et qui lui aurait donné pour la première fois l'impression de pouvoir respirer librement.

Enfin et surtout, cela résoudrait notre mystère.

S'il assure qu'il pleurera la mort de Flint, c'est parce que cet artiste l'a touché. Sa réaction devant les œuvres du maître ne laisse aucun doute. C'est un fait. Léonard da Vinci l'a touché. Brahms aussi. Et peut-être même l'immortelle poésie biblique de Salomon.

Je me plais à imaginer que soudain, sans le dire à personne, sans faire voir de rien (peut-être bien lorsqu'il reste assit pensif après avoir joué Brahms sur l'instrument de ce dernier), il comprend pourquoi il a tant aimé toutes ces œuvres. Parce que ce sont toutes les créations de cet artiste là. Il a une connexion avec lui. Allez savoir pourquoi mais c'est comme ça. Peut-être même est-ce le tout premier artiste qui a croisé sa route. Le premier à l'avoir touché dans sa part humaine. Ce moment extraordinaire où pour la première fois, il n'a pas ressenti le besoin de se défier de lui-même. Ça l'a marqué, ça l'a créé. Il est ce qu'il est en partie en raison de cet artiste et de ce qu'il lui a fait.

«Ce jour là, je pleurerai.»

J'aime à croire que c'est la raison d'être de la seule et unique larme canonique que Spock versera jamais pour la mort de quelqu'un ; si même il l'a versé.

(Exception faite bien sûr de l'innommable reprise de ce cher Abraham où Spock pleurera à grosses larmes terriennes la mort de Kirk, son tout récent ami (et encore plus choquant si c'est possible, la hurlera – désolé je ne peut le mettre qu'entre parenthèses car je tiens à me faire croire que ce n'est jamais arrivé sinon dans le «canon maudit», appelons-le comme ça))

Spock a sortit d'innombrables perles mais pour moi cette petite phrase est la plus belle et la plus touchante qu'il ait jamais dite. Comme tel en elle-même mais aussi parce qu'elle est une clef qui ouvre une porte secrète. Un véritable petit trésor dissimulé dans cet univers impérissable : l'amour quasi humain que Spock porte aux arts terriens.

Gageons que ce n'est pas la seule surprise cachée que le malicieux Roddenberry nous ait laissé. Mais aucune porte secrète n'aura pour moi autant de valeur que celle-ci car elle s'ouvre sur l'âme du vulcain le plus extraordinaire de Star trek et à mes yeux, il est et restera le personnage le plus fascinant que la science fiction nous ait donné.


	18. Vérité et conséquence

Jo s'éveilla en sentant la main fraîche de son époux courir sur son corps. Depuis un moment, il la réveillait de cette façon. Il préférait s'accoupler à son réveil alors qu'elle formulait peu de pensées. C'était beaucoup plus facile pour lui.

En fait, depuis l'histoire du toucher du père, les choses avaient beaucoup changées. Ils avaient tous deux pratiqués de nombreuses fusions. Ils le faisaient à chaque fois qu'ils ne se comprenaient pas aussi, ils fusionnaient assez souvent. Spock avait fait de sérieux efforts pour se montrer respectueux des sentiments et elle-même faisait de son mieux pour éviter les élans émotifs qui l'horripilait. À force, ils s'étaient entendus de mieux en mieux et même si tout était loin d'être parfait, l'amélioration était palpable.

Elle ondula contre sa main à la manière d'un chat qui cherche les caresses. Comme elle était encore enveloppée de rêve et que son cerveau était encore embrumé, il lui permit de se blottir contre sa poitrine. Jo savoura le câlin en essayant de ne penser à absolument rien. Malheureusement, c'était plus ou moins dans ses cordes et il lui vint aussitôt à l'esprit que White allait encore la foutre aux formulaires, que Nath lui devait un service et que peut-être elles pourraient échanger parce qu'elle en avait plein le dos de remplir ces foutus ...

Les nervures du cerveau vulcain s'enflammèrent aussitôt et Spock la repoussa doucement. Jo soupira. Bordel … c'était vraiment dur de penser à rien. Mais là aussi, il y avait des améliorations notables du côté des stratégies de son époux. Le vulcain posa la paume contre sa fourrure intime et la question des formulaires fut de suite vaporisée dans le néant. Les accouplements précédents lui ayant permis d'affiner sa technique, il prit soin de l'échauffer tout doucement en variant les zones érogènes. Il s'appliqua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'elle le pousse sur le dos pour grimper sur lui, une des seules positions que leur permettait encore sa grossesse avancée.

Prenant soin de lui toucher le moins possible, elle descendit lentement sur lui tandis qu'il complétait la manœuvre en éveillant tout ce qui ne l'était pas encore. Puis il la laissa mener l'accouplement à sa guise, ne faisant que l'assister. Une stratégie beaucoup plus simple que de deviner ce qu'elle pourrait bien vouloir. Une stratégie également plus logique car il n'avait pas besoin de s'impliquer personnellement, de feindre des sentiments ou se protéger de son affection intempestive.

En fait, depuis qu'elle faisait des efforts pour éviter de le brusquer, il devait avouer qu'il s'était d'avantage attaché à elle. Sous certains aspects, elle lui paraissait plus attirante qu'avant. Il lui était même arrivé quelques fois de la désirer psychiquement. Alors qu'il l'observait monter et descendre lascivement sur lui, il se surprit à avoir envie d'un accouplement vulcain. Il se remémora la saveur de son esprit lorsqu'il s'était mêlé au sien et ressentit un désir prenant de la soumettre. Le désir qu'elle lui appartienne de son plein gré et soit à lui. Lui obéisse. Le laisse la guider en toute confiance.

Alors qu'elle le chevauchait en tentant de ne pas trop l'aimer, Jo plaça les mains sur les siennes et leurs doigts entrèrent en contact. La bulle du kon'utso'lik les entoura et la jeune femme perçu aussitôt son étrange désir. Elle s'immobilisa pour le regarder pensivement.

\- Alors c'est ça ? C'est ça qui t'exciterais ? Que je me soumette ?

Il garda le silence et elle sourit d'un air malin.

\- Ok … disons que je le fais. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

Elle le fit.

Il ne s'y attendait pas et resta un moment incertain en la fixant surpris. Mais elle ne le regardait pas. Les yeux baissés, elle attendait qu'il vienne la prendre s'il l'osait.

Il osa.

Comme lorsqu'il avait tenté de la forcer à obéir, Jo perçu que l'esprit de son époux se superposait au sien. L'enveloppait pour le contenir et le dominer. Elle se laissa faire et il en éprouva une intense satisfaction. Alors elle fut à lui un bref instant. Elle lui appartint. Elle fut son épouse vulcaine et il fut son mari.

Elle réussi à jouer le jeu un moment mais c'était vraiment trop cliché son truc et elle éclata de rire. Tout ça était totalement ridicule. Spock perdit aussitôt le contrôle. Mais il ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant. Ce qu'elle venait de lui accorder, c'était l'une des seules choses qu'un vulcain pouvait légitimement désirer. Par conséquent il était logique de négocier afin qu'elle lui en accorde d'avantage.

Elle reprit l'accouplement mais bien vite, celui-ci se révéla des plus ordinaires. Réalisant qu'il n'y mettait plus du tout du sien, elle s'arrêta à nouveau.

\- Ben qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Il la regarda sans rien dire et elle perçu que son esprit s'avançait contre le sien. Elle comprit qu'il voulait la dominer à nouveau et elle pinça les lèvres, incertaine d'apprécier.

\- La dernière fois que tu as fait ça, ça a mal fini, lui rappela-t-elle.

\- Ceci est différent. Ce pourrait être une forme d'échange, dit-il en caressant tendrement les jambes qui le serraient.

Elle sourit incrédule.

\- Sans blague ? Ça t'excite vraiment que je me soumette ?

« Excité » était un mot assez peu approprié à la forme du désir qui le tenaillait mais bien qu'imprécise, la traduction pouvait être vaguement acceptable.

\- Oui, dit-il en la regardant avec l'air feutré qu'elle aimait.

Il se souleva afin de s'enfoncer plus profondément tout en serrant ses hanches dans l'étau de ses mains, une manœuvre à laquelle elle n'avait jamais pu résister. Jo attendit de ressentir la magie de son toucher mais rien ne se produisit. Évidemment, il attendait quelque chose d'elle en échange. Mais ça ne lui disait trop rien et elle resta crispée, aussi peu emballée que d'ordinaire à l'idée de se soumettre et d'obéir. Normalement, le vulcain aurait laissé courir mais le désir qui s'était emparé de lui exigeait maintenant d'être assouvi et il envisagea les possibilités qui pourraient le mener à ce résultat.

Il se sépara d'elle et la repoussa afin de se placer derrière. Il se mit à genoux et l'attira contre son ventre, l'invitant à s'assoir sur lui. Dans cette position, il arrivait à la caresser intensément. De tout ce qu'il pouvait lui faire, c'était ce qu'elle préférait. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, savourant ce rare moment de tendresse. Il tint son cou dans sa main puissante pour embrasser le creux de son épaule avec lenteur. Tandis que la chair de poule courait le long de son dos, Jo réalisa qu'il ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi amoureux et elle se sentit fondre contre lui. Bordel, ce qu'il pouvait la rendre dingue quand il s'y mettait.

Lorsqu'il perçu que sa femelle était sous le charme, il fit une nouvelle tentative et avança son esprit contre le sien. Elle se crispa à nouveau et Spock se montra encore plus tendre. Pressant ses doigts contre les siens, il lui fit percevoir qu'elle se trouvait en parfaite sécurité. Il était son époux. Elle était à lui. Il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

Mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à être dominée et elle résista malgré elle.

\- C'est la seule chose qui me fasse envie, murmura t'il à son oreille. Il n'y a que cela que tu puisses m'offrir. La seule chose que je désire.

L'argument semblait avoir porté car elle se tint immobile et silencieuse contre lui.

\- Ce n'est pas une défaite, c'est un échange, souffla t-il contre son épaule.

Il entoura son bassin de ses mains comme une promesse.

\- _Jo'hânn wani ra yana ro aisha_. Donne-toi à moi comme une épouse, supplia-t-il tendrement.

C'est ce qui la décida. Qu'il l'ait supplié. S'il voulait bien s'agenouiller devant elle alors elle voulait bien s'agenouiller avec lui. Elle se laissa aller et le vulcain s'empara délicatement de son esprit. Avec une profonde satisfaction, il le contint au cœur du sien et libéra l'énergie de ses mains. Elle se cabra de plaisir tandis qu'il savourait enfin la domination pratiquées depuis toujours par les mâles adultes.

Soucieux de pouvoir renouveler l'expérience, il y mit rapidement fin en déclenchant une suite d'assauts orgasmiques particulièrement puissants qui laissèrent sa femelle pantelante et satisfaite. Une récompense qui pourrait peut-être l'encourager à se montrer soumise une nouvelle fois.

Il la laissa se remettre et s'assit pensivement au bord du lit. Il était maintenant temps de lui annoncer ce qu'il allait advenir dans quelques jours et elle risquait de se montrer assez peu enthousiaste. Il songea qu'ironiquement, le moment était mal choisi. Il avait prévu que l'accouplement pourrait la mettre dans des dispositions plus positives mais avec ce qui venait de se passer, il aurait mieux valu choisir une autre occasion. N'empêche que comme il avait déjà attendu au dernier moment, cette annonce ne pouvait plus être différée et que peu importe le résultat, il lui fallait l'en informer.

\- Johann, nous passeront bientôt près de Vulcain et je compte m'y arrêter.

La jeune femme s'étira et sourit en se disant qu'elle avait au moins un million de questions à poser à Amanda.

\- Chouette, j'aimerais bien revoir ta mère.

\- Ce ne sera peut-être pas possible.

– Bha pourquoi?

Il se retourna pour la fixer gravement.

– Parce que je me rends sur Vulcain pour passer en jugement. Il serait plus sage d'éviter de rester par la suite. Tu pourrais commettre un impair. En fait il serait surprenant que tu n'en commettes pas.

Elle s'assit sur le lit pour le fixer à son tour.

– Heu … non mais attend. Tu vas passer en jugement ? Tu veux dire un procès ?

– Oui. J'ai brisé la loi, dit-il comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus normal.

– Quoi? Tu déconnes !

Il la regarda très sérieux.

– Certainement pas.

– Personne sait que tu as fait ça, dit-elle incrédule. T'as pas besoin de leur dire.

Le regard hautain qu'il lui lança disait assez ce qu'il pensait de ceux qui se défilaient en espérant échapper aux conséquences de leurs actes.

– Okay donc … tu vas sur Vulcain juste pour te dénoncer ?

– Oui.

– Et parce que tu y vas de toi-même, ils vont … je sais pas ... être plus cléments ? demanda t-elle.

Il eut un regard découragé.

– Seuls des humains pourraient songer à récompenser un criminel pour ne pas avoir menti. Cette idée est parfaitement saugrenue.

Jo le dévisagea, l'air buté.

– Et évidemment tu sais ça depuis le début …

– C'est exact.

– Putain de merde! T'aurais pas pu me le dire avant !?

– J'ai préféré attendre au dernier moment.

– Non mais juste pour être sûre, tu sais que je suis pas un enfant ?! Putain de merde c'est quoi ton problème ? dit-elle visiblement insultée.

– Tu n'es pas en cause personnellement. Les humains présentent des signes d'angoisse lorsqu'un de leur proche est confronté à la justice. Cette propension implique la production d'éléments chimiques néfastes tels des hormones CRH, ACTH et du cortisol. Comme tu es enceinte j'ai estimé qu'il était préférable de l'éviter autant que possible.

Jo soupira en croisant les jambes au milieu des couvertures. Évidemment il n'était pas mal intentionné. Il en était incapable.

– Et il va t'arriver quoi si tu es coupable ?

– Je suis coupable.

– Oui bon. Et ils vont faire quoi ?

– Ce n'est pas à moi de décider de la sentence.

– T'as quand même une idée du genre de punition que tu peux avoir non?

– Le terme «punition» est inexact. Il ne s'agit pas de punir mais d'assurer la paix sociale et la sécurité.

– Putain commence pas à me faire chier ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

Il la regarda gravement.

– J'estime que tu es présentement sous l'effet du cortisol. Cela peut être néfaste pour l'embryon. Nous devrions peut-être éviter d'avoir cette conversation.

– Tu piges rien du tout ! Au contraire savoir à quoi m'attendre ça va rassurer ma nature humaine pourrie. … Montre-moi.

Il la fixa un instant comme s'il l'évaluait puis il acquiesça. Elle s'approcha de lui et il posa les doigts sur sa joue.

Il ne voulait pas supposer qu'elle serait la sentence la plus probable. C'eut été un manque de respect envers les juges à qui il revenait de le décider.

Jo lui transmit ses pires craintes.

Oui. Il pourrait devoir rester sur Vulcain et il était possible qu'il ne puisse pas voir leur bébé avant un certain temps. Oui, il était aussi probable qu'il soit absent lors de sa naissance.

Alors pourquoi il attendait pas qu'il soit né avant de se balancer comme un con dans la gueule du loup ?!

Parce que le vaisseau passait près de Vulcain et qu'il serait illogique de différer le procès pour des raisons essentiellement émotives. Ce serait d'une grossièreté inconcevable.

Elle tourna la tête pour arrêter la fusion, désespérée encore une fois par sa logique tarée. Spock remarqua son expression triste.

– J'ai commis un crime. Croyais-tu qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquences ? demanda t-il intrigué.

Jo hocha la tête découragée et croisa les bras autour d'elle comme si elle avait froid. Ça recommençait encore une fois avec ses putains de conneries vulcaines … Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait vraiment la laisser seule parce que passer en procès c'était totalement urgent à son avis. Ce qu'elle avait vraiment cru c'est qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir vivre leur vie sans que ce soit la fin du monde à tout bout de champ mais visiblement c'était trop demander.

Il toucha son bras.

– C'est le prix à payer pour notre fils. Je serai jugé mais il vivra. Est-ce que ce ne devrait pas être le plus important pour toi ?

Elle garda les yeux obstinément baissés comme si elle refusait de lui répondre.

– Je crois que d'un point de vue humain, cela s'appelle le sacrifice, dit Spock en tentant de concevoir la situation de son point de vue.

– Pour se sacrifier il faut éprouver quelque chose pour quelqu'un, rétorqua t-elle un peu vache.

Il haussa un sourcil étonné.

– Tu as pourtant vu que…, il se tut et baissa les yeux comme s'il n'osait pas formuler quelque chose d'aussi honteux. … Envers lui et envers toi, termina t-il en évitant sciemment le corps du sujet.

Jo se mordilla la lèvres pensivement. Oui. Il préférait le nier mais il avait des sentiments pour elle et pour son fils. Il avait raison. Il s'était sacrifié. Pas parce qu'il allait morfler (ça c'était un regret humain) mais parce qu'il avait violé ses propres principes et qu'à ses yeux il s'était en quelque sorte «sali». Il avait été imparfait en toute connaissance de cause et ça pour un vulcain, c'était vraiment dur à prendre.

Elle le regarda attendrie avec l'envie de le serrer tout contre elle mais elle se retint.

– Ouais … je comprends, dit-elle enfin. Excuse-moi, t'as raison. C'était égoïste.

S'il fallait en croire son haussement de sourcil, il n'était guère surpris de pareilles dispositions.

– Nous atteindrons vulcain dans quatre-vingt-douze heures, lui annonça t-il.

Elle acquiesça narquoise.

– Ben dis donc, en trois jours tu auras le temps de me baiser pour la peine, dit-elle ironique. Comme ça, ça devrait pas trop me manquer quand tu seras au trou.

– Après l'accouchement la majorité des femmes ont une baisse radicale de libido aussi je ne crois pas mon absence soit problématique à ce niveau.

Jo le regarda comme si elle avait jamais rien entendu de plus stupide.

– La ferme d'accord! Ferme là si c'est pour dire des putains de conneries pareilles! Non mais MERDE! L'autre con il m'annonce en surprise qu'il va en procès criminel et il croit que je m'en fait pour des putains de baise ! Sans blague! On va avoir un enfant tu te rappelle ? Ok je sais que tu peux pas comprendre que je voudrais que tu sois là parce que je tiens à toi mais putain de merde, tu peux au moins comprendre que c'est la galère ! Qui c'est qui va m'aider avec le môme d'après toi ?

Il la regarda étonné.

– L'entretient du nourrisson est à la charge de la mère, spécifia t-il.

– Quoi ? dit-elle en le regardant comme s'il était complètement con.

– La mère se charge de l'aspect physique et le père de l'aspect intellectuel.

Jo le fixa longuement avec l'air de ne pas y croire.

– Non mais attend un peu … Juste. T'es sérieux là ?

– Bien entendu.

– Tu veux dire que toi dans ta tête, t'allais jamais avoir à changer une couche de ta vie ?

– Évidemment que non, dit-il en soupçonnant qu'un conflit se pointait à l'horizon.

Jo le regarda fixement et il sut aussitôt qu'il avait bien deviné

– Ça c'est la meilleure … Putain j'y crois pas. Celle-là elle bat toutes les foutus conneries que tu m'as jamais sorti depuis qu'on se connaît et c'est pas peu dire. Sincèrement? Tu pensais te la couler douce pendant que je me taperais toute la merde ?

Il la regarda comme s'il ne voyait pas très bien quel était son point.

– Si tu voulais jouer les rois et maîtres je t'annonce que t'aurais dû marier une vulcaine bonniche parce que si tu fais pas ta part je vais te les faire bouffer moi ces putains couches ! Et je déconne pas ! dit-elle en le pensant très sincèrement.

– En fait, cela sera peut-être difficile à réaliser puisque que je risque de ne pas être présent, lui rappela t-il.

Jo avala sa salive déchirée entre deux options : paniquer parce qu'il allait la laisser seule ou le détester tellement il était macho et barbare. Incapable de se décider, elle resta immobile, désemparée.

Spock l'observa attentivement. Selon son non-verbal, elle souhaitait être consolée. Il s'approcha et avec prudence, la prit dans ses bras ; une stratégie d'apaisement efficace lorsqu'elle avait cette attitude silencieuse et renfermée. Elle resta crispée un moment puis comme prévu, elle se détendit et s'agrippa même à lui comme pour le retenir.

Tout en feignant une tendresse de bon aloi, il ne put s'empêcher de songer que les débordements émotifs dus aux débalancements hormonaux des femelles gestantes s'avéraient ennuyeux à la longue. Heureusement, il commençait à avoir un bassin de réactions performantes à l'endroit de sa femelle et elle-même faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler. Un contrôle qui semblait remarquable en comparaison des premiers mois de leur mariage mais bien sûr il était difficile d'en juger objectivement considérant que la grossesse entraînait une hyperémotivité grossière ; un phénomène choquant mais bien connu qui faisait des ravages jusque chez les vulcaines.

N'empêche que s'il devait être séparé de sa famille, il était certain qu'il se sentirait incomplet. Le vulcain s'étonna de cette pensée. « Sa famille » … C'était la première fois qu'il pensait à eux de cette façon. Il en ressentit une puissante impression d'attachement qu'étrangement, il n'éprouva pas le besoin de faire disparaître. Presqu'ému, il caressa le dos de sa femelle et appuya sa tête contre ses cheveux en bataille. Un geste d'affection qui pour une fois, n'avait rien de calculé.


	19. Les joies de Vulcain

**Dans cette étude nous nous sommes déjà intéressés à la manière dont les vulcains pouvaient comprendre le principe de justice. N'est-ce pour eux qu'un ensemble de règles à appliquer aveuglément ? Question à laquelle nous avions répondu non. Si on se fie sur l'évolution de Spock, le jugement personnel a droit de citer jusqu'à un certain point. Ceci étant il semble évident que tous les vulcains croient dans un idéal de justice parfaite voire extrême ; idéal auquel ils se conforment en tout point et en tout temps autant que faire se peut.**

 **Si les indices que l'on trouve dans les séries et les films nous permettent de faire de telles suppositions, nous savons par contre très peu de choses sur la manière dont les vulcains appliquent concrètement la justice.**

 **La seule certitude que nous ayons est que Sybok le demi-frère de Spock a été banni de la planète parce qu'il a refusé d'intégrer les enseignements de Surak et s'est mis en tête de faire des adeptes.**

 **Il est possible que j'ai manqué quelque chose mais il ne me semble pas qu'il y ait d'autres exemples de procès ou de châtiment vulcain dans Star trek … ; à l'exception comme d'habitude de la série Enterprise. Problème récurrent sur lequel nous devons nous pencher encore une fois.**

 **On doit à Enterprise l'invention du ministère vulcain de la sécurité qui appliquerait une certaine forme de justice. De ce qu'on en sait, ce ministère s'occupe entre autre de pourchasser les agents vulcains qui quittent le droit chemin afin de les réhabiliter (** _ **The Seventh**_ **) et enquête sur des fuites de documents classifiés (** _ **Home**_ **)**

 **Mais surtout, Enterprise nous apprend que les vulcains appliquent la peine de mort pour le crime de trahison (** _ **Kir'Shara**_ **). Une décision que l'on peut qualifier de troublante.**

 **La peine capitale, surtout pour traîtrise, convient à des régimes totalitaires, paranoïaques et guerriers. Ça ne colle pas très bien à ce qu'on connaît des vulcains. De ce qu'on sait de cette culture, seul le pon farr implique des violences mortelles et on peut supposer qu'elles sont tolérées parce qu'elles sont l'unique action - outre l'accouplement - capable de mettre fin au rut avant que l'individu en meure.**

 **Soyons sérieux. Si chez les terriens, une race relativement violente et cinglée, la peine de mort est considérée assez immorale pour que les deux tiers des pays actuels l'aient abolie, comment pourrait-elle sévir chez les vulcains qui eux sont l'une des races les plus pacifiques et réfléchies qui soit ?**

 **Mais laissons là ces considérations car avec les vulcains la seule question pertinente à se poser est toujours la même : est-ce cela pourrait être logique ?**

 **Voyons voir.**

 **Les grands arguments pour la peine capitale sont 1- dissuader le criminel avant qu'il commette le crime, 2- La menace de mort permet de négocier avec le criminel pour qu'il dénonce ses complices. 3- la mort du criminel soulagerait les victimes, 4- la société est débarrassée du criminel.**

 **1- Les vulcains n'éprouvent pas la peur, même pas celle de la mort qu'il considèrent comme étant la conclusion d'une aventure. La peine capitale ne saurait donc être dissuasive sous aucune condition.**

 **2- Pour cette même raison, aucun vulcain ne se mettrait à dénoncer ses ami-es par crainte d'être tué.**

 **3- Les victimes touchées ne vivant aucune émotion, elles ne sauraient éprouver du soulagement ni quelle qu'autre émotion que ce soit relativement à la mort du criminel.**

 **4- Techniquement oui, la société serait débarrassée d'un traître. Ce serait ici la seule raison logique pour l'occire. Mais si on considère qu'enfermer le criminel revient au même résultat, le tuer pour la seule et unique raison de s'en débarrasser n'a plus aucune logique. D'ailleurs une nation qui tue ses citoyens simplement pour s'en débarrasser ne pourrait sous aucune considération être qualifiée pacifique.**

 **Autrement dit, pour des vulcains suivants de Surak la peine capitale ne peut être qu'illogique. Cette idée est donc fort peu crédible voire, saugrenue. Par conséquent nous oublierons une fois de plus les élucubrations d'Enterprise sur les vulcains.**

 **Ceci fait, nous nous trouvons devant un relatif néant justicier.**

 **Une hypothèse intéressante serait que les vulcains, n'ont pas vraiment besoin d'un système de justice tel que celui des terriens. En effet, il est illogique d'aller à l'encontre des lois lorsque celles-ci sont conçues pour le bien de tous, surtout sur une planète où personne d'émotif ne vient jamais mettre le bordel. Et si par malheur il se trouve quelque trouble fête, comme Sybok par exemple, on les met sur un vaisseau et on les envoie au loin qu'ils aillent vivre leur émotivité ailleurs.**

 **Cela semble simple et logique mais ce serait oublier que la logique peut s'avérer parfois complexe. La vulcaine Valeris en est un exemple fameux. Dans** _ **The undiscovered country**_ **les klingons engagent des pourparlers de paix avec la Fédération. Pour Valeris, les klingons sont indigne de confiance ce qui fait que toute alliance avec eux est illogique et doit donc être évitée. Suite à cette réflexion, elle conspirera afin de saboter le projet et ira même jusqu'à commettre plusieurs meurtres. Démasquée par Spock, elle sera remise aux autorités de la Fédération et emprisonnée.**

 **Malheureusement, nous ne saurons jamais ce que les autorités vulcaines ont pensé de cette croisade meurtrière mais la question me semble digne d'intérêt.**

 **Auraient-elles pris en considération le raisonnement de Valeris ? Auraient-elles pu considérer que ces meurtres étaient logiques et donc justifiés ? Ne disons pas non trop vite car avec les vulcains nous n'en serions pas à notre premier choc culturel.**

 **En effet les vulcains n'évitent pas la violence par principe ou par grandeur d'âme mais parce que pour eux elle est illogique. Elle est presque toujours la conséquence néfaste d'émotions tout aussi néfastes.**

 **Spock l'explique clairement dans** _ **Where no man has gone before.**_

 _ **Spock – Intéressant. Vous le peuple de la terre, vous glorifiez les actes de violence depuis plus de quarante siècles mais vous enfermez ceux qui l'utilisent individuellement.**_

 _ **Mccoy- Et, naturellement, votre peuple a trouvé la bonne réponse.**_

 _ **Spock- Il suffit de se débarrasser de l'émotion docteur. Là où il n'y a aucune émotion il n'y a aucun motif pour la violence.**_

 **Et en effet, il faut concéder que chez les terriens les manifestations de violence tant individuelles que collectives sont quatre-vingt-dix-neuf fois sur cent le résultat de peurs, de colères, de désir, de ressentiments et autres émotions mal gérées.**

 **Mais si par exemple dans un cas particulier il s'avérait logique d'user objectivement de violence, serait-elle condamnable d'un point de vue vulcain ?**

 **Certains éléments semblent indiquer que non.**

 **Premièrement, il s'en est fallu de peu pour que ce soit le personnage de Saavik qui se lance dans cette croisade meurtrière en lieu et place de Valeris. Le fait que ce personnage sympathique, aimé des fans et considéré « bon » ait pu être envisagé pour commettre des meurtres en série indique que chez les vulcains, des violences de ce genre peuvent être commise par des gens « bons ».**

 **Nous avons déjà vu que Spock n'aurait pas hésité à occire lui-même des enfants possédés. Tout aussi étonnantes sont ses conclusions à l'endroit de son père dans** _ **Journey to Babel**_ **. Kirk, Spock et McCoy sont appelés auprès du cadavre de l'ambassadeur Gav qu'on vient de trouver mort et Jim est quelque peu mal à l'aise de devoir faire à Spock des révélations troublantes.**

 _ **Kirk- Tout à l'heure, j'ai interrompu une altercation entre Gav et votre père.**_

 _ **Spock- Vraiment capitaine ? Intéressant.**_

 _ **McCoy- Intéressant ? Cela fait de votre père le principal suspect.**_

 _ **Spock imperturbable.**_

 _ **S- Les vulcains ne cautionnent pas la violence.**_

 _ **K- Vous dites que ça ne peut pas être lui ?**_

 _ **S- Non capitaine. Je dis simplement qu'il serait illogique de tuer sans raison.**_

 _ **K- Mais s'il avait eu une raison aurait-il pu tuer ?**_

 _ **S- S'il a une raison mon père est parfaitement capable de tuer. Avec logique et efficacité.**_

 **Autrement dit Sarek, qui est un vulcain irréprochable selon tout ce qu'on en sait, pourrait tuer sans hésitation s'il avait une raison. Tout comme Spock d'ailleurs.**

 **Je trouve très intéressante cette vision proactive du bien et du mal. Ce n'est pas que tuer soit absolument mal, ce n'est pas que ne pas tuer soit absolument bien non plus. En vérité, c'est la façon dont nous percevons les choses qui détermine si elles sont bien ou mal.**

 **Pour les vulcains, les émotions sont « mal » en tout temps et la violence qui en est la conséquence est tout aussi négative et condamnable. Par contre une violence dénuée d'émotion qui procède de déductions logiques peut s'avérer positive et acceptable. En fois de quoi le plus pacifique des vulcains peut se transformer soudainement en tueur en série sans que personne ne trouve rien à y redire.**

 **N'est-ce pas extraordinaire ? Il me semble qu'il y aurait des débats passionnants à faire sur la morale vulcaine d'un point de vue terrien.**

 **Mais pour l'instant intéressons-nous à ce qui pourrait attendre Spock qui pour sa part a transgressé la loi en toute connaissance de cause. Une situation particulièrement illogique qu'il est certes exceptionnel de pouvoir observer sur Vulcain.**

ooOOOoo

Le sas du vaisseau s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les visiteurs et la navette vulcaine se posa comme une fleur sur le train d'atterrissage de l'Enterprise. Derrière la porte vitrée, Jo prit une grande respiration et tira nerveusement la foutu robe rouge sur son gros ventre. Saleté de robe …

Évidemment, elle n'avait pas eu le droit de mettre sa combinaison de mécano pour accueillir la délégation vulcaine parce que ce n'était pas assez chic. Sauf que personne n'avait pensé à embarquer des uniformes de maternité Starfleet et donc, restait que les putains de robes de pinup. La grande classe. L'uniforme était si court qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui cacher le derrière vu son parechoc de baleine. Même si ce n'était pas réglementaire, Spock avait été d'accord pour qu'au moins elle mette un pantalon de survet dessous alors elle était sapée comme une folle. À son avis, une combinaison aurait été beaucoup plus nickel que ce raboutage d'uniforme crado mais bon, c'était quand même mieux que de se balader le cul à l'air.

Mccoy qui se tenait à côté d'elle lui sourit comme pour lui donner du courage. Elle fit de son mieux pour grimacer un sourire en retour mais elle n'en menait pas large. Si une seule chose était certaine c'est que les foutus vulcains ne pouvaient pas la sacquer alors les possibilités que ça tourne au vinaigre étaient substantielles.

Devant eux, Spock se tenait bien droit plus inexpressif que jamais tandis qu'à ses côtés, Jim avait l'air sérieux d'un capitaine se préparant à accueillir des invités de marque. Comme Spock allait être jugé pour un crime, la procédure exigeait qu'ils soient escortés par les autorités vulcaines pour se rendre sur la planète, d'où tout ce foutoir officiel.

Le sas se rempli d'oxygène et le voyant passa du rouge au vert. La porte s'ouvrit et ils s'avancèrent vers la navette lisse et gracieuse. Un vulcain en uniforme sobre et noir en sortit par le sas de côté et se tint immobile les laissant venir à lui.

\- Capitaine James T. Kirk. Je suis l'officier Vess chargé de la mission 23*k*77.

\- Bienvenue sur l'Enterprise officier Vess, dit Jim solennel.

\- Capitaine Kirk, je vous informe que la permission d'assister à l'audience de monsieur Spock vous a été accordée. Vous y assisterez en tant que représentant terrien de la Fédération.

\- Je vous remercie officier.

\- Capitaine Kirk. Monsieur et madame Spock. Prenez place

McCoy laissé pour compte, leva la main pour attirer l'attention.

\- Excusez-moi. J'avais moi aussi présenté une demande, lui rappela t-il.

\- Votre demande a été rejetée pour motif d'incompétence, l'informa Vess.

McCoy releva la tête et ses yeux jetèrent des éclairs.

\- Incompétence ?! Quelle incompétence ? C'est une erreur évidemment !

\- Nous avons un rapport qui stipule que vous avez assuré devant témoins et en qualité de médecin que le capitaine James T. Kirk ici présent était décédé.

Le vulcain regarda Jim dont la bonne mine prouvait hors de tout doute possible que McCoy avait totalement dérapé sur le diagnostic.

\- Ce statut implique que vous ne pouvez ni pratiquer, ni témoigner en qualité de médecin sur Vulcain. Les données des appareils nous ont été transmises, cela nous suffira, ajouta Vess.

McCoy et Jim se jetèrent un coup d'œil. À tout prendre être considéré incompétent était peu cher payé pour avoir réussi à sauver la vie de Jim lors du combat à mort dans lequel l'avait entraîné le Pon farr de son second. Et puis les vulcains se seraient-ils doutés qu'il avait menti sur le trépas de son capitaine, et ce devant T'Pau en personne, il eut pu avoir des problèmes autrement plus sérieux.

\- Hum … oui, dit McCoy en se raclant la gorge. Je comprends. C'était une terrible erreur.

Le vulcain ne sembla pas des plus ému.

\- Capitaine Kirk. Monsieur et madame Spock. Prenez place, dit-il en désignant la porte une fois de plus.

Spock et Jim grimpèrent sur la passerelle tandis que Jo hésitait effrayée.

\- Courage Johann, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien, dit McCoy pour l'encourager.

\- J'aurais vraiment aimé que vous puissiez venir, dit-elle d'un air effrayé.

\- Moi aussi mais vous les avez entendu. D'ailleurs à ce propos …, McCoy se pencha à son oreille. Je savais parfaitement qu'il était vivant, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Jo lui sourit, amusée malgré tout à l'idée que quelqu'un ait réussi à berner ces fichus vulcains. Elle respira profondément, prit son courage à deux mains et grimpa la passerelle à son tour. L'intérieur de la navette était clair et étrangement nu. Dans l'habitacle blanc où ne se voyait aucune aspérité, se trouvaient six sièges pivotants impeccables placés en cercle et tout aussi blancs et nus que le reste. Elle s'assit près de Jim et Vess s'approcha afin de régler sa ceinture puis le vulcain disparut par la porte qui devait donner sur la cabine de pilotage.

Ils restèrent cinq bonnes minutes en silence puis Jo n'y tint plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils fichent ? Pourquoi on ne décolle pas ?

Spock haussa un sourcil.

\- Nous sommes présentement en route pour Vulcain.

\- Mais … on ne sent rien, dit Jo incrédule.

\- C'est que vous n'êtes pas familière avec l'efficacité des vulcains, dit Kirk avec un sourire en coin.

Spock releva la tête.

\- La technologie vulcaine est plus avancée que celle des terriens. Par exemple ce vaisseau, est équipé de …

\- PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Spock releva la tête, choqué.

\- Tu sais que les jurons sont à éviter lorsque nous sommes en présence de vulcains. Je me permets de …

\- Désolé ! Je suis désolée d'accord mais c'est juste que …. Je perd les eaux ! dit-elle en leur jetant un regard paniqué.

Tandis que Jim lui rendait son regard inquiet et que Spock restait de marbre, le liquide amniotique se mit à dégouliner par terre, transformant le siège immaculé en petite fontaine.

\- J'ai sentit comme si ça faisait comme une sorte de « pop » bizarre dans mon ventre, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Johann. Nous sommes entre bonne main, dit Jim rassurant. Cabine de pilotage, dit-il en appuyant sur la touche du bras de son fauteuil.

\- _J'écoute._

\- Je vous informe que Johann Kot vient de perdre ses eaux.

\- _Je ne comprends pas. Veuillez reformuler._

\- L'épouse de monsieur Spock va accoucher … Donner naissance de façon imminente.

\- _Bien reçu. Nous nous dirigeons vers la maison de naissance. Nous les informons de notre arrivée._

\- NON ! Pas ça ! cria Jo qui réalisa soudain le cauchemar. Je veux retourner sur le vaisseau !

\- C'est impossible, dit Spock calmement.

\- Tu délire ?! Pas question que j'accouche sur Vulcain ! Pour eux n'importe quelle émotion est OBSCÈNE ! Obscène tu te souviens ? Et je vais accoucher merde ! Tu peux être sûr qu'ils vont me balancer par la fenêtre après cinq minutes !

\- En aucun cas. Le personnel est très professionnel.

\- Je m'en contrefous ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?! Je veux être avec le docteur McCoy !

\- Il ne peut pas pratiquer sur Vulcain. Tu l'as entendu toi-même.

\- Non-non-non, dit-elle terrifiée. Il faut qu'il y ait une solution ! Trouve un moyen ! ordonna-t-elle. Je veux retourner sur le vaisseau ! Tout de suite !

\- Johann, je vous en prie, dit Kirk pour la calmer.

\- Capitaine faites quelque chose ! dit-elle en criant presque. C'est un cauchemar. Je veux pas accoucher là bas !

\- Monsieur Spock y a-t-il moyen de regagner l'Enterprise ?

\- Non capitaine. Les règles qui encadrent le transport des suspects ne le permettent pas.

\- Demande tout même. Demande-le. Maintenant !

Spock soupira et pressa le commutateur intégré dans son siège.

\- Cabine de pilotage.

- _J'écoute._

\- Mon épouse demande à regagner l'Enterprise immédiatement.

\- _Négatif. En cas d'urgence médicale les passagers qui sont sous une juridiction 43-12-04 sont conduits sur vulcain dans un complexe appropriés à l'urgence en question. Elle sera conduite au centre de naissance en vertu du règlement 23*432*81*07._

Spock haussa un sourcil impuissant tandis que Jo cachait son visage dans ses mains en gémissant.

\- Bien. Veuillez les informer que la mère est terrienne et le père un hybride. Le dossier du père est le 12*64*B*11.

\- _Nous transmettons._

\- Johann, je suis certain que tout se passera bien, dit Kirk pour la rassurer.

\- NON ! Ça ne se passera pas bien du tout ! cria-t-elle en larme.

\- C'est irrationnel, dit Spock. L'équipement et le personnel du centre des naissances vulcain sont infiniment supérieurs à ceux de l'Enterprise. C'est le lieu idéal. Tu ne pourrais pas être plus en sécurité.

Jo cessa subitement de pleurer pour le fixer stupéfaite.

\- Putain de merde …

Le vulcain lui adressa un nouveau regard de reproche tandis qu'elle le fixait d'un air halluciné.

\- Tu savais que ça allait se produire, dit-elle d'une voix blanche. Pas vrai ?

Spock fit mine d'ignorer la question.

\- Tu le savais oui ou non !? cria-t-elle.

\- Oui. Le changement de pression de l'atmosphère de Vulcain est susceptible de causer la rupture de la poche amniotique dans 82 % des cas chez les vulcaines ; sûrement d'avantage pour les terriennes. C'était logiquement la meilleure conjecture possible.

Elle le fixa immobile plusieurs secondes.

\- C'est sans danger pour un enfant presque à terme, dit-il.

Jo le dévisageait toujours, figée.

\- Il n'y aura aucun problème juridique. J'ai signé une décharge, cru-t-il bon d'ajouter.

Jo battit des cils et sembla se réveiller.

\- Capitaine ? dit-elle.

Jim la regarda quelque peu dépassé par les évènements.

\- Vous avez une arme avec vous ? demanda-t-elle en fixant toujours son époux.

\- Pardon ? Heu … non. On ne peut pas embarquer avec …

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Johann grogna un « dommage », détacha sa ceinture et se précipita sur le vulcain qu'elle se mit à frapper à coups de poing furieux.

\- Johann arrêtez ! cria Jim en se précipitant.

\- JE VAIS LE TUER ! Je vais tuer ce salopard d'enfant de pute ! LÂCHEZ-MOI ! hurla-t-elle enragée.

\- Ça suffit ! C'est un ordre ! tenta Kirk qui avait toutes la misère du monde à la tenir.

Spock se leva à son tour et posa la main sur l'épaule de son épouse qui s'effondra aussitôt contre Jim. Spock la lui prit des bras, la rassit doucement dans sa chaise et boucla sa ceinture.

\- Quel est le problème ?

Vess se tenait devant la porte en les observant.

\- Saute d'humeur en raison d'un déséquilibre hormonal, expliqua Spock.

L'officier eut un hochement de tête vaguement méprisant et referma la porte.

Spock se rassit comme si de rien n'était et Kirk incrédule se dit que cette fois il fallait avouer qu'il avait mérité ses bosses.

\- Je dirais que ce n'était pas très … courtois comme stratégie monsieur Spock, dit-il en reprenant sa place.

\- Non en effet, convint Spock. Mais rien n'aurait pu la convaincre de mettre bas sur Vulcain même si c'est le lieu le plus approprié pour donner naissance à un hybride. Devoir composer avec une épouse aussi irrationnelle force parfois à se montrer fin stratège.

\- Je ne parlerais peut-être pas de finesse dans ce cas précis, dit Jim avec un regard appuyé.

\- Les terriens ont un dicton pour décrire ce type de situation capitaine.

\- Vraiment ? Lequel ?

\- La fin justifie les moyens.

Jim impressionné hocha la tête en bouclant sa ceinture.

\- Vous seriez sûrement un redoutable terrien monsieur Spock.

Le vulcain haussa un sourcil philosophe tandis que le vaisseau filait au dessus de la ville pour le plus grand malheur de Jo.

Celle-ci reprit connaissance une heure plus tard, allongée sur une sorte de divan d'osier plus ou moins confortable. Il faisait noir comme dans un four et elle plissa les yeux pour tenter d'y voir clair. De ce qu'elle pouvait en deviner elle était dans une grotte éclairée par quatre ou cinq coupoles de pierres un peu semblables à des abreuvoirs d'oiseaux. Au centre de chacune d'entre elle un petit feu flambait en faisant jouer les ombres sur les murs. Le tout était parfaitement glauque. Inquiète, elle se leva de la couche en tentant de ne pas céder à la panique.

\- Madame Spock.

Jo cria de surprise et tenta de distinguer qui lui avait parlé. Une femme s'avança dans la lumière et à voir sa tête pétrifiée on pouvait en déduire que c'était une vulcaine même sans vérifier ses oreilles.

\- Où est-ce que je suis ?

\- Vous êtes au centre de naissance d'Ejhdfbf.

Bordel, on aurait dit que cette bonne femme venait de lui roter à la figure tellement la prononciation était bizarre.

\- On est dans un centre de naissance ?

\- C'est exact.

Jo regarda autour d'elle. Elle se serait attendue au nec le plus ultra des cliniques mais c'était tout le contraire. Il n'y avait aucun appareil, aucun matériel médical ou quoi que ce soit du genre. C'était juste un fond de grotte mal éclairée. … C'était quoi ce bordel ?

\- Ça n'a pas tellement l'air d'un centre de naissance, sauf votre respect, dit Jo en faisant de son mieux pour se montrer le plus inexpressive possible.

La vulcaine haussa un sourcil comme si elle trouvait cette affirmation particulièrement illogique.

\- C'est bien un centre de naissance, assura-t-elle terre à terre.

Jo ferma les yeux, prit une grande respiration et tenta de se raisonner. Okay. Spock l'avait couillonné, elle était sur vulcain, reléguée dans un fond de grotte merdique, coincé avec Miss bloc de glace ici présente et elle allait devoir faire avec.

Une douleur puissante lui saisi soudainement les reins. Elle étouffa un grognement et s'appuya sur le dossier du divan d'osier. De toute façon, la seule chose de certaine c'était que peu importe les circonstances, son bébé allait naître quoi qu'elle en pense. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsque la douleur s'estompa tandis que la vulcaine l'observait curieusement. Jo jeta un coup d'œil à l'expression figée de son infirmière et se dit qu'il fallait voir le bon côté des choses. Au moins dans un trou pareil, ils ne pourraient pas la jeter par une fenêtre. C'était toujours ça de gagné.

C'est exactement à ce moment que Spock et Jim escorté par Vess qui officiait comme guide, débarquèrent du petit véhicule qui les avait mené au travers les montagnes rougeâtres. Ils se trouvaient devant une vaste fontaine. Au-delà, deux grandes stèles couronnées de flammes gardaient un escalier à flanc de montagne. Il menait à un édifice imposant qui se découpait au loin dans la brume ocre.

\- Les palais de justice vulcains sont très impressionnants, dit Jim admiratif.

\- C'est le temple Mount Seleya, le corrigea Spock.

\- Un temple ? Mais ne s'agit-il pas d'un procès ?

\- Procès est le terme le plus approchant en langue terrienne mais il est inexact à toute fin pratique. Vous assisterez au yeht-gav'ektilahr, une action de justice visant à restaurer l'équilibre social.

\- Je vois, dit Jim qui en fait n'en était pas vraiment sûr.

\- Capitaine, dit Spock en l'invitant à le suivre.

Ils gravirent les escaliers - interminables selon Jim qui peinait à respirer l'air extraterrestre - puis solennels passèrent le grand portail du temple pour se retrouver à l'intérieur de ce qui avait tout l'air d'un volcan éteint.

Au dessus de leur tête, les parois de pierre s'élevaient sur une centaine de mètre jusqu'à l'ouverture du volcan qui laissait voir le ciel orangé tandis qu'à leurs pieds, un immense trou s'enfonçait dans la pierre si profondément qu'on n'arrivait pas à voir le fond perdu dans l'ombre. Une passerelle courait au dessus du vide afin d'atteindre le temple proprement dit, une assiette de pierre d'une cinquantaine de mètre de diamètre suspendue au dessus du néant. Elle trônait magistrale, comme flottant dans l'immensité mystérieuse de ce cénacle rocheux et Jim hésita un instant devant la passerelle tant cette architecture impressionnante imposait le respect. Vess s'avança d'un pas sûr ainsi que Spock et Jim suivit son ami le long de la mince passerelle pour atteindre l'imposante plateforme de roche.

Tout le tour du cercle était gardé par des cubes pierre blanches qui accueillaient deux spectateurs, Sarek le père de Spock et un autre vulcain. Sur le bord le plus éloigné de la plateforme s'élevait une grande estrade qui pouvait faire penser à une scène. L'autel entouré de volées de marches était flanqué d'étranges obélisques et d'énormes brûloirs qui lui donnaient une impression de grâce intemporelle. Derrière, une dizaine de femme, des prêtresses sûrement, restaient debout comme si elles montaient la garde tandis que sur le devant de la scène quatre hauts personnages très sérieux et en grands habits d'apparat attendaient immobiles.

Vess conduisit Jim et Spock près de Sarek qui s'était levé à leur approche.

\- Capitaine Kirk, dit le vulcain en guise de salutation.

\- Ambassadeur Sarek.

Le père et le fils se regardèrent un moment silencieux comme si aucun des deux ne souhaitait saluer l'autre. Finalement, ils ne se saluèrent pas et se contentèrent de regarder l'estrade.

\- Je vois que T'Pau fera partie de vos juges, dit Jim pour changer l'ambiance.

\- Oui. Ainsi que T'Lar la grande prêtresse de Mount Seleya, Polluk philosophe, Stalom chancelier de la ville et Dor, spécialiste des terriens.

\- J'imagine que c'est une cohorte très impressionnante.

\- Ils sont présents parce que ce sont les personnes les plus à même de juger objectivement de la situation et de la rectifier le cas échéant.

Le chancelier regarda ses collègues, hocha la tête puis dit d'une voix forte.

\- La séance 62*11*7 du conseil extraordinaire est ouverte.

La voix du chancelier se répercuta contre les parois du volcan mais le son n'avait rien d'un écho tel que celui qu'on peut entendre sur terre. Plutôt qu'une réverbération, l'air particulier de Vulcain faisait enfler les sons et la voix du chancelier prenait un aspect si formidable qu'elle avait quelque chose de presque divin qui frappait les esprits. Le son était si étrange que le traducteur de Jim se mit à grincher et le terrien dû l'ajuster pour entendre à nouveau ce qui se disait.

\- Nous sommes ici pour juger de la situation suivante, reprit le chancelier. Spock fils de Sarek soutient avoir de son propre chef et en toute connaissance de cause, contrevenu au règlement 22*6987*297*23*34b01 qui interdit d'assister la procréation d'espèces différentes lorsque celles-ci sont dans l'impossibilité de procréer de façon naturelle

Le vulcain garda le silence un moment comme pour bien faire comprendre la gravité de l'évènement.

\- Nous débuterons la séance par la présentation des faits objectifs. Les données des appareils qui ont enregistrés l'événement ont été étudiées par le docteur Sillur. Veuillez vous avancer devant le conseil extraordinaire.

Le vulcain assis près de Sarek se leva et s'avança devant l'estrade où les quatre juges se tenaient toujours debout. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de l'escalier.

\- Veuillez nous transmettre ce dont vous avez pris connaissance docteur Sillur, dit le chancelier.

\- Suite à l'étude des données transmise par le vaisseau Enterprise, j'ai conclu que le fœtus a survécu en raison de l'intervention de Spock fils de Sarek. Sa survie n'aurait pas été possible sans l'intervention en question. Spock fils de Sarek a donc en effet désobéi au règlement 22*6987*297*23*34b01.

\- Bien.

\- Un autre aspect mérite d'être rapporté au conseil, dit le scientifique. Les données qui nous ont été transmise indiquent que le toucher vulcain est essentiel à la croissance de tous les fœtus vulcains.

Visiblement, le conseil ne s'était pas attendu à une telle révélation et les distingués personnages fixèrent le docteur Sillur avec quelque étonnement.

\- Cela semble illogique considérant que les embryons se développent même en l'absence de leur père, souligna T'Pau.

\- Ces données indiquent que contrairement à ce que l'on croyait, il y a aussi un « toucher de la mère ».

Le conseil observa le docteur gravement. Depuis toujours la mère passive portait le corps physique des enfants tandis que le père actif permettait le développement de leur esprit entre autre grâce au toucher vulcain. Jamais on avait entendu parler d'un « toucher de la mère ».

\- En êtes-vous certain ?

\- De nouvelles études devront être menées mais les données sont claires. Le fœtus était en danger parce que sa mère ne pouvait pas accomplir le toucher vulcain ce qui indique que les mères pratiquent un tel toucher.

\- La mère de Spock fils de Sarek est humaine. Pourquoi ces données ne sont-elles pas apparues lors de sa gestation ?

\- Dans le cas de madame Sarek, le toucher du père accompli par monsieur Sarek et le suivi chimique artificiel ont permis de remplacer le toucher maternel. Dans le cas de madame Spock qui a été privée de tout support vulcain de ce type, il est apparu évident qu'un élément était absent. Selon les données, cet élément absent ne peut être qu'un toucher maternel.

\- Fascinant, dit la grande prêtresse.

\- En effet. Cette situation unique a mis au jour de nouvelles données et ouvre des voies de recherches inédites, confirma le scientifique.

\- Bien. Vous pouvez vous retirer docteur Sillur.

Ayant accompli son devoir, le vulcain revint à sa place et se rassit.

\- Suite à l'apport de ces nouvelles données, il apparaît que cette situation ne concerne pas spécifiquement l'hybridation, dit T'Pau. Par conséquent, le toucher du père ne doit pas être considéré comme une aide extérieure dans les cas de métissage entre vulcain et extravulcain.

\- C'est logique, dit la grande prêtresse.

Tous les membres du conseil hochèrent la tête d'un commun accord.

\- Le règlement 22*6987*297*23*34b01 sera ajusté en conséquence, conclu le chancelier.

Jim satisfait, regarda son ami.

\- Spock, je crois que vous êtes tiré d'affaire, dit-il radieux.

\- Non. Ce ne sont que des faits objectifs.

Jim le regarda incrédule.

\- Mais vous n'avez rien fait de mal selon …

\- Nous ne sommes pas sur terre Jim, le coupa Spock. Ici, ce ne sont pas les agissements qui importent mais la logique dont ils procèdent.

\- La logique dont ils procèdent c'est que vous avez agi pour le bien de Johann et pour celui de votre fils, assura Jim.

\- Le bien et le mal sont des données relatives. Elles n'ont rien d'objectif. Un jugement doit être objectif et par conséquent le bien et le mal n'entrent pas en considération.

Probablement parce que sur Terre le bien et le mal étaient le fondement même du principe de justice, Jim le regarda sans comprendre.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de …

\- Spock fils de Sarek, avancez-vous devant le conseil, dit le chancelier.

Spock se leva, marcha jusqu'à l'estrade et s'arrêta devant ses juges.

\- Nous lirons à tour de rôle les événements dans votre esprit afin de pouvoir juger objectivement de vos motivations. Nous permettez-vous de procéder à cette lecture ? demanda la grande prêtresse T'Lar.

\- Je le permets, dit Spock.

Il grimpa quelques marches de l'autel afin de se trouver à la bonne hauteur. T'Lar s'avança vers lui en premier et elle posa les doigts sur sa joue afin de pouvoir prendre connaissance des détails de l'affaire de la façon la plus objective et complète qui soit.

C'est quelques minutes plus tard que Jo découvrit les joies de l'accouchement. Elle serra les dents et se plia en deux. Jusque là, les contractions lui avaient surtout fait mal aux reins mais cette fois, elle lui avait saisi tout l'abdomen. L'intérieur de son corps lui donnait l'impression de brûler et elle cria de surprise, incrédule. Putain de bordel de merde ! Elle n'avait jamais rien senti de tel … C'était pas humain une douleur pareille !

Deux gardes entrèrent aussitôt dans la chambre.

\- Madame Spock ? Y a-t-il un problème ?

Jo pliée en deux tentait de respirer tant bien que mal, incapable de répondre. L'une des gardes s'approcha et posa la main sur son ventre. Elle prit un air perplexe en regardant sa collègue.

\- Tout semble normal, annonça-t-elle.

La contraction s'apaisa enfin et Jo réussi à grogner.

\- Okay, dit-elle en reprenant son souffle. Là je crois que ce serait le bon moment de me donner quelque chose.

\- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? demanda la vulcaine.

\- Il me faudrait quelque chose pour la douleur parce que vraiment … , dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Les internes se regardèrent comme si elles ne comprenaient pas.

\- Un truc pour enlever la douleur. Une injection ou je sais pas trop comment vous faites … Pour que ça ne fasse plus aussi mal vous comprenez ?, tenta-t-elle

\- Nous ne tenons pas ce type de … substance.

Jo la fixa un instant puis hocha la tête.

\- Impossible. Vous avez forcément quelque chose pour la douleur quand …., Jo grogna en grimaçant puis souffla comme un phoque paniqué. Pour enlever la FOUTUE douleur. Vous captez ? Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une « foutue douleur » madame ?

\- Ça fait un mal de chien ! C'est ça une foutue douleur !

Les vulcaines haussèrent des sourcils incrédules.

\- Si vous parlez bien de douleur physique vous n'avez qu'à vous concentrer pour la maîtriser, dit l'infirmière étonnée.

Jo battit des cils.

\- Je suis terrienne. Je peux pas faire ça ! Je contrôle que dalle !

Les infirmières se regardèrent comme si elles n'avaient jamais rien entendu de tel.

\- D'accord, dit Jo en faisant un effort surhumain pour garder son calme. Il y a sûrement moyen de faire livrer ici des antidouleurs de l'Enterprise. Pas vrai ? Le docteur ne peut pas venir sur Vulcain mais il a tout ce qu'il faut là bas.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas administrer des substances extravulcaines sans une accréditation officielle du ministère, dit la plus grande comme si ça allait de soi.

\- Et vous l'avez cette accréditation ? dit la terrienne le plus poliment qu'elle pu.

\- Non.

Jo eut soudain sérieusement envie de lui arracher la tête.

\- Alors faites venir quelqu'un vous voulez bien ?

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler que quiconque ait possédé une telle accréditation dans cet établissement. Ce serait illogique. Le volume de parturientes extravulcaines est négligeable. Vous êtes la deuxième terrienne de l'histoire de Vulcain.

Jo la regarda comme si elle allait l'assassiner.

\- Ça commence à bien faire avec vos conneries ! Vous êtes capable d'apprendre tout ce qu'on peut savoir sur les foutus antidouleur en moins d'une minute et de les administrer mieux qu'un terrien alors arrêtez de faire chier d'accord ?! C'est une putain d'urgence !

Les vulcaines se composèrent un visage imperturbable mais il était évident qu'elles désapprouvaient absolument de telles obscénités émotives.

\- C'est impossible. Ce serait illégal, dit froidement la plus petite.

Jo se sentit tomber dans un trou noir infernal.

\- Essayez-vous de me dire que … que je vais … que je vais être forcée d'accoucher comme une putain de vache ?! MAIS MERDE ! J'en peux déjà plus !

\- Nous n'avons pas « d'antidouleur », répéta la plus petite sur un ton de conclusion.

Jo les fixa terrifiée, incapable d'y croire. Elle allait devoir souffrir le martyre comme ses putains d'ancêtres d'il y avait vingt foutues générations ?! Sans aucune aide d'aucune sorte ?! Tandis qu'une nouvelle contraction se pointait, un frisson d'horreur la traversa de part en part. Oui c'était exactement ce qui allait se produire et elle savait parfaitement à qui elle devait cette inénarrable atrocité.

\- Je vais le tuer bordel. Je vais assassiner ce foutu vulcain je le jure devant Dieu ! SPOCK ESPÉCE D'ENCULÉ JE VAIS TE TUER SALOPARD ! hurla-t-elle en se foutant complètement de traumatiser ses infirmières.

Spock sursauta en recevant les impressions de son épouse mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison du grand chancelier en pleine lecture dans son esprit. L'honorable vulcain poussa un cri et retira précipitamment sa main alors que son visage devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate cuite. Il semblait complètement sous le choc et les autres le regardèrent étonnés.

Abasourdi, il fixa Spock de ses yeux exorbités

\- Qu'est ce que c'était que … ? bafouilla-t-il.

\- Mon épouse. Elle met bas présentement. Veuillez l'excuser. Ceci est hors de mon contrôle, dit Spock confus.

Le chancelier n'avait jamais ressenti quoi que ce soit d'aussi obscène et bestial. Il tenta de prendre sur lui mais il se sentait tellement sali et souillé qu'il dû déclarer forfait. Une seule chose importait désormais : méditer. Méditer de toute urgence.

\- Je dois me retirer, je ne suis plus objectif. T'Pau, veuillez me remplacer, dit-il en tentant de garder un semblant de dignité.

Il descendit les marches et fit quelque pas mais il tangua comme s'il allait tomber. Vess qui montait la garde près de l'autel l'aida à reprendre son aplomb et l'honorable vulcain s'en fut par la passerelle d'un pas mal assuré.

Spock n'avait pas pensé à la possibilité qu'un évènement semblable puisse se produire en plein témoignage. Un oubli logique puisque rien de tel ne s'était jamais produit sur Vulcain ; du moins pas depuis des temps immémoriaux. Seul le dernier juge avait été touché mais il se dit que les choses auraient pu être pires si Jo s'était enragée plus tôt. Malgré son trouble, il réussi à rester impassible tandis que ce qui restait du conseil l'observait en silence d'un air grave.

\- Retournez à votre place, dit T'Pau.

Spock obtempéra et Jim se pencha aussitôt vers lui.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Johann n'est pas dans les meilleures dispositions, dit-il comme s'il n'y avait rien là de très surprenant.

\- Le témoignage de Spock fils de Sarek implique des composantes émotionnelles dérangeantes. Je propose que nous prenions un temps de méditation afin de rétablir l'impartialité nécessaire à la réflexion objective, dit T'Lar.

Le conseil approuva et les prêtresses qui se tenaient en retrait apportèrent des chaises d'osier sur lesquelles prirent place les juges. Les spectateurs firent de même et le temple fut plongé dans un silence surréaliste afin que la communauté malmenée puisse retrouver ses esprits.

ooOOOoo

Notes –

On trouvera peut-être exagéré de soutenir que les vulcains, tellement avancés technologiquement, aient pu manquer quelque chose d'aussi évident que le « toucher de la mère » tel que je l'imagine ici. En effet si les pères le pratiquent couramment, il va de soi que lorsqu'une mère touche son propre ventre il se passe quelque chose de similaire.

Mais pour ma part je crois qu'il serait parfaitement logique que les vulcains soient passés à côté.

Pendant longtemps (et parfois aujourd'hui encore) on a cru que les femmes étaient incapables d'accomplir la même chose que les hommes même devant l'évidence du contraire. C'est au point où on les croyait incapable de réfléchir, de soutenir une conversation intelligente, de s'instruire ou même de prendre une décision.

Mais bien sûr cette fiction imagine un phénomène physique vulcain et on objectera à bon droit que même chez les terriens on ne peut ignorer sciemment des phénomènes physiques visibles et aisément mesurables ; du moins pas depuis l'avènement de la médecine moderne.

Ce serait formidable si c'était vrai mais malheureusement, ici aussi on a réussi de véritables prouesses.

Par exemple, la première description anatomiquement exacte du clitoris date de 1998. Oui vous avez bien lu. Il y a vingt ans, personne n'avait la moindre idée d'à quoi pouvait ressembler cet organe ; pas même les médecins. « (Avant 1998) nous les gynécologues on savait que (le clitoris) était plus que (la partie visible) mais on ne savait pas vraiment comment c'était fait » -Dr. Buisson.

À la limite, on peut comprendre qu'un domaine comme la religion arrive à ignorer l'existence de certaines parties du corps en invoquant des tabous mais est-ce logique que la médecine se permette la même chose ? Par exemple serait-il acceptable qu'elle n'ait pas étudié l'intestin sous prétexte que c'est de là que vient la crotte ?

Je ne veux rien exagérer mais j'imagine qu'on peut à bon droit parler de prouesse lorsque tous les scientifiques d'une planète ayant accès aux technologies de pointe, ignorent absolument tout d'un organe pourtant difficile à ignorer.

Par conséquent, je dirais qu'il est plus qu'évident que les sociétés machistes sont capables de véritables prodiges dans le domaine du déni lorsqu'il est question des femmes. Il me semble donc logique que les vulcains partage cet aveuglement typique qui apparaît constant et unanime dans toutes les sociétés de ce genre ; aussi irrationnel que cela puisse être.

Ps- Si vous croyez que les choses se sont beaucoup améliorées depuis vous serez peut-être étonné-es d'apprendre que parmi tous les manuels scolaires 2017-2018 de la francophonie, seule les éditions Magnar représentent le clitoris de façon scientifiquement correcte. Toutes les autres sans exception donnent de fausses informations, le passent sous silence ou l'effacent tout simplement des planches anatomiques. Oui. 2018.

Pour plus d'informations sur cette question (qui en devient extraordinaire tellement tout ça est ridicule), l'une des références les plus intéressantes (et drôle!) est la docteur Odile Buisson, pionnière et sommité scientifique, qui a réalisé de nombreuses interview, articles et vidéos sur le sujet.

Pss- Afin d'alléger le texte je n'ai pas pu mettre tous les détails mais soulignons que cet organe a été découvert puis oublié puis redécouvert au fil de l'histoire. Pour ce qui est de la médecine moderne, le dr. Kobelt en a publié un dessin assez exact en 1844. Celui-ci sera ignoré par bienséance et vite oublié. C'est cette recherche qui fut redécouverte et complétée par le dr. Helen O'Connell en 1998.


	20. Procès façon vulcain

La petite navette civile laissa Amanda sur le parvis du centre de naissance, une aile de l'immense complexe médical de la ville. Haut et pâle, il avait quelque chose tout à la fois de rigide et accueillant. La terrienne eut un petit élan de nostalgie en se souvenant du moment où on l'avait elle-même transporté ici des années plus tôt.

\- Madame Sarek ?

Une femme en tunique blanche avait ouvert la porte pour l'interpeller.

\- Oui.

\- Veuillez me suivre.

Amanda regarda l'infirmière étonnée. Lorsqu'on l'avait contacté pour lui demander de se rendre auprès de sa belle-fille en train d'accoucher, elle n'aurait pas cru qu'elle serait attendue à ce point. Mais cela lui avait fait grand plaisir. Sarek étant parti à l'audience, où la présence des mères était considérée un peu trop sentimentale pour qu'on les y invite, elle n'avait pas été informée que Johann accouchait sur Vulcain. C'était une merveilleuse surprise que de savoir que son petit-fils allait naître et elle se trouvait enchantée de pouvoir assister à l'événement. Elle gravit les quelques marches de l'entrée et passa la porte pour se trouver dans le grand hall.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'admirer les fresques de roches ocre qui garnissaient les murs car son guide la mena immédiatement à l'ascenseur. Tant d'empressement lui sembla suspect.

\- Y a-t-il un problème ? demanda-t-elle en suivant la vulcaine dans le petit habitacle de métal rouge

\- Je ne saurais dire, lui répondit-elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Il est difficile d'en être certain.

Intriguée, Amanda en fut quitte pour se tenir coïte mais lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent et que des hurlements enragés résonnèrent dans le couloir, une partie du mystère fut résolu. La vulcaine lui jeta un regard entendu et elle passa devant pour lui montrer le chemin. Elles passèrent dans un couloir de pierres brutes jusqu'à une porte d'où provenait un raffut de tous les diables. L'infirmière ouvrit la porte et Amanda eut presque peur tellement les cris étaient intenses. Avec quelques circonspections, elle entra dans petite pièce appelée la chambre des pères puis passa dans la salle d'accouchement proprement dite. Elle se trouva devant telle vision d'apocalypse qu'elle se figea incrédule.

Tous les luminaires de la salle avaient été renversés et jonchaient le sol comme des débris chaotiques. Le divan semblait avoir prit feu et on venait sans doute de l'éteindre car il était retourné dans un coin et fumait encore. Les luminaires étant hors d'usage, on avait allumé des plafonniers dissimulés dans la pierre brute et la lumière crue donnait un air surréaliste à ce décor cataclysmique. En tout, six infirmières se tenaient en renfort avec un air impassible mais visiblement elles n'avaient aucune idée sur la façon de gérer la situation ou du moins, elles n'avaient pas encore osées lui faire une prise vulcaine.

Johann qui se tenait dans un coin en criant des blasphèmes plus ou moins intelligibles, lança un pied de luminaire qui se fracassa à un mètre au dessus des gardes qui durent lever les bras pour se protéger d'une pluie de céramique cassée. La jeune femme s'écrasa par terre en pleurant et se mit à se balancer, les bras autour d'elle.

\- Johann ?!

Elle releva la tête subitement.

\- Amanda ?

\- Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ? dit la terrienne interloquée.

\- Amanda ! cria Jo en se relevant péniblement. Mon Dieu, c'est vrai !? C'est bien vous !?

La terrienne s'avança vers la jeune femme en tendant les bras et Jo s'y jeta comme si on lui tendait une bouée. Elle se serra contre elle et éclata en sanglots.

\- Allons, allons, dit Amanda en lui caressant le dos. Que vous arrive-t-il ?

Jo se recula pour la fixer d'un regard halluciné.

\- Ce qui m'arrive ?! Ils n'ont rien contre la douleur. Rien du tout ! Ils ne veulent même pas en faire venir de l'Enterprise ! Je me tords par terre tellement j'ai mal et ils s'en foutent complètement !

Amanda fit un air désolé.

\- Ils ne peuvent offrir aucune aide aux terriennes en travail. Je le sais. J'ai mis Spock au monde ici.

\- Spock ! …. Lui ! Ce …, Jo se contint juste à temps devant sa belle-mère. Il a osé … Il a … Hargh ! Jo se crispa en serrant les dents. Contraction…, grogna-t-elle.

\- Respirez, respirez profondément. Appuyez-vous sur moi. Comme ça voilà. Ça va passer. C'est bien, dit Amanda rassurante.

Elle jeta un regard aux gardes pour leur indiquer qu'elle prenait les choses en main et bien que cela semble impossible, Amanda aurait pu jurer voir du soulagement dans leurs yeux. Aussitôt, elles profitèrent du calme relatif pour sortir les luminaires en miettes ainsi que le divan à moitié flambé et en apporter un autre.

\- Voilà c'est presque fini. Voulez-vous vous asseoir ?

Jo la suivit en gémissant et en reniflant. Amanda la fit asseoir avec précaution et prit place près d'elle.

\- Je … je peux pas croire que je vais devoir endurer ça. Bordel on est en 2275 ! C'est insupportable ! pleura Jo.

\- Johann ! dit sévèrement Amanda.

Jamais Amanda ne s'était montrée sévère à son endroit et la jeune femme leva vers elle un regard stupéfait.

\- Des milliards et des milliards de terriennes ont déjà accouché dans ces conditions et elles sont passées au travers ! Je suis passé au travers et vous allez passer au travers vous aussi. Vous devez vous ressaisir immédiatement. Votre enfant a besoin de vous !

Comme si le bon sens terrien arrivait enfin à se frayer un chemin au travers sa terreur, Jo réalisa que sa compatriote avait parfaitement raison. Elle devait se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle pense à son fils, c'était lui le plus important.

\- D'accord. Oui ... Je vais …. Je vais me ressaisir. Mais vous allez rester hein ?

Amanda lui sourit.

\- Oui. Je vous le promets. Je resterai avec vous jusqu'à la fin. Rien ne pourrait me rendre plus heureuse que d'être présente pour la naissance de mon petit-fils.

Jo hocha la tête.

\- Avec vous sûrement que je peux … que je peux le faire.

\- Bien sûr que vous pouvez le faire ! dit Amanda en pressant sa main avec chaleur.

Jo baissa la tête et sembla quelque peu honteuse.

\- Écoutez, je suis désolé pour tout ça, dit-elle en indiquant la pièce. Je sais bien que j'aurais pas dû me fâcher mais j'étais … comme sous le choc. J'ai même mis le feu au divan, ajouta-t-elle d'un air contrit.

\- Je peux très bien comprendre Johann. Pour une terrienne c'est une situation intolérable. Sans compter que vous étiez seule et terrifiée.

\- Vous vous comprenez mais les vulcaines comprennent rien à rien. Et elles sont furieuses contre moi c'est certain.

Amanda pouffa de rire en entendant quelque chose d'aussi naïf.

\- Johann, je vous assure que personne n'a été furieux sur vulcain depuis des lustres. Pour les gardes vous êtes montrée irrationnelle et illogique. Elles vous trouvent sans doute déplacée mais elles ne vous en voudront pas. Personne ne vous reprochera jamais rien de ce qui aura pu se passez ici. C'est le cénacle des mères. Et vous êtes une mère. Vous êtes en parfaite sécurité.

Dans les yeux de sa belle-mère il y avait une telle certitude que Jo approuva sans se poser de question.

\- Bien. Maintenant le plus important, c'est de vous apprendre à respirer. Écoutez-moi bien. Quand les contractions arrivent, vous devez haleter, par petit coup très rapide. Comme ceci.

Tandis qu'Amanda apprenait à sa belle-fille les rudiments d'un accouchement à l'ancienne, le temple où se tenait l'audition se trouvait toujours plongé dans le silence. Les membres du conseil méditaient depuis presque une heure.

Jim commençait à trouver le temps long mais faisait de son mieux pour ne pas paraître trop ennuyé tandis que Spock vivait un intense soulagement. Johann s'était calmée et il pouvait penser normalement à nouveau. Pendant toute l'heure, son esprit avait été tellement agressé par des vagues de haine bestiale qu'il avait presque failli couper le lien qui l'unissait à son épouse. Sauf que bien sûr il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner dans ces circonstances. Elle donnait naissance à leur fils, elle était seule, effrayée et surtout, il lui avait forcé la main. Il allait de soi qu'il devait en assumer les conséquences. De toute façon, il avait des mois d'entraînement et arrivait le plus souvent à ignorer les débauches émotives de sa terrienne. À tout prendre il avait plus de chance que le chancelier sans méfiance pour qui le choc avait semblé particulièrement violent.

\- Il est temps de passer à la réflexion constitutive, annonça T'Pau.

Jim soupira de soulagement tandis que les membres du conseil se levaient et que les prêtresses faisaient disparaître leurs chaises.

\- Monsieur Polluk, en tant que philosophe spécialiste de l'IDIC veuillez vous prononcer sur la logique de l'action, dit T'Pau.

Jim fronça les sourcils à cette mention.

\- IDIC ? Il me semble avoir déjà entendu ce terme, dit-il.

\- Oui. L'IDIC est l'un des fondements de la philosophie vulcaine. L'infinie diversité dans l'infinité des combinaisons. Ces principes ont évidemment leur importance dans cette situation.

Jim approuva de la tête alors que le philosophe s'avançait de quelques pas devant les autres.

\- J'affirme que l'IDIC n'est pas concerné par cette problématique.

\- Veuillez expliquer.

\- D'une part, humains et vulcains sont génétiquement trop éloignés pour procréer naturellement. Considérant que le métissage échoue de lui-même, ce n'est pas une combinaison positive et il n'a pas sa place dans la diversité des formes. Il est par conséquent illogique de créer artificiellement une telle forme de vie et l'interdire n'entre pas en conflit avec la philosophie de l'IDIC.

Les membres du conseil approuvèrent gravement.

\- D'autre part et selon les informations apportées par le docteur Sillur, les époux Spock ont la capacité de procréer sans recourir à une aide extérieur. Par conséquent l'hybride qui a été conçu est actuellement sous la protection de l'IDIC. Par contre, en l'absence de ces informations, l'acte de Spock fils de Sarek impliquait de concevoir un hybride illégal au détriment du bien commun et du bien de l'enfant lui-même. Par conséquent l'IDIC ne peut être invoqué comme raison morale pour commettre l'action. Je déclare donc, en toute logique, que cette action était illogique.

Jim pinça les lèvres, désappointé. Il jeta un regard à son ami qui ne semblait pas troublé outre mesure et observait calmement ses juges.

\- T'Lar, grande prêtresse de Mont Seleya, veuillez vous prononcer sur la logique de l'action, dit T'Pau.

T'Lar s'avança sur l'estrade et regarda Spock sévèrement.

\- Il apparaît évident que l'action de Spock fils de Sarek a été motivé par des pulsions émotives irrationnelles. En premier lieu ses choix ont procédés de la logique. Il a conséquemment refusé de commettre l'action malgré les pressions de son épouse, du capitaine Kirk ici présent et du docteur Leonard Mccoy, tous terriens. Il s'y est néanmoins résolu sur une impulsion irrationnelle provoquée principalement par deux émotions. La pitié et … l'amour.

À l'air embarrassé que firent à cette mention toutes les personnes présentes, on pouvait en déduire que l'amour n'avait pas du tout la cote sur Vulcain. La grande prêtresse s'éclaircit la gorge comme pour se remettre d'avoir dû prononcer un mot aussi inconvenant.

\- Je déclare donc en toute logique que cette action était illogique.

Le conseil approuva.

\- Ça ne semble pas tourner en votre faveur, dit Jim avec quelque inquiétude.

\- La logique est la logique capitaine. Il n'est pas question de faveurs.

Jim soupira gravement. Tout ça lui plaisait de moins en moins.

\- Monsieur Dor, en tant que spécialiste des terriens veuillez vous prononcer sur la logique de l'action.

Tandis que Dor s'avançait d'un pas devant les autres juges, Jim songea qu'il y avait peut-être encore de l'espoir. Après tout, Spock avait agi de la seule façon acceptable d'un point de vue terrien.

\- Monsieur Spock fils de Sarek a posé ces gestes parce qu'il lui semblait plus moral de « briser la loi que de briser son épouse » selon ses propres termes. Son raisonnement était juste en considération du fait que de par leur émotivité incontrôlée, les humains sont des êtres fragiles. Cette faiblesse est d'autant plus notoire en ce qui concerne le lien mère-enfant. Autrement dit, ne pas poser l'action aurait en effet causé des préjudices psychologiques à la mère et sans doute mis un terme à l'attachement qu'elle entretient envers son époux.

Des sourcils étonnés se levèrent devant d'aussi étranges dispositions.

\- Par contre l'action impliquait de créer un hybride qui n'aurait pas pu bénéficier de la protection de l'IDIC, d'introduire une génétique illégale dans la diversité des formes et de créer un imbroglio juridique inextricable. Les conséquences infligées à l'ensemble étaient plus importantes que les conséquences infligées à madame Spock qui par conséquent, aurait dû être sacrifiée pour le bien commun. Je déclare donc, en toute logique, que cette action était illogique.

Les membres du conseil approuvèrent mais Jim releva la tête insulté.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Il ne comprend rien du tout aux terriens !

\- Il serait sage de ne pas vous montrer émotif devant les juges capitaine, souligna Spock.

Jim serra les mâchoires mais ses yeux jetaient des éclairs, ce à quoi Spock supposa que son conseil avait plus ou moins porté.

\- Le conseil extraordinaire a parlé, conclu T'Pau en s'avançant. En tant que juge décisionnel je déclare que selon les informations dont nous disposons il apparaît que Spock fils de Sarek peut agir de façon irrationnelle et être motivé par des émotions néfastes. Ce faisant, il est capable de poser des actions illogiques et dommageables pour la communauté.

N'y tenant plus, Jim se leva.

\- En tant que représentant terrien de la fédération, je demande à prendre la parole devant le conseil, dit-il d'une voix forte.

Le son fut étrangement décuplé par l'espace mais Jim n'y fit même pas attention. Il était maintenant investi d'une mission et à moins qu'on le pousse en bas de la rotonde de pierre, il allait l'accomplir quoi qu'il advienne.

Après l'avoir fixé un instant, les membres du conseil se rapprochèrent pour parler entre eux.

\- Nous acceptons votre demande, annonça T'Pau. Vous avez la parole.

Jim se leva pour s'avancer devant l'autel du haut duquel les juges le dévisagèrent.

\- Il m'apparaît important de souligner que le conseil n'a pas pris en compte que monsieur Spock est à demi-humain et qu'il travaille avec un équipage composé exclusivement de terriens, dit-il.

Le conseil ne sembla pas des plus impressionnés par son argumentaire.

\- Il a été démontré que Spock fils de Sarek peut agir de façon irrationnelle et poser de son plein gré des actions illogiques, dit T'Pau. C'est ce qui est en cause. Aucun métissage ne permet d'ignorer la loi représentant Kirk.

Jim baissa la tête comme s'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

\- Puis-je … Puis-je demander combien d'hybrides vulcains sont nés jusqu'à maintenant ? demanda-t-il à tout hasard.

\- Trois, répondit Dor. Spock fils de Sarek ici présent, son enfant qui est en cours de naissance et un clone décédé en bas âge.

\- De l'histoire entière de Vulcain ? demanda le terrien étonné.

\- C'est exact ; à notre connaissance.

Jim qui ne s'était pas attendu à de tels chiffres se redressa et Spock comprit qu'il venait de trouver l'angle d'attaque idéal.

\- Avec tout le respect, ne serait-il pas logique d'affirmer que les vulcains n'ont pas beaucoup d'expériences avec le métissage et les défis qu'il représente ?

Le conseil se tint coï, silence que Jim interpréta à son avantage.

\- Je me permets de porter à votre connaissance que les humains se sont métissés avec de nombreuses races et ont une vaste expérience de ces défis. Monsieur Dor pourra confirmer mes dires.

\- Jusqu'à maintenant les terriens se sont métissés avec dix-sept nations extraterrestres, dit le spécialiste.

Kirk les regarda aussi fixement que lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire feu sur l'ennemi, si bien que par habitude Spock s'attendit presque à ce qu'il en donne l'ordre.

\- En tant que représentant terrien j'affirme que ce jugement doit tenir compte de la part humaine de monsieur Spock. Dans le cas contraire, les conclusions du conseil ne peuvent être que spéculatives ou plus précisément, vulcano-centristes.

Pour faire feu, il avait fait feu et Spock ne pu s'empêcher de craindre que son ami ait dépassé les bornes.

\- Prenez garde à vos paroles représentant Kirk, dit sévèrement la grande prêtresse.

\- Je ne veux en aucune manière insulter le conseil, dit Jim en inclinant humblement la tête. J'affirme tout simplement que des éléments cruciaux n'ont pas été soulevés dans cette affaire et qu'il serait approprié de les présenter ici. Dans un idéal d'impartialité.

Les membres du conseil se regardèrent et T'Pau hocha la tête.

\- Très bien. Procédez.

Spock soupira, soulagé tandis que Jim mettait ses mains derrière son dos.

\- Comme vous le savez, les terriens ont eux aussi connus des temps barbares. Les vulcains ont transcendé ce passé en soumettant leurs émotion à un contrôle mais malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas faire de même. Nous avons dû évoluer tout en restant soumis aux émotions et nous avons réussi à changer grâce à certaines d'entre elles. La compassion, l'empathie, la pitié, l'amour…

L'air embarrassé des vulcains à cette liste malséante n'arrêta pas Kirk pour autant. Tel un avocat en plaidoirie, il pointa Spock d'un doigt théâtral.

\- Rien n'a pu faire flancher monsieur Spock dans sa résolution de respecter la loi vulcaine. Pourtant s'il avait laissé mourir son fils jamais plus je n'aurais travaillé avec lui. C'est mon meilleur ami, mon t'hyl'a, mais je ne lui aurais plus adressé la parole de ma vie entière. Il aurait été un père meurtrier et plus aucun terrien n'aurait voulu avoir affaire à lui. Jamais. Sa carrière avec Starfleet aurait prit fin immédiatement.

Il dévisagea le conseil immobile qui le fixait avec attention.

\- Mais Spock était prêt à se sacrifier. Il était prêt à sacrifier sa carrière, me sacrifier moi, sacrifier ses amis terriens, sacrifier son mariage, sa femme et sacrifier son fils. Il était prêt à tout sacrifier pour respecter la loi. C'est ce que vous attendiez de lui et il l'a fait.

Kirk reprit sa posture droite et fière pour parler avec plus d'autorité.

\- Par contre lorsqu'il a vu la souffrance de son épouse et a comprit qu'elle serait anéantie par sa faute, c'est un instinct terrien inné qui a prit la relève. Oui, il a éprouvé de la pitié. Il est intervenu par amour pour sa femme et son fils, c'est exact. Et il l'a fait parce que si la discipline vulcaine a sauvé votre planète de la barbarie, c'est la compassion, la pitié, l'amour qui ont sauvé la nôtre. Ces émotions sont inscrites en chaque être humain. Peut-on reprocher à Spock qu'elles soient inscrites en lui ? Et que dans cette situation elles aient jouées le rôle qu'elles doivent jouer pour nous terriens ? Celui de nous empêcher de détruire les autres !

Le conseil l'observait attentivement et Jim tendit la main comme pour en appeler au bon sens.

\- Pour vous ces émotions sont inacceptables. C'est ce qui fait problème dans cette affaire. Vous jugez que Spock représente un danger parce qu'il a obéi à des émotions qui sont néfastes pour les vulcains. Par contre, vous devez également considérer que pour nous ces émotions sont notre sauvegarde et notre salut. Sans elles, nous ne ferions pas partie de la Fédération. Nous ne serions pas dignes de votre enseignement et encore moins de votre confiance. Nous serions des barbares !

Jim remit les mains derrière son dos et retrouva sa posture de capitaine.

\- Le métissage ouvre des voies nouvelles – notamment scientifique comme on vient de le voir- mais il provoque aussi des situations imprévues et des difficultés inédites. Dans ce cas les deux appartenances doivent être prises en compte. C'est à ce titre que les actions de Spock doivent être jugées. Il doit être jugé en tant qu'hybride, non en tant que vulcain.

Il prit un temps d'arrêt pour s'assurer que tout le monde avait bien compris son point et reprit.

\- Spock a suivi les règles vulcaines jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à commettre un acte de barbarie odieux pour des terrien. Mais des réflexes humains innés qui nous protègent justement de la barbarie sont intervenus et l'ont empêché de commettre l'irréparable. Son action était par conséquent justifiée. En raison du contexte et en fonction de ses gènes humains.

Jim releva la tête et fixa les juges d'un air entendu.

\- C'est pourquoi j'affirme que Spock ne représente aucun danger pour la communauté vulcaine. Il a agi conformément à ses deux natures et s'est montré un vulcain loyal tout autant qu'un humain décent. Il n'a été irrationnel en aucune façon et c'est pourquoi je soutiens ici devant vous que son action était parfaitement logique.

Spock ne pu faire autrement que se sentir ému en regardant Jim qui se tenait fièrement devant le conseil silencieux.

\- Je n'approuve pas tes choix en matière d'épouse mais je dois dire que tu sais choisir tes t'hyl'as, dit Sarek en haussant un sourcil impressionné.

T'Pau regarda le spécialiste des terriens.

\- Monsieur Dor.

\- Ce que dit le représentant Kirk est en corrélation avec ce que nous savons des terriens. Il est logique de prendre en compte sa position.

\- Monsieur Polluk.

\- La philosophie de l'IDIC sur la diversité permet que des perspectives inédites propres aux formes de vies provenant de métissage soient considérées et incluses en tant que logiques spécifiques à ces formes de vie, dit Polluk. C'est ce que je recommande ici

\- T'Lar.

\- En tant qu'instinct spécifique aux terriens et considérant qu'il n'entre pas en conflit avec la philosophie de l'IDIC, les éléments présentés redéfinissent la logique de l'action.

T'Pau baissa la tête un instant comme si elle réfléchissait.

\- Les informations apportées par le représentant Kirk seront prises en compte. Le métissage modifie les perspectives de la situation que nous devons juger. Il apparaît que les éléments émotifs en cause sont rationnels dans le contexte en question. Par conséquent je déclare en toute logique que l'action posée par Spock fils de Sarek était logique.

Le conseil approuva.

\- La séance 62*11*7 du conseil extraordinaire est levée.

Tandis que les distingués personnages descendaient de l'autel pour se diriger vers la sortie, Jim revint à sa place en adressant un sourire victorieux à son second qui le regardait avec l'œil brillant. Le remarquant, Sarek se dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû informer Spock que dans les cas où trouver une partenaire appropriée faisait problème, une relation de commodité entre t'hyl'as étaient considérée tout à fait acceptable. Malheureusement, la créature de son fils était en train de mettre bas et il était un peu tard pour parler de cette alternative.

\- Capitaine, je crois qu'il est approprié de vous remercier pour votre intervention.

\- Ce n'est rien Spock. Il était évident que vous n'étiez pas en tors. Le conseil ne pouvait que s'en rendre compte.

\- Votre logique était imparable capitaine, le félicita Sarek.

\- Merci ambassadeur, dit Jim flatté.

Le vulcain se dirigea vers la sortie sans plus de façon, bientôt suivi des deux amis qui entreprirent la descente de l'escaliers à flanc de montagne.

\- Capitaine, je dois me rendre au centre de naissance dans les meilleurs délais, annonça Spock. Je vous informerai lorsque la mise-bas sera terminée. À ce moment il vous sera possible de faire une visite de courtoisie si vous le souhaitez.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir, assura Jim. Mais si je peux me permettre… Johann est dans des dispositions plutôt négatives avez-vous dit.

\- C'est exact.

En fait, selon ce qu'il avait pu voir (et si on se fiait à la quasi-explosion du chancelier), la jeune femme devait être dans une telle fureur que la moitié vulcaine de ce couple-catastrophe allait forcément être réduite en miette. S'il voulait conserver son second en bon état, il avait tout intérêt à lui soumettre un plan. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Si je peux me permettre, considérant que vous êtes dans votre tors …

Jim fut interrompu par le regard insulté de Spock.

\- Tors d'un point de vue humain, souligna-t-il.

Spock haussa un sourcil conciliant en reprenant la descente.

\- Bref vu la situation, Johann est furieuse contre vous à bon droit. Vous devez naviguer avec prudence monsieur Spock. Une telle situation est extrêmement délicate pour un époux.

\- Je connais la procédure capitaine. Je dois écouter, prendre le blâme et présenter des excuses.

Jim pinça les lèvres d'un air navré.

\- Je crains que cela s'avère insuffisant dans le cas qui nous occupe monsieur Spock. Il ne s'agit pas de vous excuser mais de vous faire pardonner.

Le vulcain le regarda intrigué.

\- Vous devez absolument obtenir le pardon de votre épouse Spock. Il en va de votre sécurité. Je ne tiens pas à vous retrouver en bouillie.

Spock eut l'air pensif un moment.

\- J'ai étudié les romances terriennes mais ces références sont plus ou moins fiables. Considérant votre expérience, puis-je demander quelle stratégie adoptent les mâles terriens pour obtenir un « pardon ».

Jim qui n'avait jamais réellement élaboré de procédure formelle à adopter lorsque ses conquêtes voulaient l'étrangler y songea un instant.

\- Premièrement, je dirais qu'éprouver des remords sincères est normalement la chose à faire mais dans votre cas … inutile d'y penser.

\- Il serait illogique que j'éprouve des remords pour avoir agi logiquement capitaine.

\- C'est ce que je disais. Inutile d'y penser.

Jim soupira embêté.

\- En fait, connaissant Johann, il est à peu près certain qu'elle ne sera pas satisfaite tant qu'elle n'obtiendra pas vengeance pour ce que vous lui avez fait. Autrement dit, vous devez souffrir.

Spock le regarda incertain.

\- Sous-entendez-vous que je doive m'infliger à moi-même des sévices physiques capitaine ?

Un instant, Jim imagina le vulcain en train de se fouetter avec des lingettes dans la salle d'accouchement.

\- Inutile. Je crois que ce qui a le plus de chance de réussir pour vous, c'est de faire amende honorable. Faire quelque chose pour elle qui vous sera pénible à vous. Et vu la situation, quelque chose d'important. Dans votre cas … je ne sais pas, hum ... Prendre des vacances par exemple.

Spock eut l'air horrifié.

\- Ah, vous voyez. C'est exactement le genre de sacrifice qui convient. Quelque chose qui vous coûterait à vous mais qui lui ferait plaisir à elle. Elle serait vengée tout en obtenant une forme de dédommagement.

Spock haussa un sourcil pensif.

\- Oui. Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, dit-il en descendant les dernières marches de l'escalier. Merci pour ce conseil capitaine.

\- Spock, vous devez prendre cette affaire de pardon très au sérieux. Considérez cela comme une mission. Surtout, assurez-vous qu'elle accepte de vous pardonner avant de l'approcher, dit Jim qui se rappelait à quel point il avait craint de le perdre après que cette furie l'ait poignardée.

Spock sembla quelque peu étonné mais il approuva.

\- Et surtout soyez prudent.

\- Je vous contacterai dès que possible capitaine.

\- Bonne chance Spock.

\- Capitaine.

Jim le regarda monter dans le petit vaisseau civil qui le mènerait vers son épouse sans pouvoir faire taire l'inquiétude qui lui vrillait les boyaux. Les femmes qui accouchaient étaient réputées pour se montrer agressive, même les plus douces d'entre elles. Rien pour le rassurer. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait pas faire plus que ce qu'il avait déjà fait et désœuvré, il ouvrit le communicateur pour demander qu'on le ramène sur l'Enterprise où il devrait attendre le dénouement des événements, quels qu'ils soient.

* * *

Notes –

J'espère que Kty Koneko ne m'en voudra pas trop d'avoir utilisé son joli terme « vulcano-centrisme » qu'elle m'avait laissé en commentaire et que j'ai ici transformé en boulet de canon. Heureusement, c'était pour la bonne cause. Merci Kty !


	21. Kir'kan

**Pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire intéressons-nous au tout début de notre héro favori, sa venue au monde. En tout et pour tout, nous avons deux exemples d'accouchements vulcains dans Star trek et tous deux mettent Spock en scène.**

 **Dans _The final frontier_ écrit et réalisé par William Shatner en personne, Sybok souhaite faire souffrir son demi-frère. Pour y arriver, il lui fait revivre sa naissance. La scène se passe dans une grotte très sombre. Nous voyons Amanda couchée sur le dos en plein travail. Une vulcaine qui semble être une prêtresse délivre le nouveau-né et immédiatement, l'apporte à Sarek. Celui-ci le prend jette un regard sur lui et dit : « Tellement humain … » puis le redonne à la prêtresse d'un air désappointé. On se demande bien à quoi Sarek pouvait s'attendre d'autre mais la stratégie porte ses fruits, Spock semble dévasté.**

 **Nous avons aussi une scène coupée de 2009. Peut-être J.J. Abraham pensait-il pouvoir faire mieux que Shatner car il propose une version qui n'a rien à voir avec la scène canonique.**

 **La jeune Amanda vient de donner naissance sur un genre de balcon. Elle fond en larme en regardant son bébé et une infirmière ne comprend pas pourquoi elle pleure alors que l'enfant se porte bien. Une autre lui apprend que c'est parce que la mère est humaine. Sarek viens retrouver son épouse, s'assoit près d'elle et propose que l'enfant se nomme Spock. Amanda reste silencieuse et il s'inquiète de son manque d'enthousiasme mais Amanda prononce le nom en souriant.**

 **Personnellement, je vois plusieurs problèmes avec cette scène.**

 **De un, les vulcains font accoucher une terrienne sur un balcon extérieur surplombant les montagnes, le genre d'endroit où le son porte loin. D'accord, c'est joli à l'écran et ça fait exotique. Sauf que franchement, même sur Terre c'est le genre de chose à éviter. Fermer les portes et fenêtres ce n'est pas un luxe. Parce que s'ils ont vraiment osé faire accoucher Amanda sur ce balcon, on peut parier qu'à des kilomètres à la ronde, il y a tout plein de vulcains traumatisés qui ont eu droit un concert qu'ils ne sont pas près d'oublier.**

 **De deux, l'endroit est aride et désertique. Sur terre, la température estivale moyenne des déserts oscille entre 35 et 50 degré. Ajoutons un petit 10 degré vulcain et nous pouvons supposer qu'il fait entre 45 et 60 degré. Malgré tout, Amanda et son nouveau-né sont installés dehors en plein soleil. Que dire sinon qu'il faut espérer que Sarek aime sa petite famille bien cuite.**

 **De trois, l'infirmière qui assiste Amanda ignore qu'elle est humaine. Sans blague… Spock est le premier hybride vulcain à voir le jour. Dans un tel cas, il faut prévoir des complications éventuelles et être prêt à tout. Sauf qu'entre vous et moi, pour cela, il faut au moins savoir que la mère est d'une autre espèce.**

 **Cette ignorance est encore plus incroyable quand on sait qu'il s'agit tout à la fois du premier hybride, de l'accouchement d'une extravulcaine et que le père est un personnage public qui vient d'une famille connue et haut placée. Non mais on parle d'un moment carrément historique. Imaginez un peu si ça se passait sur Terre. Si un ambassadeur portant le nom de Bonaparte s'était tapé une extraterrestre et que la toute première brioche hybride s'apprêtait à sortir du four qu'est-ce qui arriverait ? Clairement, ce serait l'apocalypse.**

 **Les médias deviendraient fous. Autour de l'hôpital, les journalistes du monde entier s'entasseraient comme des sardines en se battant comme plâtre pour être aux premières loges et les plus motivés tenteraient sans doute d'enfoncer la porte de l'hôpital à coup de bélier. Des manifestants surexcités de tous les partis pro- et anti- imaginables augmentés d'illuminés de tout acabit se lanceraient dans la mêlée avec des pancartes pleines de fautes. Les casseurs habituels ne manqueraient pas une si belle occasion de mettre le feu aux poubelles. Les autorités fonceraient en distribuant du poivre en spray et des coups de matraque. Un bataillon d'hélicoptères se déchainerait en tourbillonnant pour filmer tous ces connards et ce navrant spectacle serait diffusé en direct sur quatorze mille chaînes en même temps. Il y aurait un tel bordel qu'Amanda aurait beau hurler sur son balcon, elle n'arriverait même pas à s'entendre elle-même. Et on veut nous faire avaler que l'infirmière ignore qu'elle assiste à la naissance du tout premier hybride vulcain ? Je ne sais pas mais je dirais que c'est pousser le bouchon un peu loin.**

 **Et finalement, Sarek s'inquiète qu'Amanda ne s'enthousiasme pas du nom qu'il suggère. Il semble étrangement émotif ce qui colle plus ou moins au personnage. Nous pourrions toujours supposer que la naissance de son fils le bouleverse mais on ne bouleverse pas aisément un vulcain de sa trempe et le Sarek de _Final frontier_ est à mon sens beaucoup canon que celui de 2009.**

 **Bref, il faut quand même vouloir pour cumuler autant d'aberrations en une seule minute de film. Si on se fie à cet exploit, nous pouvons nous estimer heureux que personne d'autre ne se soit lancé dans les accouchements vulcains et encore d'avantage qu'Enterprise n'ait pas pensé à donner son opinion sur la question.**

 **Mais ne soyons pas injustes. Abraham et Enterprise ne sont pas les seuls à avoir canonisé des contresens. C'est un petit travers qu'on trouve disséminé un peu partout. Il faut même se rendre à l'évidence et avouer que malgré sa quasi-perfection à tout plein de niveaux, il est aussi arrivé à TOS de déraper sérieusement.**

 **Par exemple, l'accouchement de _Friday's child_.**

 **Dans cet épisode, Jim, Spock et Bones se rendent sur Capella IV pour négocier l'extraction de minerais. Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu et le chef des tribus locales est tué dans une bataille. Son remplaçant veut tuer la femme enceinte du chef vaincu mais celle-ci est sauvée par notre trio qui arrive à s'échapper.**

 **Tandis que Spock et Jim cherchent une issue, McCoy soucieux de s'assurer que le bébé va bien pose la main sur le ventre de la capelliene. La jeune femme que nul n'est autorisé à toucher lui donne une gifle. McCoy repose la main sur elle et elle le frappe à nouveau. C'est alors que l'impensable se produit. Bones perd patience et lui balance une baffe en pleine gueule à son tour.**

 **Entre vous et moi, un médecin qui se met à frapper une femme enceinte pour l'obliger à se laisser toucher, c'est assez … percutant. Je ne sais pas si dans les années 60 ce type de comportement pouvait paraître acceptable (ce qui est troublant en soi) mais au XXIem siècle disons que c'est une scène qui frappe au propre et au figuré. Du moins, c'est une forme d'intervention médicale plutôt inattendue, surtout dans une série de science-fiction suivie par un jeune public.**

 **Mais n'en voulons pas trop à notre cher McCoy qui dans les faits, n'est que la victime d'une stratégie scénaristique incroyablement douteuse. Pour vous consoler si besoin est, je vous invite à lire le touchant hommage à DeForest Kelley qu'a suggéré Kty Konneko dans sa superbe fiction _Ha'ge Ohasu L'être lumière_ ; et que je remercie pour m'avoir décrit les difficultés de l'accouchement qui m'ont inspirés pour ce chapitre.**

 **Mots clef pour trouver le texte : DeForest Kelley \ hommage \ Star trek sans frontière.**

* * *

La force de la contraction diminua enfin et Jo regarda le plafond de la grotte en se disant que jamais elle n'arriverait à passer au travers cet accouchement infernal. Il lui semblait qu'il y avait des heures maintenant qu'elle vivait un véritable cauchemar. Évidemment, le pire était de savoir que moyennant une petite téléportation de rien du tout, elle pouvait être délivrée instantanément de cette douleur effroyable. Mais il était dit qu'elle devait souffrir le martyr pour absolument rien.

\- Voilà, c'est fini, dit Amanda en replaçant les cheveux mouillés de la jeune femme.

\- Oui… pour trois minutes.

Amanda fit un sourire navré.

\- Reposez-vous entre les contractions. Vous avez besoin de toute votre énergie.

Jo acquiesça en reprenant son souffle. Elle posa la tête sur le divan et ferma les yeux. Amanda la couvrit d'un regard tendre, se souvenant de ce qu'elle même avait subi. De sa résolution à se montrer digne des vulcains et de se faire violence pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa souffrance (bien qu'elle y ait plus ou moins réussi). Aujourd'hui tout cela lui semblait grandement naïf. Avoir su, elle aurait hurlé elle aussi. Mais à ce moment, elle n'avait pas encore compris que l'accouchement était un non-lieu aussi tabou que pouvait l'être le pon farr. Les mères pouvaient parfois se montrer émotives lors d'accouchement difficiles et par conséquent, rien de ce qui se passait dans la grotte maternelle n'en sortait jamais. Mais Amanda avait quelque scrupule à en informer sa belle-fille au vu de son caractère plutôt explosif.

Probablement parce que Jo était calme depuis un moment, un petit troupeau de gardes vulcaines entra avec des luminaires qu'elles disposèrent dans la grotte et firent flamber. Les lampes du plafond s'éteignirent et alors que Jo criait en se faisant de nouveau malmener, elles sortirent en vitesse comme pour fuir loin de cette débauche émotive d'une rare indécence.

La pièce était maintenant replongée dans le noir et les ombres dansaient sur les murs, donnant l'impression d'un rituel bizarre. Jo se laissa retomber dans la chaise d'osier en gémissant. Bordel, on se serait cru dans un film d'horreur.

\- Pourquoi ils nous font accoucher dans un fond de grotte comme ça ? grogna-t-elle. Ils n'ont pas d'hôpital sur Vulcain ?

\- C'est un complexe dernier cri, assura Amanda, mais les vulcains ont toujours apprécié la fraîcheur des grottes, ainsi que les traditions. Ils ont construit la maison des naissances autour de ces chambres anciennes qui ont vu naître des enfants depuis des temps … pfff, qui sait depuis quand.

Jo attendit que les douleurs la reprennent mais il semblait qu'elle avait droit à un bref répit. Elle resta un moment à regarder les flammes danser pensivement. Remettrait-elle jamais les pieds sur Vulcain ? Si elle voulait parler à sa belle-mère c'était peut-être la dernière occasion qu'elle aurait jamais.

\- Amanda … Je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Comment vous pouvez supporter votre ép…, enfin je veux dire. Vous savez, Spock est tellement froid. Il n'a même pas d'émotions. Comment vous faites pour supporter ça ?

\- Oui, j'imagine que cela peut sembler difficile à comprendre, dit Amanda avec un sourire.

La future grand-mère s'assit plus confortablement dans sa chaise d'osier.

\- Pour moi cela va de soi. J'ai été élevée de cette façon, expliqua-t-elle.

Jo lui renvoya un regard d'incompréhension.

\- J'ai grandi dans une petite ville où se trouve une communauté de traditionnaux. La mentalité y était plutôt conservatrice en fait, assez semblable à celle des vulcains. Les rôles des hommes et des femmes y étaient très définis. Les hommes travaillaient et régnaient sur la famille tandis que les femmes s'occupaient du foyer et des enfants. Vous voyez le genre.

Un peu comme tout le monde, Jo avait déjà entendu parler des traditionnaux. De ce qu'elle en savait, ils avaient repoussés la majorité des technologies avancées et vivaient à l'ancienne. Très refermés sur eux-mêmes. On racontait même qu'ils se promenaient encore en voitures électriques.

\- C'est vrai que là bas les gens roulent en voiture ?

\- Oui, dit-elle avec une petite pointe de nostalgie. Et ils font bien d'autres choses qui peuvent paraître bizarres pour les gens de l'extérieur,

Jo serra les dents en grognant et Amanda attendit que la contraction prenne fin.

\- Bordel …

\- Excusez-moi, je ne devrais pas vous parler de ça alors que vous êtes ...

\- Non, murmura la jeune femme le souffle court. Ça me fait penser à autre chose qu'à ce put... Qu'est-ce que vous disiez ?

\- Et bien que c'est un monde à part.

\- C'est comment vivre là bas ? demanda Jo en essayant en vain de se détendre.

Amanda fixa les flammes d'un air rêveur.

\- Les gens de cette communauté sont très réservés. Très sérieux. Mais ma mère était une femme merveilleuse. Toujours joyeuse et prête à aider alors que mon père était tout le contraire. Il était taciturne, même pour un traditionniste. Il ne parlait jamais. Personne ne savait ce qu'il pensait et personne n'aurait osé non plus le lui demander. Comment dire … Il était plutôt intimidant.

\- Ce devait être glauque quand même.

Amanda sourit d'une façon charmante.

\- Cela dépend des points de vue … J'y ai été vraiment très heureuse enfant mais oui, en grandissant je m'y suis sentie à l'étroit et j'ai eu envie de voir le monde. Alors j'ai quitté ma communauté même si je savais que je ne pourrais plus jamais y revenir.

\- Bon sang, ça a dû faire un choc …

\- Pour ça, il n'y a aucun doute, dit Amanda en riant. Il m'a fallu des années pour vaincre ma peur des téléporteurs et des vaisseaux.

Jo souffla un rire parce qu'avoir peur de ça, c'était vraiment peu commun.

\- Et puis un jour, j'ai rencontré Sarek… J'étais professeur à cette époque. C'était lors d'une conférence sur l'éducation des enfants.

Amanda afficha un air de tendresse si convainquant que Jo n'eut pas le moindre doute pour le fait qu'elle adorait réellement son époux mais sur ce, la conversation fut une fois de plus interrompue par des cris de souffrances déchirants.

\- Je vais crever …. C'est sûr … Putain. Je vais pas m'en sortir, croassa Jo.

\- Oui. Vous allez réussir. Forcément, l'encouragea Amanda.

Jo prit un instant pour se redresser un peu dans son divan en gémissant.

\- Vous me parliez de quand vous avez rencontré votre mari …

\- Oh, Johann. Si vous l'aviez vu … Il était magistral. Irrésistible. Et même si j'étais humaine, lui aussi m'a trouvé … comment dire … Je lui ai déjà demandé de me montrer ce souvenir et je me suis vu si belle que j'étais entourée d'une sorte d'étrange luminescence. C'est ainsi qu'il me voyait. Alors je crois bien qu'on peut parler de coup de foudre ; même si le concept s'applique plus ou moins aux vulcains.

\- Mais … ça ne vous dérange pas qu'il soit aussi, ben … macho quoi. Non mais Spock a fait un sacré foin parce qu'il voulait que je lui obéisse. Vous réalisez !?

Amanda sourit en coin.

\- En fait, non. Pas vraiment. Comme je vous ai dit je viens d'un milieu fermé très conservateur. Les devoirs des épouses vulcaines m'ont semblé aller de soi. Je n'y ai jamais vu aucun problème. Et même que … Pour tout vous dire, je crois que je me sentais perdue dans toute cette liberté du monde extérieur. En fait, je me sens presque plus à mon aise sur Vulcain que sur Terre si vous pouvez imaginer une telle chose.

Jo se retint de dire qu'elle ne pouvait rien imaginer de tel, même pas de loin. Amanda caressa son pendentif vulcain avec tendresse.

\- Savez-vous ce que je trouve le plus irrésistible chez Sarek ?

\- Franchement ? Non, dit Jo sincère.

\- J'ai le meilleur de deux mondes, dit Amanda en levant sur elle des yeux brillants. Il ressemble aux hommes avec lesquels j'ai grandi mais contrairement à eux, il partage tout avec moi. J'ai accès à ce qu'il pense. À ce qu'il est. Il n'y a aucune distance entre nous.

\- Ouais mais … il ne vous aime pas alors …

\- Il m'aime. Ça je peux vous le jurer.

\- Spock dit que les vulcains ne s'aiment pas. Qu'ils s'attachent les uns aux autres.

Amanda lui sourit d'un air complice.

\- Spock se ment souvent à lui-même parce qu'il craint sa nature humaine. Il est en quelque sorte, plus vulcain que vulcain. Il n'arrive pas à se faire confiance. Mais je suis certaine qu'avec le temps, il s'acceptera d'avantage et deviendra plus confiant, plus humain aussi.

Jo se renfrogna, assez peu encline à considérer les futures qualités potentielles de ce salopard de vulcain. Elle le fut encore moins lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction lui scia le ventre, la faisant se tordre de douleur dans sa chaise en hurlant. Alors qu'elle reprenait ses sens et haletait en suppliant qu'on la tue, une garde entra dans la grotte.

\- Madame Spock, je vous informe que votre époux est arrivé et attend dans la chambre des pères.

Jo se redressa avec peine sur son divan de misère.

\- Vous pouvez lui dire d'aller se faire FOUTRE ! Je veux pas le voir ! cracha-t-elle. Qu'il aille se faire enfermer et qu'il y crève, grogna-t-elle en se laissant retomber dans l'osier dur.

\- Je vais aller le voir, dit Amanda sans faire cas des commentaires désobligeants à l'endroit de son rejeton.

\- Non ! Partez pas, dit Jo en la retenant paniquée. Je m'excuse. J'aurais pas dû dire ça. Je suis désolée ! Ne me laissez pas toute seule !

Amanda se rassit près d'elle en posant une main rassurante sur la sienne.

\- Je vais revenir très vite. Vous me faites confiance ?

Jo la fixa un moment puis hocha la tête.

\- Bien, reposez-vous. Je ne serai pas longue, dit-elle en lui caressant gentiment la joue.

Amanda passa dans la chambre du père où Spock assis sur un renflement de pierre terminait de signer les formulaires sur tablette. Il se leva à son approche et rendit la tablette à l'infirmière.

\- Mère.

\- Spock, comment le jugement s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis classifié sain d'esprit.

\- Tant mieux, dit-elle soulagée.

\- Comment se porte Johann ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pas très bien comme tu dois t'en douter. Tu dois venir auprès d'elle. Tu peux l'aider.

Spock leva un sourcil étonné.

\- Le père ne doit pas entrer dans la chambre de mise bas avant la naissance, rappela la garde.

\- Les traditions terriennes le permettent, indiqua Amanda.

La garde n'eut pas l'air convaincue.

\- Cela pourrait l'empêcher de hurler, ajouta la grand-mère.

La garde la dévisagea un moment puis hocha brièvement la tête pour donner son accord et sortit.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Spock.

\- Oui. Ça l'est. Viens.

Spock hésita un instant puis suivi sa mère dans la grotte où nul mâle n'avait jamais mis les pieds lors de l'accouchement de sa femelle de toute l'histoire de la planète Vulcain. Tant par prudence que parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être un intrus, il s'arrêta à l'entrée tandis qu'Amanda s'approchait du divan où Jo gémissait dans l'attente de nouvelles tortures.

\- Johann, Spock est ici, dit Amanda doucement.

Jo se redressa avec peine sur son divan pour dévisager son connard de mari. Si ses yeux avaient été des poignards le vulcain serait mort sur le champ. Il resta donc dans l'entrée, conscient que non seulement sa position était précaire mais que dans cet état son épouse était capable de se faire du mal à elle-même pour réussir à le frapper.

\- Toi … Je te jure que tu vas me payer ça …, siffla-t-elle avec le visage le plus enragé que Spock lui ait jamais vu.

\- Johann écoutez-moi, dit Amanda qui se mit aussitôt entre eux. Spock peut vous aider.

\- C'est vrai ? Génial. Viens un peu ici chéri, dit-elle en serrant les poings.

\- Il peut vous soulager de votre douleur, assura Amanda.

Le regard de la jeune femme vacilla.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il en est capable, assura Amanda.

\- Mais … pourquoi vous l'avez pas dit avant ?

\- Nous ne savions pas s'il pourrait venir. Auriez-vous préféré que je vous donne de faux espoirs ?

Évidemment, la réponse était non.

\- Il peut réduire votre douleur par fusion mentale. C'est complexe mais faisable. Sarek y est parvenu avec moi et je vous assure que j'aurais tout donné pour le savoir au moment où j'étais à votre place.

\- Une fusion mentale ce serait super. Comme ça je pourrais démolir ton PUTAIN DE CERVEAU DE CONNARD !, lui cria-t-elle. … Hargh !

Elle se plia de douleur en haletant.

\- Respirez Johann. Calmez-vous et respirez, dit Amanda en s'asseyant près d'elle et en prêchant par l'exemple.

Spock haussa un sourcil embarrassé devant le spectacle troublant de son épouse et de sa mère haletant côte à côte comme des Sehlats. La contraction fini par desserrer son emprise et Jo gémit en tenant son ventre.

\- Spock peut mettre fin à tout ça mais je veux votre parole que vous ne l'attaquerez pas, dit Amanda sérieuse.

Jo jeta un regard haineux à son cher et tendre.

\- Je sais pas si je peux … J'ai trop envie de le tuer. Je vais lui défoncer le crâne si j'entre dans sa tête.

\- Oh Johann, dit Amanda d'un ton de reproche mais tout de même soulagée qu'elle avertisse d'avance.

\- Je propose de faire amende honorable, dit Spock en mettant les mains derrière son dos. Une forme de marché que font les humains afin d'obtenir le pardon des autres.

\- Tu peux oublier ta saleté de marché ! Je te pardonnerai jamais !

\- Il serait logique d'écouter ma proposition avant de la refuser.

Jo soupira avec dégoût.

\- En échange de ton pardon pour ce que tu dois présentement subir par ma faute, je m'engage à m'occuper du nourrisson et accomplir des tâches dégradantes.

Amanda le regarda interdite.

\- Toi ? T'occuper du bébé ? dit-elle stupéfaite

\- Oui, dit Spock en relevant la tête.

Incrédule, elle fixa sa belle-fille.

\- Johann, je vous suggère d'accepter sinon je vous assure que vous allez vite regretter d'avoir laissé filer votre chance, dit-elle avec conviction.

En voyant la surprise d'Amanda, Jo eut soudain un doute affreux.

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il était sérieux ? Les vulcains ne s'occupent pas des enfants ?

\- Non ; du moins rien de ce qui concerne les soins ou les tâches domestiques. En gros, il ne s'occupera de rien et ne vous aidera en rien, résuma Amanda qui parlait d'expérience.

\- Ce n'est pas mon rôle, dit Spock sur le ton de l'évidence. La mère s'occupe du corps de l'enfant, le père de son esprit.

\- Et bien moi je connais quelqu'un qui n'a pas intérêt à se défiler ! cracha Jo.

\- Vous êtes terriblement naïve Johann. Vous n'avez aucune idée. Je vous assure qu'il sera plus facile de tout faire vous-même que de le convaincre de faire quelque tâche que ce soit, assura Amanda. Pour un vulcain, c'est l'équivalent de perdre tout honneur.

Spock approuva comme quoi il n'approcherait jamais de la moindre vomissure sans qu'on l'y porte pieds et poings liés.

\- Il est humiliant pour un mâle d'accomplir des tâches qui sont dévolues aux femelles, dit-il. Cette humiliation pourrait tenir lieu de rétribution irrationnelle typiquement humaine, c'est-à-dire de vengeance. Sans compter que je m'occuperais de l'enfant ainsi que tu le souhaites. Mon humiliation contre ton pardon. Je crois que l'échange est équitable ; bien que sa logique soit fondamentalement boiteuse et gratuite.

Il se redressa avec sérieux.

\- Par contre, j'insiste pour que cette mortification ait lieu en privé uniquement. Vu mon poste de commandement, je ne peux pas être humilié en public sans que mon autorité soit remise en cause ce qui menacerait la sécurité de l'Enterprise.

\- C'est vrai que si jamais l'équipage te voit passer avec ton fils dans les bras ils penseront aussitôt à se mutiner, dit-elle en le regardant comme s'il était le dernier des cons. Tu te rends compte que pour les terriens c'est juste normal ?!

\- Je suis vulcain. Il est impensable que j'apparaisse publiquement dans une posture de femelle.

Amanda prit la main de sa belle-fille qu'elle serra fermement.

\- Johann, je vous assure que cette offre lui coûte autant que ce que vous endurez. Et si vous refusez, soyez sûre que vous vous taperez tout le boulot, dit-elle avec un regard insistant. Mon éducation m'avait préparé à tout prendre en charge mais je doute que ce soit votre cas. Faites-moi confiance, pardonnez-lui.

\- Pardonner c'est facile à dire ...

Sur ce, une nouvelle contraction lui coupa la parole. Tandis que les cris de souffrance de sa belle-fille lui vrillaient les oreilles, les yeux d'Amanda brillèrent de fierté. Son fils était sûrement l'un des seuls vulcains de la planète capable d'envisager faire une telle chose.

\- Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi ? demanda Spock.

\- Je suis fière de toi, dit-elle avec affection.

Spock regarda ailleurs embarrassé tandis qu'Amanda revenait à sa belle-fille en pleurs.

\- Johann, dit-elle comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle devait se décider.

La pauvre haletait les yeux fermés tandis que l'atroce douleur reculait pour un bref instant.

\- Okay … Je lui ferai pas de mal. Je le jure. Mais faites juste que ça s'arrête.

\- En fait la question était de savoir si tu considères cette vengeance satisfaisante et si tu acceptes de me pardonner en échange, souligna Spock qui tenait à appliquer les conseils de Jim à la lettre.

\- Oui, pleura-t-elle. Tout ce que tu veux … Mais fais que ça s'arrête, fais que ce soit moins pire. Fais ce que tu peux mais FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

Spock l'observa avec attention. L'expression de rage qui avait déformé ses traits était remplacée par une expression de désespoir et son regard était suppliant. Il en déduit qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'elle l'attaque. Il s'approcha et il prit place sur la chaise d'Amanda.

\- Tu dois prendre le contrôle du cortex cingulaire antérieur, expliqua sa mère.

Spock avança sa main dans la pénombre et posa les doigts sur la joue blême de son épouse tremblante.

Il fut aussitôt envahit par sa détresse et sa peur ; sans compter que malgré ses dires, elle lui en voulait encore et entretenait même des fantasmes d'assassinat à son endroit. Il retira sa main.

\- Je ne peux rien faire dans ces conditions. Tu dois te calmer et vider ton esprit, dit-il posément.

\- Putain, je voudrais bien t'y voir toi …, grogna-t-elle.

\- Vous allez y arriver Johann, courage.

Jo prit une grande respiration. Évidemment, elle devait se calmer. C'était logique. N'importe quoi pour que ça s'arrête. Elle acquiesça et Spock posa à nouveau la main sur sa joue. Elle fantasmait toujours sur sa destruction, c'était plus fort qu'elle, mais plutôt que de se voir en morceaux gluants collés sur les murs, cette fois il était train de se faire écrabouiller par les chenilles d'une pelle mécanique. Alors que sa tête explosait en éclaboussant le bitume, il retira sa main et Jo lui sourit d'un air plus ou moins désolé.

\- J'essaie, assura-t-elle.

Il soupira d'un air ennuyé.

\- Vous devez lui faire entièrement confiance, conseilla Amanda. Vous devez vous livrez à lui.

\- Fais comme si j'étais un prince charmant, suggéra Spock.

Jo et Amanda le dévisagèrent un instant en silence, perplexes.

\- Il s'est farci le cerveau avec des romances à l'eau de rose, c'est pour ça, expliqua Jo.

\- Ah …

\- Les romans d'amour plaisent aux terriennes. Il était logique de …

\- On s'en fout okay ? Juste … Fais ton putain de truc !

Elle soupira.

\- Désolé, je me calme … Je me calme.

Spock posa à nouveau la main sur sa joue et Jo fit un effort surhumain pour refouler sa rancune en se concentrant sur l'espoir que la douleur diminue. Il cherchait à délimiter le cortex et ses connexions synaptiques lorsqu'une nouvelle contraction saisit le corps de son épouse. Il tenta d'en profiter pour percevoir l'emplacement exact du cortex mais il fut aussitôt happé par la souffrance la plus insupportable qu'il eut jamais ressenti.

Des serres acérées lui broyèrent les entrailles, lui coupèrent le souffle et anéantirent toutes pensées cohérentes en l'aspirant dans un trou noir cauchemardesque. Il n'était plus qu'un ventre compressé sur lui-même, paralysé. Il eut l'impression d'être dévoré par une crampe foudroyante qui le brûlait vivant. Il n'y survivrait pas. Il allait mourir. Mieux valait mourir.

Choqué, il se recula brusquement. Il regarda son épouse se tordre et hurler devant lui en éprouvant un étrange soulagement pour lui, mêlé d'horreur pour elle. Il regarda sa mère qui pinça les lèvres d'un air fataliste tandis que Jo cessait de crier pour gémir, misérable. Il se rassit devant elle et il répondit à son regard suppliant par un air sérieux et décidé. Il remit la main sur sa joue et appliqua toute sa concentration à trouver les connexions à désactiver.

Malgré ses efforts et les conseils d'Amanda, Jo dû subir onze contractions avant qu'il arrive à un quelconque résultat, délai qui lui valut une joue cuisante de baffes. Des dommages surprenamment minimes. Une aubaine qu'il devait sans doute à la présence de sa mère que, pour une raison obscure, Jo craignait d'offenser.

\- Ça a fait moins mal …, souffla la jeune femme en larme. Ça veut dire que ça marche, c'est ça ?! Dis-moi que c'est ça.

\- Oui. Je crois que j'ai réussi à cerner la zone du cortex cingulaire antérieur.

Amanda assise de l'autre côté du lit soupira de soulagement.

\- Comme ça pour pourrez arrêtez de le frapper, dit-elle d'un air suggestif.

\- Je suis désolée, c'est parti tout seul, dit-elle penaude.

\- Selon notre entente de mariage, Johann est en droit de m'infliger des sévices physiques sous le coup de la colère, assura Spock.

\- C'est … original, dit Amanda dubitative.

\- C'est surtout irrationnel.

\- Bha ouais … Mais vous en faites pas. Ça lui fait rien. Je vous jure, il s'en fout. Il est comme … ben un peu sado-maso quoi.

Amanda regarda la joue verdoyante de son fils et soupira en se disant qu'il était tout de même dommage que les mères n'aient pas voix au chapitre en ce qui concerne les pratiques intimes bizaroïdes de leurs rejetons.

En fusionnant à son esprit à chaque contraction, Spock réussi à diminuer la douleur qui devint de plus en plus supportable. Jo finit par s'apaiser et reprit enfin sur elle-même. Son esprit se mit à divaguer. Le cauchemar était fini. Il l'avait vraiment sauvé cette fois comme … bha oui, comme un foutu prince charmant de merde. Il avait élevé un refuge autour d'elle et l'avait mise à l'abri de ce supplice monstrueux.

Mais malgré sa reconnaissance elle lui en voulait toujours sérieusement. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu lui faire un coup aussi pourri. Bordel, comment on pouvait faire ça à quelqu'un à qui on tenait ? Parce qu'il était supposément attaché à elle pas vrai ? Alors putain de merde, pourquoi !?

Parce que Vulcain était le lieu le plus approprié pour donner naissance à un hybride. C'était donc l'option la plus logique.

Mais Jo regarda attentivement en lui et sut qu'il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait une autre raison.

Il y avait bien une autre raison mais il lui déconseilla d'en prendre connaissance, cela pourrait la troubler. Intransigeante, elle insista. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer il avait intérêt à déballer ses foutues motivations !

Mccoy avait déjà frappé une femme enceinte.

Un grand silence se fit entre eux. Jo ne pouvait pas le croire. Il se trompait, c'était certain.

Il lui montra la marque de la main du docteur qui rougeoyait sur la joue de la femme de Capella IV. Il l'avait frappé. Il n'y avait aucun doute. McCoy avait aussi des marques et avait dû être frappé d'abord mais le fait n'en était pas moins là.

C'était ce qui l'avait décidé à intriguer en secret pour qu'elle accouche sur vulcain. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit seule avec McCoy. L'idée qu'elle puisse être violentée lui était insupportable.

Mais bordel c'était dément ! … Jamais Léonard n'aurait pu la frapper ! C'était impensable !

Pourtant il avait déjà frappé une femme enceinte et par conséquent la possibilité existait. Surtout qu'il n'était pas exclu qu'elle-même use de violence à un moment ou à un autre. Elle en était capable. Et dans ce cas, il était possible que le docteur réponde avec la même irrationalité agressive.

Elle se braqua mais il lui montra à nouveau la marque sur le visage de la capellienne et l'expression convulsé de McCoy. Lorsqu'il sentit que l'image l'avait enfin troublé, il lui montra aussi que lorsque l'enfant était né, le docteur avait tenté de le lui mettre de force dans les bras malgré son refus clair et net. Autrement dit, McCoy était capable de confier leur bébé à peine né à quelqu'un d'incompétent et de rébarbatif contre son gré.

Pour toutes ces raisons il ne pouvait en aucun cas lui confier sa femme et son fils. Ça aurait été parfaitement illogique.

Il avait calculé que le centre de naissance vulcain annulait toute chance de débordements. McCoy n'oserait pas se montrer agressif en public et les gardes veilleraient sur le nourrisson. Mais dans ce calcul, il n'était pas prévu que le docteur soit interdit de pratique et qu'elle soit forcée de se passer de lui.

Il comprenait qu'elle tenait à sa présence pour des raisons sentimentales et il n'avait pas songé à l'en priver ; seulement à l'en protéger.

Johann tourna la tête pour déplacer ses doigts et arrêter la fusion.

\- Je peux pas croire que McCoy …

\- Les Capelliens sont des guerriers. Il a sûrement cru de bonne foi que c'était une stratégie logique, dit Spock. Il n'empêche que son jugement a été corrompu par son émotivité.

Jo haussa les épaules, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait en penser.

\- Préfères-tu oublier ce que tu as vu ? demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda pensivement.

\- Dans ce cas, je risque d'avoir plus de mal à te pardonner. T'es complètement largué avec Leonard mais au moins c'est une meilleure raison que de juste vouloir tout décider à ma place parce que t'es qu'un foutu macho avec une grosse tête enflée.

Spock l'observa un moment, presque tendrement.

\- Je suis attaché à toi. Tu sembles l'oublier parfois.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire. Bordel qu'il était beau quand il lui faisait cette tête. Une garde s'avança dans la lumière vacillante des flammes et Spock se leva pour lui laisser la place. Elle posa sa main sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

\- L'enfant est engagé, il naîtra sous peu. Je fais venir la prêtresse, dit la garde qui lança à Spock un regard appuyé avant de tourner les talons.

\- Hein ? Déjà ?

Jo regarda Amanda mais celle-ci était profondément endormie dans sa chaise d'osier.

\- Mais … combien de temps on est resté … ?

\- Je ne peux pas le dire avec certitude mais j'estimerais le délai à environ trois heures, dit Spock.

Jo le regarda sans comprendre.

\- La fusion peut modifier la perception du temps. Vu les circonstances, il m'a semblé pertinent de t'en faire perdre la notion.

La jeune femme hocha la tête incrédule.

\- Tu m'as fait perdre la notion du …Tu sais quoi ? Des fois tu me fais peur.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

Sur ce, le cortex cingulaire antérieur de Jo se rappela qu'il était en plein accouchement et une contraction effroyable la fit se plier en deux en hurlant. Amanda s'éveilla en sursaut, la main sur son cœur.

\- Johann, souffla-t-elle en s'empressant à son chevet.

\- Elle va bien. La prêtresse est en route, expliqua Spock.

Amanda acquiesça en prenant la main de sa belle-fille qui n'arrivait même plus à haleter. Spock attendit qu'elle retombe sur sa couche.

\- Je ne peux pas rester auprès de toi, dit-il. Ce serait une injure envers la prêtresse.

\- Je serai avec vous, dit Amanda rassurante. Pensez que dans quelques instants vous tiendrez votre enfant dans vos bras, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Ouais … okay, dit Jo en rassemblant son courage. Je peux … Je peux le faire.

Spock approuva et s'empressa de disparaître.

La maison de naissance vulcaine résonna à nouveau de hurlements terriens et Jo eut amplement le temps de mesurer la chance qu'elle avait eu d'échapper à trois heures de torture car les quelques minutes qu'il fallut à la prêtresse pour arriver lui parurent une éternité. Celle-ci s'avança entre ses jambes, mis la main sur son ventre et aussitôt la jeune terrienne se tordit de douleur.

\- Putain qu'est-ce qu'elle fait cette conne ! cria Jo.

La prêtresse sursauta et jetant un regard interdit à Amanda qui lui fit signe que tout était sous contrôle.

\- Elle vous aide. Concentrez-vous et poussez. Poussez très fort !

Tout en ayant l'impression de rôtir dans les feux de l'enfer, Jo poussa le plus fort qu'elle pu et peu après les hurlements du bébé se firent entendre. La jeune femme épuisée au-delà des mots, se laissa retomber dans son divan. C'était enfin fini. Bordel, elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle attendit qu'il se passe quelque chose mais tout semblait calme. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était seule avec Amanda.

\- Mon bébé !?

\- Il va bien ! Ne craignez rien. La prêtresse le ramène tout de suite, dit Amanda enchantée.

\- Où il est ? souffla-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

\- Juste à côté. Il doit être présenté au père d'abord, dit la grand-mère comme si ça allait de soi.

\- Mais bordel c'est mon gamin ! murmura Jo épuisée. Je veux le voir !

\- C'est la tradition. Cela ne prendra qu'une minute.

Amanda lui caressa l'épaule comme pour l'inviter à se montrer patiente mais c'était peine perdue. Putain de merde ! Comment ça on montrait le bébé au père en premier ?! Ce n'était pas lui qui s'étaient fait déchirer le corps pour le mettre au monde ! Tout en elle exigeait de voir son enfant, de lui toucher et de le reconnaitre pour sien. Tandis que son corps se débarrassait du placenta, Jo se mit à fixer l'entrée avec l'air sauvage d'un chat qui fixe un trou de souris et Amanda se dit que c'était une chance qu'elle ne puisse pas se lever sinon sa famille aurait eu à essuyer un nouveau scandale.

La prêtresse entra dans la chambre du père et leva le nouveau-né gluant devant son géniteur. Celui-ci tendit les bras et le saisit selon la pose traditionnelle qu'il avait étudié. Il l'approcha près de son visage et l'observa un moment. Il ne ressentit rien de spécial et en fut immensément soulagé. Il avait redouté que des émotions incontrôlées se manifestent mais heureusement, rien de tel ne se produisit. Les choses étaient simplement telles qu'elles devaient être. Il avait fait son devoir. Il avait sauvé l'enfant en tant que kir'kan puis en tant qu'hybride. L'IDIC lui avait accordé sa protection et il était né comme prévu. Il était son fils, une partie de lui et Spock s'en trouva satisfait.

Il redonna l'enfant et la prêtresse revint dans la chambre où Jo l'attendait impatiemment. Deux infirmières s'avancèrent avec des linges qui le nettoyèrent comme par magie et l'enveloppèrent dans une couverture aux armes de la famille de Sarek. La garde le lui porta et enfin, Jo pu tenir son bébé contre elle. Elle fut aussitôt traversée par une vague de bonheur d'une rare intensité.

\- Salut toi, murmura-t-elle complètement sous le charme.

\- Johann, il est magnifique, dit Amanda en caressant la joue de l'enfant.

Pour Jo, c'était la plus belle chose de l'univers mais ça n'empêchait pas d'être réaliste.

\- Il a l'air d'un petit vieux, vous ne trouvez pas ? Il est tout fripé.

\- Comme un papillon qui sort d'une chrysalide mais on voit déjà qu'il sera beau comme un cœur, dit Amanda aucunement objective.

\- Allez, je veux trop voir tes oreilles, dit Jo curieuse.

Elle baissa la couverture qui lui enveloppait la tête.

\- Pointues, annonça-t-elle.

\- Moins que Spock quand il est né, dit Amanda. Ça devrait lui rendre la vie plus facile.

\- Je sais pas, les terriens aiment bien les vulcains, dit Jo qui ne se lassait pas de l'admirer.

\- Je peux le prendre ? demanda sa grand-mère déjà gaga.

\- Pour ça, vous l'avez bien mérité, dit Jo en souriant. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans vous.

Tandis que les deux femmes s'extasiaient sur le nouveau-né, Spock contacta l'Enterprise pour informer son capitaine des derniers évènements et l'inviter ainsi que Bones pour la visite de courtoisie traditionnelle des proches. Les deux amis se présentèrent peu après et furent conduits dans la chambre du père.

\- Spock, toutes mes félicitations ! dit Jim en lui serrant la main avec chaleur.

\- Merci capitaine.

\- Félicitation Spock et ceci c'est pour la tradition terrienne, dit Bones en lui présentant un cigare.

Spock regarda le cigare dubitatif.

\- C'est illégal docteur.

\- Pas s'il est en chocolat.

Spock fronça les sourcils. Un item toxique illégal reproduit sous forme de sucrerie (elle-même néfaste pour la santé) servant à souligner la venue au monde d'un enfant… Renonçant à discuter l'illogisme de l'affaire, il le prit en se disant que cette tradition terrienne était sérieusement irrationnelle.

\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

\- Je vous avais bien dit qu'il apprécierait.

Jim lui lança un regard malin, sûr que Spock n'était pas du genre à apprécier les cigares en chocolat et que non seulement Bones le savait mais que c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il le lui avait offert.

Aussitôt entré, McCoy se précipita.

\- Regardez-moi ça ! dit-il en admirant le bébé dans les bras d'Amanda. Il va bien ?

\- Oui il est parfait, dit Jo cernée mais ravie.

\- Je peux ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Si la grand-mère veut bien, répondit-elle en souriant.

Amanda le lui tendit et McCoy le prit avec un enthousiasme tout paternel.

\- Qui aurait cru que Spock était capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi adorable, dit-il charmé par le bambin.

Le vulcain l'ignora superbement pour regarder Jo qui lui sourit en hochant la tête. Spock se tourna vers Jim l'air solennel.

\- Capitaine, nous aimerions nommer notre fils Tyberius en votre honneur et vous demander d'être son parrain.

Son ami le regarda prit de court tandis que McCoy souriait amusé.

\- Jim n'oubliez pas que si vous acceptez, vous risquez d'être totalement infatué de vous-même pendant un mois, dit Bones pour agacer le vulcain.

\- Cette demande est tout à fait logique, se défendit Spock. Sans l'intervention du capitaine, j'aurais dû être rééduqué. Je n'aurais pas pu être présent pour la naissance de mon fils ni assister aux premières étapes de son développement.

\- Il dit ça mais en fait que vous soyez le parrain, c'est la première chose qu'il m'a demandé quand j'ai décidé de le garder, dit Jo pour l'agacer à son tour.

\- C'est inexact. La première chose que je t'ai demandée après que tu m'aies dit vouloir garder l'enfant était de me le redire de nouveau. Par la suite nous nous sommes accouplés et c'est seulement ensuite que j'ai proposé que Jim soit parrain.

La jeune femme grimaça un sourire.

\- C'est gentil de partager tous ces détails avec ta mère.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude, assura Amanda aguerrie à l'honnêteté vulcaine.

Bones le regarda d'un air taquin.

\- Tyberius ? Hum … C'est un pensez-y bien parce que son surnom sera Ti.

\- Non, ce sera Ty. Comme la bouffe Taï, dit Jo. C'est mignon.

Spock haussa un sourcil dubitatif, ne voyant pas trop le rapport entre la cuisine asiatique et le bébé.

\- Si Johann trouve mon nom mignon, je ne peux qu'accepter. Ce sera un honneur Spock.

Jim le regarda ému tandis que Spock conservait son air sérieux. Rien ne pouvait sceller plus logiquement leur amitié et leur statut de t'hy'las. Sur ce, Tybérius se mit à pleurer et Léonard jeta à Spock un regard ironique.

\- J'imagine que cette fois vous n'aurez pas d'objection à prendre un nouveau-né, dit-il en le lui tendant.

Une telle humiliation étant inimaginable, surtout sur Vulcain, Spock se prépara à lui opposer un refus tout aussi clair et net que la première fois.

\- Ça suffit. C'est mon tour. Amenez-le-moi ici, dit Jo en réalisant que son époux allait forcément faire une scène à cause de ses conneries machos.

\- Ce que femme veut …, dit Bones obéissant.

Elle reprit Ty et tenta de le calmer en le berçant doucement. Il se mit à crier de plus belle et Spock se sentit étrangement interpellé par ces pleurs. La chose à faire lui sembla évidente. Il s'approcha, se pencha sur Jo et posa la main sur son fils.

En percevant l'énergie de son toucher, l'enfant se calma instantanément et il fixa son père comme pour arriver à le voir. Spock plongea son regard dans les yeux gris et malheureusement pour lui, sa belle tranquillité fut aussitôt réduite à néant. Un élan d'amour fantastique pour son fils le renversa avec la force d'un tsunami. Troublé, il retira sa main, maîtrisant à grand peine ce sentiment absurde.

\- Ça va ? demanda Jo qui lui trouvait une drôle de tête.

\- Oui. Ce n'est rien, dit-il en haussant un sourcil résigné.

\- Monsieur Spock, dit Jim enjoué, comme Ty devra voyager avec nous le temps que nous passions près de la Terre, moi et Bones avons pensé à lui prendre un petit uniforme

\- C'est étonnant à quel point il y a de tout sur les bases stellaires, dit McCoy en sortant trois petits sachets de son sac.

\- Que préférez-vous. Rouge ou bleu ? Ou voyons grand, or peut-être, dit Jim content de la trouvaille.

\- Oh, c'est adorable, dit Amanda en joignant les mains.

Spock s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Cela me semble inapproprié considérant que Tybérius ne fait pas partie de l'équipage.

\- Allons donc, ne soyez pas si sérieux, dit McCoy. Tout le monde trouvera cela amusant.

\- Oui. En effet. Je suppose que par conséquent, il serait plus approprié de lui trouver des vêtements vulcains afin de rappeler à tous que notre mission n'a rien d'une plaisanterie.

Jim jeta à McCoy un regard de connivence assorti de son célèbre sourire en coin.

\- Bones, je crois qu'il essaie de nous faire comprendre que nous nous montrons exceptionnellement irrationnels.

\- Avec tout le respect, puéril me semblerait un qualificatif plus approprié.

\- Il s'inquiète pour rien Jim. Ses efforts finiront sûrement par porter fruit et il réussira sans doute un jour à nous conduire sur l'ennuyeux chemin de la rationalité.

\- Rien ne saurait être plus bénéfique docteur.

\- En attendant moi je trouve que c'est une super idée un petit uniforme, dit Jo en couvant son fils du regard. Il sera trop craquant.

Spock soupira d'un air las tandis que ses deux amis ravis d'avoir l'appui de la nouvelle maman, déballaient les vêtements pour les lui montrer. En voyant tous les terriens enchantés par ce cadeau sacrilège, il se dit qu'il n'en avait pas terminé avec les réactions niaises de ce type. Déjà qu'avoir un enfant sur un vaisseau n'était pas simple, ici les choses allaient être particulièrement compliquées. Forcément. Avec les humains, il y avait toujours des complications inutiles.

En regardant son fils dans les bras de sa mère, une nouvelle vague d'affection le traversa sans lui demander son avis et il éprouva le plus grand mal à la faire taire. Il ressentit l'envie aberrante de prendre le bébé pour le tenir contre lui et secoua la tête comme pour se débarrasser de ce désir inexplicable.

Oui, d'un point de vue vulcain tout allait sans doute, … sans aucun doute, être relativement plus compliqué que d'ordinaire.

FIN

Et voilà ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé cette petite étude illustrée sur la culture et la psychologie vulcaine. (Une étude sans prétention cela va sans dire)

J'avais quelques scrupules à terminer cette histoire sans faire de "happy end" ou du moins, sans laisser cette petite famille avec une pirouette joyeuse et festive. Et sans blague, j'ai essayé. Je vous jure. Mais malgré tous mes efforts, tout ce que j'ai pu écrire m'a semblé inapproprié. Le fait est que Spock est Spock et que devant l'une des émotion les plus puissantes et incontrôlable de la vie humaine (l'amour pour son enfant) il ne pouvait que se braquer. Je sais, c'est ennuyeux mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire ? Selon tout ce que nous avons étudié, il apparaît évident que le Spock de 2275 ne se laisserait jamais aller à déraper émotivement en pareil cas.

On pourra objecter avec raison que rien ne m'oblige à suivre le canon avec tant de rigueur. Après tout, on ne m'enverra pas au coin parce que j'ai pris quelques libertés avec notre vulcain bien-aimé. Et puis sans blague, on est sur un site de fanfic alors le canon n'a rien d'obligatoire.

Je le concède de grand coeur mais le problème, c'est que je crains d'avoir moi aussi un vilain petit travers vulcain. Il me semble aussi sacrilège de finir ce tome avec un Spock heureux et détendu qu'il pourrait sembler inconcevable à Spock de grimper sur une table pour danser une gigue. Le canon est le canon et selon moi le plus logique est que ce tome se termine de cette façon. En foi de quoi on peut certainement comprendre Jo qui a soutenu tout au long de cette histoire que l'approche vulcaine est sérieusement barbante. Mais j'espère qu'on me pardonnera cette petite tendance vulcanité qui est corollaire d'un souci de bien faire et que j'aurai malgré tout réussi tout au long de cette histoire à vous divertir et vous amuser.

Pour finir, un immense merci à tous ceux et celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, oh combien précieux à mon cœur de terrienne ; et surtout n'hésitez pas car il n'est jamais trop tard pour en laisser un petit en terminant :)

Longue vie et prospérité à toutes et tous !


End file.
